


Coffee, To Go

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: Milk and Sugar 'verse [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (Nora's death does come up quite a bit), Also there are a lot of puns, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And a lot of other people stick their heads, And comic book science (nonsense), Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Not quite Barry/Eddie but something not entirely platonic, Season/Series 01, There's a couple of mentions of homophobia and ableism, but just Hartley mentioning stuff there's no detail or anything, so I don't know if it needs tagging but just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 76,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: Nine months is a long time. Everything's changed since Barry was struck by lightning. He's missed most of Iris' relationship, Joe's not new partner is the new transfer who's now been there a year (and Iris kept teasing Barry about), and Central City is now full of the impossible.But he does have superpowers now. They'll help him catch up soon enough.





	1. The Eyes and Ears, and the Feet

**Author's Note:**

> You know when you think of something and say "no I won't write that, that will be so long and take ages, I might do the odd scene but I'll put it at the back for now" and then six months later you look at the 75k words and even more notes and think "whoops, guess I wrote it"?  
> Have a Series 1 AU I guess?  
> Also a big thank you to AgentMaryMargaretSkitz, who made a mood board for 256 Days which is now saved at the top of my planning document, it has inspired most of this (also for mentioning Hartmon, and for always being lovely), and also for MTL17 for the lovely comments on the last two parts (and the other couple of people who commented, you're all lovely).

S.T.A.R. Labs was quiet. It was a big building for five of them to rattle around in, and sometimes Cisco missed the hustle and bustle of pre-accelerator S.T.A.R., the corridors full of chatter, and atmosphere bursting with anticipation. But pre-accelerator S.T.A.R. didn’t have Lily. Iris wouldn’t have been able to visit in the evenings. And he’d spent most of his time with Caitlin, Ronnie, Hartley, and Doctor Wells anyway. Caitlin was here, incredibly happy, and it did Cisco’s heart good to see that. Hartley was living with Cisco, he wasn’t going anywhere any time soon. Maybe Ronnie wasn’t around so much, off flying with his superpowers- Cisco still couldn’t believe the accelerator gave people superpowers and he’d been right next to it and just got a concussion- but he dropped by frequently enough.

And with empty labs Cisco could build whatever he wanted, and no one would get in the way. Doctor Wells was almost always free if Cisco needed advice, that was nice.

Maybe they should have pushed the date back. After Hartley’s discovery, he’d suggested it. January 7th was only a few weeks after December 21st. But there was enough protest; pushing it back would just give them more reason to say it was going to end horribly.

And they were so sure they’d fixed it.

Doctor Wells still felt guilty, Cisco knew. That was why he’d been so quick to agree to Caitlin’s suggestion of helping Barry Allen, why he’d insisted on helping Cisco fix everything up to bring Barry to S.T.A.R. as soon as possible. He wasn’t the only one Doctor Wells had offered to help, but the Wests were the only ones who’d fully accepted the offer. And Cisco knew that was because it came from Caitlin, not Doctor Wells. Central City had no faith for the man they saw as having blown a hole in their city, however much he’d suffered himself.

They’d all felt guilty. They’d all felt responsible for what had happened. Hartley especially, it had been him who’d first come up with the changes. He’d noticed the first flaw, he felt he should have noticed this one, that if he’d done one final check, if he’d been a little more thorough, that maybe it would have worked. It had taken Cisco months to convince him that they couldn’t have been more thorough, that there was nothing more he could have done. It hadn’t helped that the whole time, Cisco had been feeling guilty about Ronnie, even though he knew there was nothing he could have done, and Ronnie told him so when he came back. Cisco hadn’t wanted Hartley to go through everything alone, it was why he suggested Hartley stay with him. He knew Hartley accepted because he didn’t want Cisco to be alone. Caitlin had spent a few nights with them as well, and she had Iris. They all got better. Ronnie came back from the dead, sort of. They met Lily. Hartley didn’t need to stay at Cisco’s anymore.

But they’d fallen into a routine. Cisco liked Hartley being there. Hartley liked being there. He didn’t need to stay, but Cisco wanted him to, and he didn’t need to go. It was nice having a roommate. Especially Hartley.

Cisco opened a packet of sweets.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to check your blood sugar?” Caitlin asked, without looking up from her computer.

“My blood will be all sugar when I’m finished.”

“That’s hyperglycaemia.”

“Want one?”

A beep came from the monitor at Barry’s bedside, and Caitlin frowned and walked over. The beeping was speeding up.

“What is it?” Cisco asked.

“I think his heart rate’s accelerating again.”

“It hasn’t done that for months.” Cisco pressed a button, and music started to play.

“What are you doing?” Caitlin asked.

“Iris said he likes this song, it might calm him down.”

“That’s not-” Caitlin stepped back as Barry gasped and sat up. “Oh.”

“Should have played Lady Gaga months ago, do you think-”

“Cisco!” Caitlin said. Barry looked around and tried to climb out of the bed, and Cisco rested a hand on his chest.

“Easy, man, you’re all right,” he said. Caitlin shone a light in Barry’s eyes.

“Pupils are equally reactive to light-”

Cisco turned to the computer, shut off the music, and spoke into the microphone on the desk.

“Doctor Wells, you’re needed in the Cortex.”

“I need a urine sample,” Caitlin said, and held out a pot.

“Stunning bedside manner, Doctor Snow,” Cisco said. “Hey, you’re okay, you’re in S.T.A.R. Labs.”

“S.T.A.R. Labs?” Barry asked. He reached up to rub his eyes.

“Wait a minute,” Caitlin said. “I’ll remove the cannula and IV, do not touch them.”

“You’re Iris’ Caitlin,” Barry said. “We met in Jitters a few weeks ago, I’m Barry. You were there, you’re…”

“Cisco Ramon. That wasn’t a few weeks ago, buddy.”

“Why am I here, what happened?”

“You got struck by lightning.” Cisco helped Barry up and he stared at the mirror. Static electricity seemed to crackle around them. “Nine months ago.”

“Why do I have abs?”

“We’re not sure,” Caitlin said. “Your muscles started regenerating instead of developing atrophy, we believe it was something to do with the particle accelerator.”

“What?”

“We think you developed super healing,” Cisco said.

“That makes less sense.”

“All it gave me was tinnitus,” Hartley said from the doorway. “I’ll swap.”

“It’s good to see you awake, Mister Allen,” Doctor Wells said. “Iris will be pleased.”

“Iris, I have to-”

“You woke up like a minute ago, you’re not going anywhere,” Cisco said.

“You said it was the particle accelerator,” Barry said. “The news, the news said they were evacuating S.T.A.R. Labs, what-”

“Why don’t you walk with me, Barry?” Doctor Wells asked. Barry’s eyes widened a little. “If you’ll pardon the expression.” Barry nodded and followed Doctor Wells out of the Cortex.

“Should we call Joe and Iris?” Lily asked.

“Doctor Wells won’t be long,” Hartley said.

“It must be a lot to take in. Nine months is a long time.”

“Long enough to grow a whole person,” Cisco said. Everyone looked at him. “What?”

“It’s a strange thing to say,” Lily said. “Or maybe a strange way to say it?”

“Are you all right, Cisco?” Caitlin asked.

“Fine,” Cisco said. “It’s not quite nine months anyway.”

“Close enough,” Hartley said.

“-really do feel fine, Doctor Wells,” Barry said. “Thank you, thank all of you, but I need to find Joe and Iris.”

“There’s so much we still don’t understand,” Doctor Wells said.

“I can come back. You can run as many tests as you want, I just really need to see them.”

“Caitlin could take you to Jitter’s,” Lily said. “Then she could keep an eye on you and you can see Iris.”

“I don’t want to be a bother, I can-”

“They’ve been dating for like ten months,” Cisco said. “As if Caitlin needs an excuse to go see Iris.”

“Right. I forgot.”

“It will probably take you a while,” Caitlin said. “I really don’t mind.”

“Thanks,” Barry said.

“Can you bring me back coffee?” Cisco asked.

* * *

“Caitlin,” Doctor Wells said. Cisco looked over from where he was tinkering on a new earpiece for their communications system. “What? Of course, Cisco can drive, I’m sure he has something. I understand Mister Allen’s enthusiasm, but if you could drive him there, that would be better. Yes, I understand.” Doctor Wells put the phone down. "Cisco, do you have any clothes that are friction resistant?"

Doctor Wells seemed to glance at his fireman's suit, and Cisco frowned.

"I think I might have some things I was testing?" Cisco said. "Why?"

"I need you to pick it up and drive me to the old Ferris Air Field."

"Did something happen to Caitlin?"

"It seems Mister Allen's abilities might not be limited to ‘super healing’, as you put it."

"What?"

* * *

Cisco had picked up the clothes- a vest top and shorts- and a helmet, goggles, kneepads, and elbow pads. He'd helped Doctor Wells find some equipment to measure vitals as well, and Hartley and Lily helped carry it.

Ferris Air had used the small airfield as a testing facility, but Cisco had never found out what they'd been testing. He knew the pilot had disappeared and it had been put up for sale after that. Apparently, he'd been a friend of the owner or something, they hadn't wanted anything to do with it after that. Doctor Wells had bought it. S.T.A.R. Labs had plans to expand- Cisco had come up here a few times to test a few things- but the accelerator had put a stop to that. Mostly it was abandoned. There were probably kids who came up here to see if they could find what happened to the pilot, or to muck around where their parents couldn't find them, but in the middle of the day it was empty. 

Hartley helped Doctor Wells get set up, and Cisco passed Barry the clothes Caitlin arrived. Iris was with them too, that wasn't a surprise.

"So, what happened?" Lily asked.

"He said he saw Tracy drop her tray, but it was like time stopped," Iris said. "Then it happened again in the station after Dad left, and he ran outside. We went after him, one of the windows of the police cars was smashed, that must have been him, and he just vanished. By the time we caught up with him, he was lying in a laundry van at the end of the street, grinning madly."

"He teleported?" Hartley asked.

"No," Barry said, emerging from the van, trying to pull the shorts down. "I ran. These are really tight."

"That's because you're taller than me," Cisco said. "They're just pieces I was testing the fabric on. This should measure your vitals."

"We'll keep watch on them," Doctor Wells said. "When you're ready, step up to the line, and run."

"Are you sure about this?" Iris asked. "You just woke up."

"I'm sure," Barry said. He got into position and ran.

Cisco stared as Barry streaked away.

"He's going a hundred miles an hour," Caitlin said. "His vitals are fine."

"Two hundred," Hartley said. "Doctor Wells-"

Lightning was flickering around Barry.

"Oh no," Iris said.

Water was thrown up as Barry crashed into the barrels. Iris took off running.

"I'll help," Lily said, running after her.

"Cisco, Hartley, maybe you should help load the van," Doctor Wells said. "Caitlin-"

"I'm going."

* * *

Barry sat in the Cortex and flexed his wrist.

"It really does feel fine," he said.

"Three hours ago, it was broken," Caitlin said. "I know we said super healing, but this, this is just..."

"Awesome?" Cisco asked. "Dude, that was so cool, what'd it feel like?"

"I'm buzzing," Barry said. "It's like there's this electricity just under my skin, I've got to do that again."

"You crashed," Hartley said.

"Yeah," Barry said. "That was... That was just..."

"You were fine until that point, Mister Allen," Doctor Wells said.

"It was the lightning, wasn't it?" Iris asked. "I trust them, Barry."

"Do you?"

"They saved you. Caitlin came with me to see him a few times, and I think after what we just saw..."

"I guess," Barry said. "My dad's in prison."

"Iris told me," Caitlin said. Cisco and Hartley exchanged a look. "I don't know what you saw, but-"

"A man in lightning," Barry said. "He had a yellow suit and glowing red eyes, and he was so fast. He looked right at me, then I was twenty blocks away. By the time I got back, they were taking my dad away and my mom..."

"I'm so sorry," Lily said.

"It wasn't my dad, it was the man in the lightning, I saw him. But no one believed me, except Iris."

"So, when you saw the lightning when you were running..." Cisco said. Barry nodded.

"And that's why you asked if it were possible to create a metahuman without a particle accelerator," Doctor Wells asked. Iris nodded. "Fourteen years is a long time.”

"Yeah," Barry said. "I think I need a walk."

"I'll come with you," Iris said.

Hartley put his hand on Cisco's shoulder. He frowned up at Hartley and waited for Iris and Barry to disappear.

"Come with me," Hartley whispered. Cisco nodded and followed him down to the lab. Hartley sat on the desk. "What do you think?"

“That superpowers are awesome, and concussions are not?”

“You read about the man in the lightning, it was why you built the Cold Gun.”

“You think we should tell Barry?”

“I think we should look it over again at least. It’s a big coincidence if Barry has the same abilities as the man who killed his mother.”

“Or not a coincidence,” Cisco said. “Hartley-”

“We just met him. I know Iris trusts him-”

“And he trusts her enough to trust us, that couldn’t have been easy to tell us. Iris is right about other metahumans, we’ve both heard of Gotham.”

“Then why would Harrison be so quick to dismiss it?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Do you think Eiling will show his face again?”

“Ronnie and Professor Stein haven’t heard anything. He wanted Firestorm.”

“And then he found out Firestorm was a person,” Hartley said. “I think he’ll be very interested in metahumans.”

“I still don’t know why he didn’t come after us.”

“Do you feel like you’re missing a piece of a puzzle, Cisco?”

“There’s something in the air. You know the excitement you could feel just before the accelerator? Like the air was electric from everyone buzzing? It’s like that. I think it’s Barry. He seems to have this cloud of static around him.”

“He was throwing out lightning.”

“We know why he heals now, he needs it to withstand the friction.”

“Maybe. I was thinking, we could stop at the green-grocers on the way home, see if they have anything nice. I’ll cook.”

“You’re the best roommate I’ve ever had.”

* * *

Iris and Barry weren’t gone long, and Barry was fuming when he got back.

“Barry, breathe,” Iris said. “You remember the bank robberies where the storm started inside the bank?”

“The ones you’ve been writing about?” Caitlin asked. “We thought it might be a meta.”

“A meta who controls that weather,” Cisco said. “That is so-” Barry glared at him. “That’s awful, we should stop him.”

“You’ve been writing about this?” Barry asked. “I don’t understand, I thought you said you hadn’t forgiven me for suggesting journalism?”

“I came around to it,” Iris said.

“But it was yesterday.”

“Barry.”

“Right. Not yesterday. What did Joe say?”

“He still doesn’t believe in it.”

“Yeah, I noticed. But you said your friend was like me?”

“Not exactly,” Lily said. “Do you remember just before you got off the train you were talking to someone about the accelerator? That was my dad, Professor Martin Stein. He was on his way to S.T.A.R. Labs.”

“I remember.”

“He was there when it went critical and merged with Ronnie.”

Barry frowned.

“Both of them in Ronnie’s body,” Lily explained.

“Ronnie’s the tall one,” Iris said. Barry nodded.

“That’s how I met everyone. They were looking for Ronnie and the only lead was my dad. Their powers come from the thermocore my dad was working on.”

“They catch fire and fly when they merge,” Cisco said. “It’s so cool.”

“A man called General Eiling took my dad. We rescued him.”

“But you didn’t tell Joe why he took your dad?” Barry asked.

“We didn’t tell him at all,” Iris said. “Hartley, Lily, and Ronnie broke in, we had some help from your friend Felicity, and your other friend you didn’t tell me about.”

“You didn’t tell Joe?”

“What could the police have done, Mister Allen?” Doctor Wells asked.

“If you had evidence-”

“Evidence our friend catches fire sometimes?” Hartley asked.

“All right, Ms. Horton, or Peter, or if you called Felicity, she’s got a friend, Laurel-”

“I don’t know who any of those people are,” Cisco said.

“Cecile Horton is the D.A., she’s friends with Joe, she’s nice, Peter Farley was my roommate while I was doing my degree, he’s a lawyer now, and Laurel Lance is a lawyer too. You should have told Joe.”

“Hartley, Lily, and Ronnie broke in,” Iris said. “He’s a detective.”

“And you just told a C.S.I.,” Hartley said. “Speaking of keeping things from law enforcement professionals.”

“Barry’s already not telling anyone who the Arrow is.”

“I made a promise,” Barry said. “Also, that was like two days ago, it hasn’t been relevant to any cases because my case was the Mardons, and then I got struck by lightning and it’s not two days ago, it’s nearly nine months. You didn’t tell Joe about any of this?”

“No,” Iris said. “You said it yourself, he doesn’t believe in this.”

“But if he’d seen it, if C.C.P.D. knew there was something going on-”

“C.C.P.D. know,” Hartley said. “The whole city knows, there’s been a spike in the unexplained. They just can’t do anything.”

“But you could help. You must be able to understand why-”

“Mister Allen, we’re scientists,” Doctor Wells said. “And not ones C.C.P.D. will be in a hurry to trust.”

“You could still explain, that Mardon’s abilities-”

“Perhaps Hartley and Lily were reckless in their rush to save Professor Stein, but we are not crime fighters, we have no obligation to stop this Clyde Mardon.”

“I do.”

“You are a forensic assistant who got lucky, you may have met the Arrow, you are not like him. You cannot fight, I will not let Hartley and Lily endanger themselves again, and I advise you leave this to the professionals.”

“I’m not asking anyone to endanger themselves. You have the information the professionals need, and you’re not giving it to them.”

“Mister Allen, your abilities are unique, if we could discover the cause of your healing, it could lead to breakthroughs in medical science, you cannot risk that. You could save one person stopping Clyde Mardon, or you could help hundreds with the knowledge we could learn.”

“I know I’m not the Arrow. I am nothing like him. There is a due process to the law, a proper way of doing things, but I can help. Maybe I only save one person, but why does that person have less of a right to be saved than the hundreds?”

“Barry-” Iris said.

“I have to try.”

Barry took off in a swirl of lightning.

“I don’t know about you,” Cisco said brightly. “But I thought that went terribly.”

Caitlin put an arm over Iris’ shoulder and steered her away.

“Maybe he’s right,” Lily said. “We’ve known about metahumans for months.”

“We don’t have anything that could stop Clyde Mardon,” Hartley said. “Unless I-”

“No, Hartley,” Doctor Wells said. “I don’t want to risk adding you to Mardon’s apparent list. Mister Allen no doubt will return soon enough.”

“I have to go and build something,” Cisco said.

“Cisco-” Caitlin said.

“I just need to build something,” he said. “It’s one of those moments. I’ll be downstairs.”

* * *

Barry wasn’t back after half an hour, and Iris wasn’t getting an answer from his phone. She didn’t want to call Joe, he’d only worry. Doctor Wells seemed certain Barry would come back soon enough.

Cisco had added lightning bolts to the ear pieces. His suit should be friction resistant enough for Barry to run. Doctor Wells was wrong, Barry wouldn’t change his mind. Cisco was sure of it. Not after that.

And Barry wasn’t wrong. The metahumans were their fault. Cisco was sure he didn’t mean it in a bad way, but if anyone had a right to be angry about the accelerator, it was Barry. He’d lost nine months of his life. Sure, he had superpowers now, but that was a long time. And he obviously didn’t have a good relationship with these specific superpowers, there must have been a lot going through his mind.

Iris had mentioned Barry had told Joe what he’d seen, and Joe hadn’t believed him. Cisco couldn’t blame him; he wouldn’t have believed Barry nine months ago either. But if Barry had been telling him about these things for fourteen years, to have proof and still not be believed…

Yeah, Cisco could understand why Barry had run off.

He’d waited for the Cortex to be empty before he went back up. He wasn’t sure where everyone else had gone, they’d still be in the building or someone would have come to find him, but they’d clearly all needed time to think.

Cisco’s suit was under a cover. He looked across at the computers. S.T.A.R. Labs had a satellite. If he could use that to track weather patterns, he might be able to find Mardon. And do what, he wasn’t sure.

Barry skidded back in. His jacket had disappeared, and his shoes were smoking.

“Hey,” Cisco said.

“Hi.”

“You know you’re on fire?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

“Sorry, I just…”

“Yeah,” Cisco said. “But you came back.”

“I did,” Barry said, taking his shoes off. “I spoke to a friend.”

“What friend?”

“Err, in Starling.”

“Dude, did you just ditch us to go talk to the Arrow?”

“I know it’s been months, but it still feels like it was only two days? I thought, he’s the only one that might know what I’m talking about.”

“So, it is a he? Am I right, is it Mister Diggle?”

“You do know I can’t tell you that, right?”

“Is that a yes or a no?”

“It’s an I made a promise and I’m not breaking it. I will tell you I made his mask.”

“Nice. Out of?”

“Compressed micro fabric.”

“Barry Allen, Iris has been holding out on me. What’d you study?”

“Organic chemistry, with criminology.”

“Interesting. I have just the thing for you.”

“For what?”

“You’re going after Clyde Mardon.”

“I know you think it’s a bad idea. But I read Iris’ blog, there’s a lot of unsolved cases probably caused by your metahumans. I know you didn’t mean for any of this to happen, and I don’t want to get anyone else involved or put anyone in danger-”

“You just need something that won’t catch fire when you run, so you don’t show up to fight Mardon in some smouldering boxers?” Cisco asked. Barry made a face. “I told you, I’ve got just the thing.” Cisco pulled the sheet off his suit. “I’ve been working on it for a while, it was supposed to be for firefighters. It’s actually what I was testing the day we took Caitlin to Jitters and she met Iris. S.T.A.R. Labs may have had to be evacuated. What you were wearing earlier were tests for the heat as well.”

“I like the colour,” Barry said.

“Iris did say you like red. I’ll have to make some adjustments for it to fit, but it should measure your vitals, I can keep watch from back here. Caitlin helped with that bit.”

“I don’t-”

“Dude, you think I’m going to pass up the chance to help a superhero?”

“I’m not a superhero.”

“Superpowers, going to save the day.”

“I’m going to be a superhero,” Barry said, smiling. “This has gone from one of the worst to one of the best days of my life so quickly.”

“Think you can get changed as quickly?”

Barry ran forwards and Cisco barely blinked before he was wearing the suit.

“How does it feel?”

“Really good.”

“Cisco, are you-” Hartley stopped talking and looked at the both of them. “Not that I don’t appreciate the view, but what are you two doing?”

“Hartley, this is not the time for flirting,” Cisco said.

“Maybe later,” Barry said. “Can you track Mardon?”

“What makes you think we can track Mardon?” Hartley asked.

“I figured you were probably both geniuses.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Allen.” Hartley sat at the computer. “This is a terrible idea.”

“That’s exactly what I said when you decided to go after Eiling,” Cisco said. He walked over and sat next to Hartley. “There’s some ear pieces here you can use.”

“Thanks,” Barry said. “Why lightning bolts?”

“So they look cool.”

“There’s a reading from a farm just outside the city,” Hartley said. Barry ran over.

“I know that one, that was on my list of places the Mardons might be hiding. I’ll-”

“Bartholomew Henry Allen,” Iris said. Caitlin and Lily exchanged a look behind her.

“Iris, I’ve got to try.”

“Three hours.”

“Yeah, I… I needed some advice.”

“You needed someone who agreed with you. You could get hurt, you could-”

“Iris.” Barry rested his hands beside her shoulders. “I’ve got to do this. I know it’s dangerous. I know I just woke up. But if I can help, I have to try.”

“It’s like Spider-Man,” Cisco said. “With great power comes great responsibility. And anxiety. Spider Sense is basically anxiety.”

“I don’t think that’s helping, Cisco,” Caitlin said.

“Please,” Barry said. “I need to try, Iris.”

“If you die-”

“I will do my very best not to,” Barry promised.

“Good luck,” Lily said. Barry disappeared in a flash of lightning, and papers blew everywhere. “I think we should invest in paperweights.”

“Do we have a plan on what to do once he’s caught Mardon?” Caitlin asked. Cisco shook his head. “Iron Heights can’t do anything if he’s as powerful as the stories Iris found say.”

“We can work on that,” Hartley said.

“Err, guys?” Barry’s voice came over the speaker. “Do any of you know how to stop a tornado? Also, Joe and Eddie are here, Eddie’s unconscious.”

“Dad’s there?” Iris asked.

“Yeah,” Barry said. “I guess he did listen to us?”

Caitlin took Iris’ hand and they joined Hartley and Cisco at the computer terminal.

“Considering we’re supposed to be smart, you’d think we’d have thought this through more,” Lily said. “I could grab the Cold Gun and drive out there.”

“Do you drive like your mother?” Cisco asked.

“What’s a Cold Gun?” Barry asked. “Never mind. Can I unravel it?”

“You want to unravel a tornado?” Hartley asked.

“It’s approaching category F-5,” Caitlin said. “You’d have to go at least seven hundred miles an hour.”

“Can he do that?” Iris asked.

“The suit can,” Cisco said. “I can make some upgrades, but it can take it.”

“He’s gone two hundred,” Caitlin said. “That’s a big jump. We don’t know what affect it’ll have on his body.”

“Well,” Barry said. “Dad always said I learnt to run before I could walk.”

“Does that mean something?” Lily asked.

“Yeah, he just passed four hundred miles an hour,” Cisco said.

“Five hundred,” Hartley said.

“His heart rate’s increasing,” Caitlin said. “Barry?”

“I can’t- I can’t-”

“You can,” Iris said. “You can, Barry, you’ve always been stronger than you know. You can.”

“Mister Allen,” Doctor Wells said. Cisco shuffled over to give him better access to the microphone. Cisco hadn’t heard him come in, he must have been too focused on Barry. “My mistakes caused the accelerator to fail. I’ve seen the hurt it did to people I care about. All I could see from your proposal was another source of hurt, but I was wrong. You can fix my mistakes, but you need to run, Barry, run.”

“Six hundred and fifty,” Hartley said. “Come on, Barry.”

A distant boom echoed through the comms and Caitlin squeezed Iris’ hand.

“His vitals are steady,” she said softly. “He’s still breathing.”

“I’m not a murderer like you,” Barry said. “You’re going to prison, Mardon.”

A gunshot echoed and even Doctor Wells was visibly shaken for a moment.

“It’s fine,” Barry said. “I’m fine, Joe shot Mardon.”

“Barry?” Joe’s voice was faint, but Cisco could fix that.

“You told him?” Iris asked. “Bartholomew.”

“Was this the lightning?” Joe asked.

“Yeah,” Barry said.

“You were right. This whole time, you were right. I’m sorry.”

“Joe-”

“I can’t ask you to stop this, can I?”

“No.”

“It’s dangerous. I don’t want Iris involved.”

“Tell him I’m already involved, he can’t-”

“Iris is on comms,” Barry said. “Can you two have this conversation not through me? Is Eddie okay?”

“Back-up’s on its way. You should go.”

Cisco barely blinked before Barry was racing back in, grinning wildly.

“Well done, Mister Allen,” Doctor Wells said. “What I said earlier-”

“It’s fine,” Barry said. “Today has been a really long day. I should probably go talk to Joe, it’s too late to go and see Dad. And I guess I have no food at home.”

“Your landlord cancelled your lease,” Iris said. “It’s been nine months, Bare. We didn’t know when you’d wake up, or what you’d be like.”

“Oh, right. So, Joe’s then. I can run us.”

“Not this time. Caitlin, are you still coming to dinner?”

“I’d love to.”

* * *

Moon curled up on Hartley’s lap while Cisco switched the film on, and Hartley rested his head on Cisco’s shoulder once he sat down. He stroked Moon absently with one hand. Cisco gave her a tiny stroke.

“The rescue centre has four females,” Cisco said

“I know, I just can’t choose,” Hartley said.

“As long as there won’t be any babies.”

“I’ll pick them up tomorrow. That was an interesting day.”

“It’s not going to be a one-off, is it?”

“You and your superheroes.”

“You could be one,” Cisco said. “Rebrand the Pied Piper.”

“I don’t have superpowers. Barry seems nice.”

“Yeah, I’ve got a feeling we’re going to be great friends. We should tell him.”

“What if it’s not him?”

“But what if it is?”

“Let’s give him a few days. He’ll have enough on his mind. Iris might say something.”

“Maybe.”

* * *

Barry was buzzing in the seat next to Cisco. Cisco had looked a few times and Barry had given him an apologetic smile, but he started bouncing his leg again after a few seconds.

“Dude,” Cisco said.

“Sorry,” Barry said. “How long do you think they’ll be?”

“Probably a while, it’s new, and Caitlin loves testing blood. Did Doctor Wells actually tell you you have to stay?”

“I think he wants to get all the tests done now. I managed to go see Dad first thing this morning, so I’m free all of today, tomorrow’s Saturday, and then Monday I’m back to work.”

“You only have three days off? You just woke up from a coma.”

“Captain Singh insisted, he said if I was at my desk before nine o’clock Monday he’s suspend me, not that I’ve ever had an issue with being early before. I don’t think he was serious.”

“You tried to go back to work the day after you woke up from a coma.”

“I unwound a tornado the day I woke up from a coma. And I ran to Starling. And-”

“Did you tell your boss?”

“What? No. Should I? No, I shouldn’t. Unless it’s relevant to my work? I think metas are bound to be. And I don’t think Iron Heights can do much. Iris and I worked out how to break in when we were fourteen, with superpowers…”

“I bet I could build something,” Cisco said. “Hartley can help when he gets back.”

“Where is he?”

“In one of the storage rooms downstairs looking for something. I don’t think you have to stay here, if you want to go for a run.”

“I can’t explain it. There’s this feeling, egging me on, I can’t stop moving. You know like when you see something brightly coloured and possibly squishy and you immediately want to touch it?”

“I am concerned about you being near dangerous chemicals but yes, continue.”

“It feels like that.”

“I can monitor your vitals if you’re wearing the suit.”

“Do you think Doctor Wells will mind?”

“I’ll talk to him.”

Barry was changed before Cisco could finished and prodded the lightning bolt emblem on his chest. Cisco had added it that morning.

“What’s it for?” Barry asked.

“Looking cool.”

“It feels cool.” Barry smiled. “Thanks, Cisco.”

“Don’t mention it,” Cisco said. “GPS and comms are on and-” Papers blew as Barry whooshed out of sight. “And you’re already gone.”

“Sorry,” Barry said. Cisco could almost hear his smile. He kept watch on Barry’s vitals, and Hartley slumped into the chair next to Cisco. He didn’t say anything, and Cisco tapped his shoulder.

“Nothing,” Hartley said. “I just couldn’t find what I’m looking for. Where’s your suit?”

“Barry couldn’t sit still so I told him to go for a run.”

“Didn’t Harrison and Caitlin want him to stay here until they were sure this is permanent?”

“Caitlin thinks it is.”

“And it has no degenerative affects?”

“We looked after him when he was unconscious, awake must be easier.”

“Your easier to look after patient’s speed just rapidly decelerated.”

“I’m fine!” Barry said. “Sorry, I’m just working out corners and stopping. It is just metahumans I’m supposed to be stopping, isn’t it?”

“And even that’s a reluctant yes,” Hartley said. “Harrison will not be happy.”

“Never mind that, Caitlin might kill us,” Cisco said.

“Joe will probably worry and go into overprotective Dad mode,” Barry said. “And Iris…”

“You’re going to do something stupid, aren’t you,” Hartley said.

“I am going to do something incredibly stupid,” Barry said. “I shouldn’t run a bank robber to the middle of C.C.P.D., should I?”

“Not yet,” Cisco said. “Can you even run while carrying someone?”

“I don’t know, Iris didn’t let me try.”

“I assume he has a weapon,” Hartley said.

“Yeah. I could take it off him, leave it somewhere he can’t reach, and run away again?”

“Great plan,” Cisco said. “How will you reach?”

“I’m really tall.”

“Can you go to ours and get me something off the tops of one of the cupboards?” Hartley asked.

“I told you, I can do it!” Cisco said. “I’m not short!”

“Cisco, take advantage of our new tall friend.”

“How long have you two been together?” Barry asked. “It’s done, by the way, just give me-” He skidded in and sat in the chair again. “-one second. That was so cool.”

“You should get changed before Harrison and Caitlin see you wearing that,” Hartley said. “And that was a one off.”

“Hart,” Cisco said. “Hartley, Hartley, Hartley, there is a chance for superheroics here. You need a name. Let me think about it.”

“Is this like how Caitlin said you tried to name the masked man who lead that attack on Starling City?” Hartley asked.

“What attack?” Barry asked.

“We’ll fill you in,” Cisco said. “Your name needs to be perfect, if we’re doing this.”

“We shouldn’t,” Hartley said. Cisco looked at him, eyebrows slightly raised, and eyes wide, and Hartley sighed. “Fine, but I’m not telling Joe when he gets himself killed.”

“Relax, Hart. This is going to be great. We can be the eyes and ears, Barry can be the feet. Don’t tell your boss.”

“I won’t,” Barry said. “Can we go back to masked men attacking Starling City?”


	2. Altostratus

“It’s a nice lab,” Lily said, looking around C.C.P.D.’s crime lab.

“It is,” Barry said. “I love my lab. Captain Singh even made sure everything got put back in the same place after I broke it.”

“You...”

“I remember seeing the window open for some reason, and the rain dripping in, so I went to close it. The liquid started lifting out the open beakers, like my fish that night, it was like everything slowed down, I realised I was holding a metal chain, standing in a puddle, in a thunderstorm, and then I woke up in S.T.A.R. Labs. Iris told me they heard the crash from downstairs as the power went out, and Captain Singh ran up to find out what happened.”

“You didn’t open the window?”

“No, I’d left about an hour before to watch the accelerator turn on with Iris. I wouldn’t have even been at work normally, it was Saturday, we were just more short-staffed than normal in the run up to Christmas, it was the Mardons, and I’d just had a few days off in Starling, so Captain Singh asked.”

“You met my dad on the train, Professor Martin Stein? He said you talked about the accelerator, Iris asked if you fell out the door and he said nearly.”

“I remember, I didn’t know his name, but he seemed nice. He’s the one that merged with Caitlin’s friend Ronnie, isn’t he?”

“They catch fire, and fly. It’s how I met everyone, they were looking for Ronnie and found my dad.”

“And then you started working at S.T.A.R. Labs?”

“Doctor Wells offered me a job. It helped explain why I was there so much, and he said he was really impressed with my work, if I’d applied before the accelerator he would have hired me on the spot. And I get to research and be with my friends, it’s great. Do you think they’ll listen to Doctor Wells and Cisco?”

“I don’t know. Iris is the only one that’s ever believed me, but there are witnesses who saw Clyde Mardon and Danton Black, and others. They might.”

“If they don’t? Doctor Wells suggested converting the Pipeline, but that’s a little...”

“I know Joe doesn’t like that idea, unless it’s a last resort, and Iris doesn’t like it. I could ask the Arrow, he’s got a friend who works for a secret government agency, she might have an idea.”

“Neither of those ideas sound great.”

“Then we’ll have to hope Cisco and Doctor Wells convince Captain Singh.”

Lily turned around at the knock.

“Eddie, hi,” Barry said. His cheeks flushed lightly.

“Hey, Bare. Have you got that fingerprint analysis yet?”

“Right here.” Barry handed Detective Thawne a file. “Can you give this to Patterson too, it’s the DNA he wanted.”

“Sure,” Eddie smiled. “Hi, Doctor Stein.”

“Detective Thawne.”

“I’ll probably see you later, Barry?”

“Yeah,” Barry said. Detective Thawne nodded and left, and Lily grinned. “What?”

“Nothing.”

“What did Iris tell you.”

“Nothing, actually. You’re blushing.”

“He was the new guy, then I got struck by lightning and now he’s Joe’s partner,” Barry said. “No.”

“He brought you flowers while you were in a coma. Often. Red ones.”

“I like red. People bring people flowers while they’re in hospital, it was probably just that.”

“You know in flower language-”

“No one knows flower language, Lily.”

“Well.”

“You know flower language?”

“Only a bit.”

“Why?”

“I read a lot.”

“What don’t you know?”

“Forensic science.”

“Is that a question? I can’t discuss an open case, but I can talk about it for hours.”

“I’m the same with nanotechnology. And my dad gets just as carried away with quantum physics, by the time I was twelve I could have written a thesis based on what he taught me.”

“That sounds great. My dad used to talk about medical stuff, but my medical knowledge is mostly based on dead people and that first aid course I did just after I started here.”

“Barry, you’re needed,” Joe said.

“Coming. Probably see you later, Lily.”

“Yeah. Bye, Barry. Bye, Joe.”

“I think Cisco and Wells are done,” Joe said. “At least on hold.”

“Thanks.”

* * *

“Have you seen the Cold Gun?” Cisco asked. “I’m sure I left it in the storage room, but I can’t find it.”

“I don’t think I’ve seen it since our adventure with Eiling,” Lily said. “Why do you need it?”

“I don’t, I just had a feeling and thought I should check on it, but I can’t find it.”

“Have you asked Hartley or Doctor Wells?”

“I’ve been with Doctor Wells all day, and Hartley’s with Caitlin. I’ll see, but I’m sure neither of them has it.”

“How was your meeting?”

“Captain Singh said we should probably talk to his boss, not him, so we have another meeting this afternoon. How’s Barry?”

“He’s okay. Enjoying work. Detective Thawne stopped by, then Joe pulled Barry away for a case. He has a whole lab to himself, I don’t know what they did for the months he was in a coma.”

“We could ask. Maybe we should invite him out for a drink.”

“He is Iris’ best friend, and he’s probably going to be around a lot, we should get to know him.”

“No, wait, I have a better idea, I have _Wrath of Khan_.”

“That sounds like an excellent idea.”

* * *

Barry’s speed was increasing. Cisco’s treadmill was showing seven hundred and fifty miles an hour, and Barry hadn’t even broken a sweat. His vitals were fine, so increasing his calorie intake had worked. How they’d afford to feed him, Lily wasn’t sure, but Caitlin and Cisco were working on some very high calorie cereal bars for him.

There had to be one downside to superpowers, and a bottomless stomach didn’t seem that much of a downside when you considered all the rest.

Lily had been working on the suit, or rather, suit point two. Cisco was still protective over it- he wouldn’t even call it Barry’s suit- but nanotechnology was Lily’s jam. Admittedly, most of it was larger than what she was used to working with, but Lily did know a thing or two about polymers that were coming in useful.

She had some other projects too. A few.

Barry was still bouncing when he climbed off the treadmill. Since he’d woken up, Lily had yet to see him still, but Iris didn’t seem surprised so maybe he’d always been like that, even before his speed.

“Well, I’m calling it a day,” Cisco said. “Come on, Hart.”

“See you tomorrow,” Caitlin said. “We could get a take away?”

“That sounds lovely,” Iris said. “Bye, everyone.”

“Have a nice night,” Doctor Wells said. “Lily, Barry.”

“Have a good night, Doctor Wells,” Lily said. “So, when are those two moving in together?”

“I don’t know, I have missed the majority of this relationship,” Barry said. “How are you getting home?”

“I have a car; these clothes are not fire retardant. I bet I could make that. See you tomorrow, Barry.”

“Bye, Lily.” He smiled and ran out the Cortex.

* * *

Lily’s mother pushed a notepad and pen over.

“Stop tapping and write whatever’s in your head, dear, you’re as bad as your father.”

“Do you know when Dad’s coming home?”

“Soon, I hope. Do you need him for something?”

“No, I was just wondering.”

“How is everything at S.T.A.R. Labs?”

“It’s great, Mom. It’s really great.”

“Just be careful.”

“I will, I promise.”

* * *

Caitlin proudly showed Hartley, Cisco, and Lily Iris’ article, her first on the “mysterious streak of lightning”, when they arrived that morning. Cisco went to another meeting with Doctor Wells briefly, and Lily went to help Hartley look for the Cold Gun.

Just another quiet day at S.T.A.R. Labs.

At least, it was until Joe and Barry walked in.

“A metahuman that can control gas?” Cisco asked.

“Fascinating,” Lily murmured. “So, can they control all types of gas, or just certain ones?”

“And how do you think they connect to the gas?” Caitlin asked. “Could it be physiological?”

“Unless they can create a mental connection with the gas on a molecular level,” Cisco said.

“Is that supposed to make sense?” Joe asked. Barry shrugged.

“Telekinesis with atoms or molecules in gaseous states?” Cisco said. Joe shook his head.

“Where did the gas come from?” Hartley asked.

“There’s no source as far as I can see,” Barry said.

“What did Iron Heights say?” Joe asked.

“We’re working on it,” Doctor Wells said. “It might be wise to have a back-up plan.”

“We can think of something,” Hartley said.

“I have a friend who could help,” Barry said. “Actually, I have a friend who has a friend who could help.”

“That sounds very ambiguous, Mister Allen,” Doctor Wells said.

“Oh, well, I’m not really sure how much I’m supposed to say.”

“We already know you know the Arrow,” Cisco said.

“Excuse me?” Joe asked.

“In my defence, his friend was the one who came and found me, and I couldn’t just let him die,” Barry said.

“That’s what you were doing in Starling City?”

“It was mostly accidentally.”

“He could have killed you, Barry.”

“Well, he did tr- It’s fine, Joe, we’re friends.” Joe raised an eyebrow. “I’ll tell you next time something like this happens. But we actually have a metahuman to find, so...”

“We will be talking about this later, Barry.”

“I can’t tell you all of it, you know that. I’ll make a phone call.”

Barry zipped out the room.

“Felicity told Iris Barry saved her friend’s life,” Caitlin said. “Then Cisco and I had an incident in Starling City, and from the way Felicity reacted, we assumed it was the Arrow.”

“He’s talking to his friend,” Barry said, skidding back in.

“We should get back to C.C.P.D.,” Joe said.

“Yeah,” Barry said. “Caitlin, do you think you could help me identify the poison?”

* * *

“Hartley, do you know your pocket is moving?” Lily asked. He reached down and pulled Moon out. She sat on his shoulder and nibbled on the treat Hartley held out. Lily nodded and went back to her notes.

“This doesn’t make sense,” Hartley muttered. Lily frowned.

“What are you working on?”

“Apparently nothing,” Hartley said. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Two heads are better than one.”

“Maybe later.” Hartley stroked Moon and she curled into his shoulder. “What are you working on?”

“Fire retardant socks.”

“We should probably reconnect the sprinklers.”

* * *

Lily was holding the ladder for Hartley when Barry ran in and dropped Caitlin off. He vanished again, taking the suit with him.

“Can you access the Central City Shopping Mall’s security system?” Caitlin asked.

“Yes,” Hartley said. He jumped down the ladder and to a computer. “Where am I looking?”

“The north wing.”

“The meta?” Lily asked. Caitlin nodded. “I’ll call Doctor Wells.”

Lily stepped into the hallway. Doctor Wells answered almost immediately.

“The gas meta’s attacked again.”

“We’ll be there as soon as possible.”

Lily ran back in.

“Barry,” Caitlin said. “Barry, can you hear me?”

“Something’s wrong,” Hartley said. “His oxygen levels are too low.”

Barry stumbled in and collapsed against the desk. He was gasping and pale.

“Get him to the crash cart,” Caitlin said. Hartley and Lily pulled his arms over their shoulders while Caitlin ran to her lab. They put him on the bed, and Caitlin sprang into action.

“There’s a sample in my lungs,” Barry said hoarsely. Caitlin’s eyes widened. “I heal quick, remember?”

“You want me to perform a pulmonary biopsy? Your metabolism will burn straight through anaesthetic, Barry-”

“We need a sample.”

“This will hurt.” She picked up a very large needle. “Lily, can you call Iris?”

Lily nodded and gladly stepped away as Barry cried out.

Iris answered quickly.

“Hi.”

“Hi, Iris,” Lily said. “Are you at work?”

“I’m on my break, I’ve got a few minutes. What is it?”

“There’s a metahuman who can control poisonous gas, and Barry might have brought us back a sample? It’s in his lungs.”

“Barry’s been poisoned?”

“A little bit? He’ll be fine, Caitlin’s got him.”

“Does Dad know? I’ll phone him.”

“I’ll call you when Caitlin’s finished.”

* * *

Cisco and Doctor Wells arrived just as Barry was groaning and sitting up.

“Everything aches.”

“You,” Caitlin said. “You reckless moron, if your lung cells didn’t regenerate as fast as they do, you’d be dead right now, you know that? Iris and Joe almost lost you once, I saw what that lightning strike did to Iris, if you ever do something like that again-”

“I’m sorry,” Barry said. “He can’t control the gas, he turns into the gas. Maybe the sample will help us find out his identity? Or a way to stop him turning into poisonous mist.”

“The Mist,” Cisco said. “That’s it, we’re calling him the Mist.”

“Are we going to name all the metas?” Hartley asked.

“Caitlin didn’t let me name sword dude, so yes. I’m working on one for you, Barry, it has to be perfect.”

“I have to get back to the station, I have to warn Joe,” Barry said. “He seemed vaguely familiar.”

“You need rest, Mister Allen,” Doctor Wells said. “Caitlin is right, you could have been killed.”

“I know,” Barry said. “But I wasn’t.”

“Caitlin and I will analyse the gas,” Hartley said.

“I will let you run me to C.C.P.D. if you promise not to set me on fire,” Lily said. “Someone should probably make sure you’re okay.”

* * *

“Joe!” Barry said. He shrank back a little. “Caitlin called you?”

“Lily called Iris, who called me. Poisoned, Bartholomew?”

“He doesn’t control gas, he becomes gas. I’m fine, I promise, it barely hurts now. Do we know anything about the victim?”

“She was a judge, we’re going over some of her old cases.”

“If I’d been faster-”

“If you’d been faster, he could have poisoned you sooner then killed her anyway,” Lily said.

“Lily’s right,” Joe said. “You’ll never be able to save everyone, Barry. You’ll always make mistakes. You’ll have times when you feel helpless. Don’t focus on them. Focus on stopping this guy. On saving the next person.”

“It’s not just her though. Danton Black jumped off the roof, Clyde Mardon killed someone, my dad’s still sitting in prison and I’m the walking evidence we need to get him out, and-”

“We’ll get your dad out, Barry,” Joe said. “You can’t fight everything. What Black did…”

“I’ll be fine, Joe.”

“Maybe…”

“It crossed my mind. I’ll think about it. I’ll re-examine the evidence from earlier, see if I missed something.”

* * *

Lily didn’t stay while Barry went over evidence again. Cisco and Doctor Wells west back up to Iron Heights, and Caitlin started working on identifying the poison. Barry said he’d run the DNA and not got a match, but at least they could find an antidote.

And perhaps Lily could find an anaesthetic that would work with Barry’s metabolism. They weren’t sure the exact ratio of the rate of an average metabolism to Barry’s, but if Lily could find a delivery method maybe a tenth of the speed of lidocaine, it might be a start. At least a few minutes of pain relief if Caitlin ever needed to do surgery again- and Lily doubted today would be the last time, even if he was as careful as he could possibly be. Just increasing the dose could be dangerous, perhaps fatally so, increased metabolism or not, and so Barry would likely get a much lower dose, which might or might not help. And then there were potential impacts on his heart, nervous system, and more to consider, it would take a long time. If she could even find something.

Iris arrived after her shift, immediately settling in next to Caitlin and greeting her with a kiss. Moon had resumed her place curled up on Hartley’s shoulder, and Barry skidded past the door before walking in.

“Find something?” Hartley asked.

“No, it’s past five o’clock, I’m done for the day.”

“Dad didn’t let you run him up then,” Iris said.

“I don’t actually know where he is, Eddie said he left just before to run an errand.”

“Huh. Even though you nearly died?”

“I’m fine.”

“We’ve been working on an antidote, Hartley built a model of the poison.”

“It’s hydrogen cyanide, with a sedative mixed it,” Hartley said. “We still can’t match the DNA.”

“Hydrogen cyanide?” Barry asked. “That’s- Can you bring up the results from death row the night of the accelerator?”

“Barry?” Iris asked.

“What are we looking for?” Hartley asked. Barry leaned over his shoulder.

“There, that’s him,” Barry said. “Kyle Nimbus, we didn’t get a match from the DNA because he’s supposed to be dead.”

“Joe said the lady earlier was a judge,” Lily said.

“Theresa Howard.”

“She sentenced him,” Hartley said. “It says he was a hit man for the Darbinyan family, and they testified against him.”

“So, anyone on the jury could be in danger,” Iris said. “Or anyone involved in arresting him, or-”

“Iris,” Caitlin said. She read over Hartley’s shoulder. “Iris, your dad was the lead detective.”

Iris and Barry locked eyes then jumped into action.

“He’s not picking up,” Iris said. “You said Eddie said he was running an errand.” She dialled a number. “Eddie! Do you know where my dad is? It’s sort of- Yeah. Thanks Eddie.” She hung up. “Eddie says he went to Iron Heights to see Henry and Barry’s not supposed to know that.”

“Antidote,” Caitlin said. She passed it to Barry. “Be careful.”

“Cisco’s there,” Hartley said.

“I’ll make sure he’s safe,” Barry said. He grabbed the suit and took off.

“We’ll find you the best way in,” Lily said.

“It’s fine, I’ve known how to break in since I was fourteen,” Barry said. “Iris and I took a few years to finalise the plan. But Joe will have gone in as a visitor, so-” Barry paused.

“Barry!” Iris shouted. “Barry, what is it, what’s happening?”

“Go get him.” Joe’s voice was faint, but alive. Caitlin pulled Iris close.

“I gave Joe the antidote,” Barry said.

“Then try not to breathe him in,” Hartley said.

“To turn a solid to a gas you need energy,” Lily said. “He doesn’t have a heat source. And his molecules must be harder to control when they’re separated.”

“So, if he’s tired, he won’t be able to remain in that state.”

“Your idea is for me to wear him out?” Barry asked. “How do I do that?”

“Make it harder to control his molecules,” Lily said. “You stopped a tornado.”

“Right.”

From the static, Lily assumed Barry was running. Hartley confirmed it with the GPS, even if it were only in a small area, and Caitlin kept a close eye on his vitals.

Barry stopped.

“Barry?” Iris asked.

“It’s okay,” Barry said. “We’ve got him. What exactly am I doing with him?”

“You could see how Cisco and Harrison got on at Iron Heights,” Hartley said. “Just don’t bring him back here.”

“Got it,” Barry said.

* * *

Barry dropped Joe off at the hospital, then ran back in time for Detective Thawne to call Iris. Caitlin drove them both over.

Hartley stroked Moon until Cisco and Doctor Wells arrived maybe fifteen minutes after the others had left.

“Sounds like you lot had an interesting evening,” Cisco said.

“I take it your proposal for Iron Heights has been given the go ahead,” Hartley said. He signed as he talked, and Cisco smiled.

“You weren’t worried about us, were you?”

“Of course not, why would I be worried, you were only in the same place as the murderer who’s killed several people today and nearly killed Barry.”

“Hart, we’re fine.” Cisco hugged him. “Come on, we should go home. See you tomorrow, Doctor Wells, Lily.”

Cisco kept an arm over Hartley’s shoulder as they walked out.

“Well done,” Doctor Wells said.

“I’m not sure how much I did,” Lily said. “It was a team effort.”

“This is a team.”

“Barry nearly died. This is only the third meta we’ve faced and-”

“He’ll get better with practise,” Doctor Wells said. “And with you all supporting him from back here. Go home, Lily, you deserve a rest.”

“See you tomorrow, Doctor Wells.”

* * *

“You seem shaken, Lily,” her mother said. “Is everything all right?”

“Did you see the thing about gas attacks on the news?”

“Another metahuman? Someone claims to have a picture of this mysterious Streak.”

“His name is Kyle Nimbus, he’s in Iron Heights. He went after Joe, that’s Iris’ dad. Caitlin made an antidote, I helped a bit, and Barry got there in time, but the only reason we had a sample to make an antidote from was because Barry had some in his lungs and nearly died.”

“But you saved him.”

“Well, Caitlin did. He burns through anaesthetic too quickly for it to do any good, I want to try and find something, but I’m not sure where to start.”

“You’ll work it out.”

* * *

“This is really nice of you,” Barry said. Cisco sat next to him with the third bowl of popcorn. Lily was fairly sure she’d be giving some of hers to Barry. “I can’t believe I haven’t watched a Star Trek film for nine months.”

“ _Wrath of Khan_ is the best one,” Cisco said.

“I do have a soft spot for _Voyage Home_.”

“I think you’re both forgetting _First Contact_ ,” Lily said. “Though I loved time travel films, Dad’s written a few papers on time travel, it was part film, part science lesson.”

“I think we’re living in science fiction now,” Cisco said. “It’s so awesome.”

“Except the nearly dying parts, they sucked,” Barry said.

“But Joe’s fine,” Lily said.

“Yeah. And I found out I can vibrate my face too fast to give anyone a clear view, because mask or not, my dad definitely would have known.”

“I can’t believe you actually know how to break into Iron Heights.”

“Iris and I spent a few years planning, the guards at Iron Heights didn’t appreciate me mentioning it to Dad, and Captain Singh, Sergeant Singh at the time, introduced me to James Forrest, the C.S.I.”

“That’s when you decided you wanted to be a C.S.I.?” Lily asked. “Do you know what they did while you were in a coma?”

“I think Angela covered for me? They would have sent someone.” Barry looked at them and laughed. “You two didn’t think I was the only C.S.I. in Central City?”

“Of course not,” Cisco said. “We were just curious.”

“I know we’re short-staffed, but we’re not that short-staffed.”

Hartley walked in, Moon once again on his shoulder. He signed something to Cisco.

“You’re probably right,” Cisco said. “Um, Barry, before we start, the man in the lightning.”

“Joe’s been looking at the case again, it’s why he was visiting my dad.”

“I read about a man running in lightning last December, just after the accelerator. I made something we call the Cold Gun, it was just an idea, to help the police if it was real, and, cold slows things down, so...”

“You built something to stop him.”

“We used it when we rescued Professor Stein,” Hartley said. “That was the only time we heard about the man in the lightning until you brought him up. Iris didn’t say anything when Cisco mentioned it before, but we didn’t know about your parents, and maybe Iris didn’t pick up on it. There were hundreds of strange reports that night. It could be nothing.”

“But maybe it’s the man who killed my mother,” Barry said. Cisco put a hand on his shoulder. “He hasn’t been seen since?”

“I haven’t seen anything,” Cisco said. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Barry said. “Fine.”

“Maybe you should talk to Iris and Joe.”

“And I know we don’t know each other that well, but you can talk to us,” Lily said.

“Thanks,” Barry said. “I really am fine.”

“We’ll catch this- This- I’ve got nothing,” Cisco said. “Man in yellow. Maybe if you had a name.”

“Iris has been calling him the Streak,” Hartley said. “Not the best, but fairly self-descriptive.”

“What about Speedy?”

“The Arrow already knows a Speedy,” Barry said.

“Impulse?” Cisco tried.

“It’s good,” Hartley said.

“I don’t know if it’s right for Barry though,” Lily said.

“I’ll save it for the perfect person,” Cisco said.

“Maybe something to do with your lightning?”

“The Flash.”

“I like that one,” Barry said. “The Arrow said I could save people in a flash.”

“The Flash it is,” Cisco said. “I’ll call Iris and tell her to change her articles.”

“You will not, she’s on a date with Caitlin,” Hartley said. “You do realise that can have very similar connotations to the Streak.”

“So that’s why your clothes catch fire so often,” Lily said.

“I’d change my mind, but I think I already have three puns,” Barry said. “You two just have your minds in the gutter.”

“Enough talk,” Cisco said. “I’ll call Iris later. Barry hasn’t seen a Star Trek film for nine months, we need to fix that right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Altostratus: Mid-level, featureless clouds, often preceding a change in weather (metoffice.gov.uk/learning/clouds/cloud-names-classifications)  
> The Wikipedia page on Nanotechnology mentions socks (and trousers) and making them last longer, and I'm assuming delivering medication (also mentioned on Wikipedia, thanks Wikipedia) can be extrapolated into finding a way to slow local anaesthetic delivery (at least it can with comic book science), and Lily Stein's a genius, that's my excuse


	3. The Thaw of Hartley Rathaway

They fell into a routine. And Hartley enjoyed the crime fighting.

Still, he wasn’t sure he’d consider Barry a friend. Not yet. Hartley liked him. He seemed nice. Quick to trust people.

Hartley was most definitely not.

He’d learnt to be cautious with who he trusted. Cisco said there was such a thing as overly cautious, but Hartley would rather be overly cautious than trust the wrong person. He’d trusted Caitlin, Ronnie, Lily, and Iris a little when he’d put on that cloak and mask, and he supposed they’d told Barry. He didn’t mind that, but there were only two people who knew the whole story. One was possibly the only person Hartley trusted, aside from Jerrie.

The other Hartley trusted as far as he could throw him.

Harrison Wells was another reason Hartley found it difficult to warm up to people. He would have left S.T.A.R. Labs after the accelerator if it weren’t for Cisco. Maybe he could have found a nice, quiet job at Mercury Labs. But Cisco was staying, so Hartley stayed. He didn’t know what Harrison was up to, but he wouldn’t let Cisco get caught up in it.

It would help if Cisco was around S.T.A.R. Labs more often, but hopefully C.C.P.D. would be finished with him soon.

Most of what Cisco was doing Hartley got as gossip in the evenings. It was also apparently giving him time to become good friends with Barry. Hartley couldn’t help but feel a little jealous- Cisco was _his_ best friend- but he knew it was irrational. Cisco still bickered with him, still gravitated to Hartley’s side when they were in the same room, they lived together. Cisco wasn’t going anywhere. He was just enamoured with his new super-powered friend and the “awesome” turn their lives had taken.

Jerrie would probably love it. She’d love Cisco, he was sure of that much. But it had been so long, she probably barely remembered Hartley.

“Hey,” Cisco said. He signed as he spoke. Which probably meant he thought Hartley was in some kind of distress, it usually did. He’d learnt to sign when they’d first become friends. Hartley had known for years, not to the knowledge of his parents and against their wishes, but Jerrie only knew the small amount Hartley could teach her. She’d called it their secret language. And now it was like having a secret language with Cisco. “You okay, Hart?”

“Just thinking.”

“I saw it too.”

“I don’t want to talk about it, Cisco.”

“Dante and I are going to Armando’s spot on Sunday. You can come if you want.”

“It’s been six months already?”

“It’ll be ten years next April. It’s a long time.”

“You miss him.”

“I know he’s gone. Jerrie isn’t, they’re just being cruel.”

“They’re never going to let me see her, Cisco. She’ll be seventeen in a few months, the same age I was when they found out about me. I just...”

“In a year, she’ll be 18, and they can’t stop you two from seeing each other.”

“What if she doesn’t want to see me?”

“She will. And you’ve got us. You’ll always have me.”

“If they’d never found out, if Earl-”

“You’d be trapped in the closet with those awful people still trying to control your life, and we would never have met.”

“I am glad I met you.”

“I’m just sorry it took this happening to you for it to happen, Hart.”

Cisco put his hand on Hartley’s shoulder and smiled. Cisco was a tactile person. If it were anyone else, Hartley might feel uncomfortable, but Cisco was just like that. Cisco was...

Cisco was Cisco, and Hartley wouldn’t change a single thing.

* * *

“Did you sleep last night?” Caitlin asked.

“Sort of,” Lily yawned. “This anaesthetic problem is infuriating.”

“We could just hit him over the head really hard,” Hartley said. “I’m joking,” he added before Caitlin could tell him exactly what she thought of that.

“It might not be possible,” Caitlin said. “His metabolism might adjust to whatever we give him. We’ll have to run tests.”

“Perhaps Cisco’s technology from his Cold Gun could help slow Barry’s metabolism,” Doctor Wells said. “Cisco?”

“Yeah, maybe. Where did you put it?”

“I haven’t touched it, you know my views on weapons.”

“It’s not where I left it. I meant to ask a few weeks ago, but we had the metahuman containment project, it must have slipped my mind.”

“Has anything else gone missing?”

“Lily and I can run an inventory today,” Hartley said. “Didn’t you tell Barry you wanted to test his multitasking ability today? You’ll need Caitlin and Cisco, and Lily could use a break from her project.”

“It might give me a chance to look at it with fresh eyes later,” Lily admitted. Doctor Wells nodded, and Hartley headed downstairs. “We would have noticed if someone had taken the Cold Gun, wouldn’t we?”

“Maybe we are. You should work with Caitlin on your project.”

“I’ll talk to her later,” Lily said. “This is going to take all day, isn’t it?”

“Probably.”

“Where do you want to start?”

* * *

Cisco told them about the robbery Barry had raced off to, but Hartley was preoccupied with the inventory, and Lily chose to stay and help. They were about halfway through when Cisco and Caitlin came down to ask if they wanted to get lunch.

“Jitters?” Lily asked. Caitlin smiled and shook her head.

“Iris is having lunch with Barry. But there’s a trivia night at Jitters tonight if any of you want to come, Barry and Eddie are.”

“Trivia night isn’t really my thing,” Hartley said.

“We’ll get you out one day,” Cisco said. “Maybe next time, I need to find the Cold Gun.”

“I’m in if you need someone,” Lily said. “Are you sure it’s not in the lab, Cisco?”

“I’m sure. Last time I had it out was after the Eiling incident, you mentioned it was bright, so I made some goggles. I put it away, I know I did.”

“We don’t have much security,” Caitlin said. “Mostly we’ve been relying on people thinking it’s too dangerous to come up here, in theory someone could have broken in.”

“Then they knew what they were looking for,” Hartley said. “There’s a few tools unaccounted for, but everything else is here.”

“We haven’t finished yet, it might turn up,” Lily said.

“I hope so,” Cisco said.

* * *

“Still no sign of it?” Harrison asked.

“Cisco and I are going to stay late to see if we can find it,” Hartley said. “It might have just been misplaced.”

“I’m sure you could use the help.”

“It’s my fault,” Cisco said. “I’ll find it.”

* * *

Caitlin, Iris, and Lily all ran into the Cortex three hours later.

“Eddie got a call from Dad, break in at the museum,” Iris said. “The same thief as this morning, Barry ran down there.”

“The thief wasn’t a metahuman,” Harrison said.

“Barry said he was someone C.C.P.D. haven’t been able to catch for a long time though,” Lily said. “That maybe they’d need help.”

“Has he got his comms on?” Cisco asked. Barry skidded in, clutching his side. “My suit.”

“Barry,” Iris said. She ran over and looped his arm over her shoulder. “Caitlin-”

“Is your Cold Gun silver and blue and shoots this white light that freezes the air around it?” Barry asked. “I think I found it.”

“Bed, now,” Caitlin said. “This is third degree frostbite.”

“He isn’t healing,” Iris said. “I thought Barry had accelerated healing, why isn’t he-”

“I am healing,” Barry said. “I can still feel it, there’s no permanent damage. The gun just slowed me down, I- I-”

“I’m so sorry,” Cisco said.

“Snart killed a security guard,” Barry said. “I wasn’t fast enough again.”

“He killed someone?”

“Cisco-” Lily started.

“It wasn’t supposed to- I never meant-” Cisco blinked back tears. “It’s my fault."

“I wasn’t fast enough to save Theresa Howard, the judge Nimbus killed,” Barry said. “Or Danton Black, or the man Mardon killed. I’ve got this speed, but I’m not fast enough. It’s my fault, not yours.”

“If I’d made sure it was in the building-”

“Neither of you are to blame here,” Lily said. “Cisco, you built it for a good reason, and without it we probably wouldn’t have been able to rescue my dad. Barry, you stopped a tornado, you saved Joe, and you’ve saved plenty of other people. The only person to blame here is the guy who shot the security guard. What did you call him, Snart?”

“Leonard Snart,” Barry said. “Joe said he shows up every six months, and always gets away.”

“Leonard Snart?” Hartley asked. He stepped back, and Harrison frowned. “His name’s Leonard Snart?”

“Hartley?” Caitlin asked.

“I have to go. I- I have to go.”

Hartley ran out the room.

The lab was empty. He couldn’t shut himself in. He couldn’t-

Snart, here, after all this time, Snart, stealing from S.T.A.R. Labs, from under their noses, if they found out they’d think it was him, Cisco would think it was him, Doctor Wells-

Harrison was in the doorway.

“Breathe, Hartley.”

“It wasn’t me. It wasn’t me. I wouldn’t.”

“If I remember, Snart is an incredibly talented thief. He wouldn’t need an inside man. Or perhaps someone else stole it after hearing of your last adventure. I have no reason to suspect you have anything to do with this.”

“It’s designed to stop someone like Barry, it’s the only thing missing-”

“Are you trying to convince me you did have something to do with this?”

“He’ll hurt Barry. I wouldn’t.”

“Your friends are worried about you. The only reason Cisco didn’t run after you is because I came. Now, Hartley, our duty is to stop Snart and to recover Cisco’s creation if we can. This time, we’ll ensure it is destroyed. Can you do that, or would you like some time off?”

“I can do it,” Hartley said. He stood up. “Did you-”

“Who knows is entirely up to you.”

“Thank you.” Hartley took a deep breath. “He won’t be back tonight. Tomorrow.”

“You think he’ll try again?”

“Snart doesn’t like to lose. He plans everything. He’s probably enjoying having to factor Barry into his plans. He’ll be back.”

“Then tomorrow we’ll find a way to track him and bring him to justice. Go home and get some rest.”

Hartley nodded.

* * *

“Do you want to talk about what happened earlier?” Cisco asked. Hartley didn’t look up from his plate. “It was Snart, wasn’t it?”

“I didn’t give him your Cold Gun.”

“I know,” Cisco said. Hartley looked up and frowned. “Hart, you’re my best friend, you think I’d think it was you? Is that why you ran?”

“The others-”

“They won’t think you have anything to do with this.”

“But I helped him with other jobs. I told myself no one got hurt, but-”

“But you were desperate and alone. What you did was wrong. But you’re not a bad person. You were vulnerable, and he used that.”

“No, I was angry, I wanted to do it. And I’m still not sorry. I’m not who you think I am, Cisco.”

“You’re exactly who I think you are. You found out about the accelerator, and you tried to save lives. We’re going to stop him.”

“Are you okay? He used your design to…”

“No, I’m not. But I will be. We know it can stop Barry now, that we can use it to stop the man in yellow too.”

“Harrison wants to destroy it.”

“Maybe I should have done that after the Eiling incident.”

“I don’t know, Cisco. I don’t know.”

* * *

Hartley didn’t sleep. He couldn’t. Maybe Cisco was right, maybe they wouldn’t blame him.

But maybe they would. Maybe Hartley would be pushed away again. Maybe-

Maybe.

Moon curled up on Hartley’s chest. He didn’t normally have her out at night, but since he wasn’t sleeping, it couldn’t hurt.

If he could find Snart, they’d know that all that was behind him. That it wasn’t him, not anymore. That maybe-

“Sorry, Moon.” Hartley shifted her onto the pillow. “I just need to make something quickly.”

* * *

Caitlin and Lily were talking to Doctor Wells about the anaesthetic problem when Cisco and Hartley arrived. Cisco peeled off to fix Barry’s suit, and Hartley went to a lab. He noticed Caitlin and Lily’s concerned looks, but he had to finish his gloves.

If he could find the resonance frequency of the gun, he could stop Snart.

And everyone would know. He wouldn’t have any secrets left.

“Hartley?” Caitlin asked. “Are you okay?”

“Not yet,” Hartley said.

“Okay. I’m here if you do want to talk about it. Do you want a coffee or anything? I think Cisco keeps some food he thinks I don’t know about in the top drawer.”

“Thank you. I...” Hartley trailed off. “Thank you for helping with the accelerator.”

“You don’t need to thank me. It was the right thing to do, and you’re my friend. It’s what friends are for.”

“How’s Barry?”

“All healed. He’s at work today, but I’m sure he’ll tell us if Snart’s spotted again. And Cisco’s working on a way to track the Cold Gun.”

“I’ll come up later.”

“Okay.”

* * *

He changed early evening. Cisco had offered to make him a suit last time, but Hartley had declined, hoping saving Professor Stein would be the last time he ever wore it.

The mask felt heavy in his hands.

Cisco had made this so he could help. So Hartley had a chance. What better chance than to stop the man who helped create the Pied Piper?

He took his glasses off and fitted the mask over his face. His eyes took a moment to adjust to the lenses, but Cisco must have copied his prescription exactly. Hartley pulled his cloak over his shoulders, tucked his flute in his belt, and slipped the gauntlets over his hands.

A blur ran out the Cortex just as Hartley walked through the door.

“Cisco, tell me where you sent him right now.”

“Hartley?” Lily asked. “Why are you dressed like that?”

“Tell me where Barry went, Snart will kill him.”

“Detective West is on his way,” Harrison said. “C.C.P.D. will deal with Mister Snart. Hartley, stop for one moment and consider what you’re doing.”

“I know what I’m doing. The police have never been able to catch him before.”

“They have,” Iris said. “He’s got a record. He-”

“I know Snart. I helped him steal from my parents. Please, Barry can’t face him alone, tell me where he went.”

“The train station,” Caitlin said.

“He’s on the train,” Cisco said. “I’ve got his G.P.S.”

“I’ll drive you,” Lily said.

“Don’t forget your ear pieces,” Cisco said. “They should work as hearing aids too, and this will show your G.P.S. and Barry’s. Hartley-”

“I have to go."

* * *

Lily drove dead on the speed limit, apparently. Hartley wasn’t sure he believed the reading, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Hartley could hear Snart taunting Barry, or most of it. Barry fighting back. Screaming. Not Barry.

Not yet.

“What’s happening?” Lily asked.

“Captain Cold derailed the train,” Cisco said. “Tell him I named him that.”

“I’m not telling Snart your name,” Hartley said. “He’ll kill you.”

“Yeah,” Barry said. “Speaking of people he’s trying to kill, does anyone have a plan?”

“Just hold on, Barry,” Harrison said. “Back up is coming.”

“Yeah, about that.”

“G.P.S. is stationary,” Cisco said. “How far away are you?”

“A minute at the least,” Hartley said. “Barry-”

Lily put her foot down.

Barry was lying on the floor, and Snart was aiming the Cold Gun.

Hartley raised his gauntlet and fired. The vibration knocked the Cold Gun to aim away from Barry.

“Leave him alone.”

“Hartley Rathaway,” Snart drawled. “Last time I saw you, you assured me it would be the last time. I wondered who the kid was talking to. I didn’t think it would be you.”

“Small world,” Hartley said.

“Probably should have guessed when he stood still enough for me to see the suit. You always were dramatic, Piper.”

“Not as much as you. I also remember you hate to lose.”

“I haven’t lost. I’ve got the diamond.”

“I could shatter your bones.”

“And I could freeze you before you get the chance. Did S.T.A.R. Labs work out for you? Do I have you to thank for this?”

“C.C.P.D. will be here soon. Give up, Captain Cold.”

“Till next time.”

“I’m not letting you leave.”

“Your little friend needs some help. See you around, Pied Piper.”

Snart walked off, disappearing into the fog, and Hartley offered his hand to Barry.

Barry didn’t even hesitate to accept it.

“Thanks.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You just saved my life. Why are you sorry?”

“I know Snart.”

“Hartley, I read the police files, I already know. I didn’t know it was you, but there are notes in a couple of old cases about someone who might have been going by Pied Piper helping Snart.”

“Iris didn’t tell you about when we went to find Professor Stein?”

“She did, and she said there was something you didn’t want to talk about, so we were waiting for you.”

“I didn’t give Snart the Cold Gun.”

“It never even crossed my mind.”

“That’s because you’re too trusting.”

“I also believe in second chances, Hartley.” Barry smiled. “And I trust all my friends.”

* * *

Caitlin insisted on checking Hartley over, even if he insisted his was fine. Cisco had handed him his glasses so Hartley could take off the mask.

Barry had run Cisco home to pick Moon up for him too, and Hartley stroked her.

“I was outed when I was seventeen,” Hartley said. “My parents disowned me.”

“I’m sorry,” Lily said.

“They weren’t good parents. I moved in with, a friend of sorts, Earl. It was a mistake. He, I didn’t have anything, we, erm, he wasn’t exactly a law-abiding citizen. My grandfather left me enough I could start a degree, I didn’t have enough for a second semester, or food, or new hearing aid batteries, or- That’s when I met Leonard Snart. My parents have plenty of money. I could help get him in. That’s why he approached me. They wouldn’t let me see Jerrie.”

“Jerrie?” Iris asked.

“My sister. She was seven last time I saw her. She was sweet, and kind, and I adore her, and she’s autistic. I was so worried about her, I remembered how they reacted to my deafness, I- I’m still worried about her, I still haven’t seen her, and she’ll be seventeen in a few weeks. Even now I’m not sure I regret helping Snart.”

“That’s where Pied Piper came from,” Caitlin said.

“Harrison found me. He offered to pay for my schooling, he got me away from Snart, and Earl. And then I came to work here. I put it all behind me. I was never going to wear it again.”

“You saved my dad,” Lily said. “You saved Barry. However you got the name, you’re a hero now, Hartley.”

“We can team up,” Barry said. “It’ll be great.”

“If Harrison hadn’t found me I’d probably be helping Snart try and kill you,” Hartley said.

“But you’re not.”

“I could have helped Snart get the Cold Gun.”

“But you didn’t,” Iris said. “We get you don’t trust people very easily, Hartley, and from that story we can see why, but we trust you.”

“You’ve come a long way in the past few years,” Harrison said. “You should all go home and get some rest.”

“Or we could watch Star Trek,” Cisco said.

“Do you know any films that aren’t Star Trek?” Caitlin asked.

“Star Wars?”

“Cisco.”

“Okay, you pick.”

* * *

Iris was curled up against Caitlin, Cisco had an arm over Hartley’s shoulder, and Lily and Barry were throwing popcorn at each other, trying to catch it with their mouths.

“You two are actually children,” Cisco said. “Count me in.”

“We’re doing science,” Lily said. “We’re testing Barry’s reflexes compared to someone without his speed.”

“You’re not making notes,” Caitlin said. Cisco threw a pen and notepad, and Barry caught it. He scribbled something down, and Lily threw some popcorn to Cisco. Caitlin fondly shook her head, and Iris kissed her cheek.

They all still liked him. They knew the truth, and they still liked him.

If they knew the truth about that, maybe they would trust him with the other thing.

“I’ll be back in a minute,” Hartley said. He stood up.

“You okay?” Cisco asked.

“I just need some air.”

“Want some company?” Lily asked.

“I’ll take Moon, you five enjoy yourselves.”

“Hartley-”

“I’m fine. Really. I won’t be long.”

“Okay,” Cisco said.

“You can call me if you change your mind,” Barry said. “I’ll be there in a flash.” He smiled widely at the groans, and Iris threw a cushion at him.

Hartley slipped out at the bickering and laughing. He smiled to himself, then started walking.

Barry had mentioned Joe was investigating Nora Allen’s murder. It was why he’d been at Iron Heights. Maybe Hartley could trust him, maybe he couldn’t, but he was certain Detective West would do anything for Iris and Barry. They were both his children.

Hartley had been over the accelerator plans a thousand times. He’d searched and searched for what went wrong.

Except, according to his calculations, nothing. Which meant Harrison was hiding something. He’d spent years mentoring Hartley, nurturing him, Hartley had disagreed with him on projects before, but he’d cast Hartley away and threatened him the moment Hartley told him the accelerator would be dangerous. He’d never explained to Hartley why him, why out of everyone he’d helped him, just at the moment Hartley needed it most.

He drove to the West home. It was faster, and they’d notice if he was gone for more than a few hours.

“Hartley,” Joe said. “I thought Iris and Barry said they were going back to Cisco and yours tonight?”

“They did,” Hartley said. “And they are. I need to talk to you.”

“Of course, come in.” Joe held the door open and Hartley stepped through. Joe showed him to the front room. “What’s this about?”

“Doctor Wells.”

“What about him?”

“He’s hiding something.”


	4. Better Together

“Gideon, bring up the footage,” Eobard said.

Eobard sat back to watch. Cisco and Lily had been the ones to suggest they go out tonight, but Eobard suspected it had been Iris who had invited his ancestor.

Detective Edward Thawne’s presence in Central City at this time was unprecedented; as far as Eobard had been aware, he’d lived an unassuming life as a detective in Keystone, eventually retiring after several decades never accomplishing anything of worth. Barry Allen’s apparent attraction to Detective Thawne was even more unprecedented, and Iris appeared to be encouraging it, to Eobard’s annoyance.

Barry and Iris were still close, and the by-line still read Iris West-Allen, there was still a chance the future would correct itself. Eobard couldn’t care less about Barry’s marriage, but at least if he was focused on Iris once more, he’d leave Eddie Thawne alone. Ironically, trying to remove Barry Allen from the timeline had once again become the biggest threat to Eobard’s existence. The Speed Force had begun to return to him, to fill his veins with lightning once more, but he still couldn’t run fast enough to return home. He could only imagine what would have happened if he’d succeeded in killing Barry that night. Wallace West would still have the ability to become a speedster, perhaps he would have been enough, but the circumstances in which Wally gained his connection to the Speed Force were still unclear to history.

Barry’s accident was well-known, at least to Eobard who had studied him extensively, and easy enough to manipulate. All he had to do was ensure Barry was in his lab to be struck. The mugger had no questions when Eobard pointed in Iris’ direction and opening a window in C.C.P.D. was so easy for a speedster.

It seemed someone had seen him though. Not enough to truly know what they’d seen, but enough to give Cisco reason to build the Cold Gun.

Though perhaps Leonard Snart was as much a part of Barry’s destiny as Eobard himself. Not his arch-enemy, that was Eobard, but a footnote in Barry’s journey to become the Flash. And if Snart had the gun, they wouldn’t be tempted to use it against Eobard. Though there was still a chance Lily Stein would propose it; she was another factor unaccounted for in Eobard’s plan.

He had, of course, been aware of Firestorm. There had been reasoning behind his employment of Ronnie Raymond. Eobard had researched Barry’s allies almost as extensively as he’d research Barry himself. Barry may have been the first in an age of metahumans, but he was far from the last, and many would go on to protect this world. Naturally, he would have allies, and should he seek their help, Eobard would need plans to defeat them.

Fortunately, there were few Justice League members who could truly be a threat to a speedster. Firestorm was one but keeping Ronnie close would prevent that. Killer Frost had never joined the League, even after Bruce Wayne’s offer, and keeping Caitlin at S.T.A.R. Labs away from the research project that caused her need to absorb heat should prevent the creation of that threat. There were only two Justice League members whose abilities perfectly counteracted that of a speedster, and Cynthia Reynolds was still on her Earth. It would be a long time before they discovered the existence of the multiverse. As for Vibe, well.

If Cisco had been affected by the accelerator, he had yet to show it, and unless he developed his skills quickly, Eobard’s plan would be complete before he became half a threat.

Hartley Rathaway had simply been a source of fascination for Eobard. He was most famous for his reformation and friendship with Wally West, of course, but he had been an enemy of Barry’s before, and Eobard had sought him out in hopes of an alliance. Hartley was a genius. In some ways he reminded Eobard of himself, albeit with the story in reverse. Eobard had hoped to discover what it was that sparked Hartley’s turn to Wally.

He’d discovered far too early when Hartley had confronted him of the particle accelerator’s ‘flaws’. His attempts to silence Hartley hadn’t worked either, not with Ronnie, Caitlin, and Cisco. It seemed even without their abilities, they were drawn together.

As for Caitlin’s relationship with Iris, that would have to end. Eobard almost hated to imagine how upset she’d be, he had grown quite fond of her, but with Iris single no doubt she’d be drawn to Barry, and the boy would leave Eobard’s ancestor alone.

Of course, Eobard had no intentions of letting Barry survive this. He’d been trapped in this infernal time for fourteen years because of the brat. Once he was back in his own time, he’d regain his speed, and return to kill the Flash. Perhaps that would drive Eddie Thawne back to Keystone, setting him on the path that led to Eobard’s birth. In which case, there was no need to interfere with Caitlin’s life more than he already had. And if Barry didn’t marry Iris, there’d be no Tornado Twins, no XS, no Impulse, he’d have destroyed not only Barry, but Barry’s legacy.

A fitting end.

He would work around the unknown daughter of Firestorm, and his ancestor’s presence. Eobard had been planning for fourteen years. Two surprises would not stop him.

Gideon’s access to the cameras of Central City were unfortunately lacking in sound, but Eobard could assume from the tray in Cisco’s hands they’d just discovered another result of the accelerated metabolism of speedsters, the inability to fall under the influence of alcohol. Eobard had found it useful himself, in the past, but Barry was still young.

“Professor Thawne, there has just been a bombing on Eight and Pass,” Gideon said.

“Is there any surrounding footage?”

“There appears to be a camera across the street, accessing feed now.”

“Bring up the audio from the S.T.A.R. Labs van Cisco took as well,” Eobard said as Barry hurried out the bar after Detective Thawne.

“-going to fall,” Barry said. “Guys?”

“You can’t catch him, you don’t have super strength,” Cisco said.

“There must be something,” Lily said.

“Is there a bed store near here?” Barry asked.

“Why, so you can stack the mattresses?” Hartley asked. From the pause Eobard assumed Iris was nodding. “Shall I count the ways that would not work?”

“We don’t have time. What if I run up the side of the building?”

“Can you do that?” Iris asked.

“How far?” Cisco asked.

“Fifty metres?” Barry guessed.

“If you start with enough momentum, you should be there before the lack of friction causes a problem,” Cisco said. “Just go really fast, and don’t stop or you’ll fall.”

“Great,” Barry said. “Here goes.”

“Really fast?” Caitlin asked.

“We’ll cross our fingers,” Lily said.

Eobard watched as Barry accelerated. The Flash he knew barely blinked at running up buildings. Eobard had no doubts he’d make it.

Regardless, perhaps it would be prudent to be ready if Barry should fall. His plan wouldn’t work if Barry fell.

“Got him,” Barry said.

He ran out of sight, back to the van.

“That’s enough, Gideon,” Eobard said. “Keep monitoring Barry, alert me if there are any more incidents.”

“Of course, Professor Thawne.”

* * *

Caitlin was the first to arrive, as usual.

“Good morning, Doctor Wells.”

“Good morning, Caitlin. I saw Iris published a new article earlier, your night must have been more eventful than planned.”

“There was a bombing. A window washer was going to fall, Barry caught him.”

“He caught him?”

“He ran up the side of the building.”

“Well. That’s certainly something.”

“Morning,” Cisco said, walking in with Hartley and Lily. “What’s the plan today?”

* * *

Barry appeared mid-morning.

“So, C.C.P.D.’s been ordered off the bombing case, which leaves me free,” Barry said. “The army came in and swept everything up, some guy called General Ei-”

“Eiling,” Caitlin said.

“Yeah,” Barry said. “He’s the one you mentioned, isn’t he?”

“I’m going to call Dad,” Lily said. “Tell him and Ronnie to stay in Pittsburgh this weekend.”

“What’s Eiling got to do with this?” Cisco asked.

“He said the bomber was military, I think,” Barry said. “I have a file number, everything else got handed over to the military.”

“I suppose we could hack the military,” Hartley said. “We already broke in.”

“I can help with that.”

“Felicity!” Barry said. He hugged her. “What are you doing here? Hi, Iris.”

“Dad said you were here, I’ve got the day off and company.”

“This was Iris’ idea,” Felicity said. “You woke up from a coma and didn’t run over to say hi?”

“He told you, didn’t he,” Barry said.

“Actually, I heard the two of you talking.”

“Ha!” Cisco said. “I told you Felicity works with the Arrow!”

“Didn’t we already establish that?” Hartley muttered.

“You also told me it was possible Felicity is the Arrow,” Caitlin said. “Barry could have been talking to anyone.”

“Except he already told me he went to Starling to see the Arrow before Mardon, and we know he saved Felicity’s friend who didn’t come and visit him, and he saved the Arrow, so-”

“Did you tell them?” Felicity asked.

“I told as little as I could, I’m pretty sure I didn’t even tell them you were the one who came and got me.”

“We assumed,” Eobard said. “It was quite an easy assumption to make. It’s a pleasure to see you again, Ms Smoak.”

“You too, Doctor Wells. What exactly did you need hacking? It’s kind of my thing.”

“VA records,” Barry said. “Our case got taken over by General Eiling.”

“Eiling, the guy you had trouble with before?”

“Apparently so,” Caitlin said. “Lily’s just-”

“Here,” Lily said. “Letting both my parents know. Hi, Felicity. What are we doing about Eiling?”

“And why are we involving ourselves?” Hartley asked.

“I couldn’t find any evidence of an oxidising agent,” Barry said, “or mechanics, actually, anything that could have come from a bomb. It was if the floor spontaneously combusted.”

“Spontaneous combustion?” Iris asked.

“I might have missed something, but I’m not exactly going to be able to go and have another look now. If you could lower the free energy of the floor and oxygen in the air reaction, or lower the activation energy, or- None of this should be feasible.”

“I thought you were the one who believed in the impossible,” Felicity said.

“There’s a difference between ‘here’s a guy who can talk to fish’ and ‘here, let’s break the laws of physics’.”

“Dude, you ran up a building yesterday,” Cisco said.

“You ran up a building?” Felicity said. “Like up the wall? Oh, your file belongs to Sergeant Bette Sans Souci, she was an E.O.D. specialist.”

“That would explain the bomb,” Eobard said. “Perhaps it would be best not to further antagonise General Eiling, we don’t know why he hasn’t sought out Ronnie and Professor Stein again, and as I believe Cisco pointed out, it is likely you are the only suspects in the break-in.”

“He hurt my dad,” Lily said. “He hurt my dad and he got away with it.”

“Joe thought we could look into it,” Barry said.

Wade Eiling was likely to be a problem. Eobard had only involved himself after Grodd- another enemy of the Flash- was mentioned, and he’d cut ties long before Eiling could poke around his accelerator. He’d thought he’d solved the problem after ‘the Eiling incident’, as Cisco had dubbed it, but clearly not. And if Eiling were to assume Barry was the same speedster he’d encountered months ago, or even mention another speedster...

Eobard would have to reveal himself eventually, he’d already revealed himself to Joe West, but with Hartley suspicious, he couldn’t afford Barry finding out the truth just yet.

“Inglewood,” Felicity said. “There’s an emergency contact, Cameron Scott.”

“What am I doing?” Barry asked.

“If she’s a metahuman, we’ll get involved,” Doctor Wells said. “If.”

“Okay,” Barry said. He ran out the Cortex, and an itch brushed past Eobard’s feet. Patience was not a known trait of speedsters, but he had waited fourteen years for this.

He could wait a few more months.

* * *

Felicity Smoak had owned a technology company. As far as Eobard knew, she’d never been involved with the Green Arrow in his timeline. Sara Lance had never set foot on the _Queen’s Gambit_. Oliver Queen had married Dinah Laurel Lance six years after his return from Lian Yu. She’d gained her own powers from the accelerator, like Barry.

How Nora Allen’s death had created such ripples, Eobard wasn’t sure, but he had avoided time wraiths. As long as Barry became the Flash and gained the ability to time travel, his plan would still work.

It would be easier to ensure Barry’s safety if his G.P.S. didn’t fail.

“Cisco,” Iris said. “Barry, can you hear me? Barry?”

“I’m sure everything is fine, Iris,” Eobard said. “There will be a perfectly reasonable explaina-”

Barry skidded into the Cortex in just his boxers.

“I’m fine,” he said, speeding towards his clothes and getting dressed.

“Where’s my suit?” Cisco asked.

“It blew up.”

“You blew up my suit?”

“Bette Sans Souci’s a metahuman. She touched the emblem, it blew up. I only just managed to get out of it.”

“You blew up my suit.”

“You have a whole cupboard of them downstairs,” Hartley said.

“I have two others, and that one was my favourite.”

“I thought our one was your favourite,” Lily said.

“Okay, that one was my second favourite, but it doesn’t matter now because Barry blew it up.”

“Could I make a comment on how difficult it is to take that thing off? Because I only just managed to get out of it in time.”

“No,” Cisco said. “I am taking no constructive criticism from you until you learn to look after things.”

“Dude, she touched me, it blew up, it wasn’t deliberate.”

“And then you ran through the city in your pants?” Iris asked. “Are you sure the Streak isn’t-”

“Don’t even finish that,” Barry said.

“While I’m sure this conversation is important,” Eobard said. “Barry, you say she has the ability to cause spontaneous combustion with contact?”

“Her hands weren’t hot, so maybe she has another way of transferring the activation energy required-”

“She touches things and turns them into bombs,” Lily said. “That explains why Eiling is after her.”

“If he is going after metahumans...” Caitlin trailed off.

“Maybe we should stay out of it,” Hartley said. “We don’t want to give him a reason to target Barry.”

“Hartley’s right,” Lily said. “After what happened to Dad...”

“But he’ll do the same to Sergeant Sans Souci,” Iris said.

“Did she seem dangerous to you, Barry?” Eobard asked.

“You mean aside from nearly blowing him up?” Felicity asked.

“No,” Barry said. “No, it was an accident. I don’t think she can control it. If she’s in danger, we should help her.”

“And if it puts you in danger?” Eobard asked.

“That’s what the mask’s for, right?”

“This is reckless.”

“I think it’s Barry’s decision,” Caitlin said. “He’s the metahuman.”

“If anything happens to him, the Arrow will come, and he has some friends who probably outrank Eiling,” Felicity said.

“And Dad won’t let anything happen to Barry,” Iris said. “Nor will Captain Singh.”

“That’s assuming we can find Sergeant Sans Souci,” Hartley said.

“I can,” Felicity said.

* * *

Gideon still had data files from the previous timeline. Eobard had been unable to find her original use, but she was created by the Flash. She had the ability to store information from other timelines. Perhaps Rip Hunter had had a hand in that.

Where Hunter was in this timeline, Eobard didn’t know, but he hadn’t appeared that night, so he could only assume there was another version traipsing the time stream.

Bette Sans Souci, according to Gideon, had been a member of Waller’s Suicide Squad. She’d even worked with Killer Frost on occasion. Curious how, like Clyde Mardon, she developed the same powers, despite the earlier explosion. It would be interesting to see how many metahumans had been created in both timelines, and if there were any with different abilities. Even by Eobard’s time, the metahuman gene was still largely a mystery.

“Doctor Wells?” Cisco spoke over the intercom. “We think we might know where Sergeant Sans Souci is.”

“I’ll be right up,” Eobard said.

Barry would be fast enough soon. He could drop this act soon.

* * *

Bette Sans Souci seemed to follow his explanation of the accelerator’s affect. She nodded along, not asking any questions.

“I thought Eiling did this,” she admitted once he’d finished.

“Wade Eiling isn’t clever enough to create someone like you, Sergeant.”

“But you were in Central City ten months ago,” Hartley said.

“I was at base, recuperation. We’d come across a bomb and… When I woke up, I was what almost killed me.”

“The dark matter must have reacted to some bomb particulate in you,” Cisco said.

“Can you fix it?”

“I’ll run some tests,” Caitlin said. She showed Sergeant Sans Souci into her lab.

“Can we help her?” Barry asked.

“I don’t know,” Eobard said. “Maybe if we find out how the dark matter affected her.”

“We get to blow stuff up?” Cisco asked.

“Cisco.”

“Not here, obviously, I know that, we can go to the airfield.”

“You are way too excited about explosions,” Felicity said.

“I hope we can help her,” Lily said. “It must be awful, to be afraid to touch anyone.”

“We’ll do our best,” Eobard said. “Caitlin?”

“Bette’s been shot with a tracker.”

“Eiling’s here,” Hartley said.

“Get Bette out of here, I’ll distract him,” Eobard said.

Wade Eiling was clearly going to be more of a problem than Eobard had anticipated. If it came to it, Barry would likely try to protect Bette, and reveal himself. Eiling wouldn’t have come unprepared, not after his visit from Eobard back in April. Eobard couldn’t afford losing Barry yet, which would mean he would have to step in, revealing himself far too early.

He shouldn’t have let Barry go, but he had no doubts the Flash had decided to involve himself from the minute he’d found the missing file.

“Harrison Wells.”

“General.”

“How the mighty fall. What do you do after such a spectacular failure?”

“Adapt. The human race is extraordinarily good at reversing their fortunes.”

“Still an idealist. Where’s my asset?”

“I’m afraid Grodd hasn’t been seen since December. It’s likely he perished in the explosion, though I have hope he survived to create a new life for himself.”

“You know what I’m talking about, Harrison. We tracked her here.”

“I’m afraid I don’t.”

“I hear three of your employees stayed on. And you brought in Doctor Lily Stein. I’ve heard a lot about her. I even met your coma patient earlier. Up on his feet as if nothing happened?”

“Do not threaten them, Wade.”

“Hand her over, and I’ll forget all about it.”

“Your asset isn’t here,” Eobard said. He manoeuvred the chair out the way. “Feel free to look yourself.”

* * *

It didn’t take them long to look. And Caitlin, Cisco, Hartley, Lily, Barry, and Iris returned with Bette and Felicity after a few hours.

Caitlin hadn’t found a way to reverse the accelerator’s effect. Eobard had known she wouldn’t. Lily was determined, but he doubted she’d find one.

“She could join us.”

“Barry, you have an incredible ability, and you’re both able to control it, and use it to help people,” Eobard said. “Sergeant Sans Souci…”

“She doesn’t want to destroy Central or kill people, which is a first for us,” Barry said. “Where else would she go?”

“We can’t let Eiling hurt her,” Lily said.

“He threatened you when he arrived. He knows exactly who rescued Professor Stein. I have no doubts he’ll use that again.”

“Maybe she could stay with Professor Stein and Ronnie,” Hartley said.

“Eiling hasn’t found them yet,” Iris said.

“He could have just been distracted by Bette,” Caitlin said. “Doctor Wells, we can’t let her get hurt.”

“She could come to Starling,” Felicity said. “I know it’s not ideal, and we can’t help her like you could, but it might throw Eiling off for a while.”

“We should ask Bette, when she’s ready,” Cisco said.

“In the morning,” Eobard said. “She can stay here tonight.”

* * *

Barry and Iris took Felicity back to the train station. Eobard had heard the start of him apologising for not spending more time with her, but Felicity seemed happy enough to see a day at S.T.A.R. Labs.

“I should persuade the Arrow to operate during the day, it’s so different.”

“We do some work at night,” Iris said. 

Caitlin and Lily left, still talking about how to help Bette. Cisco had brought dinner, but Hartley dragged him home eventually.

Which gave Eobard time to kill two birds with one stone.

Having too many people in Barry’s circle would make it harder to keep close eyes on him. And he needed to know Barry trusted him. Detective West and Hartley didn’t, they could put ideas in Barry’s head, and Eobard needed to direct Barry on a specific path. He needed Barry to be faster. Adding another to the people he needed to watch and trust him was undesirable, especially another Eobard didn’t know much about. And a dangerous metahuman to boot; he didn’t need that kind of trouble.

And Wade Eiling. He wasn’t aware Eobard was the Reverse Flash, the one who had threatened him if he went near S.T.A.R. Labs again. He wouldn’t have mentioned Lily or Barry if he had. If anything happened to Lily, Hartley, Cisco, or Caitlin, Barry would no doubt go running in without thinking to save them. And if Eiling targeted Iris…

He would have to go. But it would have to be in a way Eobard couldn’t be implicated. Fortunately, he happened to know someone with their own vendetta against Eiling.

“Sergeant,” Eobard said.

“Doctor Wells,” Bette said. “Thank you for helping.”

“My accelerator created you. And Barry was quite insistent we try. He was in a coma for nine months before he woke up with his Speed. The first thing he decided was to use it to help people.”

“He’s a good person. They all are.”

“Lily’s father was taken by Eiling a few months ago. Like you, like Barry, he was affected by the dark matter, along with a close friend of Caitlin, Cisco, and Hartley. They risked their lives to save him. Eiling is well aware, he threatened them earlier. I’m sure he has plans. Metahumans were always bound to fascinate him, I’m sure you and Professor Stein won’t be the last. As long as we can keep Barry out of it. But he would hand himself over in an instance to save his friends. And Eiling would use them. There’s only one way to stop a man like Wade Eiling.”

“To kill him,” Bette said.

“Barry would never. Nor would Ronnie, or Martin.  The other metas we’ve encountered, perhaps, but they seemed more concerned with destroying Central City.”

Bette nodded.

* * *

“Morning, Doctor Wells,” Cisco said. “Where’s Bette?”

“I don’t know,” Eobard said. “She mentioned something about knowing what she had to do?”

“She’s going after Eiling,” Hartley said. “Why would she do that?”

“Never mind,” Cisco said. “We have to find her.”

* * *

Hartley and Cisco hacked into the video, showing soldiers surrounding Bette Sans Souci by the waterfront. Barry had already changed.

“Is she handing herself in?” Caitlin asked.

“No,” Hartley said. Barry shot off.

“Please don’t be too late,” Cisco murmured.

“Bette,” Barry’s voice came over the speakers. “Bette, you don’t have to this. You’re not a murderer. No. No, Bette, I’m sorry, I didn’t see him, I-”

“It’s okay,” Bette said. “It’s not your fault.”

“Barry?” Lily asked. “Barry, what is it, why-”

“Barry, there’s something about Doctor-”

“Bette, please. Please.”

“Barry?” Caitlin asked. “What is it?”

“Eiling killed Bette. Oh… Guys, Bette’s glowing.”

“Glowing?” Hartley asked. “She’s- That would be a very large explosion.”

“What do I do?”

“You have to get her away from the city,” Eobard said.

“He doesn’t have enough time,” Cisco said. “Hey, Barry, you know the greatest superhero film of all time?”

“How fast do I have to go?”

“Six hundred and fifty miles an hour, I worked it out the other day. And you have to outrun the blast.”

“Cisco, what are you talking about?” Caitlin asked.

“The Incredibles,” Cisco said. “Specifically, the bit where Dash runs on water.”

* * *

Barry was not coping well with the loss of Bette, but Eobard was glad she hadn’t finished her sentence. The others would take care of Barry.

He had to take care of General Eiling.

It did feel good to run again. To wear his suit again. Even Eiling looked scared as his eyes glowed.

“General. I believe I warned you what would happen if you went near S.T.A.R. Labs.”

“You again.”

“Me.” Eobard pulled down his cowl.

“Harrison. It seems you and Mister Allen have more in common that first glances would seem.”

“The Flash and I go back a long way. I need him alive, and I can’t have you interfering.”

Eobard grabbed the front of his shirt and ran them into the sewers.

“I did warn you.”

“What is that?”

Grodd would handle Eiling. He’d enjoy his revenge. Eobard had wiped the security footage, no one would know he’d been there, and the military wouldn’t publicly announce him missing. Two problems solved.

Which brought Eobard back to his original problems.

Joe West and Hartley Rathaway.

“Gideon, replay the footage.”

“He’s hiding something,” Hartley said. “You know he tried to fire me after I told him the accelerator would fail?”

“I know Caitlin, Cisco, and Ronnie intervened,” Joe West said. “And you tried to fix the accelerator.”

“I suggested pushing the date back to ensure it was safe, he didn’t listen, I ran every test I could, it should have been safe.”

“You think it was sabotage?”

“Harrison was quick to tell Iris there couldn’t have been metahumans before the accelerator, despite knowing there is evidence to suggest otherwise. I would have left S.T.A.R. Labs after the explosion, but Cisco was staying, and I didn’t want to leave Cisco with him.”

“You think Doctor Wells intentionally created the metahumans?”

“I think he agreed to Caitlin’s idea to help Barry far too quickly, and this was only weeks after he was paralysed, he shouldn’t have left the hospital. I don’t know. Something’s bothering me. I think he knows a lot more than he’s letting on.”

“Have you talked to the others?”

“Cisco and Caitlin idolise him. He’s their mentor, there’s a reason they stayed. Iris might be able to help.”

“I pulled out the case files from Nora’s case a few weeks ago and had a visitor.”

“You haven’t told Iris or Barry. If you have proof the man in the lightning is in Central City now-”

“He threatened them. The case files vanished, and when I looked up there was a picture of Iris on the wall with a knife stabbed through it, and a message. We’ll keep this between us for now, Hartley, until we have more proof.”

Gaining Hartley’s trust again would be difficult, perhaps impossible. And where Hartley doubted, soon enough Cisco would follow, followed by Caitlin, and Iris, and Barry. That was if Joe West didn’t cause Iris and Barry to doubt him first.

Perhaps the man in the lightning would have to reveal himself sooner rather than later, to divert attention away from Harrison Wells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone want to read some articles about science?  
> https://sites.psu.edu/siowfa15/2015/09/08/superhero-science-flash/  
> https://www.wired.com/2012/07/can-you-run-up-a-wall/amp  
> http://uk.businessinsider.com/how-the-flash-runs-up-buildings-2016-5?r=US&IR=T  
> http://uk.businessinsider.com/the-flash-superhero-physics-2016-4?r=US&IR=T  
> https://gizmodo.com/what-causes-spontaneous-combustion-1486311596  
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spontaneous_process


	5. The Fastest Man Alive

Barry looked at the number on the card. Maybe.

His phone buzzed, and Barry smiled. He slipped the card back into the drawer in his bedside table, grabbed his suit, and ran.

“You’re welcome,” Barry said.

“That was quick,” Iris said. She shut her laptop lid.

“I speed read it. It still feels weird, you writing about me.”

“I’ve been writing about the unexplainable for months, my three readers would assume something’s up if I didn’t write about Central City’s new guardian angel.”

“More than three people read your blog. Nate thinks it’s great.”

“Oh, you’ve heard from Nate?”

“Yeah, we’re getting coffee and catching up this weekend. I think I’ll leave out the superpowers for now.”

“Say hi from me. Have you read those articles he sent you while you were in a coma?”

“Obviously. Do you think if I ran to Gotham, Batwoman would come and find me?”

“I think Dad would not be happy.”

“Says the person who kept all this from Joe for months. Did those people really say those things about me?”

“You think I’d make up a quote?” Iris asked. Barry blinked. “Barry, you saved their lives, of course they wanted to thank you. I’m not sure I’ll ever not be nervous when you go running into burning buildings, but you saved them. What happened to Bette wasn’t your fault.”

“I know. I know Danton Black wasn’t my fault either. But I still feel guilty, I still feel like I could have saved them if I’d been a little bit faster. Joe said it’s always like that, and I’ll never be able to save everyone, but Bette, she was nice. She wasn’t a bad person, she was just angry, and afraid, and she died in my arms. We could have helped her.”

“We did our best.”

“She tried to tell me something about a doctor before she died. It seemed important.”

“Barry.”

“I’m okay, Iris. It’s never going to be the same, but I’m okay.”

“I’m really glad you’re awake.”

“I’d say I missed you, but I still can’t quite match up the missing time in my head. Maybe after the holidays I’ll get my bearings again.”

“That’s another month, Barry.”

“I know. But it’ll work out eventually. I guess some things I can’t do fast. It’s nearly a year since you and Caitlin started dating now, isn’t it?”

“It seems like longer sometimes. A lot has happened in the past year.”

“I get the feeling it’s just the beginning. I’m really glad you’re happy, Iris.”

Barry frowned at the sirens. Iris did too and nodded.

Barry shot off towards them.

Joe and Eddie were standing facing someone larger than Barry in every way. Barry ran in between them.

“I’ve heard about you,” he said. Something about his voice was familiar. “Central City’s little hero.” He swung his fist, and Barry dodged. He went in for his own punch, and his fist collided with metal. Barry slowed down at the shock of the pain and the meta- of course it was a meta- threw him. His chest hurt. “Don’t seem like much of hero to me.”

Barry skidded out the way but missed the next hit. He groaned and lay still.

A gun fired, and a bullet bounced off the meta’s head. He ran, and Barry tried to breathe, but it hurt so much.

“Flash,” Joe said. Barry nodded, and took off. S.T.A.R. Labs, he had to get to S.T.A.R. Labs. He-

“Barry,” Iris said. “Barry, honey, over here.”

“You…”

“I’ve got you.” Iris helped him into her car. “I only needed to lock up, it wasn’t hard to find out where you were.”

Barry groaned as he sat down.

“Let’s get you to Caitlin.”

* * *

“You have thirteen fractures in your hand, three cracked ribs, and a bruised spleen,” Caitlin said.

“Isn’t a bruise bleeding?” Cisco asked. “I thought you died if your spleen started bleeding.”

“Barry isn’t going to die,” Caitlin said. “He’s just going to hurt for a few hours.”

“What did you do?” Lily asked.

“There was a metahuman,” Barry said.

“You went after a metahuman without calling us?” Hartley asked.

“I didn’t find out till after I hit him and he turned to metal. I think I know him from somewhere.”

“Is it possible he’s been involved in a past case?” Doctor Wells asked. “You recognised Nimbus, even if you couldn’t place him.”

“Maybe,” Barry said. “Joe and Eddie were there, I’m sure C.C.P.D. will be on it tomorrow. I’ll tell you if I find any leads.”

“I will drive you home,” Iris said. “And you’re coming back first thing in the morning to get checked over again.”

* * *

Joe was waiting when Iris helped Barry in. Joe hugged Barry gently, but he still winced.

“How bad is it?”

“Three cracked ribs, thirteen fractures in his hand, and a bruised spleen,” Iris said. “Caitlin says he should be fine by the morning, but we’re going to S.T.A.R. Labs early to make sure.”

“Good. Do you need anything, Barry?”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Just rest,” Iris said.

“That’s easy enough, I’m exhausted.”

* * *

Barry looked up at the knock, and Eddie smiled as he walked into the crime lab.

“You okay, Barry?” he asked. “You look like you had a rough night.”

“I’m fine, thanks, Eddie,” Barry said. Caitlin had said he was fully healed, Barry wasn’t even sure what Eddie had noticed. “Guess I just didn’t sleep well. Are you here about the case you and Joe caught last night?”

“I think he turned his skin to metal. Bullets bounced off him.”

“So, he’s one of those metahumans Iris writes about? Like Kyle Nimbus?”

“I guess so. You know, when I moved to Central, I did not think it would be like this.”

“Yeah, I guess we’re the weird one now,” Barry said. “Gotham’s got nothing on us.”

“Hopefully not,” Eddie laughed. “Anyway, Joe’s working on another case, so I was hoping you might be able to give me a hand with this? I’ve read your blog, you’ve looked at a lot of impossible cases, if anyone can track this guy down, it’s you.”

“You’ve read my blog?” Barry asked.

“Yeah, Iris told me about it a while ago and I looked it up. There’s a lot of weird stuff. Not like-”

“I know what you mean.” Barry smiled, and Eddie relaxed. “I’m pretty sure some of them are just nonsense, some possibly related to alcohol, but I guess I always hoped I’d, well.”

“I get it,” Eddie said.

“Do I need to find fingerprints, or-”

“No, the A.T.M.s he robbed had C.C.T.V, we got a hit on facial recognition.” Eddie offered Barry the file, and Barry frowned at the familiar name. “Joe told me who he was.”

“Tony Woodward,” Barry said. “That’s a blast from the past.”

“We’ve got a couple of officers out looking for the stolen Humvee. I don’t know what we’re going to do when we find him.”

“I could run over to S.T.A.R. Labs and ask, they built the meta wing, they might have an idea.”

“That’s a good idea. Do you want a lift?”

“I’ll be fine, thanks, Eddie.”

“You really need a car, Allen.”

“I like to run.”

* * *

Barry skidded into the Cortex.

“Shouldn’t you be at work?” Hartley asked.

“I’m here for a second opinion on how C.C.P.D. is supposed to catch a guy with superpowers.”

“I’ll work on it,” Cisco said. “I think the answer is The Flash.”

“Do you have any leads?” Caitlin asked.

“His name is Tony Woodward. He went to school with Iris and me, he was a right dick then, and hasn’t changed much.”

“I had a childhood nemesis,” Cisco said. “Jake Puckett. He used to give me swirlies if I didn’t let him copy my homework. Until Dante got involved.”

“Lexi La Roche used to put gum in my hair,” Caitlin said.

“We were all nerds,” Lily said.

“What do you mean ‘were’?” Hartley asked. “I was generally an isolated child, most people didn’t like me. This Tony-”

“Girder,” Cisco said. “I vote we call him Girder.”

“How do we stop him?” Barry asked. “I’m working with Eddie, he needs an idea.”

“You’re working with Detective Thawne?” Lily asked. Barry frowned slightly. “I just meant, not with Joe?”

“Eddie said he’s working on another case.”

“What case?” Caitlin asked.

“I don’t know, Eddie didn’t say. Is Doctor Wells here?”

“He said something about a meeting,” Hartley said. “He’s strong, but you’re fast.”

“It’s always been like that. Joe’s been trying to teach me that since I was eleven.”

“But you weren’t super-fast before,” Cisco said.

“And he couldn’t turn to metal before.”

“You also didn't have us before," Lily said.

"I don't know anything about fighting," Caitlin said.

"I won a fight once," Cisco said.

"You did?"

"Well, I was seven, Dante was nine, and Mama and Dad told us not to fight, so we thought it might be fun. Then Mando picked me up and carried me to the other side of the room to make us stop, but I didn't lose."

"I'm not sure that counts," Barry said.

"I meant we find a way to outsmart him," Lily said.

"It'll end in a confrontation, that's always the way with Tony Woodward."

"Then we find a way to neutralise his powers," Hartley said.

"You could help with your gauntlets?"

"That was a one-off."

"You said it was a one-off the time before that as well," Cisco said. "Accept your destiny to be a costumed crime-fighter, Hartley."

"I don't believe in destiny. Meeting you could only be an unfortunate accident."

"You're doing the dishes tonight."

"You know I don't mean it."

"You're still doing the dishes."

"You two-" Barry's phone rang. "Hey, Eddie."

"We found the stolen Humvee in an alley at Fremont and Lawrence, how quickly can you get here?"

"Pretty quickly, I'm not far."

"Did you have any luck at S.T.A.R. Labs?"

"They're going to work on it."

* * *

Barry ran most of the way, then walked the last five minutes, to avoid suspicion. Eddie was waiting.

"No sign of the A.T.M.s, he probably took them with him. Thing you can find anything?"

"Usually," Barry said.

"Detective, we've run the plates," Officer Doyle said. Eddie turned to talk to him, while Barry looked around. There was a fleck of metal in a footprint, he could run that over to S.T.A.R. Labs later. The wheels were coated with mud, and there were some kegs in the back. Barry opened one. Mostly empty. Which probably meant-

"Looks like he got drunk and went for a joyride," Barry said as Eddie walked back over. "The kegs are from a microbrewery in Keystone."

"Rusty Iron Ale, I know it," Eddie said. "Come on, let's head over there."

* * *

One thing Barry had found with his powers was that he was always moving, and that everything else seemed so slow. Even when he concentrated to stay focused on normal time, it was so slow. When he was with Iris it didn't matter, or at S.T.A.R. Labs having a laugh, even most of his work, he could stay focused for most of the day, but as soon as he had to sit still, he'd slip. Everything would drag on.

He was discovering cars were the worst.

He could run to Keystone in seconds. It wouldn't be hard. But then Eddie would know. And last night Eddie had seen the Flash get beaten up by Tony. It wouldn't help. First, he'd have to gauge Eddie's opinion of the Flash. If it was good Barry could run in as the hero, sweep him off his feet-

"I think I can see why you don't drive," Eddie said. "I didn't realise you hated cars so much."

"I'm just really bad at sitting still," Barry said.

"I can see that."

"Sorry, am I being too distracting?"

"You're a terrible passenger, Allen, but I've had worse. So, why'd you become a C.S.I.?"

"What?"

"I thought you might like distracting too, take your mind of it."

"Oh. Thanks. I guess, I wanted to help people. That they got the answers they needed. I wanted to make sure the right people went to prison. That what happened to my dad didn't happen to anyone else. And maybe I hoped I could find the proof I needed to get him released. Joe's great, and I guess recently I've accepted he is my second father, that is the role he played in my life, but he's not my dad, you know? Why did you want to become a detective?"

"Same reason as you, I wanted to help people. I liked solving puzzles. It seemed like a good idea. My dad was a politician, I did not want to do that. I grew up round here, actually, my dad was the one who shut one of the local factories. A lot of people lost their jobs, and their kids did not like his short, fat son."

"You?"

"You wouldn't recognise eleven-year-old me."

"At eleven, Iris was taller than me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I overtook her at twelve and she always said she'd catch up one day."

Eddie and Barry laughed. Maybe cars weren't so bad.

"Did you ever consider detective?"

"I'm not sure how Joe would have felt about that. Iris was always the one who wanted to be the detective, I didn't know. I was fourteen? They were talking about a work experience day at school, and Tony said some awful things about both my parents. I was angry, went to see Dad, and said some things I shouldn’t have. Captain Singh picked me up, he was a sergeant back then, I thought I was being arrested. But when we got to the station he asked James Forrest to keep an eye on me while I waited for Joe to get back.”

"I think we've met briefly while you were in a coma, he stopped by a few times to see how you were doing."

"He's the best in Central with DNA. He sat with me while Joe finished his work and told me all about what he did. I think Joe spent longer than he had planned so we could talk for longer. I could use science to help people, that was the moment I decided I wanted to be a C.S.I."

"And if you hadn't?"

"There was that time I wanted to be an astronaut. Or when I was really little, I wanted to be a doctor, like my dad."

"So, you weren't the one running around being Sherlock Holmes."

"No, that was Iris, I was Doctor Watson. You wanted to be Holmes?"

"Did you ever watch Basil the Great Mouse Detective?"

Barry laughed, and Eddie pulled over.

"See, they're better when you're distracted."

"Thanks," Barry said.

* * *

"I can run the gravel I got from earlier," Barry said. "It might have something."

"We'll find him."

"Thawne," Officer Certo said.

"I'll be in my lab if you need me," Barry said. He frowned at the message from Iris and called her. "What do you mean, ‘found what you're looking for’?"

"Tony was in Jitters."

"Iris-"

"Caitlin told me you were with Eddie, you could hardly run off."

"I could."

"Barry. He said something about a big place in West Keystone."

"Keystone? That does help with narrowing these results down."

"You're going looking for him."

"I am doing my job and analysing some soil samples."

"Good. Don't do anything stupid, Barry."

* * *

Barry did something stupid.

He groaned from under the shelves. Everything hurt. He'd probably broken some more bones. At least five. Everything hurt.

"Barry!" Caitlin called. "Barry, where are you?"

"Say something, dude," Cisco said.

"Ow," Barry said. The shelf lifted off him, and Caitlin and Cisco pulled him out. "Hi."

"Lily did say we should think this through," Cisco said.

"Yeah, but he threatened Iris."

"Caitlin, back me up."

"He threatened Iris," Caitlin said.

"See, Caitlin's on my side," Barry said.

"No I’m not, you could have died."

"I think this is not going to be the last time. I can feel my toes again now, I'm fine."

"Barry," Cisco said.

"This is the guy who made going to school a nightmare, and he's still beating me. Even with all this, there is nothing I can do."

"Or you could let us be smart and ask for help. Hartley is excellent at resonance frequency, if we can work out what Tony's is, it might turn him from metal to human."

"I found some metal in his footprint at the crime scene."

"Great. So, we'll look at that, work it all out, and we'll find him."

* * *

Barry was already feeling mostly fine when he walked into C.CP.D., just a bit achy. Caitlin had taken him back to S.T.A.R. Labs to properly check him over, and so he could give Hartley the sample. Joe was waiting.

"We got a tip-off about where Tony's been staying. You wouldn't happen to know about that?"

"Cisco called."

"And the mess is caused by you."

"More by him throwing me."

"Bartholomew."

"He went after Iris."

"I know, and I know what Tony did when you were younger, I'm as anxious to catch this guy as you, but you have to step back, not let your emotions get in the way. That's when you get hurt."

"Cisco thinks Hartley might be able to find a way to stop him."

"Good. Iris has got a protective detail, she'll be fine."

"Hey, Joe," Eddie said. "Woodward's been spotted in a stolen car heading out of town. State police are taking over the case."

"They'll find him," Joe said.

"Yeah. I need to blow off some steam, Barry?"

"Huh?"

"You probably could use it too."

"Oh, yeah, maybe," Barry said. "Um."

"Go on," Joe said. Barry followed Eddie upstairs. He led Barry to a punching bag, and took his shirt off, revealing the vest underneath. Barry swallowed.

“I’m not going to hit you.”

“I didn’t think you were.”

“Joe taught you to punch too, right?”

“Um. Yes. But I’m not that good at it.”

“Here, make a fist like this,” Eddie said. He showed Barry, then stepped back and held the punching bag. “Go on.”

Barry hit it, and Eddie didn’t even flinch.

“You can do better than that, Barry. You’re not going to hurt me. My gym teacher used to say the key to fighting is patience. You don’t need a lot of punches if you can make one count.”

“My gym teacher used to say ‘Allen, stop hiding in the corner and participate’.”

Eddie chuckled.

“Aim six inches behind the target. Go on.” Barry punched harder, and Eddie stumbled back slightly. He smiled. “That’s it.”

* * *

Barry guessed he was upstairs with Eddie for maybe an hour before Eddie announced it was getting late.

“We should probably head home.”

“Yeah,” Barry said. “Hey, Eddie, did you maybe-”

“Thawne, Allen,” Captain Singh said. “Iris is missing, her detail was attacked.” Eddie looked at Barry.

“You go, I’ll call Joe and Caitlin.”

Eddie ran out the room.

“Joe’s already downstairs, Barry,” Captain Singh said. “You’ve been off today.”

“Just distracted, sir, Woodward and I have a history.”

“Do you know where he might have gone?”

“No.”

* * *

Caitlin and Lily arrived faster than Barry would have expected.

“They’ll find her,” Joe promised.

“Hey, Barry?” Lily asked. She pulled him away slightly. “Hartley says you need to hit him at eight-hundred-and-thirty-seven miles an hour.”

“That’s faster than the speed of sound. Can I run that fast?”

“Doctor Wells did mention a lot of broken bones if it goes wrong, but Cisco thinks you can do it, you just need a run up.”

“A run up.”

“Five-point-three miles in a straight line.”

“We don’t even know where Tony is.”

“Sir, we’ve got a fire alarm at Carmichael Elementary,” Doyle said.

“Tell dispatch we’ll send a couple of officers to back up the fire service, we have our own situation,” Captain Singh said.

“Barry,” Joe said. “That’s where Iris and you went to school.”

“And Tony.”

“Go,” Caitlin said. Barry nodded, and ran to find his suit.

He sprinted out the building.

“I assume the connection of your ear pieces mean you found Iris,” Hartley said. “Did you bring the suit to work with you?”

“A fire alarm was triggered at Carmichael Elementary, it’s where we went to school,” Barry said. “I’m nearly-” He ran in through the front door. “-There.”

“-Not backing down without a fight,” Tony was saying. Iris had pressed herself back against some of the lockers.

“Good thing I’m here then,” Barry said.

“Thought you were dead,” Tony said.

“I heal quick. Let Ms West go.”

“Or I could show her exactly how pathetic you are when I finish what I started.” He swung a fist and Barry dodged.

“Too slow. The police are on their way, give it up now, Woodward.”

“You think I’m scared of them? Of anyone?”

He swung again, and Barry grabbed Iris and ran her to the other end of the corridor.

“Bare-”

“I’ll be fine, just stay down.”

Barry ran back and punched Tony before he could turn to metal.

“You’re just a bully, Woodward. You’re not over that the world isn’t high school.”

Tony caught Barry’s stomach.

“Hey, you okay?” Cisco asked.

“You’re not as smart as you think you are, Flash.”

“No, but I do have some really smart friends.”

Barry ran out the door.

“Mister Allen,” Doctor Wells said. “I hope you’re sure about this.”

“I trust Hartley and Cisco.”

Barry turned, and ran. He accelerated and accelerated, pushing himself.

And everything went silent. He saw glass shatter behind him but couldn’t hear it.

“Supersonic!” Cisco cheered, voice distorted. “I knew it would be awesome!”

Barry focused on running.

Tony was standing over Iris, and Barry aimed. He hit Tony, square in the chest, lifting off the ground and somersaulting, skidding to a stop and crashing into the door at the end of the hall. Ow.

Tony wasn’t metal anymore.

And Iris decked him.

He went down like a rock.

“Nice,” Barry said.

“I think I broke my hand,” Iris said.

“Me too.”

“What do we do with Tony?”

“I’ll-” The door opened, and Eddie ran in. “Got to run.”

* * *

“Iris.” Caitlin hugged her and held her close. “You’re okay.”

“I’m fine, sweetheart.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. I’m not going anywhere, Cait.”

“We were worried about you, baby girl,” Joe said.

“The Flash saved me.”

“I heard you were the one who knocked him out,” Lily said. “Nice one.”

“We’re glad you’re okay, Iris,” Barry said.

“I’m fine.”

* * *

“What was it like?” Cisco asked. Caitlin had insisted on going back to S.T.A.R. Labs to give Iris and Barry x-rays to make sure they hadn’t broken anything (Barry had, but it was already mostly healed). Cisco had immediately bounced over. “You broke the sound barrier!”

“It was surreal,” Barry said. “Everything just went silent, I couldn’t hear anything.”

“Oh, how dreadful for you,” Hartley said.

“Sorry, Hartley. I heard Cisco cheering, sort of.”

“That’s likely because your comms use a radio frequency, and feed directly into your ears, the air trapped in your ears and your ear drums are all travelling relative to you, so sound travels as normal. That’s how you hear in a supersonic jet.”

“I might have been able to hear the wind rushing past after a few seconds? But I think, for now at least, I’ll mostly stick to below the sound barrier.”

“But first,” Cisco said. “Tomorrow can we go to Ferris Air because I want to hear the sonic boom.”

* * *

Caitlin and Iris were curled up on the sofa when Barry came downstairs. He sat in the armchair and Iris offered her laptop.

“What do you think?”

“You owe me a drink for suggesting journalism?”

“You said I’d enjoy it.”

“I meant because you’re going to keep getting yourself into trouble.”

“Bare, we spent our entire childhoods getting into trouble.”

“We spent our entire childhoods trying to solve mysteries. Eddie and I were talking about it yesterday, actually, Miss Holmes.”

“You two ran around playing Sherlock Holmes, that’s adorable,” Caitlin said.

“Why were you and Eddie talking about it yesterday?” Iris asked.

“I had to sit in a car with him,” Barry said. “They’re so slow, it’s awful, and Eddie noticed I was uncomfortable, so he was distracting me.” Iris smiled. “Stop it.”

“He did visit you quite a few times,” Caitlin said.

“Lily told me,” Barry said. “Apparently she knows flower language.”

“Oh, good, I know who to ask next time I get Caitlin flowers,” Iris said. “As long as they’re as beautiful as you.” Caitlin blushed slightly.

“I think my favourite are irises.”

Barry smiled at the two of them and stood up again.

“Bare, you didn’t answer the question,” Iris said. “The article?”

“I don’t think it’s what Tony had in mind, but it’s good, Iris. I should get to work.”

* * *

A quiet week was welcomed by everyone. Caitlin and Doctor Wells ran their tests to find the limits of Barry’s speed, and to make sure he was healthy. Lily kept working on her anaesthetic- Barry would be extremely grateful if she could work that out. Cisco got very excited at Barry’s sonic boom, and Hartley pointed out Barry’s speed was starting to increase. Iris found some other things to write about.

Joe just seemed glad Barry hadn’t broken any more bones.

Barry hadn’t been late once- another perk of super speed- which Captain Singh hadn’t commented on exactly, but he seemed pleased.

A guy had tried to mug him, but Barry just picked Doyle up from the queue in Jitters (with his coffee order) and run off. Both of them had seemed confused.

Barry had barely got to S.T.A.R. Labs when he was called to a homicide scene. The body was burnt, but there was no evidence of any electrical surge, nor where it could have come from. Nothing else in the area was burnt, which probably meant a metahuman.

“It is Tuesday in Central City,” Caitlin said.

“I was hoping you might be able to help me identify the body,” Barry said.

“I’m sure we can try,” Doctor Wells said. “Cisco?”

“If archaeologists can use facial reconstruction software on just skulls, it should work on your guy.” Cisco said.

“So, do we think this meta can control electricity?” Lily asked. “Because for burns that severe-”

“That’s a very large charge,” Hartley said.

“I suppose you won’t listen if I caution restraint, Barry,” Doctor Wells said.

“I’ll do my best to be careful,” Barry said.

“Here we are,” Cisco said. “There’s an eighty-two percent chance this is your victim.”

“A whole eighty-two percent?” Lily said.

“Yes, thank you for that, Doctor Stein,” Cisco said.

“Why don’t you cross reference it with the D.M.V., see if you get a match,” Doctor Wells said.

“You can do that?” Barry asked.

“Felicity left us with some tricks,” Hartley said.

“So, should I take this back to Captain Singh and do this legally?”

“Probably,” Cisco said. “There’s a Casey Donahue, he worked at the Petersburg electrical substation.”

“So, an electrician was killed by a large surge of electricity,” Lily said. “That seems like a coincidence.”

“You’re very sarcastic this morning,” Cisco said. “You’re not getting very far with your anaesthetic, are you?"

“How would you feel if I drop the whole thing and we go with Hartley’s suggestion?”

“What was Hartley’s suggestion?” Barry asked.

“Never you mind,” Caitlin said. “It was a terrible idea.”

“It was a joke,” Hartley said.

“Cisco, what’s that?” Doctor Wells asked.

“Mister Donahue’s I.D. was just used. The grid’s being drained.”

“I’ll head over there,” Barry said.

“Be careful,” Doctor Wells said. Barry nodded, and ran.

* * *

Electricity was arcing down and into the metahuman, blue, like lightning streaking through the air. He looked young, and Barry hesitated for a moment.

But earlier he’d killed someone.

“Zappy, I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to be here,” Barry said.

“I have to feed.”

“You have to what?”

Barry ran to pull him away, and something sparked.

“Your energy,” the meta said.

“My what?” Barry asked. The meta reached out, and Barry’s vision blurred. It was like he was bleeding, there was so much-

“Barry, get out of there!” Caitlin said.

Barry screamed.

“I’ll get my cloak,” Hartley said.

“It’s too much,” the meta said. He ran, and Barry gasped.

“Barry?” Doctor Wells asked.

“He took my speed.”

“That’s impossible,” Caitlin said.

“It’s gone,” Barry said.

“Stay there, we’ll come and get you,” Lily said.

* * *

“Dude, I think I could beat you in a race,” Cisco said.

“The dark matter changed your DNA,” Caitlin said. “I don’t understand how this is possible.”

“We have been dealing with the impossible for a while now,” Hartley said.

“This might be temporary,” Doctor Wells said. “We’ll have to run some tests.”

“I need to talk to Joe.”

“I’ll drive you,” Lily said.

* * *

“Your speed is gone?” Joe asked. He dropped a mug and Barry reached far too late. “How?”

“We found the person responsible for the homicide earlier. He absorbs electricity, he absorbed my speed. We don’t have a name, but, Joe, he wasn’t like the others. He was young, and he said he needed to feed. I think he’s like Bette, he can’t control it.”

“Do S.T.A.R. Labs have a way for us to catch metas yet?”

“Hartley and Cisco have been working on it,” Lily said.

“Barry, I don’t like you running into danger, but if you don’t get your speed back-”

“I don’t think you should be talking about that where anyone could walk in,” Iris said, walking in. “You lost…”

“Metahuman,” Barry said. “Doctor Wells and Caitlin are working on it.”

“And we should probably get back,” Lily said. “Coming, Iris?”

“Actually, I need to talk to Dad about something,” Iris said. “I’ll catch up with you guys later.”

* * *

Barry sat in the Cortex, looking at the Flash suit, while Lily went to help Cisco, Hartley, and Caitlin with something.

“You’ll wear it again, Mister Allen,” Doctor Wells said.

“These past few months have been incredible,” Barry said. “I’m sorry for what I said before. Your accelerator gave me an incredible gift.”

“It also killed sixteen people and gave powers to some awful people.”

“But it was an accident. You had no control over that. Do you really think I’ll get my speed back?”

“It’s addictive, isn’t it?”

“I love it. Feeling the lightning, the wind rushing past, and being able to help people, it’s impossible to describe.”

“Try me.”

“It’s like, it’s like I’m part of the lightning as much as it’s a part of me. Every particle vibrates, everything has speed, but it’s like I am speed. Every particle, every vibration, every-” Barry looked over as Cisco walked in.

“Sorry,” Cisco said. “I ran the footage from the substation through facial recognition, the meta’s name is Farooq Gibran. He was a student at C.C.U, he went missing after the accelerator.” An alarm sounded. “And speaking of.”

Farooq Gibran was outside, shouting for Doctor Wells.

“Cisco, put us in lockdown,” Doctor Wells said.

“The whole city’s in the middle of a blackout,” Lily said.

“Blackout,” Cisco said.

“Is now the time for names, Cisco?” Doctor Wells asked. “Barry.”

“I’ll call Joe.” No answer. Barry tried again and frowned as it went to voicemail again. Eddie didn’t answer either, and Barry tried Captain Singh.

“Captain Singh, Joe’s not answering and-”

“There’s a hostage situation, Barry.”

“What?”

“Joe and Iris are inside. I’ll call you when I know more, I need to organise everyone here.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you.”

Captain Singh hung up.

“There’s a situation at C.C.P.D. and Joe and Iris are inside.”

“What?” Cisco asked.

“I need my speed.”

“Perhaps a jumpstart would help,” Doctor Wells said. “Your DNA didn’t change, if it was just the energy Gibran siphoned off you, giving you a jumpstart could trigger your speed.”

“Okay.”

“We would need a jump similar to the initial shock.”

“You want to hit Barry with lightning again?” Lily asked. “He was in a coma for nine months last time!”

“How much?” Cisco asked.

“Twenty thousand kiloamps,” Doctor Wells said.

“That could kill him,” Caitlin said. “There must be another way.”

“We don’t have time,” Barry said. “We need to stop Gibran before he gets in and kills everyone here, then Iris and Joe-”

“Where’s Hartley?” Cisco asked. “You were with Hartley, where-”

“He went downstairs to get his stuff,” Caitlin said.

“No, this is too dangerous, this isn’t like Snart, this-”

“Cisco, can you use the backup generator to generate a current enough to shock Barry, and run it through the treadmill?” Doctor Wells said. “Lily, if you would be kind enough to find Hartley.”

Lily and Cisco ran in opposite directions.

“I need to check something.” Doctor Wells left.

“Are you sure about this?” Caitlin asked.

“No. But Joe and Iris are in danger.”

“You could die, Barry.”

“It’s worth the risk. I’m going to put the suit on.”

“Barry!” Cisco said. “We’re ready.”

“Allen, what do you think you’re doing?” Hartley yelled, storming in with Lily running after. “You’re going to electrocute yourself?”

“Says the guy putting his cloak on!” Cisco yelled. “You were going to face him!”

“I am not going to wait to be attacked, I am defending myself!”

“You were going to-”

“I am not going to let him hurt you, Cisco!”

“Stop it, both of you,” Caitlin said. “It’s Barry’s choice, and this is Hartley’s choice. Barry?”

“Switch the treadmill on, Cisco.”

Barry climbed on and started running. Cisco hesitated, and Barry nodded.

Electricity surged through him, throwing him backwards. He hit the wall and crumpled.

“Barry!” Caitlin rushed to his side. “Barry-”

“I’m fine,” he said. “I’m fine. It didn’t work.”

“You don’t know that,” Lily said. “Anyone else would be dead, you’re not even burnt.”

“I can’t feel the lightning,” Barry said. “It didn’t work.”

“Barry,” Hartley said. “Tony Woodward is outside.”

“What?”

“Gibran just electrocuted him.”

Barry ran- at normal speed- upstairs. Tony hadn’t shifted.

“What are you doing here?” Barry asked.

“You brought me here, Flash.”

“I definitely didn’t. I don’t even have my speed at the moment.”

“Allen? Is that you? Huh. Finally learnt to stand up for yourself.”

“Tony, don’t-”

Tony shut his eyes.

* * *

“Barry, I need to take some blood,” Caitlin said.

“Tony’s dead.”

“Tony Woodward?” Doctor Wells asked. “He should be in Iron Heights.”

“He wasn’t,” Barry said. “He’s- I don’t-”

“Where did you go?” Cisco asked.

“To follow a hunch,” Doctor Wells said. “Farooq Gibran climbed a power line to see the accelerator turn on. He was with his friends, Jake Davenport and Darya Kim. They both died that night.”

“That’s why he wants you,” Hartley said. “He blames you for killing his friends. We killed his friends.”

“No, Hartley, as I have told you numerous times, the accelerator failure was not your fault. We have to evacuate S.T.A.R. Labs.”

“Maybe I can talk to him,” Barry said. “He said he needed to feed, he’s angry and he can’t control-”

“Barry, while I admire your compassion, might I remind you of Casey Donahue and Tony Woodward? We have to leave.”

“Barry, your cut’s gone,” Lily said. He frowned. “You had a cut on your forehead from where you flew back, it’s gone.”

“Accelerated healing,” Caitlin said. “Your powers must be back.”

“Oh, you know how you can’t park when there’s someone watching you?” Cisco asked. “Or how you get into an exam and forget all the equations you spent four weeks memorising and know off by heart? Maybe it’s a mental block.”

“We have to go,” Doctor Wells said. “Cisco.”

“The mobile lab is this way.”

Barry waited for everyone else to start running, as did Hartley.

“Do you have a plan?”

“Not a nice one.”

“Hartley-”

“I’m very good at resonance frequency. I could bury him. If I found his frequency-”

“You don’t want to do that.”

“No, I don’t, but I will not lose my friends, Barry. This is now the third time I’ve worn this, and I swore I never would again.”

“You saved Professor Stein, you saved me, and now you were ready to save us all, Hartley. I think that makes you a good person.”

“I don’t know how to stop him.”

“We’ll find a way.”

“And Iris and Joe will be fine.”

Barry and Hartley went to help Doctor Wells while Cisco tried to get the van running.

Electricity crackled, and Hartley threw a hand out. A piece of the ceiling fell, blocking Gibran.

“Doctor Wells,” he said. “This is your fault.”

“I know,” he said, and moved between Gibran and Barry and Hartley.

“Harrison, don’t,” Hartley said.

“What happened to you was a tragedy, Farooq.”

“My friends are dead because they tried to save me. And you don’t care.”

“Bea De Costa. Will Everett. Grant Emerson. Manuel Lago. Jake Davenport. Darya Kim. I know the name of everyone that died that night. I will live with that for the rest of my life. But these people are innocent. They are not responsible for what happened to you, or your friends, Farooq. Let them go.”

“You turned me into a monster.”

“Let me help you. Let me find a way to control this.”

“You killed my friends.”

Electricity surged forward, and Barry ran. He grabbed hold of Gibran’s shoulders and pulled him away.

“Please, stop.”

“You have too much.”

Lighting flowed between Barry and Farooq. He fell to his knees.

“Your speed,” Cisco said.

“Yeah,” Barry said. “Is he-”

“I believe you fully connected to your abilities, Mister Allen,” Doctor Wells said. “It was too much for him.”

“I just-”

“This is not your fault,” Caitlin said. “You saved us. I want to do tests, but not until Iris is safe.”

“I’ll take Tony with me.”

Barry ran.

* * *

Barry went back to get Caitlin after dropping Tony off. Iris was standing slightly away, with a blanket over her, and Gibbons standing next to her.

“Hey, Allen,” he said.

“Hey, Gibbons. We’ll take care of Iris.”

“You sure?”

“I’ll be fine with them,” Iris said. She waited till he’d moved away. “I think I just saw the Flash.”

“Tony’s dead,” Barry said. “He was at S.T.A.R. Labs.”

“How? Why?”

“We don’t know,” Caitlin said. “Farooq Gibran is dead as well, the meta who stole Barry’s speed.”

“What happened here?” Barry asked.

“Have you heard of the Clock King?” Iris asked.

“I don’t think so.”

“I think your friend fought him while you were in the coma. He took the building hostage. Eddie was shot.”

“What? Is he okay?”

“He’s been taken to hospital, he’ll be fine. He managed to get me the gun in his ankle holster, Tockman wanted a hostage to go with him when he escaped-”

“Are you okay?” Caitlin asked. “Oh, gosh, Iris-”

“Cait, I’m fine. I shot him.”

“I’m in love with the most incredible woman in the world.”

“Yeah, seems that way,” Barry said.

“First Woodward, now Tockman-”

“Caitlin,” Iris said. “I will be fine. I promise this is not deliberate, and I’m really hoping it will be the last kidnapping for at least a month.”

“I’m never leaving your side again.”

“I think that might make work a little difficult, honey.”

“Where’s Joe?” Barry asked. “He wouldn’t leave you. Not after that.”

“Dad’s fine,” Iris said. “Someone wanted to talk to him, he’s over there.” Barry turned around. Whatever Joe was talking about, it was a very animated conversation. “I don’t know who it is either. A woman.”

“They’re arguing,” Barry said.

“He’ll probably tell us later,” Iris said. Joe walked over and pulled Barry under his arm.

“How are you doing, son?”

“I’m fast,” Barry said.

“David told me the Flash dropped off…”

“I’ll tell you everything later,” Barry said. “Properly.”

“I take it you both want to go to the hospital,” Joe said. “Coming, Caitlin?”

* * *

Eddie was sitting up when they arrived. The nurse had told Joe he was on a lot of medication, so they knew what to expect when walking in.

“Hey, partner,” Joe said. “How you feeling?”

“Like a cloud.”

“That’s the drugs,” Iris said.

“We brought flowers,” Barry said. He put them on the table by the bed.

“That’s so nice,” Eddie smiled widely.

“Well, I hear you brought me some, I’m just repaying the favour.”

“Red ones,” Eddie said. “You like red. Doctor Stein said it was very sweet.” He settled back. “My mother is going to be so cross with me.”

* * *

They left Eddie to get some sleep, and Joe drove them home. Barry fidgeted the whole way.

“Are you going to tell us who you were arguing with, Dad?” Iris asked.

“Francine.”

“My mother?”

“Do you want some privacy?” Caitlin asked.

“We can go in the kitchen and find dinner,” Barry said.

“Iris?” Joe asked.

“I think I’d like for you both to stay.” Iris slipped her hand into Caitlin’s. “What did she want?”

“To see you. She said she saw your blog post about Tony Woodward and came to make sure you were okay. I told her you were fine.”

“Which I am. Does she-”

“She wants to meet you. I said that’s down to you.”

“I don’t know, Dad.”

“Think about it. It’s up to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://blogstronomy.blogspot.co.uk/2013/01/could-we-listen-to-radio-at-speed-of.html?m=1  
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sonic_boom  
> https://sound.stackexchange.com/questions/1319/what-would-sound-sound-like-at-the-speed-of-sound


	6. Old and New Friends

“You’re home late,” Iris said. Barry almost looked guilty for a moment, like he’d been caught sneaking out after curfew- a look Iris remembered well from the few times he’d tried in their teens. “Dad’s asleep.”

“I thought you were staying with Caitlin tonight?”

“Barry Allen, are you actually trying to sneak around behind my back?”

“No. I’m just back later than planned, you could have called if you needed the Flash.”

“You had the evening off, Doctor Wells said you’re even faster now. And you’re changing the subject.”

“I went to see Eddie after work, to see how he’s doing, we got sucked into watching Star Trek.”

“How is he?”

“He’s fine. He’s back to work tomorrow. He’s on desk duty for a few days-”

“So, he’ll be around the station all day?”

“I’ll be careful, no one’s worked out I’m the Flash yet. I’m not even officially recognised as existing yet, you’re the only person who writes about me.”

“I meant he’ll be around, you’ll be around, Dad will be in and out-”

“If there are any crimes, then I’ll be in and out, Captain Singh will be there, there is department regulation about dating your partner’s child, and I know Joe’s not my dad, it would be more of a thing if you were dating Eddie, but Joe was my legal guardian until I turned eighteen, and he’s kind of my dad, so maybe it counts, but I work there too so maybe it doesn’t, but there’s probably other regulations-”

“You could ask Dad.”

“I’m not going to ask Joe. All we did was watch Star Trek.”

“You finished at five.”

“Yes.”

“Did you watch Star Trek for five and a half hours?”

“ _Wrath of Khan_ , _Search for Spock_ , then _Voyage Home_. And we had pizza. See, once you watch _Search for Spock_ you have to follow it with _Voyage Home_ , they’re a trilogy, really, and _Wrath of Khan_ and _Voyage Home_ are two of the best ones.”

“Barry, you watch it with Cisco and Lily once a week.”

“We’ve watched _Wrath of Khan_ twice, and it’s a good film, Iris. Cisco’s favourite, Lily’s trying to persuade him we should watch _First Contact_ next week.”

“Does Eddie like Star Trek, or was he just trying to make you happy?”

“He liked them. You like them.”

“I like the whales one.”

“See, I told them both _Voyage Home_ is the best. What’s wrong?”

“I’m fine.”

“Yeah, I don’t believe you, Irey.” He sat down next to her and put his arm over her shoulder.

“You haven’t called me that for years.”

“And I’ve known you for long enough to know when you’re awake because you can’t sleep. Is this about Francine?”

“She left us. I thought she was dead. Why come back now?”

“Maybe she’s been trying for a long time and it was hearing you were in danger that finally gave her the courage.”

“But she left us, Bare.”

“I don’t know why. I don’t know why anyone would leave you, Iris. But the only one who can answer your questions is Francine, you know that?”

“I don’t know what to say to her. She left Dad alone, how could she do that?”

“Joe wasn’t alone. He had you. He has Grandma Ann and Grandpa Ben.”

“We’ve got a family. You, me, and Dad. I know what happened was awful, but-”

“You are my family, Iris. I would love to have my parents back, but that doesn’t change that you and Joe are my family. I think you always would have been, even if my mother was alive. My parents adored you.”

“What will Dad think?”

“Meeting your mother won’t change anything. Not if you don’t want it to. But you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“What would you do?”

“I would do anything to see my mother again. But it’s different. I don’t know what I would do if I was in your shoes.”

“I don’t know what to do, Bare.”

“I can’t tell you the answer.”

“I know.”

* * *

Iris only had a morning shift the next day, so she brought Eddie coffee when she’d done.

“You didn’t have to,” Eddie said. “Thank you.”

“You saved me.”

“From what I hear you were the hero that day.”

“We’ll share the credit.”

“You certainly have a nose for trouble, Iris. Barry mentioned it, I didn’t realise it was this bad.”

“It’s a good quality in a journalist.”

“Your blog’s doing well. Have you considered applying for a paper?”

“Central City Picture News are advertising for interns.”

“You should put your name forward.”

“I might. I’m glad you’re okay, Eddie.”

“You too. Thanks for the coffee, you really didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to. Is Barry here?”

“He’s out at a crime scene. You can wait if you need him.”

“No, it’s fine, I’m going over to meet Caitlin for lunch, I was just wondering where he was. He said you two watched Star Trek last night.”

“He came to check I was okay, and I invited him in. We got a bit distracted.”

“He came home smiling, which was nice.”

“He did? That’s good. When are you meeting Caitlin?”

“Not long, I should be going. See you later, Eddie.”

* * *

“I want to be able to give you an answer,” Caitlin said.

“But you can’t. Barry said the same thing.”

“My mother wasn’t the same after my father died. She was cold. I haven’t spoken to her for quite a while. I’m happy without her in my life. Maybe one day that will change, but I’m happy now.”

“I never needed a mother growing up. Maybe when I was little I felt a bit jealous seeing everyone else with them, and I always felt left out on Mother’s Day, but I had my dad. And I could give those things to Grandma. I don’t remember her.”

“You don’t have to see her more than once.”

“I don’t know what to do, Cait.”

“Then let’s just enjoy lunch, and you can decide later.”

* * *

Ronnie and Professor Stein were in town, so Iris was a little surprised when she saw Lily at S.T.A.R. Labs.

“I’m giving my parents some space,” she said.

“Hi, Iris,” Ronnie said. “We saw your articles, you lot have been busy.”

“Really busy,” Cisco said. “Barry broke the sound barrier and it was awesome. Do you think he could run that fast carrying me?”

“I’m honestly surprised you two haven’t already tried,” Caitlin said.

“They’ve already planned to go water skiing,” Hartley said. “Barry running and Cisco holding on.”

“Is this going to end in disaster?” Ronnie asked.

“Very probably.”

“That’s why we’re waiting until it’s warm, to avoid the possibility of hypothermia,” Cisco said. “Superpowers are so cool.”

“Mine aren’t.”

“That wasn’t even remotely funny, Raymond.”

“You’re as bad as Barry,” Iris said. “The number of times that boy ends a conversation with ‘got to run’, honestly.”

* * *

Ronnie had suggested the bar, Iris had told Barry, and Lily had suggested inviting Eddie. It meant no metahuman talk, but they had plenty of fun without it. Caitlin had explained Ronnie as her best friend who was working on a research project out of town with Lily’s dad, which was how they met Lily. Which wasn’t untrue.

Hartley dropped into the chair next to Iris as she watched Ronnie and Eddie play pool well, while Caitlin and Barry played as their partners badly, and Lily watched. Cisco sat on her other side.

“Do you think he minds being designated driver?” Cisco asked.

“I think Eddie’s probably wondering why our designated driver doesn’t own a car. And he thinks Barry hates cars.”

“He does.”

“But Eddie doesn’t know that’s because he has superpowers and is planning on running us all home in seconds. How are your rats?”

“I think Moon’s adopted them as her babies,” Hartley said. “Andromeda tried to chew Cisco’s sock yesterday, but Cassiopeia, Lyra, and Venus are all beautiful little sweethearts. How are you?”

“I’m fine.”

“I would quite happily never see my parents again, and it’s very much a mutual feeling. But I do want to see my sister.”

“My mother nearly left us after Armando died,” Cisco said. “She didn’t tell me until I was eighteen. It was so hard, she said, we had this hole, but we all had the same hole. So, she stayed, for Dante and me, and her and Dad worked everything out.”

“I think the only one who can understand is Joe,” Hartley said.

“I think you’re right,” Iris said.

* * *

Iris was quiet at dinner, and it had been noticed. Barry offered to clear up.

“What’s up, baby girl?” her dad asked.

“I don’t know what to do.”

“Iris.”

“How could she leave us, Dad?”

“She was using, and married to a cop. We were young, we got married quickly because Francine was pregnant, I don’t think we were right for each other. It wasn’t a mistake. You are my world, Iris, Francine gave me you. But I think if we hadn’t had you, we would have split apart a long time before we did. I did love her. I should have noticed sooner.”

“But we were happy once.”

“We were happy once. She did love you, Iris.”

“Maybe just five minutes. In a few days.”

“Okay.”

* * *

Iris was at work when reports of the robbery came in, but someone sent a picture of the Flash at the scene. She’d talk to Caitlin and Barry later.

Barry was at S.T.A.R. Labs when she got there. He waved, and Caitlin gave her a quick kiss. Lily and Ronnie were both with their parents, they’d said the night before, but Hartley and Doctor Wells were in the Cortex with Caitlin and Barry.

“Metahuman?” Iris asked.

“It seems he can cause irrational anger by triggering a reaction which overwhelms certain areas of the brain,” Doctor Wells said. “How, we’re not sure yet.”

“Barry brought us the scans the hospital did,” Caitlin said.

“Everyone in the bank got whammied, and tried to kill each other,” Barry said.

“Whammied, really?” Hartley asked.

“Can you think of a better name?”

“Where’s Cisco?” Iris asked.

“Doing a favour for Captain Singh and Joe,” Barry said. “Joe asked if I could see if S.T.A.R. Labs might have any ideas on this guy, he gave me the scans, and he asked if I could send Cisco over to consult with something.”

“It’s probably Tony’s break out,” Hartley said. “Do we have any idea why he’d come here?”

“I mentioned Caitlin in Jitters,” Iris said. “He was trying to ask me out, I said I had a girlfriend. He was being pushy.”

“Did you tell him where Caitlin worked?” Barry asked.

“I don’t think so.”

“I said I had some really smart friends, maybe he worked out I meant here, since the accelerator gave us both abilities?”

“Maybe he was angry with me, like Farooq,” Doctor Wells said.

“But he was showing his powers off,” Iris said. “He liked them.”

“That was before he was arrested,” Caitlin said.

“I’m sure Cisco will find out what he needs,” Hartley said. “S.W.A.T. are heading to the current location of the tracker, Barry.”

Barry ran to grab his suit.

Iris sat next to Caitlin as Hartley pulled up the map.

“Almost there, Barry,” Doctor Wells said.

A gunshot sounded.

“Barry?” Iris asked.

“Nice mask,” someone said.

“Barry, are you okay?” Caitlin asked.

“Yeah, fine, a friend’s just swung by,” Barry said. “I’ll catch up with you guys in a bit.”

“He switched his ear pieces off,” Hartley said.

“A friend?” Caitlin asked.

“I expect we have a guest from Starling City,” Doctor Wells said.

* * *

“Shouldn’t he be back by now?” Iris asked.

“His vitals are fine, he’s probably just catching up,” Caitlin said.

“Barry seems to trust him,” Doctor Wells said. “I’m sure all will be well.”

“You don’t trust him,” Hartley said.

“I don’t know who he is. And his methods can be rather extreme, to say the least.”

“Oh, you’re on fire,” Barry said. “Err-” He helped Felicity pat out her blouse, and Hartley held out a S.T.A.R. Labs jumper.

“It’s a common occurrence, Lily’s working on it.”

“Hi, Felicity,” Caitlin said. “It’s good to see you.”

“What brings you to Central City, Ms Smoak?” Doctor Wells asked.

“We were hoping you might be able to help us with a case,” Felicity said. She held out a boomerang.

“It’s a shame Cisco isn’t here,” Iris said.

“Is it vibrating?” Hartley asked. He rubbed his ears. “What’s it made of?”

“I think some kind of polymer, reinforced with carbon fibre,” Felicity said.

“I’ll call Lily, she’s the best with polymers.”

Cisco walked in with Iris’ dad. He looked pale, and Hartley signed something at him. Cisco shook his head and smiled.

“Hi, Felicity.”

“Perfect timing, come and look at this,” Hartley said. He pulled Cisco away, and Felicity followed.

“That’s...”

“It appears we have guests,” Doctor Wells said.

“They mentioned Starling City’s Arrow was at the scene. I want him out of my city, Barry.”

“Joe, he’s a hero.”

“You might think so, I do not. He’s wanted in connection with twelve murders.”

“He doesn’t do that anymore.”

“He still shoots people,” Doctor Wells said. “You are not like him, Barry.”

“I know. I don’t agree with everything he does, but he’s still trying to save his city, just like us.”

“You protect people,” Iris’ dad said. “He hides in the shadows.”

“He actually said the same thing. When I got my powers. He said I could be a hero in the light, be better than him. He’s not like you think he is.”

“He’s dangerous. He’s not someone to look up to, Barry.”

“He says he’ll be gone as soon as possible, he just needed some help with the boomerang. Are you here about Tony?”

“About the meta from earlier. Certo says he saw a flash of red.”

“So, he’s triggering the emotional response by the ocular nerve?” Caitlin asked.

“Perhaps we could fashion some glasses to block the light,” Doctor Wells said. “Caitlin?”

“I might have an idea.”

“Iris, I need to talk to you.”

“I’ll go help Felicity, Hartley, and Cisco,” Barry said. He ran off, and Iris followed her dad out into the hall.

“The Arrow’s helped us before. We called Felicity when Eiling took Professor Stein and Hartley, Ronnie, and Lily went to rescue him.”

“You did what?”

“We already worked out she knew the Arrow, Caitlin and Cisco were attacked by that Deathstroke guy when they were in Starling, Felicity asked Caitlin to make a cure for some kind of serum. I think it was involved with that attack in May.”

“I’m not happy about this.”

“I know, Dad.”

“Barry said he saved him while he was in Starling, but both of you knowing him...”

“I don’t know him. I didn’t go with them. Hartley wanted to go alone, but Lily and Ronnie refused to let him.”

“You should have talked to me, Iris.”

“I know. But we didn’t think you could help, not legally, and I didn’t want to get you in trouble at work. It was fine, they rescued Professor Stein. No one actually saw the Arrow that night, they just found an arrow and used it to escape.”

“I assume Eiling knows who was responsible?”

“Doctor Wells said he threatened Lily and Hartley when he wanted Bette, but he hasn’t tried anything since, and he didn’t come looking for us before.”

“If he does, you come and find me.”

“Yes, Dad. You know I can’t talk Barry out of working with the Arrow.”

“Barry’s stubborn, and he believes the best in people, the only one who can talk him out of working with the Arrow is the Arrow.”

“Have you considered that maybe it’ll be the other way around? That the Arrow will look up to Barry and follow his example?”

“That won’t change what he did.”

“They were all bad people.”

“He claims. That’s not how justice works. That’s not what I wanted to talk to you about, Iris. Have you heard anything about someone like Barry?”

“You mean the man in yellow, don’t you?”

“I want you as far away from this as possible.”

“Dad, he killed Nora.”

“Iris.”

“Cisco found something from December, but that’s all.” He nodded. “That is all, isn’t it, Dad?”

“Whoever broke Tony out knew what they were doing. The footage was wiped, there’s no evidence, the cell wasn’t even opened. But one guard reported seeing lightning.”

* * *

Felicity was sitting with Oliver Queen in her coffee shop. Well, not her coffee shop, and Iris knew Felicity worked for him, but…

Felicity Smoak was sitting with Oliver Queen in Jitters. And Barry was talking to them like old friends. Which might count for Felicity, but he’d never even mentioned he’d met Oliver Queen. Meeting Oliver Queen was the sort of thing you mentioned to your best friend. Barry didn’t keep secrets from her.

Except one.

Cisco was going to be so happy.

“One black coffee and one non-fat latte, extra sugar,” Iris said. “Good morning, Barry.”

“Oh, bother.”

“Shouldn’t you be at work?”

“I, err, Felicity had something for me, I’m heading back in a second. But I can find you during my lunch break?”

“We’ll see you later, Barry,” Oliver said. “Miss West, Barry and Felicity speak very highly of you.”

“Iris is fine.” She shook his hand. “Bare.”

“Right. Err, catch you later, Felicity, Ollie.” He rushed off.

“Enjoy your coffees,” Iris said.

* * *

Iris arrived at S.T.A.R. Labs with coffee.

“I’m in love with you,” Cisco said.

“Excuse me, that’s my girlfriend?” Caitlin said.

“Why’s there an extra black?”

“In case we had company,” Iris said. “You can have it.”

“Please don’t give him more caffeine,” Hartley said. “He’s already bouncing because of this boomerang.”

“We’re basically living in a comic book, life is awesome.”

“Maybe we should switch you to de-caff,” Ronnie said.

Barry ran in and winced.

“Please tell me he didn’t,” Felicity said.

“You knew?”

“I thought he was joking!”

“Does he even know how to joke?”

“I feel like we’re missing something,” Cisco said. “Is there a hole in your shirt?”

“Facial recognition just picked up Bivolo,” Lily said.

“We have facial recognition software?” Barry asked.

“You’re welcome,” Felicity said.

“He’s just entered a house, 168 Jarvis,” Hartley said.

“I’ll call the Arrow.”

“I can handle it,” Barry said. “I’ve done it before.”

“I think you should wait.”

“Better idea,” Hartley said. “Barry, you have Firestorm, me, and the Arrow all in Central this week, use the help.”

“You want to come?”

“I can get changed, we’ll pick up Professor Stein, if he wants, and Felicity can call the Arrow. Ronnie?”

“Sounds like fun.”

“Excellent. Well?”

“I’ll go and get Professor Stein and the Arrow, I guess.”

Barry ran off.

“What are you doing, Hartley?” Doctor Wells asked.

“Making sure Barry doesn’t do anything stupid.”

“Oh, I have an idea,” Cisco said. “Iris, can you help me grab something?”

She nodded and followed Cisco to the downstairs lab.

“Your dad told you about Iron Heights, didn’t he?”

“Yes.”

“Do you know if he told Barry? I told Hartley, I know I’m not-”

“Cisco, we can trust Hartley, and he’s important to you. I don’t know if Barry knows yet or not. Probably not from how he’s acting.”

“But he’s not okay. He can’t be okay, not after Mardon, Multiplex, the Mist, Bette, Blackout, Tony-”

“No, I don’t think he is either.”

“We might need this.”

“What is it?”

“Complementary colours might help if it’s this colour theory Caitlin has, it’s a green light. Prism won’t be whammying our superhero team up.”

“Prism?”

“Caitlin’s idea was Rainbow Raider, it was a resounding no.”

“I like it.”

“You’re biased and don’t get a vote.” Cisco nodded. “It’s going on the blog, isn’t it?”

“Absolutely.”

* * *

“I feel fine,” Barry said. “Really, you can stop worrying about me, I can take care of my- Ow!”

“How do you feel?” Cisco asked.

“The one advantage of not being able to get drunk was not having to deal with hangovers again, wasn’t it?” Barry groaned. “Oh, man, Ronnie, Professor Stein, I’m so sorry.”

“If you’re going to punch someone, it’s probably best to be the on fire metahuman,” Ronnie said.

“Barry,” Iris’ dad said. “Bivolo was just dropped at Iron Heights by someone on fire, I assume this is something to do with you.” He looked at Firestorm, and Ronnie and Professor Stein separated. Felicity’s friend Mister Diggle blinked.

“Detective West, a pleasure to meet you,” Professor Stein said.

“You too. Barry?”

“All this stuff happened before me, I blame Iris.”

“Who ran off to Starling City, Barry?” Iris asked.

“I didn’t mean to meet the Arrow, technically I was kidnapped.”

“You weren’t kidnapped,” the Arrow said.

“I was at the train station when something hit my neck and the next thing I know I’m waking up in your secret lair and Felicity’s asking if I can save your life, I’m not even a doctor!”

“You kidnapped him?”

“You were dying, the other option was an ambulance.”

“Couldn’t you have changed his clothes and said someone attacked him?” Lily asked.

“You do have a recognisable face,” Hartley smirked. “Green was my colour first. 2005.”

“You were eighteen.”

“And basically homeless, in need of new hearing aids and food, your point being?”

“Hartley, you were eighteen.”

“Start again,” Iris’ dad said. “I’ve met Ronnie, the not dead one.”

“Merged with Professor Stein and caught fire, they saved us,” Ronnie said.

“Hartley, you’re the Pied Piper?”

“He saved Barry’s life, Dad,” Iris said.

“More than once,” Barry said.

“And you five went out after Bivolo.”

“I got whammied and punched Firestorm and burnt my hand,” Barry said. “Then Arrow shot me again because twice in one day wasn’t enough for him. Plus, Felicity and Dig kidnapped me that time and I saved Arrow, only for him to try and strangle me.”

“You gave me rat poison and made me hallucinate dead people.”

“But did you die?”

“No,” the Arrow laughed. “You’re a terrible doctor.”

“Wrong Allen,” Barry shrugged.

“He shot you?” Iris’ dad asked.

“We were training. I’ll beat him next time.”

“Keep telling yourself that, Barry,” the Arrow said.

“I think it’s because Iris worked out who he is.”

“If it helps, Cisco did months ago,” Iris said. “And clearly Hartley knows.”

“Yes, covering your cheekbones are an excellent way to disguise yourself from an acquaintance of a number of years.”

“My mother didn’t recognise me,” the Arrow said.

“And that was when you just had face paint,” Felicity said.

“You assume she didn’t recognise you,” Diggle said.

“If she did, she still shot me.”

“Oh, so it runs in the family,” Iris' dad muttered.

“She must have known,” Hartley said. “Or you’d be dead. Imagine the headline, marooned playboy exposed as vigilante, killed by his own mother.”

“Hartley,” the Arrow said.

“You’re standing in a room with seven incredibly intelligent scientists, a detective, a budding investigative reporter, and her best friend who already knows.”

“I do already know,” Barry said. “I have a friend who’s a historian, I haven’t told him I have superpowers, I have never mentioned meeting you, but he still worked out who you are.”

You didn’t know until Felicity told you.”

“You wear green, I did theorise you trained in a forest, and you waited a whole entire week, I’m surprised more people don’t know. I would have gotten there.”

“They’re probably trying to make him feel better about himself,” Hartley said.

“So, can I see your mask?” Cisco asked. “Is it the one Barry made, I want to see how he did.”

“If it makes you feel better, Barry’s going to out himself by his inability to resist a bad pun,” Lily said.

“You really should stop,” Iris’ dad said.

“But they’re funny,” Barry said.

“I think we’d all disagree, Barry,” Doctor Wells said.

“Sorry, man,” Ronnie said. He clapped Barry on the shoulder and Barry pouted. “But we are all done pretending we don’t know Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow now, right?”

Oliver sighed and took off his mask.

“I trust very few people with my secret identity.”

“We won’t tell anyone,” Iris said.

* * *

There were already people saying they’d seen the Arrow in Central, so Iris started writing. Oliver, Felicity, and Diggle- John- had explained Deathstoke before they left, including why he’d attacked Caitlin and Cisco, and how the case Barry had helped with tied in.

Her dad and Doctor Wells were obviously still unhappy with the Arrow, and Ronnie seemed to have a grudge that he hadn’t helped Hartley years ago (even if Hartley insisted he was only vaguely acquainted with the Queens and hadn’t asked for help), but he had helped. Her dad was still adamant Oliver try and stay away from Central City, but he wasn’t completely opposed to him being an ally of theirs- as long as there were no arrows involved.

Her dad had also spoken to her mother; Iris had agreed to meet her at eleven in Jitters.

Iris hovered over the search engine. She had some facts to check about the Arrow.

And instead typed in her mother’s name.

“Iris?” Barry asked from where he’d curled up with a book. “Are you okay?”

“I- I don’t know.”

“What is it?”

Iris closed the other page. She could finish her article later. She read the name again, and again.

Wallace Rudolph West.

She had a brother.

* * *

Barry had nodded and hugged her. She hadn’t told her dad.

She didn’t tell her dad on the way to Jitters. Iris hadn’t said much at all, she was thinking. She’d published her article that morning, and apparently she had Oliver Queen’s personal e-mail now. He’d said it was well-written and he liked the conclusion. Going by the comments, it was shaping up to be her most popular one yet. Caitlin had called to congratulate her, and Iris promised to head over to S.T.A.R. Labs for lunch. She hadn’t mentioned Wallace.

If her dad found out he had a son and hadn’t been a part of his life, he’d be heartbroken.

Francine West stood up when Iris walked in. She smiled when Iris sat down.

“I’ll wait for you outside, baby girl.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

“Hello, Iris,” Francine said. “Look at you.”

“Why come back now?” Iris asked. “You left when I was four.”

“I wanted to see you.”

“You never have before. I looked you up, I know about Wallace.”

“Wally’s the one who found your blog. He told me about Tony Woodward, I wanted to make sure you were all right.”

“Is he here?”

“No.”

“Why didn’t you come back before, we didn’t you tell Dad about Wally?”

“I was scared. I let Joseph and you down. The longer I waited, the easier it was to stay away.”

“But not now.”

“I have something called McGregor’s. I wanted to see you before it was too late. To explain.”

“And to make sure Wally isn’t alone. Tell him he can come by whenever he likes, I’ll tell Dad about him.” Iris stood up again. “I think I need some more time.”

“I understand.”

“But maybe another time.”

* * *

Barry draped himself over the back of the chair and wrapped his arms around Iris. She rolled her eyes and tipped her head back.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“I do my best.”

“Wally was the one who found my blog.”

“Wally?”

“That’s what Francine called him. He wasn’t there. I said he could visit whenever he wanted.”

“And you don’t know how to tell Joe?” Barry slipped round to sit next to her. “I’ll help.”

“He’s going to be so upset. Francine’s dying. That’s why she came back, before it was too late. She said she was scared before and staying away was easier. But she wanted to explain. And she doesn’t want Wally to be on his own.”

“You got what you needed?”

“I think so. I’m angrier at her for not telling Dad than for leaving. Is he on his way home?”

“Yeah, I offered to run him, he said I was under no circumstance ever allowed to do that. He shouldn’t be long.”

“What do I say?”

“I don’t know, but I’ll help.”

“He’s going to be crushed.”

The door opened.

“Hey, Joe,” Barry said.

“What are you two doing?”

“I was just telling Barry about meeting Francine,” Iris said. “Dad, I need to talk to you.”

“She’s sick, I know.”

“That’s not all. I think maybe you should sit down.”

“Iris, honey, what happened?” He sat next to her, and Barry took her hand and smiled.

“I’ve got a brother,” Iris said. Her dad froze. “Wallace Rudolph West. He was born eight months after Francine left.”

“And he’s...”

“He’s your son, Dad.”

“I’ve got a son?”

The phone rang, and Barry jumped up.

“I’ll get it.”

“Dad-”

“I need a minute, Iris.”

“I told her to tell Wally he can come ‘round whenever he wants.”

“Iris, it’s for you,” Barry said. Iris stood up and Barry handed her the phone.

“Iris West speaking,” she said.

“Hello, Ms. West, my name is Eric Larkin, I’m the editor at Central City Picture News. I’ve been reading your blog, the piece you wrote on Starling City’s Arrow earlier was quite impressive.”

“Thank you.”

“Have you considered a career in journalism?”

“More and more each day.”

“Wonderful. How does Monday sound?”

“You’re offering me a job?”

“We can discuss pay and all the official paperwork on Monday, but I did you see your name earlier on a list of those interested in internships.”

“That would be incredible, sir, I would love to.”

“I’ll see you half past eight Monday morning.”

He hung up and Iris stared at the phone. She went back into the sitting room. Barry smiled.

“Who was it?”

“The editor of Picture News. He offered me a job.”

“That’s amazing, Iris.”

“I start Monday. Dad?”

“I’m so proud of you, baby girl.” He stood up and hugged her. “I’m so proud of you.”

* * *

Caitlin kissed her after Iris told her.

“You’re going to be the best journalist they have.”

“I have a lot to learn first.”

“You’re going to be amazing, Iris.”

* * *

Sitting at the table at Central City Picture News for morning briefing felt surreal. Only, Larkin wanted her to write about the Flash. Which Iris could do. She’d been doing it for months. But she could write about other things too.

Plus Mason Bridge- Pulitzer winning Mason Bridge- thought she was just an amateur with a blog. Iris was determined to prove him wrong. She needed a chance to write a story first though.

“Don’t worry about Mason,” the lady from the desk next to hers said. “There’s a squishy marshmallow under the grumpy exterior. I haven’t found it yet, but one day. Linda Park, sports.”

“Iris West.”

“I heard. Read your blog too, I think everyone in the office was talking about how a blog got the scoop on us. Well, not me. I was writing about football. So, you’ve met the Flash?”

“A couple of times.”

“Assuming he’s real,” Mason said.

“You were paying attention?” Linda asked.

“I’m a reporter, our job is to pay attention, Park.”

“He’s real,” Iris said. “You don’t believe in metahumans?”

“I believe S.T.A.R. Labs are up to something, can you tell me anything about that?”

“Actually, my girlfriend works there, and they saved my best friend’s life. They’re helping C.C.P.D.”

“And that’s all Harrison Wells is doing?”

“Barry was in a coma, if it wasn’t for Doctor Wells, he’d be dead.”

“Barry Allen?” Linda asked. “I did some news reading for KSFV News, I reported on the accelerator. A lot of names came in that night.”

“Allen,” Mason said. “Huh. Interesting.”

“What exactly are you working on?” Linda asked.

“You’ll see.”

“The squishy marshmallow might take some work,” Linda said.

* * *

Iris started to settle into work. Mason was still grumpy, Larkin still wanted her mostly to write about metas, even though December was shaping up to be quiet on that front, but Linda was nice, and she was enjoying writing. She had time for lunch with Caitlin most days, which was really nice, and Professor Stein and Ronnie were over for a few weeks while the Steins celebrated Hanukkah. Lily had invited Barry to join them after a passing comment he’d made, which he was loving.

“I think I have a blanket invitation to every holiday,” Barry said. “Clarissa and Martin are so nice.”

“I’m really glad, Barry.”

“Do you think Joe will mind if I invite them for New Year’s?”

“Caitlin, Cisco, and Hartley came over last year, but it was just after the accelerator. Ronnie was assumed dead, you were in hospital in a coma having frequent seizures, it wasn’t exactly a happy occasion. Maybe we need a celebration this year.”

“Maybe. Aunt Ruth called too.”

“She did?”

“Just seeing how I was and wishing me the best for the holidays. She did invite me to stay for a few days, but we both know that’s never turned out well, and I told her about the Steins, she seemed pleasantly surprised. She said to give you her best, and to thank Joe again for keeping her updated while I was in a coma.”

“I didn’t know Dad did that. Guess it just didn’t cross my mind.”

“Maybe I’ll visit next year.”

Caitlin came to have Christmas dinner with them and stayed the night. The day after, her dad and Barry got called to a crime scene.

Barry came back shaking, with Eddie, Doyle, and Gibbons. Eddie had his arm around Barry.

“I can stay, Barry,” Eddie said. “If you want.”

“I’ll be fine. Iris is here.”

“We’ll wait outside,” Doyle said. “Shout if you need anything, Allen.”

“What’s going on?” Iris asked. “Barry, what’s wrong?”

Barry nodded and sat down next to Caitlin, and Eddie took Iris slightly aside.

“There was a break in at Mercury Labs last night. Either your Flash has another agenda, or…”

“Or it’s the man who killed Nora.”

* * *

Iris brought hot chocolate through to Barry and hugged him.

“Eddie said it’s him.”

“Simon Stagg was found dead in his office a few hours after Multiplex died, the security footage showed a flash of lightning. And the footage from Iron Heights was wiped, but a guard saw red lightning.”

“Yours is yellow,” Caitlin said. Barry nodded.

“Joe took some copies of the files home a few weeks after I woke up. The man in yellow was here. He took the files and pinned a picture of Iris to the wall with a knife, telling Joe to stop. And-” Barry’s voice broke, and Iris held him tight. “Joe took Cisco to our old home. My grandmother’s mirror was still there. Silver was the most common way to back mirrors, they still call the technique silvering, silver compounds were also used in photography.”

“And with the lightning, there would have been a lot of flashes that night,” Iris said. “Are you saying...”

“He did one better and made a hologram. The- He wasn’t- I was there too.”

“We know you were.”

“No,” Barry said. “Me. The Flash. I was there, and I didn’t save her. I didn’t save her.”

“Barry-”

“It’s my fault, Iris. He was going to hurt you and it’s my fault.”

Barry sobbed into her shoulder and Iris rubbed his back. Caitlin rested her hand on Barry’s shoulder.

“It’s not,” Caitlin said.

“I was at Stagg’s presentation with Iris. We went to school with Tony. And... I’m the only link they can find. And Eddie- Captain Singh reopened the case, just him, Joe, and Eddie, I told them everything. How the man in yellow stopped and looked at me, his red eyes, and then I was outside, and- And-”

“It’s all right,” Iris said. “It’s all right.”

“Eddie suggested he was there to kill me. He doesn’t know I’m the Flash, but if I was there, if the man in yellow is an enemy of the Flash- It’s my fault. It was supposed to be me. Why would I save myself and not Mom?”

“You couldn’t know,” Caitlin said. “I don’t know enough about time travel to give you an answer.”

“It was supposed to be me.”

“Nora would never have wanted that, you know that,” Iris said. “Would visiting Henry help?”

“I can’t. Captain Singh has already spoken to Doctor Wells, they’re going to try and trap him. He wants me to have a detail until after.”

“So, no running off,” Caitlin said. “I think that’s probably for the best right now.”

“He’s been in Central for over a year, it’s nearly been fifteen years, he wants something else from me.”

“Just rest. It’ll help.”

* * *

Doyle and Gibbons came in to check on Barry at lunch. Iris took the opportunity to head into the kitchen. Caitlin wasn’t far behind.

“Are you okay?’

Iris shook her head.

Barry rarely talked about that night, not to her, not anymore. He’d probably talked about it more since getting his speed than he had in the previous five years. But it was always on his mind. That was why he’d spent so long chasing impossible cases, in the hope that one day it would lead to the proof he needed to show the world it wasn’t Henry.

But not like this.

Iris had known Nora and Henry Allen as long as she’d known Barry. She’d had sleepovers at their house. Nora had always been kind. Iris didn’t have her mother, and her grandparents lived in Keystone, but she’d known she could talk to Nora if she couldn’t talk to her dad. And she could remember Henry cleaning up scraped knees after soccer practise, days out with Barry and his parents, they used to pick her up from school if her dad was working late. Barry used to come home with them if Henry and Nora were working late. They were friends with her dad. The Henry she remembered could never hurt anyone, least of all Nora or Barry. And Barry had been adamant, Barry wouldn’t lie, so Iris believed him.

But the court said it was Henry, the police said it was Henry, her dad said it was Henry, everyone said. Some days it was easy to doubt Barry. She’d never told him. It wouldn’t have helped, and he’d always stood by what he saw.

Iris had searched too. She hadn’t told Barry about that either, but she’d found no references to a man in yellow or in lightning anywhere. It was as if he’d appeared from nowhere and vanished to the same place. And there was no reason Nora was targeted. Iris’ dad had been one of the first on the scene. He was closest, with his partner, and a neighbour had rung hearing screams. But there had been an investigation as well, and her dad hadn’t been involved with that. He’d declared personal conflicts and had Barry to look after.

Iris didn’t know much more than that. Her dad didn’t talk about it, and Barry hadn’t been old enough to really understand what was going on. Mostly she remembered how angry Barry had been, how hurt. How often she’d found him crying silently in the middle of the night when he thought no one could see, how he still flinched at thunderstorms and lightning, how desperate he’d been for someone to believe him. That was what Iris focused on, helping Barry.

And she’d do the same now.

Barry had said the Flash was there, the adult version, him, and Iris did not understand the science of time travel. But she might know a girl.

* * *

“It’s okay, she’s a friend,” Iris said. Gibbons nodded, and Lily came inside.

“I come bearing cake. Mom insisted.”

“How are things going at S.T.A.R.?” Caitlin asked.

“I should be there,” Barry said. “I should-”

“Here, have some cake,” Lily said. “Joe explained. Did you know he tried to steal a tachyon prototype from Mercury Labs?”

 “I know that word,” Iris said.

“That’s because they’re a commonly used concept in science fiction when talking about time travel. A tachyon is a hypothetical particle which can travel faster than light, which, according to special relativity, would allow communication back in time. However, then you get issues with causality, if we assume time travel is possible, is the past fixed, or can we alter it, really, it’s fascinating. My dad’s written several papers on time travel, and we used to watch a lot of science fiction that would turn into him teaching me the reality behind it.”

“Causality?” Iris asked.

“An event cannot have an affect the precedes itself. That causes a paradox, say I drop this plate and it smashes. Then I go back in time and catch it. It’s no longer smashed, which no longer gives me a reason to travel back in time. You can solve the issues of paradoxes in different ways. Either the past is fixed, and whether we travel to it or not, we cannot change the course of history, the plate will always smash, or we would always go back to that point and history would continue as always. Or we create another timeline, with the second having the causes of the events of the time travel.”

“Which means what?” Caitlin asked.

“Either the man in yellow and Barry were destined to be there that night, and there’s no way you could have saved your mother, or the man in yellow and the future Flash are from another timeline and in travelling back to that night created ours, in which case, it wasn’t you, Barry. Another version of you, but not you.”

“If this is another timeline-”

“Then you were eleven and can hardly blame yourself,” Lily interrupted Barry. “You shouldn’t however this works. We don’t have people who have time travelled to talk to. I can’t tell you how this works, no one knows for certain. I do know that the you that was there that night was eleven years old and it isn’t your fault.”

“If he’s just stolen the tachyons, maybe he hasn’t gone back yet,” Caitlin said.

“It’s possible,” Lily said.

“I think he knows me,” Barry said. “Killing my mother is personal. He must hate me. So, we know each other. He can’t just be starting.”

“Unless the accelerator gave him his powers, and he’s now intending on using them, but because of what happened to your mother, you fight him, and the two of you become enemies, until the point he travels back and kills your mother, which then gives you the incentive to fight him when he starts, creating a causal loop.”

“I hate time travel already,” Iris said.

“Me too,” Caitlin said.

“But we couldn’t change that,” Barry said.

“No, because with causality, that event is a result for him, but the first event for you, causing this. It would create a paradox. But that is the only event of the loop, if it is a loop, we know. We can stop him now.”

“Which makes him hate me, which is why he went back to that night. Will go back to that night.”

“But it would stop him hurting people now.”

Barry nodded.

“I can’t go running off though. I don’t have to stay here, but Captain Singh doesn’t want me on my own at the moment.”

“We’ll catch him,” Caitlin said.

* * *

Captain Singh and Eddie were with Iris’ dad when he came back early evening. Captain Singh dismissed Doyle and Gibbons, and Barry followed him through to the kitchen, with her dad.

“He’s not okay, is he?” Eddie asked.

“We’ll take care of him,” Iris said. “Catching this guy will help.”

“We’ll do our best. Doctor Wells thinks he has something.”

“Are you sure about this?”

“He killed my mother, Joe, I want to help,” Barry said.

“Barry, stay here,” Captain Singh said.  “Weire and Anderson will be outside. Iris, congratulations on the new job.”

“Thank you. I won’t write about this, sir.”

“Make sure Allen doesn’t try and go running off.”

* * *

“Maybe we should go over to S.T.A.R. Labs.”

“That sounds like a bad idea, Iris,” Caitlin said. “He threatened you.”

“I think he must already know,” Lily said. “Joe was looking into Barry’s mother’s case, and he saw that as a threat, so he knows he played a part. Which implies it’s after for him as well, or at least he knows what he’s going to do. I imagine it was public.”

“I don’t know about the lightning, Dad tried to keep Barry out of the spotlight, and he wouldn’t let us watch the news while it was on. Barry had enough nightmares.”

“So maybe it is after for him.”

“Which would mean if he confesses, that’s what Barry’s been looking for the past fourteen, nearly fifteen, years.”

“If he confesses,” Caitlin said. “If Cisco has pictures, that would be evidence, wouldn’t it?”

“Easy to contest,” Iris said. “Pictures found in a mirror nearly fifteen years later exactly when the Flash shows up could be argued as a fake. Something more concrete would be better.”

“As far as the majority are concerned, metahumans are a new phenomenon,” Lily said.

“And the Flash isn’t even a fully accepted public figure yet,” Iris said. “He’s gaining a reputation, but only Picture News write about Barry, and that’s a recent development, the Chronicle doesn’t. Barry could make an appearance as the Flash, but I’m not sure how they’d take time travel. Or a motive, unless Barry were to reveal himself.”

“And that is not a good idea for a superhero, everyone knows that,” Lily said.

“We’re going to need to find a very good lawyer, aren’t we,” Caitlin said.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it,” Iris said. “Barry?”

“I should be there. I should be helping. They need the Flash.”

“Cisco sent an update,” Caitlin said. “He, Hartley, and Doctor Wells have built a force field, it should trap him. And Doctor McGee lent them her tachyon prototype to use as bait. He’s worried about you, they all are.”

“I’ll be fine. I feel fine. I should be helping.”

“Captain Singh won’t put you in harm’s way,” Iris said. “And you know you can’t be involved in this, it’ll get picked up as a conflict of interest.”

“What if he doesn’t fall for the trap?”

“I’ve been meaning to pick your brain,” Lily said. “Can you think of any combinations that make anaesthetic last longer?”

“I’m not a doctor,” Barry said.

“No, you’re a chemist, you blow things up.”

“That’s really not- My degree is organic chemistry and criminology. I did some physics too. I really don’t have the knowledge of living people.”

“But organic chemistry you know about proteins and things.”

“Reactions of them,” Barry said. “I know enough to identify a possible cause of death at the crime scene.”

“Maybe the key is in the delivery then.”

“Cisco?” Caitlin asked. She lifted her phone up. “Cisco, can you hear me?”

“What is it?” Iris asked.

“-kill Wells!”

“That was Dad. That was Dad.”

“I’m getting my suit,” Barry said. He vanished in a flash, and Lily pulled out her phone.

“Barry, can you hear me?”

“I can hear you,” he said. “Get away from them!”

“Flash. It’s been a long time.”

“Barry,” Iris whispered. Enough static came over to know they were running.

“You were in my house that night!” Barry shouted. “You killed my mother!”

“You’re not fast enough to catch me, Barry,” the man in yellow said.

“You know who I am. I don’t know you.”

“Oh, you do, Barry. We’ve been playing this game for centuries, and I’m always one step ahead. You’ll lose to me, like you always do.”

“Not this time.”

“Barry!” Iris clutched hold of Caitlin at the sounds of something cracking.

“Barry, police escort alert,” Lily said.

He skidded back in in seconds, not in his suit, and Iris pulled him tightly into a hug. Blood was running out of his nose.

Anderson opened the door.

“Everything all right in here? Allen?”

“Just a nosebleed,” Barry said. “I used to get them before exams, they said it was a stress thing. Hasn’t happened for a while.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m fine,” Barry said. “Fine.”

Anderson nodded and left, and Caitlin made Barry sit down.

“Fine, obviously,” she said. “That was-”

“Cisco needed help. Joe needed help.”

“He knew you,” Lily said. “So, we can rule out him being at the start of his position in a casual loop.”

“What does that mean?” Iris asked.

“It’s means he’s faster than me,” Barry said. “And he wants me for something.”

“He could have killed you,” Caitlin said.

“And he didn’t. He had every opportunity to, believe me. I couldn’t have stopped him. But he didn’t.”

“So, he wants you for something,” Iris said. “What?”

“And what does he want with tachyons?” Lily asked.

* * *

Iris’ dad hugged Barry and Iris tightly when he arrived home.

“You shouldn’t have come.”

“Is Doctor Wells going to be okay?”

“He’s fine, just a little bruised.”

“What do we do now?” Iris asked.

“We find out what he wants.”

* * *

They drove him over to Iron Heights after Caitlin and Lily had gone home, but Barry went to talk to Henry alone.

“He’ll come back for Barry, won’t he?” Iris asked.

“I think so. We’ll deal with it.”

“How are we going to stop him, Dad?”

“I don’t know yet. But we will.”

* * *

“Iris, anything new on the Flash?” Larkin asked. “There’s a rumour he was involved in whatever went on at Mercury Labs.”

“I haven’t heard anything about that, sir, but he was at a fire earlier?”

“Well, keep up the good work.” Larkin moved over to talk to someone else and Linda leaned over.

“It takes a while, he’ll realise he’s wasting you soon enough,” she said. “Do you know what went on at Mercury Labs?”

“I think it’s unethical to use my dad to get access to stories, isn’t it?”

“I’d do it,” Mason said, without looking up. “Do you know anything?”

“No, I was at home with Caitlin, Barry, and Lily, Lily was explaining time travel.”

“There’s not a meta who can time travel?” Linda asked.

“I really hope not, because I have no idea what she was talking about.”

“Linda, how’s the article on the Combines?” Larkin asked.

“Almost done,” Linda said. “I really hope it’s almost done.”

“I’m done,” Mason said.

“See you next year,” Linda said, grinning. Mason scowled and left. “He’ll admit he loves me one day.”

“One day,” Iris said. “Are you doing anything for New Year’s?”

“Finishing this, by the sounds of it,” Linda said.

“We’re having a get together, if you want to come. It’s been quite a year.”

“Understatement and a half. At yours?”

“Yeah. Well, Dad’s. Is it lame I still live at home?”

“In this economy?” Linda laughed. “Your whatever does too, doesn’t he? Or he lives at yours?”

“Barry? In his defence, he did have an apartment, but he got struck by lightning and the lease got cancelled while he was in a coma.”

“Can’t really blame him for that one.”

“Also, if you’d tried Dad’s cooking, you’d never want to leave either.”

“Well now there’s no way I’m turning down that invitation,” Linda said. “Do you think I’ll get my own in with C.C.P.D.?”

“You write the sports column.”

“I might branch out one day.” Linda smiled. “Do you want me to bring anything?”

“Just yourself. Half past eight?”

“I’ll see you then.”

* * *

Linda brought wine.

“I know you said you didn’t need anything.”

“Thank you,” Iris said. “This is Caitlin. Cait, this is Linda.”

“Hi,” Linda said. “It’s lovely to meet you, Iris has told me all about you.”

“It’s lovely to meet you too,” Caitlin said. “Can I get you a drink?”

“Thanks,” Linda said. Caitlin led her inside, and Barry appeared at Iris’ side.

“So that’s Linda. She’s pretty.”

“She’s great. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I promise. He’s back, but we’re going to stop him.”

“You don’t have to be okay.”

“I did consider going to see Doctor Finkel again, just a one-off, but I think I’ll be fine. I told Dad about the man in yellow. Reverse Flash.”

“Reverse Flash?”

“Cisco said he called himself that when he was talking to Doctor Wells. He’s got a yellow suit and red lighting, I’ve got a red suit and yellow lightning, and Cisco said he’s evil and I’m not, so we’re the reverse of each other. Dad said I’ve been trapped in Central City since that night.”

“You have.”

“I went to Florida to do a degree.”

“To come back to Central City and solve that case. He’s your dad, Barry, you love him, you want him back. You lost both your parents that night.”

“I gained a new one though. I should have seen it sooner. Dad said I should move on.”

“Henry doesn’t know you’re the Flash.”

“No. I can’t really tell him when anyone could overhear.”

“He’ll be proud when we get him out and you can tell him.”

“I just want to hug him again. He’s right, it’s controlled my whole life.”

“It’s understandable. You were a traumatised child, you don’t just move on from something like that. It was always going to play a large part in your life. But you took what happened to you and decided it wasn’t going to happen to anyone else. You let it shape you into a hero, Bare. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“I don’t know what I’d do without you, Iris.”

“Have a boring life, probably,” Iris laughed, bumping against him. “I can’t even imagine a life without you.”

“Me neither. We’re like soulmates. Soulmates can be best friends, right?”

“Yeah. Definitely.” The doorbell rang. Iris frowned. Her dad was talking to Clarissa. Caitlin was introducing Linda to Cisco. Hartley seemed to be showing Ronnie and Eddie pictures of his rats. Lily and Martin were talking about something Iris wasn’t even going to attempt to begin to understand. “We’re not expecting anyone else, are we?”

“Not unless Doctor Wells changed his mind,” Barry said. Iris opened the door. The boy standing there was tall, with dark hair. Something about him seemed familiar, but Iris couldn’t quite put her finger on it.

“Hi,” he said. “I’m Francine’s son, Wally?”

“Hi.”

“Is this a bad time?”

“No. No, come in. I’m Iris.”

“Hey.”

“Um. Dad?”

“What is it, sweetheart?” He walked over.

“Hi,” Wally said. “You must be Detective West. I’m Wally.”

“Oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time travel is so confusing.  
> Wikipedia (Tachyon, Grandfather Paradox, Causality)  
> https://spaceplace.nasa.gov/review/dr-marc-space/time-travel.html  
> https://futurism.com/what-does-moving-through-space-time-mean-2/amp/  
> http://www.awarenessofnothing.com/spacetimespeed-and-distance.html  
> I'm pretty sure that's not even all I read, and I still don't completely get it


	7. The Pied Piper and the Flash

Hartley liked Wally West. After Joe had introduced them he’d mentioned engineering at C.C.U., which Cisco had jumped in on, and they’d had an interesting conversation about some of their (not Flash related) work at S.T.A.R. Labs. Iris had seemed uncertain, but Caitlin had stuck by her side. Barry wasn’t far from Joe either. He’d seemed unsure of Wally too, or at least unsure of how he’d fit in now Joe had a biological son. Maybe he hadn’t admitted it to himself, but that was the assumption Hartley made.

It was nonsense, of course, Joe hardly hid how much he loved Barry. If Hartley’s parents had cared half as much between them as Joe West did for Barry, Hartley would still be in contact with them.

He couldn’t even imagine a parental figure loving him as much as Joe loved Iris.

The rest of January was fairly quiet, as far as superheroing was concerned. Just ordinary crime, no new metas, no end of the world disasters. No sign of the Reverse Flash, which Hartley was quietly thankful for. He knew Joe suspected Harrison was connected. Hartley didn’t dispute that. But seeing him hurt by the villain had thrown him. Harrison had betrayed his trust, Hartley was sure he was involved in something. But he’d also been Hartley’s mentor for years. He’d helped when Hartley had no one. Clearly his betrayal had not removed Hartley’s sense of gratitude, or his care for the man.

Whoever the Reverse Flash was, he couldn’t be stopped. Not by them. The force field hadn’t worked. He was faster than Barry.

Cisco was already working on trying to find another way. And on why the trap had failed.

Ronnie and Professor Stein had flown off again. Eiling still hadn’t returned, but it was better to be safe. Hartley was still running numbers on the accelerator. Cisco had made that computer program to map S.T.A.R. Labs and project the explosion, maybe he’d let Hartley borrow it. Something wasn’t right.

At least Lily had a few breakthroughs. She’d made some flame-retardant socks. Cisco’s Flash suit wasn’t uncomfortable, but it was primarily designed for practicality, not comfort. He’d replaced all the soles of Barry’s shoes with the same material he’d used in the boots, but someone would notice if they just made clothes out of it. Lily had used a basis of cotton interwoven with Cisco’s polymer to make some yarn and knit some socks. Barry had hugged her.

Then he and Cisco had run off to see how fast they could skid along the floor, which would undoubtedly end in disaster, but they were having fun, and Caitlin had got the x-ray machine out ready.

Ronnie had helped Hartley reconnect the sprinkler system before he left. And found fire extinguishers. They’d probably be needed. Maybe Hartley should have asked him to help glue mattresses to the walls of one of the labs as well. Caitlin might help.

Iris hadn’t brought Wally to S.T.A.R. yet. Probably understandable, they did have the Flash suit on display in the Cortex. He might be a West, but they had only known him for a month. And he wasn’t Barry’s biggest fan. Hartley couldn’t help but find a small amount of amusement in the irony of Wally’s admiration of the Flash and dislike of Barry, but he could understand it. As much as Barry was uncertain of how he’d fit now Joe had Wally, Wally was uncertain of how he’d fit because Joe already had Barry. Iris had told them Wally had found her blog looking for the Flash. He loved speed, fast planes, fast cars, it was what had started his path to engineering. And he had a part time job at a mechanics in Central to help cover his costs for school. Iris at least was very much enjoying getting to know her little brother.

And Hartley was happy for her. But there was a small ache every time Wally was brought up.

A crash came from the lab.

“We’re okay!” Cisco yelled over the PA system. Caitlin rolled her eyes, and Lily laughed.

“I suppose someone should go and make sure they haven’t broken anything,” Harrison said.

* * *

“But lasers,” Cisco said.

“This a training exercise to improve Barry’s speed, Cisco,” Harrison said. “The general idea is you can walk away from training exercises.”

“Oliver shot him,” Lily said.

“Yeah, and I can make the lasers harmless,” Cisco said.

“You mean you didn’t already?” Caitlin asked.

“Um. Yes? Can I use the missiles?”

“Cisco.”

“Barry said bring it, I brought it.”

“If Joe shoots you for killing Barry, do I have to move?” Hartley asked.

“Your name is on the lease,” Cisco said. “You’ve lived there for a year, probably not.”

“Carry on with the missiles then.”

* * *

They weren’t expecting Barry, but here he was, with reports from a crime scene with some very strong evidence to suggest-

“Captain Cold is back?” Cisco asked.

“It sounds like he wants to be your nemesis,” Hartley said. “He enjoys an adrenaline rush, and has a flair for the dramatic, supervillain does seem the most logical career choice for him.”

“Maybe it’s best you don’t seek him out,” Harrison said. “A train was derailed last time. It’s only thanks to Hartley he didn’t kill you.”

“I know,” Barry said.

“Perhaps if you do not rise to his provocation, he’ll move on.”

“That doesn’t sound like him,” Hartley said.

“The Reverse Flash is the larger threat. If you focus on getting faster, S.T.A.R. Labs can work with C.C.P.D. to find a way to catch Snart.”

“I built the Cold Gun, I can build something to stop it,” Cisco said.

“Do you think it could help with Reverse Flash?” Caitlin asked. “You did build it to stop him.”

“Maybe.”

“I think it’s best it’s destroyed,” Harrison said. “Others may follow Snart’s example and use it against Barry.”

“I have to get back to work,” Barry said. “Snart’s not a meta, C.C.P.D. can probably handle him themselves.”

* * *

Cisco’s idea was to line the ballistics shield with a heating ribbon. Hartley hung back while he and Harrison went to present them to C.C.P.D.

“Are you okay?” Caitlin asked.

“Fine.”

“You don’t agree with Doctor Wells that Barry should sit this one out. People nearly died last time, one man did.”

“Snart won’t back down until he gets what he wants.”

“What does he want?”

“At the moment, probably Barry dead so he can’t stop any more heists.”

“Are you sure it’s Barry he’s calling out?” Lily asked.

“I’m not a threat, not as far as he’s concerned. And it’s not me that can get to his location in half the time of the police. It’s Barry.”

“What are we going to do?” Caitlin asked.

“Hope Joe can catch him tonight, before anyone gets hurt. The Cold Gun could slow Barry down enough for Snart to kill him. Unlike Barry, he won’t hesitate. Maybe it’s best Barry not get involved.”

“You don’t believe that,” Lily said.

“No, I don’t. I’m working on it.”

“We should get coffee,” Caitlin said. “I think we need a break.”

“Can you bring me back some?” Lily asked. “I think I’m nearly-”

“You need a break, Lily. That’s my professional, medical opinion.”

* * *

Jitters seemed to have become their regular coffee shop, despite Iris no longer working there and others being closer. Perhaps it was just habit now. They did make nice coffee. And it was the closest to Barry and Joe’s station, probably why Barry and Iris had a longer history with it. And the main office for Picture News wasn’t far either.

Hartley felt uneasy though. Perhaps it was just that Snart was back. But something felt off.

“So, when are you asking Iris to move in?” Lily asked.

“I don’t know,” Caitlin said. “It’s been over a year, but...”

“Caitlin, if you two don’t end up married, I’ll eat a hat.”

“Oh, we’re not-”

“Not now. It’s only been just over a year. But one day. The two of you are good together.”

“You make each other happy,” Hartley said. “Suggesting it can’t hurt.”

“I’ll think about it,” Caitlin said. “Did you read her latest article, wasn’t it wonderful?”

* * *

They hadn’t heard anything about Snart by the time Hartley went to bed, but he did catch he news after breakfast. No one mentioned Snart, but it had to be.

And not alone.

Fire, fire meant-

“I have to go,” Hartley said.

“Hartley-” Cisco said.

“I have to go. I’ll meet you at work.”

“Hartley, wait-”

Hartley was out the door before Cisco could finish.

* * *

The station was already busy.

“Can I help you?” someone asked.

“I need to talk to-”

“Hartley!” Barry rushed over. “Hartley, hi. It’s fine, Anderson, I’ve got it. Did Doctor Wells ask you to come?”

“Was Jerrie there?”

“Your sister? Your- Hey, Eddie!” He waved Eddie over.

“Hey, Hartley,” Eddie said. “Do you have something?”

“Snart and his partner didn’t leave much physical evidence,” Barry said. “Do you know if the Rathaways had their daughter with them last night?”

“I don’t think so,” Eddie said. Hartley relaxed. “You’re not here from S.T.A.R. Labs, are you?”

“They disowned me ten years ago, I haven’t seen or spoken to them since.”

“I’m sorry,” Eddie said.

“They weren’t good parents.”

“Still. You okay, Barry?”

“Yeah, Cisco’s just asking where Hartley and Caitlin are. I told him Hartley’s here, I guess Caitlin must be running late.”

“Caitlin’s never late,” Hartley said. “Never. Something’s wrong.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Barry answered his phone. “Hey, Joe. I’ll get my stuff. Yeah, Eddie’s here. So’s Hartley. Will do.” He hung up. “We have to get to Caitlin’s, we can drop you off at S.T.A.R. Labs on the way, Hartley?”

“What happened?”

“We don’t know yet. But we’ll find Caitlin.”

* * *

Cisco hugged Hartley tightly when he walked in.

“I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Caitlin-”

“I know. They’ll find her, right?”

“Joe’s looking,” Lily said. “They’ll find her. Has someone told Iris?”

“Joe must have,” Hartley said. “He wouldn’t keep this from her.”

“Switch the news on,” Harrison said, entering. “Now.”

Cisco pulled it up on the screen. Lily covered her mouth. Caitlin was tied to a chair behind Snart.

“Greetings, Central City. My name is Leonard Snart, but you can call me Captain Cold. Let’s get straight to the point, that Flash people have been talking about? Central City Times are going to need to print a retraction, because he’s very real. Porter and main, sundown tonight, kid. Or else.”

“No, don’t-”

The footage cut out before Caitlin could finish. Lily muttered something Hartley couldn’t hear to herself, and Cisco was still frozen, watching the news reporter. His eyes were glassy.

“This is my fault,” Harrison murmured, just loud enough for Hartley to hear most of it. “I shouldn’t have discouraged Barry.”

“We didn’t know Snart would do something like this,” Lily said. “And we don’t know what Barry would have done against Snart’s partner, what did you call him, Cisco?”

“Heatwave?”

“Mick Rory,” Hartley said. “If I’m right. Rory’s an arsonist. He and Snart met in juvie, they’ve been partners ever since.”

“Perhaps the two guns could work against each other,” Harrison said. “I’m sure Barry will be along later, well need a way to stop them.”

“And to find Caitlin,” Cisco said. “I’ll call Ronnie.”

* * *

Hartley went to find Iris while Cisco called Ronnie.

“I’m surprised you’re still at work,” he said.

“I told her to go home,” Linda said.

“I can’t do anything at home,” Iris said. “I’m looking for any places Snart’s been known to use.”

“You’ve met the Flash, right, have you heard from him?”

“Iris!” Barry ran in- no flickers of lightning- and hugged her. “I have five minutes. Hi, Hartley, hi Linda. Iris, are you okay?”

“Have you found anything?”

“We’re working on it; Joe and Eddie are looking, I’m processing the evidence, I need to go back to work soon. We’ll get her back, Iris, I promise.”

“If the Flash doesn’t, your dad will,” Linda said. “Iris, I really think you should go home.”

“Let’s go for a walk,” Hartley said. “Barry, when will your tests be done?”

“Soon, I have to run. Will you-”

“Iris and I are going for lunch. Everything will be fine.”

Barry darted off again after a nod. Hartley offered Iris an arm.

“I’m sure we’ll see you later, Linda.”

“Keep out of trouble, both of you,” Linda said. Iris accepted Hartley’s arm and followed him out.

“So, what are you planning?”

“Certainly not keeping out of trouble,” Hartley said. “I think Snart took Caitlin because she’s my friend. I revealed I was working with the Flash last time, he knows I work at S.T.A.R. Labs-”

“I’m the one that’s been writing about Barry, I thought he found out about Caitlin and me.”

“Harrison said he’s the one who told Barry not to go last night.”

“I’m sure Barry’s blaming himself for not going. Snart’s the one who took her.”

“She will be fine, Iris,” Hartley said. “We’ll find her. Cisco’s looking.”

“They want to kill Barry. He’s going to face them, on his own, and-”

“He’s not going to be on his own,” Hartley said. Iris frowned at him. “Caitlin’s our friend, Barry’s our friend, we’ll help him.”

“I have to go back to work.”

“What are you planning?”

“He took Caitlin.”

“You’re not writing the article?”

“No, Mason is, Linda and Mason told Larkin Caitlin’s my girlfriend, he thought I might need to leave. Hartley, they took Caitlin.”

“This isn’t like Woodward.”

“Barry’s never fought two people at once, and they both want to kill him, and they took Caitlin, I-”

“Barry isn’t going to be fighting them alone.”

Iris stopped walking and turned to look at him. They’d taken Caitlin. Saving people was why Cisco had given him the new mask. There was no guarantee they’d let Caitlin go, only that Barry wouldn’t be walking away if they won. And Hartley had a history with Snart and Rory.

They’d taken Caitlin.

“He won’t be alone,” Hartley said again. “I’m going with him, and we’re going to get Caitlin back.”

“I think you’re going to have to give up trying not to be a hero, Hartley,” Iris said.

“I suppose I do have to one up Oliver Queen somehow.”

* * *

Iris came back to S.T.A.R. Labs with Hartley after lunch, and immediately started trying to help the Cisco find Caitlin. Hartley pulled Lily away briefly.

“He’s worried.”

“We all are,” Hartley said. “I need something that can help protect against the Cold Gun.”

“We’ve already put thermal lining in Barry’s suit.”

“It’s not for Barry.”

“If you’re going-”

“I have just talked Iris out of this, and you don’t have the Cold Gun anymore.”

“You don’t have powers.”

“But I have ready-made technology, a secret identity, and I know Snart and Rory.”

“If this is about redemp-”

“This is about Caitlin,” Hartley said. “I do not have many friends. I do not form relationships easily. But Caitlin is my friend, and I trust her, and I care for her. She’s important to me. This is for her. Barry probably can stop Snart and Rory, it’ll be easier with help. I can help.”

“I can run some of the thermal lining inside some of Cisco’s tri-polymer, but we only have four hours until sundown, I can’t make a full suit.”

“I already have my cloak and mask, I don’t need a full suit. Thank you.”

* * *

Barry ran in with an hour left. He hugged Iris.

“Please tell me you found something,” Cisco said.

“Snart’s partner is Mick Rory, he’s an arsonist, he was burnt badly after a job went south last year and escaped the ambulance on the way to hospital.”

“Hartley told us Mister Rory’s name,” Harrison said. “Is there anything on Caitlin?”

“No, but Joe’s still looking. Captain Singh is setting up a perimeter at Porter and main, Eddie’s with him. I don’t have enough evidence to say anything other than maybe somewhere industrial.”

“Industrial?” Lily asked.

“There was some oil, just a few specks, at Caitlin’s, if Snart and Rory were somewhere industrial and there was oil on the ground they’d picked up, that could explain it, but it could have come from here, it could have been a car dripping just outside, it could have been from one of their guns, that’s hardly something to go on. The video looked like a warehouse.”

“We’ll find her,” Hartley said.

“How do I stop Snart and Rory?”

“Captain Cold and Heatwave,” Cisco said.

“Their weapons should cancel each other out,” Harrison said. “You just have to get them to cross the streams.”

“And how do I do that?” Barry asked.

“We’ll work it out,” Iris said.

* * *

“They’re not good,” Lily said. Hartley pulled the long-sleeved shirt over his head, then pulled a black jumper over it. “They’ll do for tonight.”

“Thank you.” He fastened his cloak and took his glasses off. Lily passed him the mask.

He picked up his gauntlets after tucking his flute in his belt.

“Are you sure about this, Hartley?”

“If it helps Caitlin? Yes.”

“Good luck.”

“Thank you.”

“Hartley, Lily, I think-” Cisco stopped when he saw Hartley. “I had a feeling.”

“It’s Caitlin.”

“I know. Go stop them. I think I have an idea, Iris and I have been following the traffic cameras, we’re going to find Joe.”

“I’ll stay here on comms with Doctor Wells,” Lily said.

“Barry’s running Iris and me to Joe,” Cisco said.

“Good,” Hartley said. “I’ll meet him there, I have no intentions of being run anywhere.”

* * *

C.C.P.D. were already there, evacuating and setting up a perimeter. Snart and Rory were probably somewhere close by as well.

Hartley ducked into an alley and hoped no one saw him.

Snart and Rory stepped out as soon as the sun dipped below the horizon, and the ballistic shields were raised. Hartley took a deep breath.

And Barry shot between the shields.

“So glad you decided to show, Scarlet,” Snart drawled. Hartley mostly heard it through his ear pieces, through Barry’s. “Not in the mood for games, I see.”

“Where’s Doctor Snow?” Barry asked.

“I have a question. Would you prefer hot, or cold?”

Hartley adjusted his position in time to see Barry dodging streams from both guns.

“Barry, are you all right?” Harrison asked.

“Just slipped on some ice,” Barry said. “The Ghostbusters made this look so easy.”

“A surprisingly scientifically accurate film.”

“Can we discuss this another time?” Hartley asked.

“Ow,” Barry said. Snart’s stream caught him mid run again and he went flying. Hartley powered up his gauntlets.

“Keep them distracted.”

Barry groaned. Hartley could just about see both Snart and Rory aiming at him. Ice cracked over half of Barry and flames licked at his other side.

Eddie planted a shield in front of Barry, taking cover behind it.

“You okay?” Hartley asked.

 He saw the nod as he sent a blast from his gauntlet, throwing Snart back. Barry took the chance to run Eddie to safety.

“Piper,” Rory grunted. He aimed his gun and Barry shoved Hartley out the way.

“Nice of you to join us, Piper,” Snart drawled. “Did you enjoy the news this morning?”

Hartley aimed another blast, and Snart fired his gun. Rory fired his, and Barry pulled Hartley behind a car.

“Do we have a plan?” Hartley asked as ice coated the other side.

“I really hope this person’s insurance covers possible supervillains,” Barry said. “Speed isn’t working.”

“There are two of you there,” Lily said. “Hartley, can you find the resonance frequency of the Cold Gun?”

“Not quickly.”

“What if they both aim at something, then it moves?” Barry asked.

“You have an idea?” Harrison asked.

“Yeah. Pied Piper?”

“Right behind you, Flash.”

Barry ran out, letting Snart and Rory hit him. He gasped, and Hartley sent sonic blasts towards the guns, enough to slightly adjust their positions.

Barry sprinted out the way as the streams caught on each other. Snart and Rory both flew back.

Hartley sent another sonic wave at Rory as Barry ran towards Snart. He rubbed his ears.

“Switched sides?”

“You should try it sometime. This one’s better.”

Captain Singh led the officers surrounding Rory.

Barry picked Hartley up before anyone could ask any questions.

* * *

Hartley changed as quickly as possible and Barry ran him and Lily to the station. They rushed in to see Snart and Rory being escorted away in handcuffs, to cheers. Barry slid in next to Joe, and Captain Singh handed Cisco a box.

“Oh, hey you two,” Wally said. “Do you know if Iris is here?”

“We just got here,” Lily said. “We were hoping- Caitlin!” Lily hugged her. “You’re okay.”

“I’m fine,” Caitlin said.

“Good.” Hartley gave her a quick hug.

“Err, glad you’re okay,” Wally said. “Um.”

“Hi, you two,” Iris said. “Wally.” She hugged him. “What are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I’ll...”

“You could stay for dinner.”

“Maybe some other time.”

“If you’re sure.”

“Yeah. I should go. Glad you’re okay, Caitlin.”

* * *

“So, all of you need to get back to S.T.A.R. Labs,” Joe said.

“I could just run you all home then pick you up in the morning,” Barry said. “It would save fuel costs.”

“You can’t get yourself anywhere on time as it is,” Hartley said.

“I can so.” He winced.

“I think you need to go to S.T.A.R. Labs for a check-up,” Joe said. “I hear Eddie saved you.”

“Yeah,” Barry sighed. “And Hartley,” he added. “Cisco’s suit protected me from most of it though, I’m just a bit sore.”

“I don’t mind being run home,” Lily said. “See you all tomorrow. Do not set me on fire.”

“I’ll do my best.” Barry picked her up and shot off.

“Doctor Wells is still at S.T.A.R. Labs,” Cisco said. “He’ll want to know you’re okay, Caitlin.”

“I’ll drive you over,” Joe said.

* * *

Harrison was glad to see Caitlin back safe. Joe had already suggested she stay with them for a few days.

“Caitlin will be fine,” Cisco said once they got home. Hartley fed his rats and Moon jumped out to perch on his shoulder. “She’ll be fine.”

“I know,” Hartley said. “Do you remember offering to make me a suit?”

“You’re really doing this?”

“I’m not planning on running into burning buildings or getting shot at, but perhaps I can help with some of the metahumans.”

“First you need a better cloak, I’m thinking the same tri-polymer as Barry’s suit, maybe Lily can help interweave some Kevlar or something, make it at least a little bullet proof, maybe black for the main body, that has to be bullet proof, and arrow proof, and probably have a thermal heating layer for if Snart shows up again...”

* * *

Harrison didn’t seem thrilled about Hartley’s intentions, but Cisco and Lily were already drawing up plans for a suit, and Hartley had made up his mind, there was very little he could do.

Hartley still wasn’t sure what was going on, but Harrison Wells was definitely hiding something. He really needed to ask Cisco if he could run that simulation again.

Caitlin seemed happy, despite Joe’s news Snart and Rory had never reached Iron Heights. Of course, Snart would have another plan. Hartley wouldn’t be surprised if he’d called Lisa. He’d be back. But for now, Caitlin said she was fine.

Mason Bridge’s article was on the front page of Picture News. It mostly focused on Snart. Iris was credited with some additional research, and Cisco told Hartley to keep reading.

“They mention you.”

“Oh, great.”

“No, keep reading.”

Hartley skimmed down to Barry’s appearance. He frowned.

“The Flash was assisted by an unknown party, known as “Pied Piper”,” Cisco read. “You’re officially a superhero now, you’re in the paper.”

“How did he know?”

“I think Iris told him. Stand still, I need to measure your shoulders.”

Ronnie had called to make sure Caitlin was all right. He was planning on visiting at the weekend. And Iris stopped by for lunch. Harrison was busy somewhere, and Cisco and Lily were downstairs, so it was just Caitlin in the Cortex with Hartley.

He’d run Cisco’s simulation again.

“You can stay with us for a few more days,” Iris said.

“I will be fine,” Caitlin said, softly. “You could always move in if it stops you worrying.”

“Cait-”

“Lily and Hartley mentioned it a couple of days ago, and I thought about it. I’d like you to, if you wanted to.”

“It’s a big step.”

“I know.”

“Cisco and I take turns with dinner and whoever doesn’t cook does the dishes,” Hartley said. “It’s a good system.”

“Sorry, Hartley, we got caught up,” Caitlin said.

“You two are happy.”

“Have you found what you’re looking for?”

“Not yet. But I will.”


	8. Adrenaline Rush

“It’s only twenty minutes away, Dad,” Iris said. “Twenty seconds if you ask Barry.”

“We both know I’m not asking Barry.”

“Maybe two seconds,” Barry said.

“It’s not happening, Barry. But if Iris forgets anything, you can run it over.”

“I’ll be home every Sunday,” Iris said.

“It’s still going to be strange not having you here,” her dad said. He hugged her.

* * *

“How’s living with your girlfriend?” Linda asked. Iris couldn’t even fight the smile as she remembered curling up with Caitlin the night before, knowing they got to do that every night. “That good?”

“Maybe you should put that in the paper,” Mason said dryly. “Don’t you have sports to write about?”

“I’m waiting for Larkin to tell me we’re going to get sued if I finish this article.”

“What are you writing about?” Iris asked.

“Tanner didn’t appreciate me asking him about his history of domestic violence during our interview.”

“Linda, a word,” Larkin said.

“She’s going to get herself fired one day,” Mason said.

“You like her really,” Iris said. “She’s going to publish it, isn’t she?”

“Obviously. She’s got gumption.”

“Gumption?”

“Shouldn’t you be writing about your friend’s new sidekick?”

“Pied Piper hasn’t made another appearance since Snart. I did hear about some drag racing though.”

* * *

Drag racing had to wait; there was a break in at Iron Heights. Iris got most of the details about Shawna Baez- dubbed “Peek-a-Boo” by Cisco- second hand. She would have gone up that evening, but Wally had stopped by and since their dad had to run, Iris had stayed.

Caitlin took her out for Valentine’s Day the day after instead. Then Iris had some more assigned articles, but she did start looking.

Wally was a regular part of their lives now. Maybe he wasn’t calling their dad Dad yet- Iris was still calling their mother Francine- but he came for dinner on Sundays. He was even starting to open up to Barry. But he hadn’t quite accepted he was part of the family yet.

He had told her their mother was spending a few days in hospital. So, Iris had grabbed her coat and gone to the hospital.

“Hi, Francine.”

“Iris. What are you doing here?”

“Wally said you were here. I came to see how you were.”

“He’s a good boy. But he’s always so busy with school, or work.”

“It takes up a lot of your time,” Iris said.

She spent a while with her mother, talking about some of her articles, and how things were with Caitlin, and nothing at all. But Iris kept thinking back on what she’d said about Wally.

* * *

Wally had a part time job at a mechanics, fixing cars. He’d mentioned when he shifts were, and it was between Picture News and S.T.A.R. Labs. And maybe while she was there she could see if anyone knew anything about drag racing.

Iris looked around. There were a few people working.

“Can I help you?”

“I’m looking for Wally West? I’m Iris.”

“Long lost sister Iris? Hi, I’m Jax, Wally’s out back. He’s due off in a few minutes, I can send him out this way.”

“Thank you.”

Jax was back in almost no time.

“He’s coming.”

“Thanks. Have you known Wally long?”

“About a year? We both started working here about the same time. You’re that reporter who first wrote about the Flash, right? What’s he like?”

“I don’t think I’ve met anyone quite like him.”

“Are you still writing about him?”

“When something happens, but I’m not the only one. Actually, I’m writing a story about drag racing at the moment.”

“Drag racing?”

“I heard there’s been a few reported cases recently and thought I’d do some digging.”

“Iris,” Wally said. “What are you doing here?”

“See you tomorrow, man,” Jax said.

“Later,” Wally said. “Did I forget something?”

“No,” Iris said. “I went to see Francine earlier. I got the impression you aren’t visiting much.”

“Well, you know, school, and work, it takes up a lot of your time.”

“I know, but she’s your mother, Wally. Our mother. You can make time. Is something going on with you?”

“What’s going on with you? You were asking Jax about drag racing.”

“I mentioned I was writing an article on it, I’m not expecting your friend is involved in anything. Do you know something?”

“Why are you so involved in this? You came and found me at work?”

“I wanted to talk to you alone.”

“Right, without Joe or his other son overhearing.”

“Maybe Barry’s actually the best person for you to talk to. I don’t know Francine that well-”

“Obviously.”

“But I know she loves you, and she’s worried about you.”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you going to Dad’s tonight?”

“No, I have to meet someone. I’ll see you on Sunday, Iris.”

* * *

“I think he’s just struggling with everything,” Caitlin said. “He probably just needs time, Iris.”

“I want to help him.”

“I know.” Caitlin gave Iris a quick kiss. “How is your article going?”

“I might have a lead on the drag races, but I’m not sure yet.”

* * *

According to the rumour Iris had heard, the drag racing was being held by the dock, near some old warehouses. She’d gone to Linda’s after work to get ready.

Linda had picked out the outfit. Definitely not something Iris would normally wear- fishnets, short shorts, a leather jacket, high boots- but it would help her fit in.

“And you’ll call me in an hour,” Linda said.

“And if I don’t you’ll call my dad.”

“Are you sure you’ll be all right on your own?”

“I’ll be fine, Linda. You know where I’m going, and Caitlin knows where I’m going, it’ll be fine.”

* * *

There was a small crowd, and a few cars. Two were racing.

And someone was making a beeline for Iris.

“What are you doing here?” Wally hissed. “Aside from giving me nightmares for the rest of my life.”

“Investigating,” Iris said. “What are you doing here?”

“What’s it look like?”

“This is illegal, Wally, our dad’s a cop.”

“Your dad’s a cop. I just met him, and I managed this far without a father. Don’t pretend you see _Francine_ as a mother.”

“That’s different. She left us, we didn’t know-”

“That I existed? I thought he was a detective, aren’t they supposed to be good at finding people?”

“That’s not fair, Wally.”

“What’s not fair is that I only find out I have a family because my mother is dying. I’m losing my mother, you get to keep your father. You’ve got a family, I just had my mother and I’m losing her.”

“And you’re not visiting her because you’re here, racing.”

“Yeah, because I’m good at it, because those cars I win, they’re paying for her medical bills, they’re paying for my school so I can get a proper job, I need to do this.”

“We can help with that. Dad would help you, you only have to ask-”

“I don’t need to ask. I’ll do it myself, like I always have.”

“Yo, Tailights, you’re up!” someone shouted.

“Just go, Iris.”

“Tell me who’s organising the races.”

Wally turned and walked away.

* * *

“So, now I either have to keep another secret from my dad or tell Dad Wally’s breaking the law on a regular basis.”

“Oh, honey,” Caitlin said.

“Why can things never be simple, Caitlin?”

“I don’t know.”

Iris leaned against her and sighed. Caitlin wrapped an arm around her.

“We’ll work it out, Iris.”

* * *

“How’s the drag racing story going?” Barry asked. Iris sipped her coffee. Jitters did make nice coffee, and the people were nice, but she couldn’t exactly say she missed her old job.

“Wally was there.”

“Racing?”

“I will neither confirm nor deny, so you’re not honour bound to tell Captain Singh. He said he needs money for Francine’s medical bills and school.”

“Joe would help him.”

“He doesn’t want to ask for help. He says he’s managed on his own for this long, he doesn’t need help now. I was wondering if you could talk to him.”

“I’m not sure if that’s a good idea. Wally doesn’t like me much.”

“He’s jealous of you, Barry. You grew up with his dad, he feels like we don’t need him because we’ve got you.”

“I guess I can try,” Barry said. “About Francine, you mean, not the racing.”

“You got a scholarship for college, maybe you could help him find something like that?”

“Maybe.”

“Are you all right?”

“Captain Singh gave me next Wednesday off. Do they know?”

“They know what Saturday is, maybe not Lily, we hadn’t met her yet, but only Caitlin knows what Wednesday is, unless Dad told Cisco when he was helping. I can tell them, if you think it might help.”

“Maybe. I really hope there’s no metahumans next week.”

“I can ask for it off too. It might be easier if you’re not on your own.”

Barry nodded and stared into his mug.

* * *

“Wally?” Linda asked. “Have you told your dad?”

“No,” Iris said. She opened up another search. “I’m going to see if I can talk him out of it first, then shut down the races.”

“How?”

* * *

Iris spent most of Wednesday and Friday researching drag racing. Mostly in the obituary section.

Wally avoided her at family dinner on Sunday. Iris hadn’t been sure he’d even show up; they hadn’t seen each other since the race. Barry was already starting to draw into himself, she wasn’t expecting him to get very far if he tried to talk to Wally now. At least Wally had recognised something was wrong and wasn’t being openly hostile.

Iris cornered Wally while their dad was in the kitchen with Caitlin and Barry.

“I’m not talking about this,” Wally said.

“Maybe you’ll listen to this,” Iris said. She pulled out her file. “Five people have died doing this in the last eight months.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not going to crash.”

“You can’t know that. Wally, you could die. Just let us help you.”

“Why are you so determined?”

“I’m your big sister, big sisters are supposed to look after their little brothers.”

“I didn’t ask for a sister. Just leave it alone, Iris.”

Wally got up just as their dad came back.

“You okay, Wally?”

“Yeah, I just remembered some coursework I have to do. I’ll see you next week.”

He left.

“Iris?”

“I’ll sort it, Dad.”

* * *

“Eureka!” Lily cried a few minutes after Iris arrived at S.T.A.R. Labs on Monday. “I’m ninety-nine-point-nine percent sure this won’t kill Barry.”

“You’ve solved the anaesthetic problem?” Doctor Wells asked.

“I think Caitlin should have a look first,” Lily said. “But I have a good feeling. Where is Barry?”

“Working late,” Iris said. “He said he has cases to catch up on. I think he just wanted a distraction.”

“I’ll go over to Ferris Air with him and we can find stuff to set fire to,” Cisco said. Caitlin and Doctor Wells both raised an eyebrow. “I mean, we can find some nice, safe, boring science experiments to do. Is vinegar and baking soda a distraction?”

“It’s fun with a tiny bit of liquid soap too,” Lily said.

“It’s preferable to you setting fire to everything,” Hartley said.

“Do we have potassium?” Cisco asked.

“No,” Doctor Wells said.

* * *

Curran Roberts was currently in a coma and had been for the past four months. He’d gone through his windscreen after a crash while racing. His mother, Bridget, had agreed to talk to Iris.

She didn’t know who was organising the races. He hadn’t even told her he was racing. Iris hadn’t expected to get much, but she did give Iris a quote on her- obviously very negative- views on drag racing.

“My best friend was struck by lightning and he was in a coma for nine months,” Iris said. “He’s okay now. There’s still hope, Ms. Roberts. Thank you for speaking to me.”

* * *

“Hey, Iris,” Eddie said on Tuesday. “Joe’s with Captain Singh, Barry’s out at a crime scene.”

“I am here in a professional capacity,” Iris said. “Do you have any comments on the drag racing?”

“You need to talk to P.R., not me.”

“I know. Barry keeps working late.”

“He’s quiet. He’s mostly keeping to his lab, but this year must be worse than normal with the man in yellow running around again.”

“He told you?”

“No, I’m helping Captain Singh and Joe with the case, I’ve read the file. But I think everyone knows what it is. He’ll be okay, Iris.”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll keep an eye on him. We all are.” 

* * *

“I hate to be the one to say it,” Hartley said, “but are we expecting Reverse Flash to show himself tomorrow?”

“I hope not,” Caitlin said. “I don’t think Barry could cope.”

“We should have a plan though,” Cisco said. We can ask Ronnie and Professor Stein to be on stand-by.”

“I’ll be with Barry all day,” Iris said. “We can look after him.”

* * *

On Wednesday it rained.

“Are you okay?” Caitlin asked.

“Fine, honey. Dad’s taking Barry to Iron Heights before work, I’m going to meet him outside.”

“You know I’ll come if you call. I think everyone will.”

“I know.” Iris kissed her. “It’s fine. We might visit Nora, maybe he’ll call Aunt Ruth, then we’ll probably spend the rest of the day watching musicals.”

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

* * *

Iris glanced down at the message. Barry was leaning back, half asleep, and they’d both lain across the sofa, legs either side of each other.

She hadn’t heard from Wally since Sunday.

“Is that Caitlin?” Barry asked.

“Wally,” Iris said. “He says Francine’s condition hasn’t improved so the hospital want to keep her in for a few more days.”

“You should go see her.”

“I’m supposed to be spending the day with you.”

“Iris.”

“Yeah. I can call Caitlin, or Cisco, or-”

“Why don’t I come to the hospital with you? I can bring something to read and wait outside while you visit.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’ll be okay. I don’t think Reverse Flash is going to be waiting outside the hospital.” Iris wordlessly opened her mouth, and Barry smiled gently. “It’s not why you’re here, Iris, I know, but Joe asked, and Captain Singh asked if I felt I needed anyone here, and Eddie offered to come over, but I didn’t want to be crowded. You being here is all I need.”

“Okay. You can run us over there, if it might help.”

* * *

Wally was just leaving the room when they arrived.

“Oh,” he said. “I didn’t expect you to get here this quickly.”

“Barry and I were out for a walk anyway.”

“She’s awake, but she’s tired.”

“Thank you. I’ll be quick. Barry...”

“I’ll wait here,” Barry said.

“Do you think you could wait with him?” Iris asked Wally quietly. “He’s the one that said I should come, I was going to walk him home and call Dad or Caitlin, but he said it was fine. I just don’t really want to leave him alone today.”

“What’s up with him?”

“It’s the anniversary of his mother’s death, and there’s some possible links with some recent cases at work, so it’s been on his mind a lot recently.”

Oh. Yeah,” Wally said. “Yeah, I’ll sit with him.”

“Thank you.”

Wally went over to Barry as Iris opened the door. Francine smiled.

“Hi,” Iris said. “Wally said you were having a bad day.”

“I’m just a little tired, Iris.”

* * *

Wally was still with Barry when Iris left to let Francine get some sleep. And both were fully focused on the conversation.

“-scholarship,” Barry was saying.

“So did Jax,” Wally said. “He had a football one, but then he hurt his knee, so he couldn’t play, and he had to drop out. He did help me look, but I don’t think I qualify for any. How’d you get yours?”

“I did a project on soil chemistry; first place was a scholarship to Sun City. My aunt has a farm back in Iowa, I guess playing around in her dirt rubbed off more than I thought. Hi, Iris.”

“Hi,” Iris said.

“Wally was just telling me about his project for one of his engineering classes, it’s really cool.”

“You’ll have to tell me about it some time,” Iris said. “You could come to dinner tonight.”

“Maybe,” Wally said. “See you both later.”

Wally rushed off.

“I think he’ll be okay,” Barry said.

* * *

Iris didn’t understand most of Wally’s project- something about combustion engines and efficiency of different fuels- but he seemed excited about it, and Barry was mostly following.

“Maybe you should come over to S.T.A.R. Labs,” Iris said. “Cisco would love this.”

“So, you three actually know Doctor Wells?” Wally asked. “He did some pretty cool stuff.”

“He helped save Barry’s life. And S.T.A.R. are helping C.C.P.D. with the metahumans.”

“That’s cool. Do they know the Flash too?”

“I expect they’ve run into each other,” Barry said. He grinned, and Wally raised an eyebrow. “We’ve never been introduced, but Joe’s met him.”

“You have?”

“Briefly,” their dad said. He gave Barry a look.

“I’ll clear up,” Barry said, jumping to his feet.

“I’ll help.”

They left Iris and Wally sitting at the table together, while their dad no doubt warned Barry not to get Wally involved in Flash work.

“So,” Wally said.

“So,” Iris said. “I have a full-time job, and Francine is my mother too. Let me help you with the medical bills.”

“I-”

“Wally. Please. I spoke to a lady named Bridget Roberts on Monday. Her son, Curran, has been in a coma for four months because of an accident while drag racing. Please.”

“Clark Bronwen. He organises the races. He’s dangerous.”

“I’ll take precautions. Let us help you, Wally.”

“Yeah, okay.”

* * *

Clark Bronwen had a few known associates. He had ties to gambling rings, thefts, assault...

He didn’t appreciate Iris’ visit, nor did he have plans to stop the races.

Linda nodded when Iris played the recording.

“That was a terrible idea. Please tell me you at least have the Flash on speed dial if you’re going to go running towards danger.”

“I don’t think he habitually gives out his phone number, it doesn’t really fit with the whole secret identity thing.”

“Or you know who he is and his number’s saved under his actual name. Doesn’t the superhero always flirt with the journalist in the comics?”

“First, I have a girlfriend, and Caitlin is not the Flash, second, no, he’s never flirted.”

“Looks like I’m still in with a shot then,” Linda joked. “Seriously though, Iris, he could have killed you.”

“If he was going to do anything, I wouldn’t have made it out the building.”

“The article’s good. Are you busy Friday?”

“I don’t think so. Why?”

“I think we might need to celebrate.”

* * *

Friday started with an ecstatic Caitlin and a very enthusiastic kiss.

“Your article is on the front page.”

“Hopefully it won’t be the last,” Iris said.

“You’ll write so many.”

“I love you.”

“I love you. I’m going to frame this.”

* * *

“I’m so proud of you, Iris.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

* * *

“How has it been raining since Wednesday?” Lily asked.

“It hasn’t been raining constantly,” Hartley said. Thunder cracked, and Barry flinched. “The forecast didn’t mention that.”

“Hey, you okay?” Cisco asked.

“Yeah, sorry,” Barry said. “I just...”

“I get it. I can drive you home later, if it hasn’t eased up.”

“Really?”

“What are friends for? Even if you are the worst passenger out of everyone who has ever sat in a car.”

“Thanks, Cisco.”

“Hey,” Linda said. “When I said celebrate, I meant drinks.”

“Wally’s not old enough,” Cisco said.

“I’m twenty,” Wally protested.

“Exactly.”

“But I can go inside.”

“Barry and I used to come here a lot,” Iris said. She held open the door of the bowling alley and they filtered inside, into the dry.

“It’s nice,” Caitlin said. “I’m terrible at bowling.”

“I’ll help you.”

“Why are you two so cute,” Lily said. “And I am stuck here so single.”

“Tell me about it,” Hartley said.

“I thought you were dating Cisco?” Wally asked.

“Why would you think that?”

“Wait, you mean you’re not?” Barry asked.

“Dude, this whole time you thought Hart and I were together?”

“Um. Yes?”

“Why?”

“You have that sort of vibe,” Wally said.

“We’re just friends,” Hartley said. “The living arrangements were completely logical.”

“I mean, it was for emotional support at first,” Cisco said. “Now it’s just that I like living with you. And we did open up to each other about deeply personal things before anyone else. And we cook together, and there might have been cuddling together watching a film after dinner, and- We’re the old, married couple, aren’t we?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, you’re my best friend. Yes, perhaps I got a little jealous of Barry when you started hanging out with him, and perhaps there was the time I was completely ready to fight that guy to protect you, and perhaps my constant insistence you’re my best friend is to refuse to admit I’m in love with you because I’d rather live in denial than lose our friendship, and perhaps you’re the easiest person to talk to, and the only person I trusted for a long time, and you can always tell if I’m upset or nervous, and you learnt to sign for me, but we’re not dating, there has been a distinct lack of kissing.”

“I wouldn’t be against it. What was that middle one?”

“Urgh, fine.” Hartley grabbed Cisco and kissed him. “Are you happy now, Wallace?”

“Finally,” Caitlin said. “Do you have any idea how long Ronnie and I have been waiting for you to do that?”

“We’ll, um, we’ll catch you up in a bit,” Cisco squeaked.

“This has been a busy week,” Linda said as Hartley and Cisco disappeared to have a proper conversation. “How’s your bowling, Lily?”

“I’m really confused,” Barry whispered to Wally.

“Yeah, me too,” Wally whispered back. “Want to team up to beat Iris?”

“Let’s do it.”

 “I heard that,” Iris said.


	9. Rain or Shine

“Do I want to know how Iris got Bronwen’s name?” Joe asked.

“She didn’t tell me,” Barry said.

“So, no.”

“I don’t know.”

“At least she’s sorted out whatever was going on between her and Wally.”

“He’s a great kid, Joe.”

“I always wanted a son, now I’ve got two.” He frowned down at his phone. “There’s a break in at the morgue.”

“I’ll run ahead.”

Barry grabbed his suit and ran.

He looked at himself and skidded to a stop. A woman was yelling for a taxi to stop.

“Barry, you okay?” Cisco’s voice came through his ear pieces.

“Yeah,” Barry said.

“I guess you heard about the morgue?”

“I’m on my way.”

* * *

“Someone broke into the morgue to kill the coroner?” Lily asked after Joe and Barry had reached S.T.A.R. Labs and explained. “Maybe I shouldn’t have gone to bed last night.”

“Not someone, Mark Mardon,” Barry said.

“As in Clyde Mardon?” Caitlin asked.

“Clyde’s older brother. I think he has the same powers, but more control, and he might be more powerful.”

“I nominate Weather Wizard,” Cisco said. “I’ve been sitting on that one for months.”

“Why break into the morgue?” Hartley asked.

“He wants revenge for Clyde,” Joe said.

“I started tinkering with a grounding mechanism back when Clyde Mardon showed up,” Cisco said. “I didn’t get very far, you showed up again and stopped him, but assuming he controls the weather using electrical currents in the atmosphere, we just have to neutralise the charge.”

“Like a lightning rod?” Lily asked.

“I was more thinking Wizard’s Wand. Or Weather Wand? Wizard’s Wand. I’ll decide later.”

“I have to get back to work,” Joe said. “Barry?”

“Yeah, I’ll catch up in a second, Doctor Wells, can I ask you something?”

Barry followed Doctor Wells into the small room with the treadmill.

“Detective West seems remarkably calm, given the circumstances,” he said.

“Yeah,” Barry said. “We’ll catch Mardon, Joe will be fine. Um, last night when I was running I think I saw myself? I turned and there was another Flash running next to me.”

“Interesting. That’s why you stopped?”

“Yeah. What do you think it was?”

“I would imagine some kind of optical illusion. I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about.”

“He seemed real.”

“We can investigate after we catch this Weather Wizard.”

“Thank you. I should go.”

* * *

Captain Singh was talking to Joe about not going after Mardon. Joe did not seem to agree.

“He’s going to go after Mardon, isn’t he?” Eddie asked.

“I have a terrible feeling you’re right,” Barry said. “I’ve processed all the evidence from the scene.” Barry handed Eddie the file.

“You work quickly.”

“There wasn’t much, mostly it’s just confirmation Mark Mardon was there. There’s nothing that might help find where he is.”

“We know what he wants.”

“Yeah.”

“Hey.” Eddie put a hand on Barry’s shoulder and smiled. “We’ll find him first. Everything’s going to be okay.”

“I know.” Barry smiled, then looked down at his feet. Eddie darted his hand away and Barry frowned slightly and looked up. “I’ve got the results, Joe.”

“You can tell me on the way to lunch,” Joe said.

“It’s lunch?”

“Doesn’t Captain Singh want you to stay here?” Eddie asked. Joe looked at him. “I’m just saying, it might not be such a good idea, Joe.”

* * *

“Is something going on?” Barry asked after they’d finished lunch. “It’s just you don’t seem very concerned about Mardon.”

“You think I should stay tucked away at my desk?”

“If you’re feeling guilty, Clyde was going to kill me then everyone in Central, he didn’t give you much of a choice.”

“Just drop it, Barry.”

“Okay. But at least tell Iris, it’s better she hears it from you than from Caitlin or Eddie.”

“Speaking of Eddie, what were you two doing earlier?”

“He was just making sure I was all right, you know, because a criminal with superpowers wants to murder my foster dad? Is it raining again? I thought they said it was supposed to clear up this week?”

Joe switched on the radio and found a weather report.

“Another beautiful day here in Central City-” the announcer said. Barry leaned forward. The sky looked blue.

“It’s Mardon.”

Lightning streaked towards the car and Barry grabbed Joe. He pulled him out the way as the car burst into flames.

He couldn’t see Mardon.

* * *

Captain Singh was not impressed and had already ordered to Joe to stay at his desk. And for Barry and Eddie to make sure he stayed there.

“See if you can persuade him to ask Iris to contact the Flash,” Captain Singh said. “Unless those friends of yours at S.T.A.R. Labs know a way.”

"Um. I’ll talk to Iris, sir,” Barry said.

* * *

Eddie stayed with Joe- still determined to stop Mark Mardon- while Barry went up to his lab to call Iris.

She was already calling.

“Hey,” Barry said. “I’m guessing you heard?”

“Heard what?”

“Err, it’s best you talk to Joe. What’s up, Iris?”

“Are you busy? I need to talk to you about something.”

“Do you want me to run over?”

“I’ll come to you, you can tell me whatever you weren’t supposed to just say.”

“I’ll see you in a few minutes then.”

* * *

It didn’t take Iris long to get to the station and find Barry.

“What’s going on?”

“Mark Mardon’s back, with the same powers as Clyde. What’s up with you?”

“You remember I told you about Mason Bridge? He’s been looking into Simon Stagg’s disappearance. The last person to leave Stagg Industries that night was Harrison Wells.”

“Do you think he went to talk to him about Danton Black?”

“Maybe. Mason has a file full of leads that all go back to Doctor Wells.”

“Yeah, but Doctor Wells is involved, he’s been helping us.”

“I know. And Caitlin trusts him, but I don’t know. Did you know Hartley confronted him about the accelerator?”

“When?”

“A little while before, he was nearly fired, but Caitlin, Ronnie, and Cisco went back to S.T.A.R. Labs with him and tried to fix it.”

“They tried to fix it, he was probably just angry his life’s work was in question.”

“It just got me thinking, Hartley said Doctor Wells helped him years ago, and he threw it all away because Hartley had some legitimate safety concerns?”

“So, what, you think it wasn’t an accident?”

“I don’t know. He saved your life. He’s been helping catch metahumans. I just- I don’t know, Barry. Some things aren’t adding up. If we’re honest, they haven’t been adding up for a while, but it’s Doctor Wells.”

“How could he know what the accelerator would do?”

“I don’t know. I have to talk to Caitlin.”

“Cisco and Hartley are bringing the Wand in a little while.”

“Yeah,” Iris said. “But I should go and see Dad. Why would anyone want to create metahumans?”

“Giving criminals superpowers has kept C.C.P.D. busy. A distraction?”

“A distraction for what?”

* * *

Cisco arrived with Hartley and his wand.

“It should slow him down,” Cisco said. “I don’t know if it’ll stop him.”

“It’ll work, Cisco,” Hartley said. “I suppose I should get my suit ready.”

“Be careful,” Cisco said. “Is something up, Barry?”

“Just something Iris was saying, her supervisor at Picture News thinks there’s something going on with Doctor Wells.”

“He’s Doctor Wells,” Cisco said.

“There’s certainly something he’s hiding,” Hartley said.

“Hart, you’ve known him for years,” Cisco said.

“Exactly.”

“Is this why you wanted to run my program again?”

“What program?” Barry asked.

“Allen!” Captain Singh called.

“Never mind, we can finish this after work. Joe’s place?”

“See you there,” Hartley said.

“Oh, Joe,” Cisco said. Barry left them and walked over to Captain Singh.

“Yes, sir?”

“I assume your friends had an idea.”

“Cisco said it might help if his theory is right.”

“That’s better than nothing. I assume you’re up to date on your other paperwork.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Margolin’s just called to say she’d like your input on the case she picked up this morning.”

“I’ll go and call her.”

Barry ran upstairs. Angela Margolin was another C.S.I., they’d met a few times, she was nice, and good at her job. If she wanted his help with something it probably meant the case she was working on had possible links to a case he’d worked on, and she wanted his opinion on that. Or maybe there was another metahuman.

Barry didn’t find out; he barely got through hello before the crash came from downstairs. He apologised, hung up, and grabbed his suit.

Barry was downstairs, pointing the wand at Mardon, within seconds. The second bolt of lightning cut off, and Mardon threw Barry back against the wall with a gust of wind and a crack. He got to his feet, ready to give chase, and then he saw Joe.

Joe kneeling by an unconscious Captain Singh.

He ran over and picked him up as gently as he could.

“Central City General’s closest,” Barry said. He ran.

The hospital was busy, and Barry ran straight for the reception desk.

“Help,” he said. “He was attacked by a metahuman, he got struck by lightning. He’s Captain David Singh of C.C.P.D., please help.”

* * *

“He pushed me out the way,” Joe said.

“I should have been faster,” Barry said. “If I’d been faster-”

“I told you months ago, Barry, you’re not always going to be fast enough.”

“I know,” Barry said. “But it’s Captain Singh.”

“I know. It’s this one.”

Barry followed Joe out the car and down the path. He stood slightly back as Joe knocked.

Barry recognised the man who answered. Captain Singh did say he’d saved his fiancé once.

“Detective West,” he said. He frowned. “What’s happened?”

“David’s in surgery,” Joe said. “I think you should come with me.”

* * *

Captain Singh’s fiancé- Rob, he insisted on Rob- was nice. He’d even told Barry Captain Singh spoke highly of him. Barry just hoped he’d be all right. The doctors were talking about paralysis, all sorts.

He should have been faster.

“Will he be all right?” Barry asked.

“You were a highly unusual case, Mister Allen,” the doctor said once she’d let Rob into the room. “Lightning strikes can have affect neurological processes, muscles, there could be any number of effects, we won't know until he wakes up. I do remember attending to several of your seizures when you first came in, to see you up and walking now, it's perhaps a miracle."

"Maybe I'm a metahuman," Barry shrugged. “You remember me?”

“Seizures with no cause coinciding with power failures, you had some memorable symptoms. I believe some of my co-workers knew your father.”

“Oh.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Joe said. She nodded and turned to re-enter Captain Singh’s room, and Joe turned away.

* * *

He’d put off meeting Cisco and Hartley for the evening. Joe was still at the hospital, waiting for Rob. Angela was going to call him once Mardon was in custody.

He’d run home. It didn’t take long.

Tomorrow was going to be busy.

* * *

Barry arrived in his lab ten minutes early. Captain Singh would have been proud. He rolled up his sleeves and sighed.

The scars were faint. Presumably everyone had seen while he was in a coma. Certainly no one had mentioned them. Wally probably hadn’t seen, Barry usually wore long sleeves to hide them.

Caitlin had said it was possibly his clothes burning and the chemicals hitting his skin through his clothes. His accelerated healing had kicked in quickly; even the nurses at the hospital had told Iris he was healing faster than expected. But burns left scars, even faint ones. He could trace thin white lines up his arms, blotches further up from where he’d hit the shelf and bottles had smashed. He could imagine what had happened. Captain Singh and Eddie washing the chemicals off as the paramedic arrived, blood running down his arms from the glass, he must have cut himself as well, and the smell of burning-

Captain Singh didn’t have accelerated healing like Barry. If he’d been that little bit faster-

“Hey, Bare,” Eddie said. “Are you all right?”

“I should have been faster.”

“You couldn’t have done anything.”

“Yes, I could. I could, and I wasn’t good enough.”

“Barry.” Eddie took Barry’s hands in his own. “I don’t know what’s going on with you, but you do know you can talk to me, don’t you?”

“I can’t.”

“Is it the lightning?” Eddie brushed his thumb against a faint mark on Barry’s wrist. He flinched. “Sorry. You woke up again.”

“They already said it was a miracle. The doctor doesn’t think Captain Singh will be able to walk again. He hurt his back as well. Joe went back to the hospital this morning, he’s still not awake.”

“Maybe Caitlin can pull off another miracle.”

“Maybe.”

“It’ll be okay.” Eddie let go of Barry’s hands and Barry stopped himself reaching out again. “We’ll stop Mardon before he hurts anyone else.”

“Thanks, Eddie.”

“Come on, I think Joe’s here.”

* * *

Joe was going after Mardon. Of course Joe was going after Mardon.

He wouldn’t let Barry talk him out of it or go with him.

“I can help,” Barry said.

“I need you to find Iris and Wally. If Mardon wants to avenge Clyde, it’s not just me he wants to hurt, it’s you three. Do you understand, Barry?”

“I’ll go and find Iris and Wally.”

“It’ll be fine.” Joe headed off.

“You know, the more people tell me that, the less I believe it,” Barry said.

“He’s going after Mardon, isn’t he,” Anderson said.

“Yep,” Barry said. “I have to go find Iris and Wally.”

“I’ll tell Thawne.”

Barry nodded. First, he had to grab his suit from upstairs, he’d probably need it. Then Wally.

* * *

Wally was at work.

“Hey,” he said. “What’s up?”

“A criminal who now has superpowers wants revenge for his brother’s death, another criminal with superpowers, Joe shot him because he was trying to destroy Central and kill me, so Joe’s gone after him and asked me to find you and Iris because he thinks Mardon might come after you next, he put Captain Singh in the hospital yesterday, he hasn’t woken up yet.”

“What the-”

“Yeah, this week is going great. Come on, we should find Iris.”

“Hang on, I just need to tell my boss I’ve got to go.” Wally darted off for a few minutes. “He says it’s fine. Where’s Iris?”

“Work, I think.”

* * *

“I think she went to find Joe,” Linda said when they arrived at Picture News. “What’s going on?”

“Everything,” Barry said. “We really need to find Iris.”

“You,” someone said. “You’re Barry Allen, West’s friend slash brother.”

“He’s her friend, Mason, Wally’s her brother,” Linda said.

“Hi.” Wally waved. “Who are you?”

“You’re Mason Bridge, right?” Barry asked. “The one who thinks Doctor Wells is hiding something?”

“Oh, no, I know Wells is hiding something, the question is what. You spend enough time with him.”

“C.C.P.D. are consulting with S.T.A.R. Labs on metahumans, and they saved my life.”

“Put you in the coma too, if what West says is true.”

“They still saved my life. How did you know?”

“I follow him around when I get bored.”

“Right. Iris said you think he has something to do with Simon Stagg’s death.”

“I think Wells killed him. I have evidence, but you’ll have to wait for the Sunday paper.”

“Except Reverse Flash killed Stagg and he nearly killed Doctor Wells just after Hanukkah,” Barry said. “Why would Wells be involved with Reverse Flash?”

“What’s a Reverse Flash?” Wally asked.

“I’ll tell you later, we have to find Iris.”

* * *

It would probably have been faster to find Iris first, so Barry could run, but Wally was more than happy driving them home. Linda had said Iris was looking for Joe, she would check the station and home first.

“What are you doing home?” Iris asked. “Hi, Wally.”

“Hi. We’re looking for you, Barry said something about a guy named Mardon?”

“Dad’s gone after him, hasn’t he?” Iris asked. “That’s why he’s not answering.”

“He thinks Mark might try and hurt you or Wally,” Barry said. “And we met Mason Bridge, he says he has evidence Wells was involved in Stagg’s death.”

“You are going to explain this Reverse Flash guy, aren’t you?” Wally asked.

“Later,” Iris said. “Caitlin said Cisco asked her and maybe Lily to distract Doctor Wells this morning, so he and Hartley could look at the trap again, you don’t think...”

“He’s in a wheelchair,” Barry said. “It can’t be him, he’s in a wheelchair.”

“I’m really confused here,” Wally said. Barry’s phone rang.

“Hey, Eddie.”

“Did you find Wally and Iris?”

“Yeah, they’re with me.”

“Barry, I’m sorry. We found Mardon’s hide out, but it was a trap. We’re going to find him, I promise, but I think you should get here as soon as you can.”

“Yeah.”

“What is it?” Wally asked, before Barry had a chance to even take the phone away from his ear. “What’s happened?”

“Mardon took Joe.”

“What?”

“No,” Iris said.  “No.”

“Eddie’s got everyone looking, they’ll find him,” Barry said. “They’ll find him.”

Iris’ phone rang.

“Dad?” Her eyes filled with tears until she dropped it.

“Is Dad okay?” Wally asked. “Iris-”

“He wants me to meet him at the waterfront,” Iris said. “He said he’ll kill Dad if I tell anyone.”

“What does he want?”

“I don’t know, but it’s Dad.”

“I’m going with you,” Wally said.

“Wally, no.”

“I’m losing my mother. I’m not losing my dad too, not right after I’ve found him.”

“You’re not going to lose your dad, Wally, I promise,” Barry said. “And the two of you aren’t going anywhere without me.”

“How fast can we get there?” Iris asked.

“He’ll know if I run,” Barry said.

“I’ll drive,” Wally said. “Come on.”

* * *

The south side of the waterfront had a park, a green, open space, a play area for children, trees, footpaths, and people using it.

And no Mardon or Joe in sight.

“How do we find him?” Wally asked.

“He’s somewhere,” Iris said. “If he wants us to watch when he- he-”

Barry put a hand on her shoulder.

“Err, guys?” Wally asked. “What’s that?”

Wind crashed into the shore, pushing the water in the river up. Up and up, heading perpendicular to the flow, a growing wave racing towards them-

“Go,” Barry said. “Iris, take Wally and go, get as many people out of here as you can.”

“What are you going to do?” Wally asked. “It’s like a tidal wave or something, we can’t do anything.”

“I can,” Barry said. He changed. “Sorry you had to find out like this, Wally.”

“You’re the Flash.”

“Wally, we have to go,” Iris said. “Come on. Good luck, Barry.”

“I’ll find Joe, Iris.”

“I know. Save Central first.”

Barry ran.

“Is anyone there?” he asked. His ear pieces crackled to life. “Cisco?”

“Barry,” Hartley sobbed. “Barry, please, it’s Cisco.”

“Hartley, there’s a tidal wave or something heading for the city, Iris and Wally won’t get out of here in time, please.”

“I don’t- I- Cisco- I-”

“Hart, please,” Barry said. “Please help me. People are going to die. Iris and Wally are here.”

“I- You have to counter the kinetic energy of the water with equal measure in the opposite direction, in theory if you run fast enough you could vibrate the air, you’d need another sonic boom, but I don’t know if that will work.”

“I have to try.”

Barry ran.

He raced across the river bank, faster and faster, pushing and pushing, he had to save Iris, to save Joe, to save Wally, to save everyone, faster, faster, faster-

Hartley sobbed.

“Hartley, where’s Cisco?”

“He- Wells, he- He killed- He-”

“What do you mean? What happened to Cisco? What did Wells do?”

“Cisco’s dead.”

Barry broke the sound barrier.

And it was dark.

* * *

Barry looked at himself and skidded to a stop. A woman was yelling for a taxi to stop.

“Barry, you okay?” Cisco’s voice came through his ear piece.

“Cisco?” Cisco, Cisco alive, Hartley was wrong, he was alive, he was here, he-

“Is something wrong, Barry?” Doctor Wells asked.

“No.”

“There’s been a break in at the morgue,” Cisco said.

“Another one?”

“It’s probably the same one you heard about. That’s why you put your suit on, right?”

“Yeah,” Barry said. “Sorry, it’s been a long day, I’m heading there now.”

He avoided walking into Captain Singh this time. Joe gave him a weird look, clearly he’d noticed Barry wasn’t quite with it. Eddie frowned too, when Barry said Mark Mardon’s name before he did.

Joe was fine. Captain Singh was fine. Cisco was fine. Everyone was fine.

Except it was yesterday again, and Barry had no idea what had happened.

* * *

“Someone broke into the morgue to kill the coroner?” Lily asked once Joe and Barry had arrived at S.T.A.R. Labs and explained what had happened at the morgue. “Maybe I shouldn’t have gone to bed last night.”

“Mark Mardon,” Barry said. “Clyde’s older brother. “He’s got the same powers but he’s more powerful.”

“Are you sure about that?” Hartley asked.

“Yeah. Weather Wizard’s a good name.”

“Way to steal my thunder,” Cisco said. “I’ve been sitting on that one since week one.”

“You mentioned it before.”

“I did? And you remembered?”

“How would you stop a tidal wave in the river?”

“What, our river?” Lily asked. “You mean a tidal bore?”

“Mister Allen, a word?” Doctor Wells asked. He killed Cisco. He killed Cisco, he killed Cisco-

Cisco was sitting down, frowning at Barry. He wasn’t dead, he was right there.

“Sure,” Barry said.

Barry followed him into the room with the treadmill and watched him close the door to shut everyone else out.

“You’re experiencing temporal reversion, aren’t you? Since the morgue last night?”

“It’s like I’m living yesterday all over again.”

“Then you can’t have changed much. You have to do everything exactly the same, we don’t know what kind of damage this could have on the timeline.”

 “But if I do today the same then tomorrow stays the same and it was really bad, Doctor Wells, Joe-”

“Don’t tell me. One slight change could result in disaster. You have to preserve the timeline.”

“Yeah, I get it.”

Except that timeline was one where Cisco was dead, Joe, Iris, and Wally might be about to join him, Captain Singh might never walk again, and Barry had no idea how Hartley, Caitlin, or Lily were.

“I have to get back to work,” Joe was saying. “Barry?”

“I’ll catch up in a minute,” Barry said. He didn’t need to ask Doctor Wells about the ‘optical illusion’ this time, it must have been his future self- him, the him that was standing here- running back. But he could ask someone else, someone who knew about time travel, someone who might at least know a loophole to save Cisco.

* * *

“Barry?” Ronnie asked. “What’s wrong?”

"Is Professor Stein there? I need some advice."

"Yeah, come in." Ronnie stepped back and shut the door behind Barry. Martin had a spoon in one hand and a paper in the other.

"Barry," he said. "You're here early, breakfast?"

"We have porridge," Ronnie said.

"Thanks," Barry said. Ronnie went into the kitchen. "Martin, I- Lily said you knew about time travel."

"I've written a few papers, the subject is fascinating. Lily did mention your theory that Reverse Flash is from the future."

"She explained. I time travelled."

"Cisco said," Ronnie said. "He found your blood?"

"No, I time travelled yesterday. Or tomorrow. I don't know."

"You ruptured the space-time continuum?” Martin asked. “Barry, that's astonishing."

"What happened?" Ronnie asked.

"Cisco died."

"What?"

"He- Mark Mardon killed a coroner. He was looking for who killed Clyde, but it was Joe, he didn't have a choice, Clyde was going to destroy Central, he was going to kill me, he- Mark wanted revenge. He, um, he attacked C.C.P.D., he's got the same powers, Cisco named him Weather Wizard. Captain Singh got hurt, he was in the hospital unconscious, they didn't know if he'd wake up, or what would happen. And then Joe and Eddie followed a lead, but it was a trap and Mardon took Joe and he called Iris, to tell her to go to the waterfront, Wally and I went with her, and he made a tidal wave. Hartley said running back and forth might help, to make like a counter wave of vibrations in the air, it was the only idea we had, and then, then he said Cisco was dead, and then it was last night, and Cisco asked if I was at the morgue yet. And Doctor Wells said I have to do everything the same, that we don't know the damage I could do to the timeline if I change it, and Lily said about loops and paradoxes before, I don't even know if I can change it, but, but-"

"Did you come here last time?" Ronnie asked. Barry shook his head. "Then you already changed time. If it saves Cisco, change it."

"If you came here looking for answers, Barry, I can't help you," Martin said. "Time travel has only been theoretical until now, we don't have them. I can't tell you that you'll save Cisco, that you can change it, that if you do change time, nothing else will happen to replace those events, and that Cisco will survive. But I can't tell you that Cisco will die either. You could save him. Doctor Wells may be right to be cautious, but a tidal wave would put more lives in danger than Cisco."

"Iris and Wally were there too."

"Do you know what happened to Cisco?" Ronnie asked. Barry was saved from answering by a phone ringing. "I'll get it," Ronnie said. He wandered into the next room.

"Barry," Martin said.

“Hartley, he- He was in shock, and hurting, He- It was Wells.”

"Doctor Wells killed Cisco?"

"I don't know, and I don't know why. Iris’ co-worker, Mason Bridge, he had a theory Wells killed Stagg. But Reverse Flash killed Stagg. We were supposed to talk it through, but Captain Singh was at the hospital, Cisco must have found something, but he didn’t get a chance to tell us. Joe, Joe thought he was involved before, if he really is-”

“I understand, Barry.”

“I can’t tell them. I can’t let Cisco die again.”

“Start by saving Central City. We’ll deal with Wells and the Reverse Flash later.”

“It was Caitlin, she was wondering why Barry’s suit said he was here,” Ronnie said. “You look like you’ve made up your mind.”

“I know where Mardon is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you get a tsunami in a river?  
> From what I could find, no, not really, they're not big enough (but you can get them in huge lakes). Tidal rivers rise and fall with the tides and tidal bores just travel up river with very high tides (but it's probably not a tidal river), and there are other weather phenomenon that can lead to storm surges, ect., so we can probably assume Weather Wizard creates a sudden change in pressure and something like a meteotsunami (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Meteotsunami), but it probably wouldn't be that big if it's only a river, or that powerful. Still enough to cause a lot of flooding though.
> 
> Also there's a couple of articles on being struck by lightning:  
> https://weather.com/health/news/catching-lightning-body-what-happens-when-lightning-strikes-20140114  
> http://www.independent.co.uk/life-style/health-and-families/features/what-its-like-to-be-struck-by-lightning-and-survive-9783120.html


	10. Redo

Barry ran in and hugged Cisco tightly.

“Not that I don’t appreciate the affection, dude,” Cisco said. “But what’s this for?”

“Just glad you’re here.”

“Okay. So, Mardon-”

“He’s in Iron Heights.”

“Excuse me?” Lily asked.

“He’s in Iron Heights.”

“You found him already?” Cisco asked. “How?”

“I had a hunch.”

“That’s a really good hunch,” Lily said.

“Mister Allen, a word,” Doctor Wells said.

“After you.” Barry followed him out the room.

“That was weird, right?” Cisco asked.

“Yeah,” Lily said.

“If Mardon’s in prison he can’t hurt Joe,” Caitlin said. “Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Barry’s fast enough to search the city,” Hartley said. “And he’s worked on their cases before, Weather Wizard probably used one of his old hideouts.”

“Yeah,” Cisco said. “Maybe.” He frowned through the window. Barry and Doctor Wells seemed to be arguing. “I guess I should get ready for Dante’s birthday dinner later.”

* * *

Iris called Lily after lunch.

“What happened this morning?”

“Barry caught Mark Mardon after a few minutes. He ran off, then came back and said Mardon’s in Iron Heights.”

“What?”

“He said he had a hunch. Is he still acting weird?”

“Yeah, he just came to see me and interrupted whatever Mason was going to say about Simon Stagg, he didn’t bring it up again, and Barry said something to him on his way out, he’s never even met Mason.”

“I think he was arguing with Doctor Wells this morning, but they went into a lab, so we couldn’t hear them. He’s not told you about whatever it is?”

“No. Caitlin and I were going to go and see my mother and Wally later, but-”

“You do that, I can see if Cisco’s free after his brother’s thing, we can talk to him.”

“Are you sure?”

“He’s my friend too, and Cisco’s, and it’s Cisco he seems, I don’t know, he gave him a really tight hug earlier, and said it was because he was glad Cisco was here? Just Cisco, you don’t think Mardon threatened him, do you?”

“How would he even know?”

“I don’t know. We’ll talk to him.”

* * *

Hartley was going with Cisco to his brother’s thing. After, he mentioned some research he wanted to do, but he didn’t go into details. He’d share when he was ready.

“He asked to borrow my program a few weeks ago,” Cisco said. “It simulated the explosion, I ran it a few times, but then we had to fix up enough rooms to bring Barry here, and I couldn’t find anything.”

“Do you think Hartley’s going over the accelerator again?”

“He blamed himself for not picking up what went wrong, he thought his calculations were off, I thought he’d finally accepted he did all he could, but maybe he’s taken a few steps back. I’ll talk to him later.”

“Iris said Barry’s still acting weird.”

“He stopped on the way to the morgue last night, that’s when it started. He asked if it were me like he couldn’t believe it. And he’s great at hugs, I fit under his arms, and he’s really warm, but it’s weird for him to be that clingy, right?”

“And then he asked how to stop a tidal wave. The river isn’t even tidal. I don’t think you get tsunamis in rivers. They don’t seem like they would be wide enough, ours isn’t, right?”

“You don’t think he saw Reverse Flash again, do you?”

“He would have said something.”

“Joe said Reverse Flash threatened Iris when he first started looking into Barry’s mother’s case, if Barry saw him and he threatened Iris, or Joe, or Eddie, or-”

“Or you, you built the trap, and that could explain some of it. I’m sure he would have said something.”

“There must be a reason he wouldn’t. And he hasn’t said why he and Doctor Wells were arguing earlier, Doctor Wells hasn’t said anything either, so he must know.”

“And you said he ran to see Dad and Ronnie.”

“Maybe-” Cisco squeezed his eyes shut and squeezed his forehead.

“Are you okay?”

“Just a headache. We can ask him later.”

* * *

Lily pulled out a notepad and opened it up to a blank page. Reverse Flash had shown himself a handful of times, but he would need stopping. But to stop him they needed to find out his plan, and it wasn’t easy when he’d only shown himself a handful of times. And then there was time travel, it was fascinating, but she’d need to know how it worked to understand whatever Reverse Flash wanted.

Because so far it didn’t make sense. He must still be waiting for something. He’d killed Mrs Allen, but he’d broken Woodward out when Barry lost his speed and couldn’t stop Gibran. Which meant he wanted Barry alive?

Maybe she should talk to Joe.

* * *

Cisco was already waiting when Lily and Barry arrived at the bar. He had a half empty glass already.

“Did things not go well?” Barry asked.

“What?” Cisco frowned, and Barry gestured at the drink. “Oh. Dante’s a pianist, you know. Ma’s very proud. He was invited to play at Carnegie Hall when he was thirteen, she tells everyone all the time, and Dante always says they invited the whole band while trying to hide a smile. My greatest achievement blew up, like always.”

“Without you, C.C.P.D. wouldn’t know what to do with the metahumans.”

“You have Hartley and Doctor Wells. And Lily and Caitlin.”

“We’re a team,” Lily said. “You’re a part of that team, Cisco, just like your brother was part of a band.”

“Thanks,” Cisco said. “I don’t think I should tell my parents I work with the Flash and my boyfriend’s the Pied Piper though.”

“My parents know,” Lily said.

“Your dad is half of a superhero, my dad gets overprotective. It’s fine, Dante learnt piano for Ma, when he was little he wanted to play soccer, they’re proud of him, I confuse them all before I can even scratch the surface of what I do now, but they’re proud of me too. They’re my family, we all love each other. Maybe Dante and I clash sometimes, he’s my brother, you know?”

“No,” Lily said. “I’m an only child. Barry’s, Barry’s, do you count as an only child?”

“I had a twin,” Barry said. Cisco and Lily blinked at him. “Malcolm. He was stillborn. My parents didn’t talk about him much. You could tell your parents.”

“I really don’t think I should tell my family I’m moonlighting as a superhero’s tech guy. Have you told your dad?”

“I didn’t want anyone to overhear, but I think he knows. And Joe knows. But C.C.P.D. consulting with S.T.A.R. Labs isn’t a secret, and they might not understand the science, but they’ll understand you helping people.”

“Yeah. Thanks, Barry. Are you feeling okay?”

“Should I not be?”

“We just thought you were acting a little off this morning,” Lily said. “You found Mark Mardon really quickly.”

“It was one of his and Clyde’s old hideouts, and he wasn’t expecting me, there wasn’t even a fight.”

“Okay,” Cisco said. “You know you can talk to us if you need to, don’t you?”

“Thanks,” Barry said. He pulled out his phone. “I should take this.”

“Yeah, course. Who is it?”

“Angela Margolin, she’s another C.S.I., it’s not metahuman related. I’ll catch up with you later.” Barry darted off.

“Something is definitely off,” Cisco said.

“Do you think it’s to do with the other C.S.I.?”

“I don’t know, but there’s something not right with him.”

Lily looked out to where Barry had slipped out the door.

“Excuse me.” The lady was quite tall, red lips, blonde hair, deep brown eyes, and smiling. “I was just over there talking with my friends about how cute you were, and they dared me to come and talk to you, and... I didn’t realise you were here with someone.”

“This has literally never happened to me,” Cisco said. “Um, Lily and I aren’t together.”

“Definitely not,” Lily said. “I mean, we’re here together.”

“But we’re not together together. I am in a relationship, but it’s not Lily.”

“He’s an objectively attractive man, but we’re just friends.”

“That’s good,” the lady said. “I was right, you are cute.”

“Wait, you’re talking to me?”

“That depends.”

“I am single. And a lesbian.”

“She’s a genius too,” Cisco said. “She has a PhD in nanotechnology from MIT.”

“Oh really? I’m a structural engineer.”

“Wow,” Lily said. “Our friend Ronnie’s a structural engineer, Cisco’s a mechanical engineer. I’m Lily.” Lily stuck out her hand and internally cursed herself. The lady shook it, and Lily felt a blush spread across her cheeks.

“Lily, that’s nearly as pretty as you. I’m Lisa. So, how did you two meet?”

“We work together,” Lily said.

“Oh really, is that Mercury Labs?”

“Um. S.T.A.R.”

“Oh, I had a job there once, I must have just missed you. Such a shame.”

“We’re meeting now?”

“We are. So, can I buy you a drink.”

“Um. Sure. Is this actually happening?”

“I hope so.”

* * *

Lisa seemed nice. Cisco had pulled out a pencil and some designs to work on, while Lisa continued to flirt, and Lily continued to get flustered. And Lisa seemed genuinely interested in Lily’s work, she even asked Lily to carry on after Lily realised she’d been talking about buckminsterfullerene for five minutes and apologised.

“This has been really nice,” Lily said. “But Cisco said he would walk me home, and I don’t want to keep him here all night.”

“That’s so sweet,” Lisa said. “I should probably be thinking about leaving as well, my brother’s coming to pick me up, he doesn’t like me walking home alone either. But I would really like to see you again. If that’s okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, that would be great. Really great.”

“We can stay a bit longer if you want,” Cisco said.

“I think my brother will be here soon,” Lisa said. “Why don’t I ask if he can give you both a lift as well? I do feel bad about stealing all your company, Cisco.”

“As long as Lily had a nice time.”

“That’s really nice of you,” Lily said.

“I’ll see if he’s there.” Lisa offered Lily her arm and led her and Cisco outside. A van was waiting. “It’s a little old, but Lenny thought it would be useful.”

“Lenny?” Lily asked. “Cisco?”

“Yeah. I see it,” Cisco said. Ice covered the number plate, and Lily tugged, trying to free her arm. Lisa held tight. “Let her go.”

“Evening, Mister Ramon,” Snart’s drawl came from behind them. “Doctor Stein, I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure, what exactly are your intentions with my sister?”

“Lenny, I’m a big girl now, I can look after myself. Besides, Lily hasn’t even tried to kiss me yet.”

“Well, I’m not going to now,” Lily said.

“What do you want, Snart?” Cisco asked. “Hartley won’t-”

“I don’t want Piper, Cisco, I want you. You designed the Cold Gun. You’re going to make another one.”

“No. Let Lily go.”

“Cisco, you think you’ve got a choice. Do you know where Mick is?”

“Does it look like I care?”

“He’s getting acquainted with a young pianist.”

“Dante,” Cisco whispered. His face hardened, and he launched himself at Snart. “What have you done with my brother?”

Snart pushed him to the ground, but not before Cisco had got a few good kicks in.

“Cisco, don’t,” Lily said. “Not yet, you don’t know where Dante is.”

“Listen to your friend, Cisco,” Lisa said. “She is a genius. Get in the van, we’ll take you to your brother.”

“Hartley’s going to come for us,” Cisco said.

“You think the Pied Piper scares us?” Snart drawled. Cisco climbed into the van. “Doctor Stein.”

“Hartley should scare you. He said himself he’d do whatever it takes to keep Cisco safe, and that was before he admitted he was in love with him. He’ll come, and so will the Flash.”

“Now that we’re counting on.”

* * *

The Snarts were occupying a big house, clearly owned by some very well-off people. Mick Rory was sitting at the table with a bottle of whiskey in front of him. A man was sat on a chair, arms held stiffly in front of him. Lily couldn’t quite see, but she assumed they were tied to a table leg.

Cisco shook Snart’s hands off his shoulders and ran over.

“Dante. Dante, are you okay, did they hurt you?”

“Cisco. You can’t be here. Hey, let my brother go, you-” Dante switched to some Spanish Lily’s teachers at school had definitely not covered.

“We will,” Snart said. Lily let out a tiny gasp as Lisa dragged her to the chair next to Dante and tied her hands around the other table leg. “Once Cisco’s finished building us some new guns.”

“And then you’ll let Dante and Lily go,” Cisco said.

“You seem like a good brother, kid. A good friend. I can respect that. Do what I want, they’ll be fine.”

* * *

The Snarts had come prepared. They had everything Cisco needed to build both Heat and Cold Guns.

This was very bad. Maybe that’s what Barry had been worried about. No, that didn’t make sense, he wouldn’t have left Cisco alone, and how would he have known?

Her mother would know when Lily didn’t come home. Hartley would know when Cisco didn’t come home. Barry knew where they had been. They’d tell Joe. Lily’s dad was half of a superhero now, he’d come with Ronnie. Hartley would look for Cisco. Barry would come. Firestorm, Pied Piper, and the Flash against Captain Cold, Heatwave, and Captain Cold’s little sister, the numbers were fair.

Everything would be fine.

But how could she have been so stupid. People didn’t talk to her in bars. She should have told Cisco she’d be fine walking alone, or said a friend was picking them up and called Barry.

Just breathe, Lily told herself. Everything would be fine. Hartley and Barry had stopped Snart and Rory before. They could do it again. Everything would be fine.

Cisco whispered to himself in Spanish. Lily probably should have paid more attention in lessons.

“I don’t doubt it,” Dante said. “But what exactly would he do in this situation?”

“I can’t explain.”

“What exactly have you got yourself involved in, Cisco?”

“Lo siento, Dante.” _I’m sorry_. Cisco looked down at the nearly finished Cold Gun.

“Cisco,” Dante said. Lily didn’t catch what he said next. Something about help maybe? Cisco’s screwdriver skittered across the table and Cisco pushed himself back. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Another headache?” Lily asked. “You had one earlier.”

“A headache?” Dante asked. “Cisco, talk to me. What’s going on with you?”

“Nothing, I’m fine.”

“You might be able to lie to yourself, but you can’t lie to me.”

“Pretty sure I can.”

“Sco.”

“I’m fine, it’s just a bad dream, it’s not important.”

“It is if you’re this shaken.”

“You better be working, Cisco,” Snart drawled.

“They’re done.”

“At last,” Rory said. He picked up the Heat Gun.

“I took the first Cold Gun apart and put it together again until I knew how,” Snart said. He held out his hand and Cisco gave him the last piece. “Nice try.”

“I did what you want, let Dante and Lily go.”

“Lenny, aren’t you forgetting me?” Lisa asked. “You and Mick have all the fun.”

“You can think of something for my sister, can’t you, Cisco?” Snart asked.

“Something pretty, and toxic.”

“You do like gold.”

“That’s not toxic,” Lily said. “Have you tried mercury, there’s only one proton difference.”

“Something gold,” Lisa said.

“Yeah, I don’t think I can make that,” Cisco said. “The Cold Gun took weeks to design, I can’t make an impossible sounding gun in a few hours, that’s-” Snart aimed the Cold Gun at Dante. “Something gold, right.”

* * *

“I really do think you’re pretty,” Lisa said.

“No,” Lily said.

“You are. I liked talking to you.”

“I have a strict policy of not dating anyone who hurts my friends.”

“Oh, we can forgive a little kidnapping, can’t we?”

“No.”

“Can you stop bothering Lily while I’m trying to work?” Cisco asked. “I’m trying to adapt the Cold Gun to heat a chamber instead of freeze, it’s very complicated, I could use Lily’s help.”

“You’re no fun,” Lisa said.

* * *

“There.” Cisco pushed the gun forwards. Lisa picked up and aimed at a chair. Molten gold covered it and solidified. “Now let Dante and Lily go.”

“We’ll think about it,” Snart said. He walked over and tied Cisco’s hands around another table leg. “Mick will stay and watch you, Lisa, let’s go have some fun.”

* * *

“Cisco,” Dante said.

“I’m not explaining anything while Heatwave’s here.”

“Like I care,” Rory said, and drank another glass of whiskey.

“You know Snart and Rory challenged the Flash to a duel?” Lily asked.

“I don’t live under a rock,” Dante said.

“Caitlin’s our friend too.”

“Stop talking,” Rory said. “It’s annoying.”

“How’s your Spanish?” Dante asked.

“Minimal,” Lily said. “I don’t suppose you know any Hebrew instead?”

“Just follow my lead.”

“Dante, don-”

Dante broke the table leg before Cisco could finish and swung it at Rory’s head. Rory grabbed him and threw him onto the floor.

“Leave him alone!” Cisco struggled. “Dante!”

“Mick,” Lisa Snart rushed back in. “Mick, why don’t we get you something to eat?” She steered Rory out of the room. Snart looked down at Dante.

“Let my brother go,” Dante said. “If you hurt Cisco, if you do anything to hurt Cisco-”

Snart aimed his gun and Dante cried out as ice wrapped around his fingers.

“No!” Cisco shouted. “No, Dante, Dante-”

“Hartley did come to the casino, you were right,” Snart drawled. “And look at both of us, back here, safe and sound. There’s one more thing you can do for me, Cisco.”

“Dante-”

“It’s first degree frostbite, he’ll be fine with treatment. Tell me who the Flash is, I’ll let you and Doctor Stein find him some.”

“Why would I know?”

“The Hartley Rathaway I knew didn’t trust people.”

“Maybe he’s changed. People do that.”

“He put on a suit he swore he’d never wear again and came to help the Flash. Your boyfriend wouldn’t do that for a man in a mask.”

“I don’t know everything Hartley knows.”

“I’ll ask you once more, Cisco.” Snart aimed the Cold Gun at Dante again. Lily pulled against the rope. Dante clutched his blackened fingers and bit his lip, and Cisco’s eyes filled with tears. “The Flash’s name.”

“Please,” Cisco said. Snart readied the gun to fire. “Please, Dante has nothing to do with this.”

“His name.”

“Te amo, Cisco,” Dante said. _I love you, Cisco._

“Three,” Snart said.

“Please.”

“Two. Maybe you’ll have another use after all, Doctor Stein. Cisco.”

“Barry.” Tears streaked down Cisco’s cheeks. “It’s Barry.”

“And does Barry have a last name?”

“Allen.”

“Barry Allen. It’s been a pleasure, Cisco.” Snart walked over to cut Lily’s hands free. She kicked him.

“If you ever hurt my friends again, I’m taking that gun back, and I’ll shoot you with it myself.”

“Until next time, Doctor Stein. Stay away from my sister.”

Lily rushed to untie Cisco’s hands as Snart left. The two of them kneeled by Dante, and Lily tore a strip of her shirt to wrap around his fingers.

“We have to get him to a hospital, Cisco,” Lily said. “Or Caitlin.”

“Sco,” Dante said. “I’m here, Cisco. It’s all right.”

“I’m sorry. This is all my fault. I can’t lose you too.”

“I’m here.”

“You need to go to the hospital, Cisco,” Lily said. Cisco nodded numbly, tears still flowing.

They helped Dante up and walked out the building. Lily had no idea where they were.

“I have to tell Barry Snart knows,” Cisco said.

“You aren’t going anywhere without me,” Dante said.

“You need to go to hospital.”

“If you know the Flash’s name, you probably know his phone number.”

“I don’t have my phone, Snart took it.”

“Unless you come to S.T.A.R. Labs with us,” Lily said.

“I don’t-”

“Caitlin will know what to do.”

“But Flash-”

“Barry Allen, isn’t that the coma guy you mentioned?” Dante asked. “I’m not going to tell anyone, Cisco.”

“He did say it would be all right,” Lily said. “He won’t mind. And if he does, tell him it was my idea.”

Cisco nodded.

* * *

“-find Cisco and Lily!” Hartley yelled.

“We’re here,” Lily said. Her mother was waiting, and hugged Lily tight. “Dante needs help, Caitlin, Snart froze his fingers.”

“This way,” Caitlin said. She guided Dante through to her small lab by the Cortex. Iris followed, and Hartley rushed forward, but Cisco stepped towards Barry, standing stock still with his suit on and cowl down.

“I’m sorry,” Cisco said. “I’m so sorry.”

“Hey,” Barry said. “It’s not your fault.”

“I told him your name.”

“Snart was going to kill Dante,” Lily said. “He’d already frozen his fingers.”

“Cisco.” Barry wrapped his arms around him and Cisco sobbed into Barry’s chest. “It’s okay, Cisco, I won’t let him hurt you, or Dante, or Lily, again.”

“I told him your name.”

“Dante’s your brother. Any of us would have done the same. I’m just so glad you’re back.”

“We all are,” Doctor Wells said. “Both of you.”

“I shouldn’t stay,” Cisco said. “I screwed up.”

“No, you didn’t,” Hartley said.

“I told a supervillain and my brother Barry’s name.”

“He’s your brother, I’m sure we can trust him,” Barry said. “And I told you yesterday to tell your family if you need to. Snart would have tried something else if you hadn’t, it’s not your fault, Cisco. If you’re leaving because you don’t want your family in danger again, I understand, and I am so sorry I put you in that position. If you’re leaving because Snart knows my name, then it’s like Lily said yesterday, you’re a part of our team, we need you. More than that, you’re our friend. We love you.”

“I can’t.”

“Okay. I understand. Whatever you need to do.”

“Cisco, can you come with me, please?” Doctor Wells asked. Cisco nodded and followed him.

“Why are you vibrating?” Hartley asked. Barry blurted out a jumbled sentence. “I didn’t hear any of that.”

“No one did,” Lily’s mother said. “Are you hurt, dear?”

“Cisco and I are fine, it’s just Dante.”

“You and your father are going to be the death of me.”

“Sorry, Mom.”

“You’re sure Cisco isn’t hurt?” Hartley asked. “He hasn’t...”

“He kept telling them you would come. Dante doesn’t know you’re Pied Piper. He knows you were looking, he’s just focused on Dante and telling Barry.”

“Caitlin thinks he might be in shock,” Iris said, walking back in with a blanket. “She asked me to bring this for him.”

“He’s talking to Doctor Wells,” Barry said.

“You’re shaking.”

“Just worried about Cisco. Will Dante be all right?”

“Caitlin thinks so.”

“Good. Snart didn’t take anything from the casino, did he?”

“We got there before he could,” Hartley said.

“The casino wasn’t the target, I know what he’s planning.”

Cisco and Doctor Wells came back in, and Lily frowned as Barry relaxed. Hartley wrapped an arm around Cisco and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He murmured something, and Cisco nodded and signed his response.

“You think you know Snart’s next target?” Doctor Wells asked.

“Yes,” Barry said. “Hartley, are you staying with Cisco?”

“No, go,” Cisco said. “I’ll be fine, I need to talk to Dante.”

* * *

Caitlin had bandaged Dante’s fingers and Dante had shot straight to Cisco’s side. He hovered protectively.

“Have we heard from Flash and Piper yet?” Iris asked. She looked at Dante.

“I won’t tell anyone,” Dante said. “I think Cisco should tell our parents what he’s been up to, but I’m not going to tell anyone.”

“I can’t tell them,” Cisco said. “Mama will yell, and Dad will go silent, which is even worse.”

“No, they won’t. Maybe at first. They’ll worry. But you help people. They’ll be proud. I am.”

“Dante-”

“I’m not sure I’m ever letting you out of my sight again, but I can still be proud.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“You were protecting your friends. Be careful, Cisco.”

“I promise.”

Hartley and Barry came back arguing.

“-hurt Cisco!”

“I know!”

“What’s wrong?” Iris asked. “Snart-”

“Gone,” Barry said.

“You didn’t find him?” Doctor Wells asked.

“No, we found him,” Hartley said. “We let him go.”

“He’s blackmailing you with your identities,” Caitlin said.

“You let him go after he kidnapped your friends?” Dante asked.

“I know,” Barry said. “I know, it was the wrong choice, it- He had an uplink that would tell the world who we both are. Everything that happened ten years ago, and-” Barry’s voice cracked. “He said it was a big coincidence I have the same powers as the man that killed my mother.”

“He was going to make people think your dad is Reverse Flash?” Cisco asked. “And get Hartley in trouble?”

“Cisco-” Hartley started.

“I don’t want to lose you. Your dad has an alibi for Reverse Flash’s latest appearances.”

“Appearances that have all followed Barry getting powers,” Iris said. “And he’s fast enough he could probably make it seem like he’s in two places at once.”

“What if he comes after Cisco again?” Dante asked.

“I told him he could tell the whole world who I am, I won’t let him hurt anyone,” Barry said.

“We will stop him eventually,” Hartley said. “I hate this too.”

“I can run and find him now,” Barry said. “Maybe if I tell Captain Singh first?”

“Tomorrow,” Cisco said. “Let’s just go home, it’s been a long day.”

“Unbelievably long,” Barry agreed.

“Are you going to tell us what’s going on with you yet?” Lily asked Barry quietly as everyone else started to depart.

“It doesn’t matter,” Barry said. He glanced over to Doctor Wells and Lily was sure he frowned. “I’ll handle it.”


	11. Trick or Treat

The short adventure in Detroit was a welcome break, because Barry had no idea what to do. Doctor Wells was somehow involved with Reverse Flash, Barry had to get his friends away from him. Doctor Wells had realised they’d worked this out in the other timeline and killed Cisco, he threatened to kill Iris before, he could put his friends in more trouble if he told them.

He had to do something. But Reverse Flash was faster than him, and he had no physical proof. He’d have gone to see Mason Bridge, but he’d vanished after the day Barry travelled back. No doubt Wells was involved; he must have known Bridge was writing about him. Whatever Bridge had been working on vanished too, Linda had said.

Martin had come home for Passover, and Lily had insisted Barry spend it with them, which was really nice. And he’d had a chance to talk to Martin again, but Barry hadn’t really known what to say, and he still wasn’t sure if he should tell anyone else or not.

Hartley had suspected something in the other timeline, and Cisco had mentioned he’d asked for the program a while ago, so he probably already suspected something. But Iris hadn’t mentioned anything, so if Mason hadn’t had that conversation with her, she hadn’t got to questioning his motives and finding things that didn’t add up. But aside from him trying to fire Hartley, she hadn’t explained what they were. Joe would listen if he talked to Joe.

Lily would understand the time travel, and Martin had believed him. Maybe she would be able to help. And she hadn’t known Doctor Wells for as long. But he was Cisco and Caitlin’s mentor, they trusted him to stay at S.T.A.R. Labs even after the accelerator, they might believe him, but they’d known Doctor Wells a lot longer than they’d known Barry.

Either way he’d need proof, and he couldn’t let any of his friends go looking for it when he knew what had happened last time.

Maybe he could have asked Oliver, but he was busy with assassins or something. He hadn’t really said, but they had been distracted by Mari. She seemed nice. Cisco was calling her Vixen.

But neither of them would be able to help, nor Felicity or Dig if there were assassins causing problems. And they didn’t even know what Reverse Flash wanted yet. Maybe staying close to him would help for a while. Barry didn’t know if Wells knew Barry knew or not, but he’d have to be careful for now.

Maybe he shouldn’t have let Snart go. But he was going to expose Hartley too, and if he was right, Barry couldn’t lose his dad now, not when he was so close to getting him back. He knew who it was, he just needed proof. Fifteen years later and he still didn’t have the proof he needed. He couldn’t confront Wells, he’d just kill Barry, or even worse, Iris, or Joe, or Wally, or Cisco, or anyone, or everyone. He was so close yet still so far.

As soon as they had proof Wells was Reverse Flash and Barry’s dad was out of prison, he’d go after Snart. Once they had proof Barry developing these powers was nothing to do with his dad, he could go after Snart. Providing he found a way to keep Hartley out of it.

Wells had been planning whatever his end game was for fifteen years. Barry had to be just as patient.

Apparently not something speedsters were noted for.

* * *

“Barry,” Eddie said. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Barry said. “Just thinking.”

“You know you can talk to me if you want?”

“Thanks, Eddie,” Barry said. Eddie had taken Barry’s hands last time, but that hadn’t happened in this timeline. Maybe he should try this time. But if Barry brought Eddie into this, he’d be in as much danger as everyone else. Or maybe he already was, Wells knew he was a friend. “What do you think of the Flash?”

“The Flash?”

“You saved him when Snart and Rory took Caitlin.”

“He could be dangerous. But he seems to want to help, and it’s not like we could handle these metas. Why?”

“Just curious, I guess,” Barry said. He’d tell Eddie another time.

* * *

The bombs had been dropped all over the city, little parcels floated down on balloons. Joe and Barry had gone over to S.T.A.R. Labs to talk to everyone; metahuman or not, C.C.P.D. would need all the help they could get from this Trickster.

“I hate it when they talk in the third person,” Cisco said after the video finished.

“You hate it when they name themselves too,” Caitlin said.

“He didn’t,” Joe said. “There was another Trickster twenty years ago. I assume you’re all too young to remember.”

“I still lived in Detroit,” Cisco said.

“His name was James Jesse, he killed ten civilians and two cops. We were chasing him for weeks.”

“I think I might remember that,” Iris said. “Is that the time you were hardly home, and I went to stay with Barry, Nora, and Henry for the first time? Then Grandma and Grandpa came to stay for a while?”

“Where is Mister Jesse now?” Wells asked.

“Iron Heights,” Joe said. “Serving several life sentences. I’ll meet Eddie over there and see if we can get anything out of him.”

“Hart and I can try and trace the video,” Cisco said.

“And I should get back to my lab,” Barry said.

* * *

From what Barry could find, the chemical make-up of the bombs matched the ones detailed in James Jesse’s file from twenty years ago. He hadn’t found anything else that could be useful.

“Allen,” Captain Singh said. “With me, bring your field kit.”

“Yes, sir,” Barry said.

“Do you have any leads?”

“Just that they match James Jesse’s bombs twenty years ago.”

“He gave Joe and Thawne the address of his old hideout. Let’s hope you find something there.”

* * *

James Jesse’s hideout was empty. Recently emptied.

“That is not good,” Barry said.

“Eddie and I will go back to Iron Heights and see what he had stashed here,” Joe said.

“Allen,” Captain Singh said.

“Right,” Barry said. He headed to the first shelf. This was going to take a long time.

* * *

“Hey, Allen,” Doyle said. “Over here.”

Barry rushed over.

“It looks like a hair,” Barry said. “I can run it and see if there’s anything.” He put it inside a bag. “I haven’t any found any fingerprints.”

“Trickster Two is making another broadcast, we should get back to the station.”

“Yeah.”

* * *

Hartley had sent a message to say they hadn’t managed to trace the broadcasts. Barry was still processing what he had, no matches so far.

Iris sent the message about coffee at Jitters. Barry walked in and found her sitting at a table with Linda.

“Hey,” Barry said. “Hi, Linda.”

“Hi, Barry.”

“What’s up? Are you writing the Trickster case?”

“No,” Iris said. “Larkin’s asked me to go to Mayor Bellows’ fundraiser tonight, Mason was supposed to cover it, that’s what we want to talk to you about.”

“We’re worried about him,” Linda said. “He doesn’t wander off. He doesn’t meet a person then vanish for a week, he’s completely focused on his work. He doesn’t let threats deter him, something’s happened to him.”

“Have you reported him missing?” Barry asked.

“Larkin has,” Iris said. “His latest work is missing too.”

“He was working on something to do with Doctor Wells, I think,” Linda said. Barry took a deep breath.

“What is it?” Iris asked.

“You know Wells, he saved my life, he’s Caitlin’s mentor, he’s been helping C.C.P.D., just shocked someone could think he’s involved in something, I guess.”

“Barry, I’ve known you since we were five, don’t lie to me.”

“I-” A message came through, and another video from the Trickster started playing on the television. “Thank goodness,” he muttered.

“A big bomb,” Trickster was saying. A big bomb that would kill a lot of people. 52nd Street and Avenue B, Barry could get there in seconds.

“I have to go,” he said. “Sorry, I’ll ask Captain Singh about Mason Bridge, I have to go.”

Barry ran.

“Barry,” Cisco said. “I’ve got the satellite looking for the bomb, but there’s nothing coming up on traffic cameras or C.C.T.V.”

“There’s no thermals readings?” Barry asked.

“Can you see anything?” Hartley asked.

“No,” Barry said.

“It’s a trick,” Doctor Wells said. “It’s not there.”

“I can’t risk that.”

“He’s trying to keep you and the police distracted, Barry. There is something else going on.”

“I’ll expand the search,” Cisco said. “Barry, are you-”

“I have to keep looking until you’re sure.”

“I am sure,” Doctor Wells said. “Barry.”

“There,” Barry said. He skidded over to a closed dumpster and lifted the lid.

“You found it?” Caitlin asked.

“No,” Barry said, looking at the scribbled messaged.

“I really doubt it,” Lily said. “There was an explosion at Iron Heights.”

“He wanted to free James Jesse,” Doctor Wells said. “Barry-”

“I have to get back to work, Captain Singh is going to need me.”

* * *

The station was packed, and Barry slipped back upstairs. Still no matches on the DNA. Maybe he should send it over to James.

Unless.

Barry pulled up James Jesse’s file, and ran a scan comparing the two results.

“Bare, have you got a minute?” Joe asked.

“I can’t get a full match on DNA, but I think there might be markers that match Jesse’s.”

“James Jesse has been communicating with an Axel Walker for the past ten years, we think that’s him. Barry, they took a hostage from Iron Heights.”

“Like a guard, or-”

“No, Barry.”

“But...”

“We’ll find your dad, I promise.”

“If I’d been there, I could have stopped them.”

“You couldn’t have known, Barry.” Joe hugged him. “David’s about to hold a press conference.”

“I’ll come down.”

“You don’t have to.”

“He’s my dad, Joe.”

Joe nodded.

Captain Singh was in his office, getting ready.

“Come in, Allen. Have you go anything?”

“I don’t have any DNA matches, but I think he might be related to Jesse.”

“Good work,” Captain Singh said. “We can follow other leads as well. Joe?”

“I’m heading out on patrol, I’ll see you later, Bare.”

“Bye, Joe.”

“Sir, they’re ready for you,” Certo said. Captain Singh nodded and left his office. Barry stepped out too. “You okay, Allen?”

“Fine.”

He stuck to the back of the room while Captain Singh cleared his throat, and the reporters turned to him.

“Thank you for coming. As you know, a man calling himself the Trickster claimed to have a bomb in Central City earlier. We can confirm he used it to break into Iron Heights and help James Jesse escape. We have officers on patrol and would like to advise people to remain at home if possible.”

“Do you know who the new Trickster is?” someone asked.

“We are currently following a couple of leads.”

“Do you think they’re still in Central?”

“At the moment we’re working on the assumption they are, and plan to continue to do so until proven otherwise.”

“Can you confirm a hostage was taken from Iron Heights?”

“I can, and his family are aware, but for their own privacy we won’t be naming them. That will be all for now, another press conference will be held as soon as we have more information.”

Captain Singh stepped down from the podium, and Barry stepped back towards his lab.

“Mister Allen,” a middle-aged lady with strawberry blonde hair and glasses said. Barry froze. “Vicki Vale, I’m representing Picture News.”

“Oh, where Iris and Linda work.”

“I’ve only briefly been introduced to Ms. West, but Mason speaks of her and Ms. Park fondly. I was wondering if I could speak to you about your father.”

“I’d rather not, thank you.”

“I was doing some research into what General Eiling was doing in Central City, and it turns out that was the last time he was seen. No one’s talking, but rumour has it a man in a yellow suit was seen near-by, just like the break-in at Mercury Labs.”

“Again, I’d rather not talk about this, especially not now.”

“Oh, I see. This is not to do with that, I am sorry. Mason Bridge can be a difficult man at times, but he is a friend of mine. I know he was working on a story about Doctor Wells, and I know he wanted to talk to you specifically, due to your treatment at S.T.A.R. Labs, and continued visiting. I also know he believes Doctor Wells is connected to Simon Stagg’s death, and both he and his work have vanished.”

“I saw Iris and Linda earlier, I’ve already said I’ll talk to Captain Singh once both Tricksters are behind bars, but unless you can give me forensic evidence there’s nothing I can do.”

“You can answer my questions.”

“Barry!” Wally said. “Oh, sorry, am I interrupting?”

“My card,” Ms. Vale said. “In case you change your mind.”

“Thank you,” Barry said. He took the card and stepped away. “Thanks, Wally, you got here just in time.”

“Who was that?”

“A journalist, she wanted to ask me about my parents. You just missed Joe.”

 “Oh. I’ll come back later, I-”

“You can wait in my lab, if you want, I’m pretty much done, and I could use the company.”

“Yeah, sure. Upstairs, right?” Wally asked. Barry nodded, and they walked together. “So why was a journalist asking about your parents?”

“My dad’s in prison. Well actually, at the moment he’s not, I guess you heard the Tricksters took a hostage too?”

“Barry, I am so sorry. They didn’t confirm it was your dad, did they?”

“No, Captain Singh wouldn’t let me be dragged into that, and Ms. Horton, the D.A., will get involved. She wanted to ask about my mother’s murder.”

“Oh, Barry-”

“It wasn’t my dad. He got convicted, but it wasn’t him. I was there, there was a man in the lightning, I saw him. He looked right at me, and then I was outside in the blink of an eye. By the time I got back, they were taking my dad away, and my mom...”

“I am so sorry, Barry.”

“They took my dad, I can’t lose him too.”

“Joe will find him. Or the Flash. The man in the lightning, was he a speedster?”

“Someone calling himself Reverse Flash broke into Mercury Labs over the holidays,” Barry said. “Joe and Captain Singh reopened the investigation, they think it was him. I- I know it was him.”

“The Snart guy had that cold gun thing, that could stop him.”

“That’s actually what Cisco designed it for, he stole it from S.T.A.R. Labs.” Barry’s phone rang. “Sorry, Wally. Hey, Joe.”

“The Tricksters are at Mayor Bellows’ fundraiser.”

“Where Iris is?”

“I’ll call Caitlin. Bare.”

“Wally’s with me, I’ll tell him then run over.” Barry hung up.

“Tell me what?” Wally asked. “What’s where Iris is?”

“The Tricksters are at the fundraiser she’s covering. It’s going to be okay, Wally.”

“She-”

“Will be fine, I promise. Joe will get the rest of C.C.P.D. there, she’ll be fine.”

“How can you say that? She’s my sister, I-”

“Wally. Wally, look at me. I need you to keep a secret.”

“What?”

“I’ll explain later, I promise, but I need you to trust me, and I’m going to trust you, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, okay. Barry, what’s going on?”

“Follow me.”

Wally looked confused, but he followed Barry out the station into the alley, where Barry knew there were no cameras, and no one to spot them.

“First of all, don’t tell anyone else yet, but don’t trust Doctor Wells, I think he’s the Reverse Flash.”

“What? What are you talking about?”

“You know how I got struck by lightning? You might want to close your eyes.”

“What-” Barry picked him up and ran to S.T.A.R. Labs. “-on. You’re-”

“I’m going to save Iris, I promise. Lily!”

“I’ve got it,” Lily said. “Good luck.”

Barry grabbed his suit and ran.

* * *

“Guys?” Barry asked.

“Joe’s called, the Tricksters put something called trimethylmercury-32 in the champagne,” Cisco said. “Caitlin and Lily are working on an antidote now.”

“Is Caitlin okay?”

“I would like my girlfriend to stop getting into these situations,” Caitlin said. “I would very much like that.”

“Oh, I set up another connection to the comms system in Caitlin’s lab,” Cisco said. “It felt like a good time, I’ll make a permanent one later.”

“At the moment I am focusing on this,” Caitlin said. “Iris needs this.”

“They use DMSA for mercury poisoning, I think,” Barry said.

“I’m starting there,” Caitlin said. “Go.”

“I’m there,” Barry said. He ran in and grabbed hold of the Trickster’s front. “The antidote.”

“Not so fast, Flash,” Jesse said, smiling widely.

“Geez, I think that’s worse than yours,” Hartley said.

“Have you ever seen the movie _Speed_?”

“The Keanu Reeves one?” Wally asked. Axel Walker attached something to Barry’s wrist. “It’s a good film.”

“-kinetic bomb, and it’ll go off if you dip below six hundred miles an hour, or try and remove it,” Jesse was saying. “You should start running.”

Barry ran.

“So that could have gone better.”

“Cisco, please tell me there’s a way to get this thing off my arm.”

“Working on it.”

“I could vibrate it, but it might go off,” Hartley said.

“Great, the perfect way to round off these past few weeks,” Barry said.

“Barry, you need to phase,” Wells said. “Theoretically, if you vibrate at the right frequency, you could pass through a solid object.”

“You want Barry to run into a wall?” Wally asked.

“Through a wall, it should leave the bomb on the other side.”

“I can’t,” Barry said.

“Neither can you run forever. Focus, Barry. Focus on the lightning. Feel the Speed flowing through you. Feel every particle, every vibration. You’re a part of the Speed Force now. Embrace it.”

Lightning crackled through Barry’s veins. It flashed across his eyes and filled his breath.

The lightning called out, daring Barry to run.

He focused.

And he ran.

He heard the explosion.

“Barry?” Cisco asked. “Are you dead? Ow, Caitlin!”

“It worked,” Barry laughed. “It worked, I’m not dead.”

“Excellent work, Mister Allen,” Doctor Wells said.

“The antidote is done,” Lily said. “Barry?”

“I’ll be there in a flash.”

“I take it back,” Hartley said. “Your puns are awful, and you need to stop.” Barry skidded into S.T.A.R. Labs, grabbed the antidote, and ran out again.

“Wait, those were jokes,” Wally said. “I should have realised earlier, those were all awful jokes.”

“Mister Allen does have a fondness for them,” Wells said.

Barry injected everyone with the antidote and skidded back up to the Trickster and dropped the empty syringes.

“Did you get those from a doctor?”

“Where’s the man you took from Iron Heights, James? Everyone’s been given the antidote, and you’re going back to prison. Both of you.”

“Tell me how you stopped the bomb.”

“I ran through a wall and left it on the other side.”

“Oh, clever. All right.”

* * *

Barry didn’t stop until he reached an empty road a few miles from the warehouse the Tricksters had based themselves out of. He pulled down his cowl and his dad laughed.

“Look at you.” He reached up and rested a hand on Barry’s cheek, just like when he was a boy. “I’m so proud of you, Barry. Nora would be too.”

“Dad.” Barry hugged him, bending his neck to bury his face in his father’s shoulder. He hugged Barry tight.

And then it was over, far too quickly.

“I have to go back, slugger.”

“But you’re innocent. It’s not fair.”

“I know.”

“Let me show you S.T.A.R. Labs first.”

* * *

Barry’s dad thanked Doctor Wells for his help while Barry was in a coma. Wally sent a worried look over to Barry.

Caitlin and Lily both hugged his dad before Joe arrived, and Cisco offered to show him all the medical equipment S.T.A.R. Labs had when they proved him innocent.

Hartley hung back a little, but Wally introduced himself before Joe arrived.

“I’m going to run back to C.C.P.D.,” Barry said. “I’m hoping Captain Singh still thinks I’m in my lab. Wally, you coming?”

“Yeah, probably best.”

“We’ll catch up with you later,” Cisco said. Barry picked Wally up, and ran.

“That is so cool,” Wally said. “Doctor Wells knew you could run through that wall, didn’t he?”

“I time travelled.”

“You can run fast enough to time travel, that is so cool.”

“It really is. But it’s emotionally triggered.”

“Oh. Does Dad know?”

“He knows I’m the Flash.”

“I figured when he got to S.T.A.R. Labs. I mean about the time travel.”

“Wells killed Cisco in the first timeline. I think he killed Mason Bridge.”

“Iris’s mentor? You need to tell them.”

“He killed Cisco when Cisco realised.”

“He’ll do it again. You’re telling me.”

“I didn’t want him tricking anyone else.”

“Barry-” The door opened and cut Wally off.

“Barry,” Eddie said. “Oh, hi, Wally.”

“Hi.”

“Hey, Eddie,” Barry said. “I just needed some space, Wally came and sat with me.”

“Good. We found your dad. He’s okay. Joe’s taking him back to Iron Heights now.”

“Thank you.”

“Thank the Flash, he covered everything tonight. Certo said a reporter was talking to you?”

“Yeah. She’s writing about Reverse Flash and wanted to ask me some questions.”

Eddie put a hand on Barry’s shoulder.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine. Wally’s been here.”

“Good.” Eddie paused, then pulled Barry into a brief hug. “Do you need anything?”

“I think I’ll go home.”

“Okay. Good. I’m glad you’re okay. See you tomorrow?”

“See you tomorrow, Eddie.”

Eddie nodded, and went back inside.

“He doesn’t know.”

“No.”

“Who does?”

“Joe won’t get home for another half hour, I have time to explain.”

“You’re going to run us there, right?”

“Everyone else hates it when I do that, Joe expressly forbade me from running him anywhere unless it’s life or death.”

“Are you kidding, that was the coolest thing I have ever done.”

* * *

Joe arrived home first, with Iris and Caitlin, and Cisco, Hartley, and Lily weren’t far behind. Wally and Barry had already gathered as many pizzas as they could.

Iris sat in Caitlin’s lap and Caitlin held her close.

“I think you have a nose for trouble,” Wally said. “It’s ridiculous.”

“It wasn’t intentional,” Iris said.

“Were the other times?”

“You and Barry are as bad as each other,” Joe said. “You always have been.”

“Why am I being dragged into this?” Barry protested.

“I don’t know how you put up with them, Dad,” Wally laughed. Barry was sure only he caught the small smile Joe sent Wally’s way.

“So, what was running through a wall like?” Cisco asked.

“Really weird,” Barry said.

“You ran through a wall?” Joe asked. Barry vibrated his hand and phased through the coffee table. “Since when could you do that?”

“Wells talked me through it earlier. Which is what I need to talk to you about.”

“Is this about what you were scared of earlier?” Iris asked.

“Scared?” Lily asked. “You’ve been acting weird since Weather Wizard, but I didn’t realise you were scared.”

“Mason said he was looking into Doctor Wells. You think he had something to do with why Mason’s disappeared.”

“Doctor Wells is definitely hiding something,” Hartley said. “I spoke to Joe back after Snart first showed up, he was up far too quickly after a serious back injury.”

“I did tell him, but he was determined,” Caitlin said. “I think he was just being stubborn.”

“I’ve been running numbers on the accelerator as well.”

“Hartley, you can’t keep blaming yourself.”

“I’m not. I’m blaming Doctor Wells. He tried to fire me, Caitlin, he didn’t want it getting out that the accelerator was flawed.”

“Then why listen to Ronnie, Cisco, and me?”

“Four voices are stronger than one, especially since Ronnie was chief structural engineer, he couldn’t have shut all four of us up, it would have been too suspicious, and you were almost dating a detective’s daughter. He couldn’t keep us quiet, so he made a show of listening to us, but if my numbers are right, which they are, he didn’t make any changes.”

“But we did.”

“Not according to my maths, or to Cisco’s projection program.”

“Why would he want it to blow up? People died, why would he want that?”

“People didn’t just die, Caitlin,” Joe said.

“It’s about the metahumans,” Lily said. “So, he must have known.”

“He’s the Reverse Flash,” Wally said.

“I thought so, but the blood we found didn’t match,” Joe said.

“His phasing lesson earlier sounded a lot like experience. And Barry told me.”

“Barry?” Iris asked.

“I time travelled.”

“You ruptured the space-time continuum?” Lily asked. “That’s how you knew where to find Mardon.”

“Barry, why didn’t you tell us?” Iris asked.

“It was a really bad day. Mark wanted revenge for Clyde. Iris told me Mason Bridge thought Doctor Wells was involved in Simon Stagg’s death. Hartley told us sort of what he just told us, and we were going to meet in the evening to talk, but Mardon attacked C.C.P.D. and Captain Singh got hurt, so I went to the hospital with Joe and Rob and it didn’t seem important. Captain Singh was unconscious, and the doctor wasn’t sure he’d walk again. And then Joe told me to go find Wally and Iris because he thought Mardon would target you, so I did, Wally first, then we went to Picture News to find Iris, you weren’t there, but Mason Bridge said he follows Doctor Wells around sometimes and had evidence Wells killed Stagg, and we went home, to find you, and you said Caitlin and Lily were distracting Wells because Cisco and Hartley found something, and then Eddie called and said Mardon took Joe before we could do anything. And then Mardon called you to tell you to go to the waterfront or he’d kill Joe, and Wally and I weren’t going to let you go alone, so we went, and he wasn’t there, but there was this tidal wave, it was coming right for us, I told you and Wally to run, and I put my suit on, Wally found out, and Hartley must have been in the Cortex or had his ear pieces in wherever he was, because he was the only one there, he said if I ran back and forth maybe the kinetic energy of the air could counter the kinetic energy of the water and that makes no sense but we didn’t have any other ideas and so many people were going to die, everyone, and then Hartley had said something about Cisco and I asked him what he meant and he said Cisco was- Cisco was- Wells killed him. And then I was on my way to the morgue again and Cisco was alive, he was fine, and Doctor Wells realised I travelled through time, he said I had to do everything the same, I didn’t know what would happen, but he killed Cisco, so I went to see Martin and Ronnie, Lily said Martin knew about time travel, and I asked and he said he didn’t know if I could change it, but Ronnie said I had to try, I didn’t tell him about Wells, just Martin, so I caught Mardon, and then Snart took Cisco and Lily and Wells said he told me I could make things worse, but he let you go, and I couldn’t do it again, investigating Wells got Cisco killed, I had to find a way to get you away from him without him realising I knew, but I don’t know how, and I don’t know what to do, he killed my mother, all this time we trusted him, he’s been helping, he said he’d help me get my father out of prison but it’s his fault he’s there, he killed my mother, he killed Cisco, I can’t let him kill anyone else. I don’t know what to do.”

Barry could feel tears rolling down his cheeks. Everyone else seemed too shell shocked to move, and Cisco got up and wrapped his arms around Barry. Barry buried his face in Cisco’s shoulder.

“It’s my fault. Snart taking you was my fault. I should have warned you not to go looking without me, or I should have run back, I should have saved you.”

“I think you did,” Cisco said. “I am very alive right now. That does explain my nightmares.”

“Nightmares?” Caitlin asked.

“I thought those were because of Snart,” Hartley said.

“So did I.”

“What nightmares?” Joe asked.

“Doctor Wells is the Reverse Flash, and he put his hand through my chest, like Barry just did with your table.”

“You can’t remember that,” Barry said. “I changed time, you shouldn’t be able to remember.”

“Maybe because he died?” Wally asked. “Did anyone else die?”

“I don’t know. I think Joe was still alive, Mardon would have wanted- He’d want- Cisco is the only one I know died.”

“I can’t say there’s practical time travel to explain that,” Lily said. “He’s the Reverse Flash.”

“It’s Doctor Wells,” Caitlin said. “Doctor Wells.”

“Barry changed time. Which means time isn’t fixed, so if Reverse Flash went back to that point, he probably changed time at that point. And we know a version of Barry was also there.”

“Didn’t you say Eddie proposed he was there to kill you, back when he first showed himself, and Dad and Captain Singh reopened the case?” Iris asked.

“Reverse Flash sounds like he named himself after you,” Wally said.

“Which is why he’s still here,” Lily said. “The paradox. He stopped you becoming the Flash, but that bounced back so he never became Reverse Flash, he needs you to become the Flash so he could get his own powers back.”

“So he made sure the accelerator would fail,” Hartley said.

“You never leave the skylight open,” Iris said. “You weren’t even supposed to be at work. And we know he was running around that night, Cisco found that article.”

“I’m not going to pretend to understand this time travel stuff,” Joe said. “But if you’re right, then once we pass a moment that we don’t know, Wells is going to try and kill Barry. If he finds out any of you know, he’ll kill you. We don’t have a way to stop him. Proving he exists isn’t going to be enough, we need a confession that he killed Nora, which he won’t give easily, and we preferably want one that doesn’t out Barry as the Flash.”

“What do we do?” Wally asked.

“We can’t let him know until we can stop him and make sure no one gets hurt.”

“So, we have to carry on like nothing’s wrong?” Cisco asked. “How?”

“He hurt Cisco,” Hartley said.

“We’ll work it out,” Iris said. “Somehow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My references for mercury poisoning etc. are Wikipedia again. Good old Wikipedia, always there when you need it.


	12. A Bee or Not a Bee

Caitlin didn’t know what to think. Doctor Wells was their mentor. Doctor Wells helped them save Barry.

Doctor Wells was Reverse Flash.

She couldn’t make the two versions match up. Barry had to be wrong. But Cisco believed him, and Hartley, Hartley who had known Doctor Wells for close to a decade, was as sure, and Caitlin didn’t know what to think.

“I know you’re awake, honey,” Iris’ sleepy voice murmured. She rested her head on Caitlin’s shoulder. “We’ll find out the truth.”

“I’ve been at S.T.A.R. Labs for four years. I’ve known him for four years. Doctor Wells has always been kind. How can he be the same man who did those awful things? Reverse Flash hurt him, how?”

“I don’t know,” Iris said. “Maybe we’re wrong.”

“Then we all thought a good man isn’t. He’ll hate us. It’s Doctor Wells, Iris.”

“Maybe we should ask Ronnie if he can fly over for a few days.”

“Cisco’s dreams match with what Barry heard. If Cisco...”

“No one is going to hurt Cisco. We’re going to work this all out. I’m right here, Cait. I’ll help you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you. We should go somewhere for a few days once this is over. Just the two of us.”

“That sounds wonderful. Somewhere warm.”

* * *

The next few days were a blur. It seemed like every criminal in the city had decided to try their luck. Hartley was running around the city as much as Barry, with Barry also busy with forensic work and not able to run off too much during the day.

Iris was busy at work too, and Joe, and Cisco, Lily, Caitlin, and Doctor Wells were switching between comms for Hartley and comms for Barry.

“This feels like too much of a coincidence,” Cisco said. Lily and Doctor Wells were in the Cortex, waiting for Hartley to get back, while Caitlin had followed Cisco down to a lab to help him work on something to help Hartley. “Right when we’re onto something, a spike in crime means we’re too busy to deal with it.”

“You think Doctor Wells is behind this?”

“I don’t see how he could be. But Iris said Barry shouldn’t have been in his lab that night. It was because of that mugger, and someone opening the window. We know Reverse Flash was out that night, so maybe he made sure Barry was where he’d get struck and covered in the right combination of chemicals?”

“You think Doctor Wells organised for Iris to be mugged so Barry would go back to the station, and the reason someone saw Reverse Flash that night was because he opened the skylight, and this is somehow connected to the current crime rate?”

“Maybe not that last bit, but the rest feels right. We need to know more, I’m still having nightmares, I think they’re important.”

“We could try lucid dreaming. Perhaps find a way to allow you to communicate, so you can describe what’s happening? It will take time.”

“Great, you can work on that, I’ll run the model of S.T.A.R. Labs again. I’m expanding the search to the whole building, not just the Pipeline.”

“What are you looking for?”

“I’ll know it when I see it.”

“Cisco.”

“I know. Maybe I’m overthinking everything.”

“He lied to us for years, Cisco. I don’t know what to do.”

“We stop him. Then we probably should go to counselling or something, and possibly go job hunting.”

“Everything’s going to change. I never did cope well with change.”

“Not everything.” Cisco bumped against her shoulder. “You’ll still have me. I’m the annoying little brother you never wanted.”

“You’re not annoying. You’re one of my best friends.”

“You’re mine too. Now stop getting sappy, I think Hartley needs a jetpack.”

“No.”

“Fine, I want to build a jetpack.”

“Do you have any idea how dangerous that sounds?”

* * *

Busy or not, Caitlin still made time to meet Iris for lunch. She arrived at Jitters a few minutes early, just as Eddie Thawne was leaving.

“Hi, Caitlin,” Eddie said. “Sorry I can’t stop, it’s all go right now.”

“Good luck.”

“Thanks.”

Eddie ran off and Caitlin pushed open the door. Barry was gazing through at Eddie’s retreating figure, but he snapped out of it when he noticed Caitlin.

“He’s sweet,” Barry said. “Look, he bought me coffee.”

“Eddie bought you coffee?”

“He said I looked tired and needed a break. That’s all. I should get back to work.”

Barry darted off, clutching his coffee.

Iris walked in before the door had time to close.

“What’s Barry doing?”

 “Eddie bought him coffee because he looked tired.”

“That’s why he hurried off. Are you okay?”

“I will be. Cisco’s extended his mapping program to search the rest of S.T.A.R. Labs, and he thinks Doctor Wells opened Barry’s skylight, and maybe organised for that man to try and steal your laptop.”

“I don’t know. We still haven’t found any sign of Mason. I don’t know how to break it to Linda.”

* * *

“Do you think I should tell Eddie?” Barry asked. “I shouldn’t, right? That might put him in danger. I shouldn’t have told you-”

“I was not your friend when you woke up, Barry, I was your doctor, and I am still your doctor, unless you want to find someone else to explain your altered DNA and the difficulties it causes when trying to treat you.”

“I put you all in danger.”

“Do you think any of us regret this? Cisco’s been talking about being a superhero sidekick since our adventure with Deathstroke in Starling City. I knew Hartley for two years before you could consider us friends, he’s come so far. How do you think Iris would feel if you kept something like this from her?”

“I’m not sure I could. She’d know there was something going on.”

“Some awful things have happened. But good things have happened too. Do you want to tell Eddie?”

“Sort of. He could help.”

“It’s your choice, Barry.”

* * *

“So, this is what you do all day?” Wally asked.

“Don’t you have lectures, Mister West?” Doctor Wells asked.

“Oh, no, they got cancelled, my lecturer didn’t say why, but she couldn’t make it in today. This place is so dope.”

“I believe that was one of the first things you said, wasn’t it, Cisco?”

“Something like that,” Cisco said. “Hartley was sarcastic about it. Wally, pass us that screwdriver.” Wally walked it over. “Thanks.”

“Hey, guys.” Barry skidded in. “Hi, Wally. Caitlin, you know you love analysing blood?”

“What’s this for?” Caitlin asked.

“We got called to a crime scene earlier, it looked like anaphylaxis, but the victim was covered in what looked like insect bites, maybe? Covered, I didn’t count, but there must be in excess of a hundred.”

“That would explain the anaphylaxis,” Doctor Wells said.

“Yeah, but there were no insects found at the scene, and this is Central City, it’s currently being treated as homicide.”

“I can take a look,” Caitlin said. Barry handed her a small vial.

* * *

“It’s apitoxin,” Caitlin said. “Otherwise known as honeybee venom.”

“Why bees?” Cisco asked. “I hate bees.”

“Why?” Lily asked.

“Don’t bees die when they sting you?” Wally asked. “You would have found hundreds of dead bees.”

“And the stings still in the puncture wounds,” Doctor Wells said. “A bee sting contains point one of a milligram of apitoxin, the concentration found in Caitlin’s results could kill a herd of elephants.”

“A metahuman?” Hartley asked. “They must have increased the toxicity and adapted the stings, so the bee can withdraw it again.”

“Maybe with pheromones,” Lily said. “So they can communicate with bees.”

“I’m going to go buy a bee keeping suit,” Cisco said. “And then reinforce it with Kevlar.”

“I think I can run faster than a bee,” Barry said. “How fast can bees fly?”

“About fifteen miles an hour,” Lily said.

“I’m not even going to ask,” Cisco said.

“I am definitely faster than fifteen miles an hour,” Barry said.

“I saw a thing on Discovery Channel that if you run into a lake the bees wait for you to come up for air then sting you,” Felicity said from the doorway.

“Bees are sweet little darlings, and we would die without them, how could anyone say they want to sting you?” Lily asked.

“I shall direct you to the death we are investigating this very moment,” Hartley said.

“Ms Smoak,” Doctor Wells said. “To what do we owe this pleasure?”

“It’s hard to explain,” Felicity said. “Do you think you could come outside?”

“Sure,” Barry said. “Come on, Wally, I’ll introduce you.”

* * *

They looked up and waited. A shadow appeared in the sky.

“That better not be bees,” Cisco said.

“It’s not bees,” Felicity said. A figure in a suit crashed down, landing awkwardly on two feet and stumbling. “It’s my boyfriend.”

He took off his helmet.

“Hi, I’m Ray.”

“Ray needs some help with his suit,” Felicity said. “And you guys are the smartest people I know.”

“We would love to,” Hartley said. “But we do have rather a lot on our plate, what with a potential killer bee controlling metahuman on those loose.”

“I will gladly skip the bees and work on the suit,” Cisco said. “Please, please keep the bees away from me.”

“Bees?” Ray asked.

“Welcome to Central City,” Wally said. “We’re the weird one. I’m Wally.”

“Nice to meet you,” Ray said.

“We’ll be happy to help, Doctor Palmer,” Doctor Wells said.

“I think I’ve read about some of your work. I’m Lily Stein.”

“I think I’ve read one of your papers too,” Ray said. “And, sorry, but is your dad Martin Stein?”

“Oh no.”

“He taught one of my physics classes, he told us quite a few stories.”

“I’ve heard before. Let me guess, the periodic table one?”

“It was cute.”

“Why, Dad.”

“He also said you were brilliant.”

“He’s my dad, he’s biased.”

“It’s true though,” Cisco said. “Our Lily’s a genius. What’s the periodic table story?”

“I learnt the periodic table when I was six and sang that instead of the alphabet song.”

“That is very cute, how come Professor Stein didn’t tell us this story?”

“He told me,” Barry said. “And Clarissa-”

“Don’t you dare,” Lily said.

“I should get back to C.C.P.D.,” Barry said. “Captain Singh will want an update on this case. I’ll catch up with you guys later.”

“Need a lift?” Wally asked.

“I’ll get the bus, thanks though, Wally.”

* * *

“I think Lily has a new best friend,” Hartley said. The A.T.O.M. suit had been propped up in the room they’d built the trap for Reverse Flash. Cisco and Lily were getting increasingly excited, and Lily and Ray seemed to be finishing each other’s sentences.

“They do seem to be working well together,” Doctor Wells said. “It is quite an impressive invention.”

“Are we going to try and poach Ray Palmer from Palmer Tech, Harrison?” Hartley asked. “Something tells me that won’t go down well with their investors.”

“Perhaps not.”

“Starling could use a hero who doesn’t spend all his time brooding.”

“Ray doesn’t know about Oliver,” Felicity said.

“Oliver?” Wally asked. “Is Oliver Queen the Arrow?”

“Pretend I didn’t say that.”

“You told Ray who Barry is,” Hartley said. “Barry didn’t tell any of us about Oliver, he was honest that he met the Arrow after we asked him, but he didn’t tell us his name.”

“So, Barry didn’t need to pretend to get the bus,” Wally said. “I thought he was trying not to tell more people?” Doctor Wells frowned. “I just meant, he only told me and his dad last week, he didn’t tell Henry before because he didn’t want anyone overhearing, and I’m kind of his foster brother I guess, so, um...”

“Wally means he hasn’t brought up telling Captain Singh lately,” Caitlin said. “And you know he’s not sure if he should tell Captain Singh to avoid any conflicts of interests on a case, or to see if it helps with the Revere Flash case, or if he starts wondering where Barry runs off to, or-”

“I think you’ve been picking up on his pros and cons list,” Hartley said. “Just when we finally convince him not to.”

“I think he was considering telling Eddie too.”

“I would advise it,” Doctor Wells said. “Barry may trust Captain Singh and Detective Thawne, but there may be circumstances their duty as officers outweighs that of keeping Barry’s secret. Is that what’s been playing on his mind recently?”

“Has something been up with Barry?” Felicity asked.

“I imagine part of it is the Tricksters kidnapping his father last week and nearly killing him,” Hartley said.

“He’s just tired,” Caitlin said. “We all are. There’s been a lot recently.”

“Perhaps a few days rest is in order, once we’ve stopped this metahuman,” Doctor Wells said.

“I’ll let the criminals know,” Hartley said.

“Hartley,” Caitlin said.

“Sorry. I’m going to go and work on my gloves, Wally, I could use a hand.”

“Sure,” Wally said.

* * *

Felicity was the one who picked up the second bee attack, and Caitlin called Barry, who raced over to Folston Tech.

Cisco had been the one trying to guide him out with the plans.

And Joe had been the one to drive a half-conscious Barry back to S.T.A.R. Labs, just as Iris arrived.

Caitlin had rushed to Barry’s side, Iris with her.

“I thought after Nimbus we told you not to get poisoned again?” Caitlin asked, once she was sure the apitoxin was out of Barry’s blood stream.

“Did you?” Barry asked. “My bad.”

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Ray asked.

“I heal quick.”

“I’m sorry,” Cisco said. “The plans must be out of date, I led you the wrong way.”

“That’s weird,” Barry said. “It didn’t look like there were any recent internal changes.”

“What, you think Cisco wanted you to get stung?” Felicity asked.

“Of course not,” both Barry and Cisco rushed to speak at the same time.

“Cisco’s my friend, why would do something like that?” Barry asked.

“I wouldn’t,” Cisco said. “Why would anyone in here want Barry hurt?”

“You two know I was joking.”

“Yeah,” Barry said. “Course we do. But Cisco’s my friend, I don’t blame him, and his defibrillator in our suit saved my life.”

“I think I’m going to need to give it a little more juice,” Cisco said. “Just in case.”

“It’s going to be another long night, isn’t it?” Lily asked.

“I’ll head back to work and see if we can identify our second victim,” Joe said.

“And I will do a coffee run,” Barry said. “Or pizza. I could really use pizza.”

“You just died,” Felicity said.

“I am alive, it only counts as a near death experience, and the best way to recover from them is pizza.”

“That’s scientific fact,” Wally said. “But I’m driving you.”

“Do you have to?”

“Put up with it,” Iris said. “And stop nearly dying. Why don’t Cait and I come too, to keep an eye on you, and help carry your pizza? Felicity could come too.”

* * *

Barry fidgeted in the front seat.

“Will you stop?” Wally asked. “You are the worst passenger I’ve ever had.”

“Sorry.”

“Doctor Wells knows there’s something going on with you,” Caitlin said. “We told him you were just tired, like everyone, but you need to be careful.”

“You don’t think that’s why the plans were out of date, do you?” Iris asked.

“You don’t really think someone was trying to hurt Barry, do you?” Felicity asked.

“Doctor Wells is the Reverse Flash,” Barry said. “So, we have no idea, but he did kill Cisco before I time travelled.”

“Barry, that is a lot. Are you guys okay? Is this why you mentioned Barry not wanting to tell anyone else?”

“I kind of want to tell Eddie,” Barry said. “But yeah, the more people involved the more people in danger.”

“Cisco remembers his death from the other timeline,” Caitlin said. “We all trusted Doctor Wells. For years. And he’s a murderer from the future.”

Iris held Caitlin’s hand and leaned in close.

“We’ll figure it out,” she said. “We’ll stop him. And we’ll get Henry out of prison.”

“We will,” Wally said. “Somehow.”

“Pizza will help,” Barry said. “Maybe.”

* * *

They were already on their way back when Barry’s phone rang.

“Hey, Cisco,” he said. “I’ll be right-”

Lightning streaked back to S.T.A.R. Labs.

“I guess we should head back,” Iris said.

* * *

The bee was a robot. A tiny robot.

Joe had told Cisco the second victim was named Bill Carlisle. Felicity had cross referenced him with Doctor Lindsey Kang, the first victim, and they’d both worked at Mercury Labs, so Barry and Doctor Wells had gone to meet Joe and visit Doctor McGee.

Cisco, Lily, and Ray were still working on Ray’s suit, and getting very excited by robot bees.

“Maybe I should just leave him here,” Felicity said.

“Maybe you could talk Ray into giving us jobs at Palmer Tech once we stop Reverse Flash,” Hartley said.

“Do you mean that?”

“I have a few friends at Mercury Labs,” Caitlin said. “And it’s still in Central. Iris is here, I don’t want to leave.”

“I’d go with you,” Iris said. “We’ll find something, honey.”

“Your family is here. And our friends. And we can’t fly back every weekend like Ronnie and Professor Stein.”

“Barry won’t mind running.”

“Central is home,” Hartley said. “I don’t really want to leave either. But if there’s no S.T.A.R. Labs, we’ll have to find something else to do.”

“You could come and work at the mechanics with me,” Wally said.

“We’ll find something,” Iris said. “So, Felicity, Ray?”

“He’s nice,” Felicity said.

“He’s very attractive,” Hartley said. “If I wasn’t dating that short nerd next to him-”

“I’m one inch shorter than you!” Cisco yelled. “And don’t call me short when you’re standing next to Caitlin!”

“I thought you were distracted by robots?” Wally asked.

“I just heard Hartley say short. He was calling me short again, wasn’t he?”

“You’re so small,” Hartley said.

“I’m breaking up with you.”

“Aww, what?” Barry asked, skidding in. “Doctor Wells is coming, I thought I’d give you the heads up. We’re looking for someone named Brie Larvan, Joe’s running a trace, but Doctor McGee doesn’t want police protection.”

“She hasn’t forgiven us for losing her tachyon prototype,” Doctor Wells said.

“Tachyons?” Ray asked. “They’re theoretical.”

“Not according to Mercury Labs,” Lily said. “And if tachyons are real, maybe time travel is possible too, Dad used to talk about time travel all the time, with causality and paradoxes and-”

“And we have this conversation every time you talk us into _First Contact_ ,” Cisco said.

“Which is not nearly as many times as you put on _Wrath of Khan-_ ”

“When everyone knows _Voyage Home_ is the best one,” Barry said.

“Excuse me-”

“I highly doubt Tina’s tachyon prototype was intended to create Star Trek,” Doctor Wells said.

“We should do that,” Cisco said. “We’ve already got the Star part, we just need to change Labs to fleet and-”

“We aren’t building a fleet of spaceships, Cisco.”

“Just one? What about a working scale model?”

“The bee is moving,” Iris said.

“If it’s been reactivated I might be able to trace its signal and find Brie Larvan,” Felicity said.

“Bug-eyed Bandit,” Cisco and Ray said. They high-fived, and Felicity jumped towards a computer. “It looks like the others are heading for Mercury Labs.”

“I’ll get changed,” Hartley said.

“Your suit offers no protection against these bees,” Cisco said.

“Mine does,” Ray said.

“We haven’t had time to test the new power source,” Lily said.

“You also haven’t had time to make Barry a new defibrillator, it’s safest if I go.”

“If Felicity can trace the signal back to Brie Larvan, Hartley and I can go there,” Barry said. “Ray, are you sure?”

“It’s why I built the suit.”

“Then we’re coming too,” Lily said.

“I can drive,” Caitlin said. “And you might need a doctor.”

“And Wally and I can help Doctor Wells on comms,” Iris said.

“Team Labs is on it,” Cisco said.

* * *

Ray drew the bees away from Mercury Labs right as Felicity and Wally sent Barry and Hartley to Brie Larvan’s location. Caitlin was more focused on driving than what was going on, but it sounded like they were surrounded.

“Cisco, what do I do?” Ray asked.

“Felicity mentioned lakes,” Lily said.

“Ray, draw them over to the river,” Cisco said. “The water should short out their circuits.”

“Got it,” Ray said. “What about my suit?”

“Caitlin, can you get to the waterfront?” Cisco asked.

“Iris says take the next left,” Lily said. Caitlin turned.

“Propulsion control is fried,” Ray said.

“It’s fine,” Cisco said. “Aim for the van.”

“Aim for what?” Caitlin asked.

“We’re going to catch him.”

“I’ll get the doors.” Lily and Cisco climbed into the back and threw them open.

Oh dear. Oh dear, oh dear.

“Caitlin, are you okay up there?” Lily asked.

“Just focus on the road, we’ll get Ray,” Cisco said. “I see him.”

“I think this is a terrible idea,” Caitlin said.

“Felicity’s busy hacking the other bees, Hartley’s using his gauntlets to destroy the ones that get to close to him and Barry, and Iris, Wally, and Doctor Wells are a little busy,” Lily said. “Just one straight line, Caitlin.”

“Incoming!” Ray shouted. The van lurched as something- Ray- hit it, and Caitlin hit the brakes.

“And the Atom saves the day,” Lily said.

“Ow,” Cisco said. “Can we get you some softer gloves?”

“Did you two just high five?” Caitlin asked. “Cisco.”

“That was awesome, it felt like a high five situation.”

Caitlin turned the engine off, climbed out, and walked around. She held out her hand and Cisco outstretched his own. He winced as she pressed along the bones.

“It’s not broken.”

“Thanks, Caitlin.”

“Your turn, Ray.”

“I think I’m fine.” He stepped out the van and took his helmet off.

“He looks fine,” Lily said.

“I’ll give you a full check at S.T.A.R. Labs, but here.” Caitlin shone a light in Ray’s eyes. “Pupils are responsive, I don’t think you have a concussion.”

“Cisco?” Lily asked. Cisco fell to the ground as one last bee fizzled out, falling next to him.

“Cisco!” Caitlin ran to his side and started chest compressions. “Cisco, please, Cisco-”

Caitlin barely registered the wind until she noticed Hartley next to her.

“Cisco, please don’t do this,” Hartley begged. “Please don’t leave me.”

“The defibrillator worked on me,” Barry said.

“They reset hearts, they don’t restart them,” Caitlin said. “Wake up, Cisco.”

“But we know my heart can beat too fast for a machine to register. Caitlin, Hartley, step back.” Barry vibrated his hand, flickers of lightning building up around his fingers. “Hartley.”

Lily pulled both of them back and Barry pressed his hand to Cisco’s chest.

Cisco gasped and grabbed hold of Barry’s hand.

“I don’t think I’m afraid of bees anymore. Just the robot ones.”

“Cisco.” Hartley knelt down to cling onto him. “Cisco, I thought I lost you.”

“You saved my life,” Ray said. “Thank you.”

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again,” Hartley said. He pulled Cisco up slightly into a deep kiss. “Promise?”

“Will that happen every time?”

“Cisco.”

“Promise. Barry, you know you’re still holding my hand?”

“Right,” Barry said. He looked at it. “Technically you grabbed mine, so...”

“Thanks.” Cisco rolled his eyes and let go.

“Hold on, I am running you and Caitlin back to S.T.A.R. Labs.”

“And me,” Hartley said.

“And Hartley.”

“I guess we’re driving, Ray,” Lily said.

* * *

Cisco seemed fine once he’d rested for a few hours.

“We should probably get back to Starling,” Felicity said.

“Probably,” Ray said.

“You could stay,” Cisco said. “Join Team Labs.”

“Why are we Team Labs?” Wally asked.

“Team Flash doesn’t really work when we have the Flash and Pied Piper. But we’re S.T.A.R. Labs, and Labs is shorter than Flash/Piper or Piper/Flash or whatever, so Team Labs?”

“I am just back up,” Hartley said.

“No one believes that any more, Hart.”

“I like it,” Barry said. “We’d love to have you, Ray.”

“And we can help with your suit,” Lily said.

“I’d love to stay,” Ray said. “But I do have a company to run, and I think Starling might need some help first. I do have an idea about the suit though.” He held up the now deactivated bee. “I could try making the power source smaller.”

“And waterproof,” Lily said. “Call us if you need anything.”

“Until next time, Doctor Palmer,” Doctor Wells said. “Ms Smoak, it’s been a pleasure as always.”

“Bye, Felicity.” Iris hugged her, as did Barry.

“See you all next time.” Felicity left, hand in hand with Ray.

“Is that going to end badly?” Cisco asked.

“Why would it?” Wally asked.

“Remind me to tell you about the time Caitlin, Barry, and I went to help out in Starling.”

“Felicity’s in love with her friend and has been for years,” Barry said. “He’s in love with her but too stubborn to admit it because he thinks he doesn’t deserve to be happy.”

“Oh, that’s going to be a mess,” Wally said. “Poor Ray.”

“It is getting late,” Doctor Wells said. “Perhaps we should all be heading home.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Iris said.

* * *

“That was quite a day,” Iris said.

“I like Ray,” Caitlin said. “He seems nice.”

“He does. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Cisco’s fine. We’re going to figure this all out.”

“We will.” Iris leaned over to give her a quick kiss. “Night, Caitlin.”

“Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.benefits-of-honey.com/honey-bee-facts.html  
> http://www.beesource.com/forums/archive/index.php/t-210076.htm


	13. The Reverse Flash

“Doctor McGee came to see me earlier,” Barry said. Iris put the coffees down on the table. “To apologise for not listening to us about Brie Larvan. Apparently, I got mentioned when they asked to borrow her tachyon prototype, but she hadn’t realised it was me. I asked her about Doctor Wells.”

“She knows him?”

“She said fifteen years ago they were good friends. Then there was the accident and Tess Morgan- his fiancée- died.”

“He told Dad about that.”

“Yeah. But Doctor McGee said that after that day it was like he became a completely different person. And it was only a few days after my mother’s death.”

“What do you think?”

“She said it was more than grief. I think we need to find out what happened that night.”

Barry sighed and sipped his coffee.

“Are you okay?” Iris asked.

“Just tired.”

“Caitlin’s having trouble coming to terms with this too. You could have told us earlier, Bare.”

“I know. I just didn’t want anyone to get hurt.”

“I know. Have you been to see Henry recently?”

“A few times. I haven’t told him about Doctor Wells. The accelerator hurt so many people and it was because of me, Iris. My mother-”

“He did those things. Not you. And if you became the Flash in the other timeline, there must have been an accelerator there too. It’s not your fault.”

“I miss her.”

“I know.”

* * *

Barry was right; they had to find out what happened that night. Iris had been doing her own digging into Doctor Wells, and there was far too much for him not to be real. Which didn’t fit with their theory Reverse Flash was from the future. And Doctor McGee had known him, so Harrison Wells had to be from their time. Maybe they were wrong, maybe Doctor Wells was only working with the Reverse Flash. Or maybe Doctor Wells was the Reverse Flash, but he hadn’t travelled back yet. They couldn’t save their Nora, that would cause a paradox, but if they could stop him going back there would be a timeline where Nora Allen lived.

They had to find out what had happened. But it was Starling, there wasn’t anything in any of the Central City newspapers.

“What are you looking for?” Linda asked.

“Mason was looking into Doctor Wells before he disappeared,” Iris said. “He must have found something.”

“Isn’t Doctor Wells Caitlin’s boss?”

“And he helped save Barry. But it’s the only lead I have.”

“Okay, then I want to help.”

“Linda-”

“If this helps find out what happened to Mason, I want to help. Have you been to see Doctor McGee? I think Mason mentioned her.”

“I haven’t, but she went to see Barry and mentioned a car crash fifteen years ago, but it was outside Starling.”

“Ask Larkin if you can have a day off.”

“You think I should go to Starling?”

“It can’t hurt.”

* * *

“I don’t like you looking into this,” Iris’ dad said. “We still haven’t found Mason Bridge, and I’m not sure we’re going to.”

“But Iris and Barry are right,” Wally said. “We need to know what happened that night.”

“I know. Which means-”

“Road trip!” Cisco cheered. “Where’s Barry?”

“We wanted to see if Coast City pizza really is the best in the west or not,” Wally said. “So-” Barry ran in and dropped five boxes of pizza. “He went to get pizza.”

“I can’t believe we didn’t put that on our list of things to do,” Cisco said.

“It’s nearly water-skiing weather,” Barry said.

“Are you two actually going to do that?” Iris asked.

“No,” Caitlin said.

“I’m not sure we can stop them,” Lily said. “Barry, what is on that pizza?”

“Pepperoni, olives, and jalapeño,” Barry said.

“Why?” Hartley asked.

“It tastes nice.”

“So, we’re going on a road trip to Starling City?” Iris asked.

“Cisco and I are,” Iris’ dad said.

“Dad. I can help.”

“All right.”

“What about Hartley?” Lily asked.

“Cisco and I are actually capable of being apart,” Hartley said. “I’ll just tell Harrison Cisco’s with Dante.”

“Business as usual for the rest of us?” Lily asked.

“Be careful,” Iris’ dad said. “Wally, Barry, try and keep each other out of trouble.”

* * *

Cisco sat in the back, and Iris sat in the front with her dad. He put one of his jazz C.D.s in the slot, and they headed off.

It was going to be a long night.

“How quickly will they get into trouble?” Cisco asked.

“I give them three hours.”

“That long, Dad?” Iris laughed. “Will Doctor Wells talk to Dante?”

“Hopefully not,” Cisco said. “It’s April. It was ten years since our brother died last Sunday.”

“Cisco, I’m so sorry.”

“It was an accident. If he does ask Dante, we’ll think of a proper excuse, but he shouldn’t. What are we looking for?”

Iris looked at her dad.

“I don’t know yet,” he said. “But we’ll know it when we see it.”

* * *

Barry called late evening, and Iris put it on speaker.

“Eddie’s been arrested.”

“What?” Iris’ dad asked. “Why?”

“You know that lady earlier who was caught on camera stealing but insists she was at home? Someone tried to sell the jewellery, they called Eddie, and the guy ran, I went down, in costume, and they shapeshifted into a teenage girl right in front of me and disappeared into the crowd. Wells and Caitlin told me hands off the metahuman-”

“In case they can take your powers and memories as well,” Cisco said.

“Exactly. Anyway, remember Iris wrote about a few people who were arrested for crimes with pretty damming evidence yet insisted they were innocent a while ago? We looked back through that, and the first one the guy insisted he was framed by a man named Hannibal Bates, so I gathered all the cases to give to Eddie and he thought it was worth a look, we went to see Hannibal Bates’ grandmother, only it was Hannibal Bates and he ran, and he turned into Eddie and shot two officers.”

“Do you need us to come back?”

“No. I mean, Bates will be a distraction and Wells won’t be asking why you’re not here, right? We can get Eddie out of this. We just need to catch Hannibal Bates and get him to confess. I should go, Captain Singh wants me in early tomorrow. Good luck in Starling.”

“Good luck with Bates,” Iris said.

“See you all tomorrow.” Barry hung up.

“Will Barry be all right?” Cisco asked. “This...”

“Seems a lot like Henry?” Iris’ dad asked. “Barry became a C.S.I. because of what happened to his parents. He’ll do everything he can to make sure it doesn’t happen to anyone else. He’ll do what he can to help Eddie, with forensics and as the Flash.”

“They’ll be fine,” Iris said.

* * *

They took turns driving so everyone could get a little sleep.

“We should have a proper road trip,” Cisco said. “One where we not trying to catch a bad guy whose motivations are still unclear.”

“We’ll never get Barry to agree to it,” Iris said.

“I bet I could persuade him.”

“You’ll regret it ten minutes later.”

“Probably.”

“Are you still having nightmares?”

“Most nights. Sometimes people say something, and I get a flash of it. It’s easier with Hartley, I keep waking up with him clinging onto me like an octopus. It’s nice.”

“You’ve known him for a long time, Cisco.”

“We all trusted him. Hartley trusted him and just him for a long time. I don’t think he’s going to come out of this well.”

“He’s got us.”

“He probably hasn’t trusted Doctor Wells since that day. We should have gone to Mercury Labs or somewhere, anywhere, and spoken to them. Why did we go back to S.T.A.R. Labs?”

“Because you trusted Doctor Wells, you thought it was just a mistake, and you wanted to fix it. If you hadn’t, Hartley probably would be alone, and goodness knows what would have happened to Barry.”

“Doctor Wells still would have offered his help.”

“Dad wouldn’t have accepted it.”

“You were both desperate. It would have taken longer, but you probably would have. I wouldn’t change it. But I don’t know what we’re going to do next.”

“Maybe Captain Singh can offer you a full-time job. We still don’t know how many metahumans there are.”

“Maybe. What about Team Labs?”

“We’ll figure something out.”

* * *

“How’s Caitlin?” Iris’ dad asked.

“She’s okay. Or she will be.”

“Good. Wally said Francine’s getting worse.”

“I’ll visit again when we get back. Have you considered giving Wally the attic room? He’s round often enough anyway, and he wouldn’t have to worry about rent on top of everything else.”

“Do you think he’d like that?”

“Maybe. Maybe just knowing he can come and stay if he wants.”

“I’ll talk to him.”

“You suspected something, didn’t you?” Iris asked.

“I’ve been a cop for a long time, Iris. You tend to see the worst sides of people in this job. Barry’s different. He sees the best in everyone and wants to trust people. You’re somewhere in the middle, I think. Baby girl, we both wanted Barry to get better, and we put that above any concerns we might have about Wells. Caitlin didn’t know. None of us knew. But now we do, we can stop him.”

“It would be easier if we knew what he’s planning.”

“I know.”

“Dad, it’s not your fault.”

“I should have believed Barry before.”

“He understands. No one believed him. I had trouble believing him sometimes. You believe him now. If he killed Mason too-”

“We’ll find out what happened to him.”

* * *

Starling City Police Department was as busy as Central. Iris and Cisco waited while her dad went to ask Captain Lance for the file.

He didn’t take long.

“He’s just gone to dig it out.”

“I think Oliver knows him,” Cisco said.

Captain Lance was back quickly with a very thin file.

“Is this all of it?” Iris’ dad asked.

“There wasn’t much to it,” Captain Lance said. “Tess Morgan and Harrison Wells went out for a drive, the tires blew, and Wells lost control. He left Starling not long after. I wouldn’t want to stay either. Mind if I ask what this is about, Detective?”

“We’re following a hunch.”

“You three came all this way for a hunch on a fifteen-year-old case?”

“It feels right,” Cisco said. “This is definitely involved in that case we’re investigating.”

“What kind of case has a detective, a scientist, and a journalist working on it?”

“A really weird one involving a different journalist. I’m more of an engineer.”

“It’s complicated,” Iris said.

“She’s my daughter,” Iris' dad said.

“Ah,” Captain Lance said. “I’ve got two of them.”

“Captain, do you have those witness statements for the Joshua Brown trial?” a woman asked.

“Speak and they shall appear, Detective West, Mister Ramon, Miss West, A.D.A. Laurel Lance.”

“Hi,” Iris’ dad said.

“Hi,” Ms Lance said. “You’re friends with Barry Allen, right?”

“Yes,” Iris said. “We’ve known each other since we were kids, and Cisco works at S.T.A.R. Labs with my girlfriend, he helped save Barry’s life, we all became friends.”

“I thought you said you were an engineer,” Captain Lance said.

“Can I ask you about some engineering advice?” Ms Lance said.

“Yeah?” Cisco followed Ms Lance, pulling Iris with him. She led them into an interrogation room and shut the door. “Wait, how do you know Barry? How do you know Barry but not Iris?”

“We ran into each other last time he was in Starling,” she said. “I’m friends with Oliver Queen. And Felicity Smoak and John Diggle.”

“You know Oliver Queen?” Iris asked.

“I also know he’s the Arrow. And I know Barry’s the Flash.”

“You do?” Cisco asked. “Did he tell you? Because he accidentally told Lyla because he thought John would already have told her because they’re a thing. Or did you just work it out because you met Barry at the same time the Flash was in Starling hanging out with the Arrow and you know he got struck by light- Iris, I think we need to work on making his secret identity more secret.”

“Did Oliver tell you?” Iris asked.

“Apparently Felicity told Barry who I am,” Ms Lance said. “Don’t worry, I can keep a secret.”

“So can we,” Iris said.

“Good. Because I’m the Black Canary.”

“No way,” Cisco said. “You are so cool, I love you. I mean, I don’t love you, I am in a very serious relationship and I think that’s going to be it for me, but I love you. I wish we’d brought Lily, can you imagine her face right now?” Ms Lance smiled, a soft smile. “I’ve been reading all the articles, Iris, you should write something.”

“I would love to,” Iris said. “But I think you’ll have to come to Central first.”

“I’ll think about it,” Ms Lance said. “I actually do need your help. My sister had a sonic device, I was hoping you could make some modifications?”

“I would be honoured,” Cisco said. “I have three different ideas already.” She passed him the device and Cisco slipped it into his pocket. “You’re so incredibly cool, I have to tell Hartley. I won’t tell him who you are, just that I met you.”

Cisco headed out first.

“He’s sweet,” Ms Lance said.

“Yeah, Cisco’s great,” Iris said. “Is something up between you and your dad? I don’t mean to pry, it’s just…”

“Obvious? He didn’t want me to do this. Oliver doesn’t want me doing this. And I- The last Canary was my sister. I don’t know if Barry said anything, Felicity gave him the arrow that killed her to look at when she visited the first time?”

“We hadn’t met Oliver yet, he wouldn’t tell us anything,” Iris said. “He told us he met the Arrow, but he’d promised not to say anything, so he didn’t say anything. Same as we’ll say we met the Black Canary, if it comes up, but we won’t tell anyone who you are.”

“Thank you. When Sara died, I didn’t want to hurt my parents. And how could I tell them? They lost her once, I didn’t know how to say it had happened again, right after we got her back. I told my mother, but my father- He says he can’t forgive me.”

“I’m sorry. I wanted to be a detective when I was younger. I sent my application into the police academy and everything, and I didn’t tell Dad. He was angry. We had a big fight, and then we didn’t talk to each other for weeks, not until I gave up and withdrew the application. I thought I hated him for a while, but I get it now. He just wanted to keep me safe. And I really do enjoy investigative journalism. Barry knew what he was doing when he suggested it. But if we can forgive each other, I’m sure your father will understand and forgive you too. It might take a while, but one day.”

“Thank you, Ms West.”

“Iris.”

“Then you have to call me Laurel.”

“Deal.”

* * *

The crash site was a good half hour outside Starling, and Cisco quickly got to work with his sound wave detector. Iris helped while her dad spoke to Captain Lance.

“This way,” Cisco said. He looked at his readings. “There’s definitely something in these bushes.”

“Does finding tachyons prove more than someone time travelled here?” Iris asked.

“We don’t know how long they hang around for. I’m still not sure what we’re looking for.”

“I think I know what Dad thinks.”

“What?”

“We’re assuming he’s from the future.”

“Yes.”

“Doctor McGee knew Harrison Wells fifteen years ago.”

“What are you saying?” Cisco’s readings jumped, and his detector started beeping. “Joe, over here!”

“What is it?” he asked.

“Tachyons,” Iris said. Captain Lance’s coffee started rising out of his cup. “Right?”

“Tachyons,” Cisco agreed. “There’s definitely been some form of time travel here.”

“Time travel?” Captain Lance asked.

“It’s a long story,” Iris’ dad said.

“I brought shovels,” Cisco said. He grabbed them, and they started to dig.

* * *

“Please tell me that’s not a foot,” Cisco said, looking at what his latest shovel had uncovered.

“I think it’s a hand,” Iris’ dad said.

“You know, that’s not any better.”

“I need to call this in,” Captain Lance said.

“Not yet.”

“Detective, you know as well as I, I can’t just ignore this.”

“If that’s who I think it is, a lot of people could be in danger.”

“Especially Barry,” Iris said.

“I’m going to need to know what’s going on,” Captain Lance said.

“That’s Harrison Wells, isn’t it?” Cisco asked. “Which means we’ve been working for the man who killed him, and who killed Nora Allen.”

“I’ll call David,” Iris’ dad said. “Lance, I need to keep this quiet, anyone who knows about this is in danger, and that includes my kids.”

“I’ll get the field kit Barry helped me put together,” Cisco said.

* * *

Caitlin called around lunch, while Iris’ dad was talking to Captain Lance and possibly on the phone to Captain Singh.

“Hey, babe,” Iris said. Cisco looked up from his tinkering and waved. “Cisco says hi. How are things your end?”

“What do you think of Everyman for Hannibal Bates?”

“I like it.”

“Good. I went to Joe’s to find Barry, and when we got to S.T.A.R. Labs he was acting weird, and Lily worked out he was Hannibal Bates just when he tried to kiss me as a distraction?”

“What? Are you okay?”

“Oh, yes, I’m fine, Lily kicked him very hard before he could, and then Doctor Wells tased him.”

“Good.”

“Wally and I tried to take him to C.C.P.D. so we could prove Eddie didn’t do anything, but he shapeshifted into a little girl and ran off. And we tried calling Barry, but he’s not answering. Oh, Wally’s back. He went to talk to Captain Singh. Wally, it’s Iris.”

“Hey,” Wally said. “So, Barry spoke to Eddie, then left to get changed, Captain Singh says he hasn’t come back yet. Obviously, we can’t go and talk to Eddie, but he’ll see if Barry said anything, and he’s going to get Doyle to take us to Dad’s to see if there’s any sign of Barry? But we do know he can’t replicate powers or memories now, so that’s fine.”

“It’s just you don’t know what Hannibal Bates did to Barry,” Iris said.

“Exactly. You can tell Dad, I’m giving the phone back to Caitlin, bye!”

“Hi,” Caitlin said. “He is really worried.”

“Dad’s not going to be happy. Cait, we found something. I’ll tell you everything when we get back, but we’re right. You have to be careful.”

“We will be,” Caitlin promised. “I love you, Iris.”

“Love you too. I’ll see you when we get back.”

Iris slipped the phone back in her pocket.

“What’s going on?” Cisco asked.

“Caitlin named Hannibal Bates Everyman, and he was impersonating Barry, and now they’ve lost Barry.”

“Lost Barry like he went to get pizza in Coast City for lunch and isn’t back yet, or lost Barry like Hannibal Bates did something?”

“I think they’re assuming the latter.”

“Do we tell Joe before or after they find Barry?”

 “We’ll let Dad finish first. We’ll head back to Central after this anyway. How’s that going?”

“It’s nearly done, but I might make a better version when we get home. We should visit Ray before we leave. Maybe convince him to come and buy S.T.A.R. Labs and let us all keep our jobs and maybe move to Central and join our team.”

“What will happen to S.T.A.R.? He’s not even the real Harrison Wells, if that body’s been there for the last fifteen years.”

“S.T.A.R. has been set up in the last fifteen years, it seems likely the real Harrison Wells didn’t have anything to do with it. I don’t know how any of this works, it’s in Doctor Wells’ name as far as I know, so I guess the whole thing is built on fraud, maybe the banks will just repossess everything? Hart and I have patents in our names, and Caitlin’s research is in her name, but I don’t know about the business.” He held up the sonic device. “Maybe we should consult a lawyer.”

* * *

“Thank you again, Captain,” Iris’ dad said.

“Thank you for getting me out the office.”

“Hi,” Laurel said. “I’m glad I caught you two.”

“We wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye,” Cisco said, moving slightly away from Laurel’s dad. “You’re so cool. I have your item.”

“Already, that was quick.”

“My boyfriend is the vibration expert, guess I picked up a thing or two. I was thinking you could call it the Canary Cry.”

“Oh, I like it.”

“Hart and I can take another look when we get home and see if we can build a better version.”

“Thank you, Cisco. It was really nice meeting the two of you.”

“You too,” Iris said. “If you’re ever in Central, look us up.”

“We’re always down for superhero team ups,” Cisco said. “I mean, they really need to work something out so Spider-Man can join the Avengers, right?”

“Absolutely,” Laurel said. “My mother lives in Central City, she teaches Greek and medieval history at the university, I’m sure I can find time to drop in next time I visit her. Central City does sound exciting these days.”

“Yeah, we’ve not even been away for twenty-four hours yet, and they’ve already lost Barry.”

“What?”

“What’s going on?” Iris’ dad asked. Cisco and Iris locked eyes. “What did they do?”

“We’ll explain in the car,” Iris said. “Bye, Laurel.”

“Bye, Laurel,” Cisco said. “It’s probably fine, I’ll text you.”

“Bye,” Laurel said.

Iris’ phone rang as she plugged her seatbelt in.

“Hi, Wally. Hang on, I’ll put you on speaker.”

“Wally, why did Cisco say you lost Barry?”

“Dad. I thought Iris was going to tell you. Um. Hannibal Bates pretended to be Barry and we couldn’t find him, but it’s fine, Officer Doyle took Caitlin and me home and looked and we found Barry unconscious in his closet, he’s fine, Caitlin convinced Doyle that she’d take Barry to S.T.A.R. Labs to check him for a head injury. There was just like a solid thirty seconds there where I thought Bates might have killed Barry, we have no idea where his grandma is. But maybe he needs the other person alive to replicate them? Which is good for his grandma, when we find her. Bates’ grandma, not Barry’s.”

“Does Barry have a grandma?” Cisco asked.

“He calls our grandmother Grandma Ann,” Iris said.

“Hey, Barry, do you have a grandmother? He says not a living one, there’s just his aunt.”

“Wally, put Barry on speaker as well,” their dad said. “Barry.”

“Hey, Joe. I know it makes no sense for Eddie to have been knocking on the door, but I was just about to call Captain Singh when he hit me round the head, so-”

“Are you all right?”

“No, half of me is left.”

“Bartholomew.”

“I’m fine, Joe. Promise.”

“I don’t think he can replicate memories,” Caitlin said. “And he didn’t try running, so probably not powers either, Barry’s identity should be safe.”

“How come I didn’t know you have an aunt?” Cisco asked.

“Because she lives in Fallville and I don’t see her much. I call sometimes.”

“What about Bates?” Iris’ dad asked.

“Hartley’s tracking Barry’s phone,” Caitlin said. “He stole it. We assume he saw Barry with Eddie and followed him home.”

“Probably so he could use Barry’s identity to throw C.C.P.D. off his tracks before skipping town,” Cisco said.

“Most likely,” Iris’ dad said. “Be careful. We’re on our way back now.”

“See you soon,” Wally said. He hung up.

“I want to find out more about Barry’s aunt,” Cisco said.

“Later.”

* * *

The drive home was quiet. Updates about Bates were a good distraction, but Iris couldn’t stop thinking about that body. They had a DNA sample for James Forrest, but they all already knew.

Harrison Wells had died the same night as Tess Morgan.

And they had no idea who they had been working with.

Iris didn’t think she’d ever seen Cisco this quiet. Maybe back when he’d been blaming himself for Ronnie’s death. Even then it hadn’t felt like this.

“What are we going to do?” Cisco asked. “He’s not the real Doctor Wells. Are we accomplices to fraud or identity theft or something?”

“You didn’t know, Cisco,” Iris’ dad said. “I doubt you’ll have a hard time convincing a jury you weren't involved in this, given you were ten years old.”

“What happens to S.T.A.R. Labs?”

“I don’t know.”

“We don’t know how to fight him,” Iris said.

“We know there are answers in my nightmares,” Cisco said. “I’ll text Hartley to see if they can start on the equipment for lucid dreaming.”

* * *

 

They got back to Central late and dropped Cisco off.

Iris though Caitlin might be asleep when she crept in, but she stirred as Iris climbed into their bed.

“It’s bad, isn’t it,” she said.

“I’ll tell you everything in the morning.”

“I’m glad you’re home safe.”

“You too.”

* * *

Iris woke up in Caitlin’s arms. She could just stay here. No one would mind.

But she should probably go to work.

Once she’d caught Caitlin up on everything.

* * *

“How was Starling City?” Linda asked. “Did you get any leads?”

“Yes,” Iris said. “Something like that.”

“What is it?”

“We found a body.”

“Mason-”

“No, it’s been there for fifteen years,” Iris said. “Dad’s running DNA, but he thinks it’s Harrison Wells.”

“Then who’s running S.T.A.R. Labs?”

“There’s one lead they’re looking into. They call him Reverse Flash.”

“Iris-”

“He’s the one who broke into Mercury Labs at Christmas.”

“You do know about that.”

“I know Captain Singh sent Barry home with a detail because he thinks Reverse Flash is the same man Barry saw that night.”

“You think we should leave this alone.”

“Captain Singh, Dad, and Eddie are investigating. I’m sure the Flash is too.”

“I get it, Iris. Mason poked around and now he’s missing, you don’t want to put Barry in danger. I’m on Sports anyway.”

“Linda-”

“Your dad and Captain Singh can find their answers. I’m not going to do anything that might get Barry hurt. He’s my friend too.”

* * *

“Harrison went out,” Hartley said when Iris dropped her bag into the chair next to him. “And Cisco’s model shows a room that isn’t on the plans.”

“Or whoever he is,” Lily said. “Cisco told us everything.”

“Where did he go?” Iris asked. She put a hand on Caitlin’s shoulder, and smiled. Caitlin covered Iris’s hand with her own and nodded. Iris would talk to her properly later.

“C.C.P.D.” Barry skidded in. “He’s talking to Joe, I don’t know what about. What room?”

“This way,” Cisco said. He grabbed his tachyon detector and they followed him down the corridor, to a panel in a wall. “It should be here.”

“If he’s the Reverse Flash, he might not have needed to put in a door,” Lily said. “Barry could phase through.”

Barry put his hands up to the panel.

“It feels like the rest of-”

He cut himself off as his hand touched something next to the panel and it split apart, slices of it retracting into the neighbouring two panels.

Barry stepped forward into the black void.

Cisco and Lily followed him, then Hartley. Iris held Caitlin’s hand, and they stepped through.

The panel shut behind them, and a light switched on, illuminating a yellow suit on a mannequin. A red lightning bolt emblem, facing the opposite direction to Barry’s, with black behind it, confirmed it. Barry glared at it, and the rest of the lights switched on.

“Are you okay, Cisco?” Lily whispered. He nodded, and Hartley wrapped an arm around him.

“Barry?” Iris asked. He’d moved to a podium at the other end of the room and pressed a hand to it. A projection of a newspaper covered the wall.

Barry was on the front page.

“Central City Citizen, April 25th, 2024,” Lily read. “Flash missing, vanishes in crisis, by Iris-”

“West-Allen?” Barry asked. “That’s clearly wrong.”

“Caitlin-” Iris said.

“It’s okay. I get it.”

“Iris and I don’t like each other like that,” Barry said.

“So, I guess you possibly dying in nine years is not the biggest issue here?” Cisco asked. He touched the podium and the newspaper vanished. Footage from Barry’s lab, her dad’s home, Jitters, Picture News, the Cortex, everywhere Barry visited as part of his weekly routine.

Iris felt sick.

“I assume we’re adding stalking to the charges,” Hartley said.

“You know what?” Barry said. “I’m going back to therapy.”

“Hello, Barry.” The footage was replaced by a large, blue, floating head.

“Hi?”

“Are you a robot?” Cisco asked.

“My name is Gideon, I am an artificial intelligence.”

“Oh, that’s a thing as well now.”

“Gideon, what does Wells want with us?” Barry asked.

“To kill you, Barry.”

“Cisco?” Lily asked. “You know that tracker you stuck on Wells’ wheelchair?”

“You did what?” Caitlin asked.

“Err, he’s evil and I don’t want to die again,” Cisco said. He looked at the tablet Lily held out. “And he’s outside S.T.A.R. Labs, you’re welcome. Barry, get us out of here.”

“What about Gideon?” Iris asked.

“Gideon, could you show us your memory?” Hartley said. “If we can...”

Several holograms of blue boxes replaced Gideon’s head.

“I have no idea what do,” Cisco said.

“Gideon,” Barry said. The boxes vanished again, and her head turned to smile at Barry. “Could you not tell Doctor Wells we were in here, please?”

“Of course, Barry,” Gideon said.

“I can’t believe that actually worked. Why did that work?”

“As my creator, your commands take priority above any others.”

“I’m your what?”

 “Barry,” Cisco said. “Wells.”

Barry nodded.

* * *

Caitlin had been quiet since they’d got home. She’d barely spoken at dinner, and she’d quietly kept to just one side of their bed, staring up at the ceiling.

“It was wrong,” Iris said. “The newspaper. It was wrong. I love you, Caitlin.”

“I love you,” Caitlin said. She turned to face Iris. “But a lot can change in nine years.”

“Not that. That won’t.”

“You can’t say that, Iris. You don’t know.”

“I do. That newspaper was wrong. Barry is my best friend. We grew up together. He’s family. I love him. But not in the same way I love you, Cait. Something must happen in the future, and whatever it is, we’ll stop it. Together. I don’t want to lose you.”

Caitlin accepted Iris’ hands and Iris pulled them close.

“I don’t know what that newspaper was, but it’s not going to be our future. I’m staying with you, and we’ll save Barry from whatever happens to him.”

“I love you, Iris.”

* * *

The Stein home was a similar size to the West home. It was cosy, and they hadn’t seen it on the footage Gideon had shown.

“I should have realised Doctor Wells was evil sooner,” Barry said. “He said my puns aren’t funny.”

“Barry, no one thinks you’re funny,” Cisco said.

“I can’t believe everyone I know is secretly evil.”

“Is this really the time to be joking?” Caitlin asked.

“I think it’s the only thing stopping me having a complete breakdown,” Barry said. “So, yes.”

“We did know Doctor Wells was evil,” Wally said.

“It’s one thing to look at evidence and come to the most logical conclusion, it’s another to see the suit of the man who killed your mother, find out he’s been spying on you for goodness knows how long, and for an artificial intelligence you create in the future to tell you he wants to kill you.”

“And you six thought it was a good idea to break into this...”  

“Time vault,” Cisco said.

“Time vault,” Iris’ dad finished. “What if Wells had found you there?”

“Or whoever he is,” Iris said.

“It was very dangerous, Lily,” Clarissa said. “And I doubt a jury could be convinced by an artificial intelligence from the future. And this newspaper article.”

“It said something about Central City’s Scarlet Speedsters being involved with a battle with Reverse Flash,” Barry said. “I read it too quickly to remember the rest.”

“Scarlet Speedsters?” Wally asked. “Plural?”

“That whole article was trippy,” Cisco said. “I did like the white instead of red behind the lightning bolt. But if we change your suit because we saw it in the picture, does that create a paradox? How does that fit with causality?”

“It depends,” Lily said. “Is it our future? Is it the current most likely future but everything we do has the potential to change it? Barry changed time when he went back, maybe it’s a remnant from the timeline Reverse Flash came from, he’s trying to direct us back to that timeline to stop paradoxes erasing his existence? Maybe if you change Barry’s suit it’ll create a casual loop.”

“I hate time travel already,” Wally said.

“You and me both,” their dad said.

“If he’s been watching us, he knows we know,” Hartley said. “And if we stop talking about it where we know he’s been watching us, he’ll know we know about the Time Vault.”

“We can finish the lucid dreaming equipment,” Caitlin said. “Whether it turns out important or not, at least it might help stop Cisco’s nightmares.”

“I had to talk Linda out of going to investigate Mason’s disappearance herself too,” Iris said. “She knows about Nora, and Reverse Flash, and she said she’d leave it alone for now, but I don’t think that’ll work indefinitely.”

“We’ll figure something out,” Barry said.  

* * *

Linda didn’t bring up Reverse Flash again. Iris hoped that was because she was leaving it alone.  

Iris and Wally went to see their mother, Iris met Caitlin for lunch, she wrote articles and handed them in, it all seemed normal.

Except it wasn’t even close.

Barry was downstairs looking bewildered when Iris reached C.C.P.D.

“Hey,” Iris said. “Are you okay?”

“Captain Singh told me there was no rush to get this case finished.”

“He’s happy. His wedding is in a few weeks.”

“I know. He said there’s a lot of planning and I shouldn’t get married. I’m just going to run upstairs and finish typing this report for him, did you...”

“I came to see how you were.”

“I’m fine.”

Iris raised an eyebrow.

“Fine, I’m not, but I’ll deal with it. Cisco’s proposed film night tonight, maybe the _Matrix_ or something like that.”

“That’ll be nice,” Iris said. “I’ll see you later then.”

“Bye, Iris.” Barry darted off upstairs, and Iris turned to leave. Eddie waved.

“Hey, Iris,” he said. “Is Barry okay? He’s been acting weird.”

“Weird how?”

“I don’t know. He seems happy, but it feels like he’s putting it on? Is something going on?”

“You’re working the Reverse Flash case with Dad and Captain Singh, aren’t you?”

“Something happened while you were in Starling, didn’t it?”

“I don’t know what I can tell you, Eddie. I think Barry has to this time.”

“I get it. Just... Just keep an eye on him. I know you always do, but...”

“I’ll look after him,” Iris said. “And I’ll tell him you’re concerned.”

* * *

Caitlin was already home when Iris got there, sitting on the floor, reading. Iris wrapped her arms around her from behind and kissed Caitlin’s cheek before resting her head on Caitlin’s shoulder.

“I assume you worked it out,” Iris said. “Barry said film night was the Matrix, that is what he meant.”

“I think so,” Caitlin said. “Doctor Wells- not Doctor Wells, whoever he is- overheard us talking and told us the frequency we’d need to talk to Cisco. I just don’t want him to get hurt.”

“Which is why you’re still reading about lucid dreaming.” Iris moved around to face Caitlin properly. “Cisco trusts you. If he’s ready, it’s worth a try.”

“Clarissa’s front room isn’t the best place.”

“Clarissa’s?”

“Hartley pointed out their neighbours, if things get out of hand, and Barry suggested his lab, but there’s Wells’ cameras and C.C.P.D.’s.”

“So, we’re going to the Steins again.”

“I think we are.”

* * *

“If I die in this dream, do I die in real life?” Cisco asked.

“I think you just wake up,” Lily said. “Why would you die?”

“I don’t know, I remember another timeline where I did, it feels like a possibility.”

“We won’t let that happen,” Hartley said.

“All you have to do is wear these and fall asleep.” Caitlin handed him what looked like glasses, thin and black, with blue lights instead of lenses. Cisco put them on and leaned back in the chair.

“Is there some trick for getting me to fall asleep quickly? Otherwise we might be here a while.”

“Here,” Iris’ dad handed Cisco a mug. “It’s what Barry used to have when he couldn’t sleep.”

Cisco sipped it.

“Is this just warm milk?” Cisco asked. “Will that really-”

Barry caught the mug as Cisco fell back into the chair.

“That was quick,” Wally said. “Does milk really work that quickly?”

“It’s the glasses as well,” Caitlin said. “He’s entering R.E.M. already.”

“Cisco, can you hear me?” Barry asked. “Cisco?”

“Guys, this is so weird,” Cisco said.

“What’s happening?” Clarissa asked.

“Hart and I are in the Cortex. Caitlin and Lily just left, I asked Caitlin if she could take Doctor Wells to Jitters. We need a distraction.”

“A distraction for what?” Wally asked.

“Hartley thinks Doctor Wells is hiding something. He wants to run my program on the accelerator again, and I want to look at the trap for Reverse Flash. Doctor Wells is the only one who could have tampered with it. We were going to wait for Barry, but he’s busy with work.”

“Joe’s missing and Captain Singh is in a coma in the hospital,” Barry said.

“We don’t have time to wait if we’re right,” Cisco said. “I’m walking down to the bunker. You know, I wondered what happened to this shirt, I really liked it.”

“Cisco,” Iris’ dad said, ignoring Wally and Barry’s chuckles. “Where are you now?”

“Running some tests on the containment unit. That can’t be right. Everything is still fully charged; Reverse Flash couldn’t have escaped. No, there’s a hologram, we never caught him, it was just a hologram. Hartley, is that-”

“Cisco, it’s just a dream,” Caitlin said. “You’re safe.”

“It’s Wells, he’s here, he’s walking towards me, Hartley, stay in the Cortex, stay away-”

“I’m here,” Hartley said. He rested a hand on Cisco’s shoulder.

“Thawne, like Eddie?” Cisco said. “You killed Nora Allen.”

“What’s he doing?” Barry asked.

“Confessing,” Cisco said. “He wasn’t there to kill your mother, he was there to kill you. He’s going-”

“His blood pressure and heart rate are increasing,” Caitlin said. “Cisco, wake up.”

“His hand is vibrating. Hartley, stay away, please. Barry, I can hear Barry, he says there’s a tidal wave, Barry, please-”

“You’re okay, Cisco,” Hartley said. “You’re okay, it’s just a dream. It’s just a dream.”

“Help!” Cisco bolted up right and ripped the glasses off. He pressed his hands to his chest, and Hartley held him tight.

“You’re okay,” he said. “I’m here, Cisco, you’re safe now.”

“Eobard Thawne,” Cisco said. “His name’s Eobard Thawne.”

“What kind of name is Eobard?” Lily asked.

Barry’s phone rang. He picked it up.

“Um. Doctor Wells?” Barry paused. “Sorry, I was just- What is it? I know where it is, it’s where Captain Singh’s Rob works. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

Barry ran off, and Clarissa switched on the news. An office building in New Brighton had caught fire.

“This is a distraction,” Clarissa said

“I think so,” Iris’ dad said.

“What do we do, Dad?” Wally asked.

“He said I was like a son to him,” Cisco said. “Hartley too. He confessed to me once.”

“Are you sure?” Caitlin asked.

“Yes.”

* * *

The plan was simple. Doctor Wells had been invited to a lecture at Central City University. Clarissa had admitted to having a hand in that timing. An old colleague of Martin’s.

Cisco would look at the trap. Double check everything. Everyone else would be close but out of sight. Caitlin and Iris would record Wells- Thawne- confessing from the Cortex. Cisco would step back inside the force field, safe, and Barry and Hartley would confront Wells. At least draw him away from Cisco.

They had a plan.

Except Wells had stepped through the force field to get to Cisco, and Caitlin and Iris had run down in time to see Hannibal Bates lying there, and Barry running with Hartley out the room.

“What do we do?” Lily asked. “He must have realised we’d found out about him watching Barry and...”

“Dad, your phone,” Wally said. He answered.

“David. Reverse Flash did what?”


	14. The Gorilla in the Sewers

One year ago, Wally West didn’t have a dad.

Now he had a dad and a sister, and his sister’s best friend (his foster brother?) was a superhero.

It had been a weird year.

It had been a worse week.

“Barry, are you in here?” Wally asked, walking into the Time Vault. A blue head appeared. “Oh, hi, Gideon.”

“Hello, Mister West.”

“Wally’s fine. Have you seen Barry?”

“We spoke three hours and fifty-six minutes ago. I predict he will return in four minutes.”

“Oh. Can I wait here?”

“Would you like me to deactivate?”

“Err, no, it’s fine. Do you think I could look at that article? The Crisis one?”

“Of course, Wally.” She vanished, and an article projected onto the wall.

“Flash missing, vanishes in Crisis,” Wally read. “by Iris West-Snow. West-Allen. Gideon, why is Iris’ name flickering?”

“The timeline is in flux. At this point that part of the future is uncertain.”

“But either way, Barry disappears.”

“Yes. That is a constant of all timelines.”

“You’re from the same timeline as Reverse Flash, aren’t you?”

“Yes. I have no memory of these events, and Barry programmed me to remember all that could help future speedsters.”

“Barry? I don’t think he meant Reverse Flash.”

“No. I fulfilled my original purpose and was left to the Flash Museum until I was required again. That is where Professor Thawne found me in the year two thousand four hundred and seventy-six.”

“He’s from the 25th century?”

“He is.”

“The article says scarlet speedsters. Atom, that’s Ray, the Green Arrow is Oliver Queen, but who’s Hawkgirl?”

“Wally?” Barry skidded in. “What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you,” Wally said. “You ran around the house earlier then vanished again.”

“Wells is gone, I thought I’d get rid of the cameras. They’re tiny, it’s no wonder we never noticed.”

“Iris said we shouldn’t leave you alone.”

“I think I want to be right now, Wally. I just want to find Eddie and stop him.”

“Gideon said he was from the 25th century. And Cisco said his name is Eobard Thawne. I think he might be related. Maybe that’s why he took Eddie. Getting his speed back won’t matter if he’s never born.”

“That makes sense. I just need to find the last few cameras, tell Joe I’ll be home in time for dinner.”

“Okay,” Wally said.

* * *

“I just don’t know what to do, Mom,” Wally said. “This friend, he’s doing really badly right now.”

Wally’s mother rested her hand on his and smiled.

“You have such a good heart, Wally. Sometimes all you can do is be there.”

“I wish I could make you better.”

“Tell me about your latest project. Are you still working on your engine?”

* * *

“You’ve been really distracted lately,” Jax said. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Wally said. “There’s just a lot.”

“How’s your mom?”

“Up and down. And it’s that time of year all my work is due in, and then there’s family stuff.”

“Maybe you should take some time off.”

“I can’t afford to. I have to pay for college next year. I know Dad will help if I ask, but I don’t want to ask.”

“I get it,” Jax said. “But there’s only so much you can do, Wally.”

“I know.”

* * *

Wally dropped into the seat by Cisco and pulled out his laptop.

“You look exhausted,” Cisco said. “Go home, Wally.”

“I have essays to write. If I go home, I’ll just fall asleep. And I want to be helpful.”

“There’s nothing we can do right now. Barry’s searching the city for Eddie again.”

“Has he stopped?”

“He’s still going to work.”

“I’m not sure that counts. Where are Caitlin and Iris?”

“Running inventory on any Flash things we haven’t put on the books. We might get away with keeping the suit and ear pieces, but we have to get them out before the lawyers get in. Iris is going to call Laurel, she’s a friend of Oliver’s, to see if she has any ideas. She’s a lawyer, she’s really cool.”

“Hartley and Lily?”

“Fixing up his gauntlets and calling her dad. Maybe Ray will buy S.T.A.R. Labs. If we ask nicely.”

“I don’t think Ray has plans to leave Starling,” Barry’s voice came over the speakers. “Hi, Wally.”

“Hi,” Wally said. “Ray’s in that newspaper article.”

“So’s Oliver, he’s definitely not leaving Starling.”

“We just have to give Ray enough motivation,” Cisco said. “What if Barry proposes?”

“Proposes he buy S.T.A.R.?” Wally asked.

“No, marriage. It saves Ray a broken heart from the Ray/Felicity/Oliver love triangle they’ve apparently got going on, and it gives Ray a reason to move to Central and stay with us forever, it’s win-win.”

“Why me?” Barry asked.

“You and Lily are both single and you’re the only one who swings that way.”

“I’m single,” Wally said.

“He’s too old for you,” Barry said absently. “I guess I can run over there and see if Ray has any business ideas, but I don’t think he’s going to be looking to buy anything so soon after he bought Queen Consolidated, and he would have to run it as a business.”

“I know,” Cisco said. “Maybe Mercury Labs would consider hiring.”

“Captain Singh could probably give you a permanent job as the scientific consultant. Metahumans won’t stop, we’ll still need you. You could share my lab.”

“That would be awesome. But we’re going to need to find a way to feed you as well, and I don’t think C.C.P.D. have one.”

“Have you got an accountant?” Wally asked. “Because I would hate to be them when they’ve got to put in expenses.”

“I think it might be Gideon?” Cisco said. “Going to be honest, our boss is from the future and has committed identity theft and murder, and more, I’m positive that nurse Doctor Wells said he hired was called Gideon and I never met them, which probably means Barry’s nurse was his A.I. from the future, who might also be our accountant, and probably our lawyer too, so I think dodgy expenses that may or may not prove we’ve been working with the Flash might be the least of our worries right now.”

“You know it’s not your fault, don’t you, Cisco?”

“There’s so much we didn’t see.”

“Because you didn’t want to. You knew him for years, you trusted him, and he took advantage of that. It’s all him. Not you.”

“He’s right,” Barry said. “Where haven’t I looked yet?”

* * *

“Is Barry not back yet?” Wally’s dad asked. Wally shrugged.

“He was still looking for Eddie when I left S.T.A.R., so I guess not,” Wally said. “Have you got anything?”

“David and Eddie heard about Bates and were going to go to Iron Heights, then Eddie vanished. Barry’s been over the scene with a fine comb, he can’t find anything. How’s school?”

“Busy. It’s the end of the year. Jax said I should take a few weeks off work.”

“Maybe you should.”

“But I-”

“I know you don’t want to ask for help, but I’m your dad, Wally. I want to help you.”

“Yeah. Okay. I’ll ask tomorrow.”

* * *

When Wally reached S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry was sitting down, and Caitlin was shining a light in his eyes.

“What happened?” Wally asked.

“The gold thief might be some kind of metahuman, Barry got hit by something,” Lily said.

“Like Rainbow Raider?”

“Maybe. But he’s in Iron Heights, unless Doctor Wells broke him out too.”

 “Would we have heard about that?”

“Cisco’s been working on the meta wing designs again, with Hartley. You’re here early.”

“Yeah, I’ve been given three weeks off work, till all my coursework is done.”

“That’s great. Are there any papers you need? We should charge them all to Doctor Wells before the bank finds out he’s not Doctor Wells.”

* * *

“I’ve got it,” Cisco said. “We open a bar. The Arrow Cave is under a bar, right? Wait, why are we calling it the Arrow Cave when we could be calling it the Quiver?”

“Cisco,” Caitlin said.

“No, wait, listen, it provides us with an income, and it’s probably not busy during the day when we fight crime, and we have an excuse to be out late.”

“I have an MD, I’d rather go and work at Central City General.”

“How about we sell my fire-retardant yarn?” Lily asked. “Firefights might find it useful. Or chefs. Maybe astronauts. Halloween costume companies. Scouts. I don’t know. But we can use that as a cover for making Barry’s suit.”

“And we can use my tri-polymer too,” Cisco said.

Barry ran in with Hartley and someone else.

“Shouldn’t you take Goldfinger to Iron Heights?” Cisco asked.

“It’s more complicated than that,” Hartley said. “I’m sure you all remember General Eiling.”

* * *

Iris ran through who General Eiling was when she reached S.T.A.R. Labs, with their dad.

“Vicki Vale said no one had seen him since the last time he was in Central when she approached me,” Barry said.

“Which they’ll be covering up,” Lily said. “Just like they covered up what happened to Bette, and what he did to my dad. I say we chuck him in Iron Heights and throw away the key.”

“I pulled a bullet out of his shoulder and he didn’t even finch,” Caitlin said. “Something else is going on.”

“We should help him, Lily,” Cisco said. “Reverse Flash might be behind this.”

“Fine,” Lily said. “But I’m not going to like it.”

“What do we do with him?” Iris asked. “We can’t leave him in the Cortex.”

“We could find a cupboard to lock?” Caitlin asked. “But he doesn’t seem to be responding.”

“General Eiling,” Hartley said.

“Not Eiling,” Eiling growled.

“What do you mean, ‘not Eiing’?” Barry asked.

“Maybe it’s some kind of dissociative identity disorder?” Caitlin suggested.

“Hartley,” Eling said. “Friend.”

“Pardon?” Hartley asked.

“Eiling hurt me. Hartley kind.”

“Eiling hurt you?” Hartley asked. “Have we met?”

“I am Grodd.”

“Oh.”

* * *

They locked Eiling- Grodd- in an empty lab and left him.

“It’ll probably be fine,” Cisco said.

“So, what’s a Grodd?” Barry asked.

“A gorilla,” Caitlin said. Iris and Wally’s dad both shuddered. “Sorry, honey.”

“Wells rescued him from a lab about five years ago,” Hartley said. “Does Gideon have access to the Cortex computers?”

“I do,” Gideon’s voice came over the speakers. “Doctor Wells granted me access to the cameras while Barry was in his coma, and I gave myself full access.”

“Oh, so Barry’s nurse was his future A.I. daughter,” Cisco said. “Don’t we have such an interesting life.”

“Gideon, can you tell us about Grodd?” Hartley asked.

“The Grodd of this timeline was part of an experiment conducted by General Eiling into telekinesis and telepathy. Doctor Wells had been told it was to discover a way to increase cognitive abilities of soldiers. When he learnt the truth, he withdrew funding and brought Grodd to S.T.A.R. Labs.”

“I always wondered why Grodd was here instead of a zoo or somewhere nice with other gorillas,” Cisco said. “Hartley used to talk to him sometimes, weren’t you teaching him sign language?”

“He seemed lonely,” Hartley said. “Caitlin went to check on him after the accelerator, but he was gone.”

“With Ronnie’s assumed death, Hartley’s injuries, Cisco in hospital, Doctor Wells’ injury, Barry’s coma and Iris, and all the damage to the city, I didn’t follow it up further,” Caitlin said. “Doctor Wells assured me he’d notified the authorities and Grodd would be taken care of.”

“It’s not your fault, honey,” Iris said. “Chances are if someone had been notified, Eiling would have swooped in earlier, and that could be even worse.”

“But if he was in the building, he could have been exposed to the same dark matter as Barry,” Wally’s dad said.

“A meta-gorilla,” Cisco said. “That can’t be good.”

“The Grodd of the previous timeline was an enemy of the Flash Family, and unlike the Rogues, did not have a rule about hurting people,” Gideon said.

“And it can’t be a coincidence that Wells found this Grodd,” Lily said.

“Or that he’s attacking now,” Joe said. “This is Wells trying to distract us. But it could also mean that if we find Grodd, we find him.”

“And we find Eddie,” Barry said.

“But how do we find Grodd?” Cisco asked. “Surely someone must have seen a gorilla hiding in the city.”

“Maybe they did,” Iris said. She sat at the computer and typed. “It says two sewer workers went missing a few months ago and the search party heard some kind of animal down there.”

“Where were they last seen?” their dad asked.

“Between Fifth Avenue and Tenth Street.”

“And the nearest entrance point?”

“I’m going too,” Barry said. “You’ll need help if you do find him.”

“Trip into the sewers?” Cisco said. “No thanks. Hartley, you like rats.”

“My babies are not sewer rats, Cisco.”

“I know that. Moon is sweet. I think Andromeda stole my Space Invaders t-shirt.”

“No, that was me, Andromeda just stole your socks again.”

“Give me my clothes back.”

“It’s comfortable.”

“I know that, that’s why I like it.” Cisco sighed. “Fine, I’ll go with Joe and Barry. But you’re giving me my socks back.”

* * *

Wally didn’t stick around for the sewer adventure; he had a lecture. Though knowing his dad, Barry, and Cisco were trapping around possibly right under his feet, looking for a telepathic gorilla, was distracting. Very distracting.

He really wasn’t sure what he was going to do. Wally hadn’t really had a plan past college anyway; he’d been distracted when his mother got sick. And now he knew about the Flash, and S.T.A.R. Labs, going back to the mechanics knowing they were fighting metahumans and saving people, it seemed...

Wally didn’t think he could turn his back on it and just fix cars. He could help. He wanted to help.

He could start with Grodd.

* * *

 

Wally walked into C.C.P.D. on his way home, hoping his dad would be there.

He was not. But Barry was, and seemed to be trying to stay hidden.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Wally asked.

“Err, Grodd took Joe?”

“What?”

“I swear, Wally, I’m going to get him back, Cisco and Hartley are working on something to block the mind control, and we managed to hit Grodd with a tracker, even if the tranquiliser didn’t work and he knocked me out. I’m just here because Captain Singh called, as soon as my paperwork is done, I’ll-”

“You’ll what, Mister Allen?” Captain Singh asked from behind Barry. Barry cringed. “My office. Now.”

Barry dragged his feet. This was probably going to go terribly.

He should probably leave.

Captain Singh’s door opened again, and he gestured for Wally to come over. Wally gulped. He didn’t even work for C.C.P.D., how bad could it possibly be?

Well, Captain Singh could have found out about the drag racing and he could be arrested.

“Mister West,” Captain Singh said. “Please take a seat.”

Wally sat in the chair next to Barry, and Captain Singh sat the other side of his desk.

“Mister West, do you know where your father is?”

“Um. No. It’s a long story.”

“Mister West.”

“You can tell him, Wally,” Barry said.

“Oh. I don’t know exactly what happened, I was in a class, but Barry said Grodd took him? Grodd being a telepathic gorilla who’s been living in the sewers and is currently mind controlling General Eiling.”

“Also, he knocked me out,” Barry said. “Grodd, not Eiling, Eiling just shot Bette, and there was whatever happened with Firestorm while I was in my coma. And, since we’re here, Harrison Wells is the Reverse Flash, he’s from the future, his real name is Eobard Thawne.”

“We think that might be why he took Eddie,” Wally said. “He might be related, so he needs Eddie in one piece, so he can have kids.”

“He wants to kill me,” Barry said. “Reverse Flash, not Eddie. Eddie was right, that was why he travelled back to that night, but if I don’t become the Flash, he erases himself from existence, which is what all this has been about. Also, I’m the Flash, I probably should have started with that.”

“Time travel and telepathic gorillas.” Captain Singh pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Who knows?”

“Iris,” Barry said. “Joe. Cisco, Caitlin, Hartley, and Lily. My dad. Fake Doctor Wells. Err. A few friends from Starling City you don’t know about. Wally. An artificial intelligence I created in an alternate future. Lily’s parents and Caitlin’s best friend, Ronnie. Cisco’s brother. And Leonard Snart. I think that’s it. I would have said something sooner, but I thought you might want plausible deniability. Or something.”

“These friends from Starling.”

“Oh, you really don’t want to know, Captain.”

“I don’t think I want to know any of this, Allen.”

“Is it illegal?” Wally asked.

“We are not even going to start that conversation,” Captain Singh said. “Allen, you’re taking the rest of the day off. Use it well.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Dismissed.”

Barry disappeared so quickly Wally suspected he’d used his speed.

“Err.”

“You can leave as well, Mister West, unless there’s a crime you want to report.”

“Oh. No. Um. Bye.”

Wally ran after Barry.

“I thought I was being fired,” Barry said. “That went so much better than I expected. Also, I’m trying very hard not to break any laws, I actually like my job.”

“Your boss, a police captain, just found out you’re the Flash.”

“He’d probably already worked it out and just wasn’t saying. Or he’d work it out after the Reverse Flash case gets solved. And I did debate telling him at the start, and again when they reopened my mother’s case, and a few more times. It’s actually kind of a relief. Besides, he’s on his honeymoon next week, neither of us will have to think about the consequences of this until later.”

“That’s reassuring. Dad will be okay, won’t he?”

“Come on, let’s go get him.”

* * *

“Why five-point-three miles?” Wally asked, watching the screen.

“To stop Girder, Barry had to find the resonance frequency of his metal form,” Lily said.

“It was a supersonic punch,” Cisco said. “Which is exactly as awesome as it sounds.”

“That turned Tony back to normal human flesh. And then Iris punched him and knocked him out.”

“She’s so wonderful,” Caitlin said. Iris leaned over and kissed her. “But it was horrible, not knowing where you were.”

“It was the same when Snart took you,” Iris said.

“Okay,” Wally said. “First, who in this room hasn’t been kidnapped?” Cisco, Caitlin, Iris, and Lily looked at each other. “You guys really need to do something about that, that is not good. Second, I remember reading Iris’ article about Tony Woodward, it was how I found out I have a sister. And third, I still don’t get why Barry is five-point-three miles away.”

“For the run up,” Cisco said. “We figured a supersonic punch would stop Grodd. And Hartley’s on stand-by, as soon as Grodd’s focused on Barry, he’s going to get Joe.”

“But if Barry’s getting faster, does he need as long a run up? Or has his acceleration remained constant, but he’s able to accelerate for longer?”

“That is a good point we’ll look into later,” Cisco said. “Grodd’s in position, Barry.”

“Here goes.”

Wally watched as Barry’s little dot accelerated.

“Or is it just the speed he runs around at normally has increased?” Wally asked. “Did Wells actually explain how-”

“Walls, I’m sure Barry will let you run some tests to figure out his top speeds and all of this later,” Iris said. “Dad is in trouble.”

“I know. I’m just...”

“Trying to distract yourself. I’m sorry, Wally.”

“Joe’s fine,” Hartley’s voice came over the speakers. “I’d lend him an ear piece, but I need my hearing aids. Where’s Barry?”

“Losing a fight to a gorilla,” Cisco said. “Oh- Hart, you have to get over there, the headset just went off line.”

“Barry?” Lily asked. “Can you hear us?”

“His brainwaves are spiking,” Caitlin said. “Grood’s attacking him again.”

“And there’s a train coming,” Lily said. “Barry, you have to move.”

“Barry,” Iris said. “Focus on me, Barry. You’re stronger than him. You’re stronger than you know. I have seen you go through things no one should have to go through, and you’re still smiling. Fight him, Barry.”

“Just find a distraction,” Wally said. “Tell Dad Captain Singh knows you’re the Flash.”

“Captain Singh knows?” Iris asked, her face panic stricken.

“And there’s still a train coming,” Lily said.

“Barry, focus on us,” Caitlin said. “Iris, keep talking to him.”

“Bare, I’m here,” Iris said. “You’re going to be okay, I’m here. Focus on me, Barry.”

“Iris,” Barry said.

“That’s it. Now, run.”

Wally looked at another screen. A light was flashing.

“Gideon, what’s that?”

“The particle accelerator is online.”

“Can you switch it off?”

“Attempting shut down now.”

Wally shot off.

He hadn’t been down to the entrance to the accelerator before.

“Gideon, are you there?”

“I’ve got it.” Cisco ran next to him. “I’ve got it, Wally.”

The noises stopped. Barry appeared next to Wally.

“Hey. Joe’s upstairs. Grodd got away.”

“What would we do with him, anyway?” Cisco asked.

“Probably call Lyla. What happened?”

“The accelerator switched on,” Wally said. “Wells, I mean Thawne, he must have done something.”

“Which means he’s here,” Cisco said. “He’s in S.T.A.R. Labs.”

Cisco opened the door, and a red streak shot out. Barry took off after him.

Wally frowned.

He could hear a voice.


	15. End Game

Wells- Thawne, Barry had to remember that, he wasn’t Doctor Wells, all that had been a lie- got away. He was so much faster.

He’d been right under them the whole time. He knew Cisco, Caitlin, and Hartley stayed clear of the accelerator- too many bad memories- and he’d exploited that. Barry had thought he’d searched the whole city, but he’d never imagined Thawne wouldn’t even leave S.T.A.R. Labs.

At least they’d found Joe. He wouldn’t even miss Captain Singh’s wedding.

Barry skidded back in.

“He’s gone again,” he said. “He’s- Eddie.”

“Hi, Barry.”

“Eddie, I’m so sorry. I thought I looked everywhere for you.” Barry stepped forward to hug him, then stepped back again.

He was in his suit. With his cowl down.

Barry assumed Thawne had told Eddie, but he definitely knew now.

He knew all this was Barry’s fault.

“I’m so sorry, Eddie.”

“He said his name is Eobard Thawne,” Eddie said. “That I’m his ancestor.”

“We knew his name,” Cisco said. “We figured it was something like that.”

“He’s my great-grandson? Or…”

“Gideon said he was from the 25th century,” Wally said. “He found you in 2476, right, Gideon? And he must have been an adult then.”

“Professor Thawne was born in 2451,” Gideon said.

“So, he’s more like your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-”

“Wally,” Joe said.

“You get the picture.”

“I think I’d like to go home now,” Eddie said. “Can I do that?”

“The I.V. should have helped with your dehydration, and I can’t see anything else wrong with you,” Caitlin said. “You should be fine.”

“Thank you,” Eddie said.

“I’ll drive you,” Iris said.

* * *

“Are you sure you’re okay, Joe?” Barry asked.

“Yeah, Dad, Captain Singh knows what happened yesterday, if you wanted-”

“You can both stop worrying about me, I’m fine,” Joe said. “As I’ve already said twelve times this morning.”

“I think we get it from you,” Barry said. “You’re always worrying about us.”

“You’re my kids, it’s my job to worry about you. Especially when two of you have spent the last few months running into trouble.”

“He’s talking about you and Iris.”

“Thanks, Wally. Iris has been running into trouble for way longer than that.”

“And so have you,” Joe said. “Now, stop worrying, you both have places to be.”

“Barry, can you run me to class?”

“Sure.”

* * *

Eddie was- Barry didn’t want to say he was avoiding him, but he definitely wasn’t going to make the first move. So maybe Barry should go talk to him? But then he’d have to work out what to say, and what did you say to your friend who you’d been hiding such a big secret from for a year, and who’d found out because of his evil descendant?

But he had to say something.

“Barry, there’s been a break in at Iron Heights,” Eddie said. “You’re needed over there.”

At least he had a distraction.

* * *

“Snart’s back again?” Lily asked after Barry arrived at S.T.A.R. Labs and gave them the run-down. “Seriously? What does he want this time?”

“Probably a cool nickname for Lisa,” Cisco said. “I’m thinking Golden Glider.”

“Snart, that’s Captain Cold, right?” Wally asked.

“Leonard Snart,” Hartley said. “We don’t like him, he’s kidnapped Cisco, Lily, Caitlin, and Cisco’s brother.”

“Leonard Snart, that’s almost as bad as Wallace Rudolph,” Wally said.

“You name is Wallace Rudolph?” Cisco asked. “For real?”

“I know, who would actually name their kid that?”

“Our great-great grandparents,” Iris said. “And our cousin Daniel. It’s a family name.”

“Iris, my middle name is Rudolph. As in the red-nosed reindeer.”

“Could be worse,” Barry said. “It could be your first name. Whenever I think Bartholomew is bad I just remind myself that Dad said they considered Barrence. Barrence, Wally.”

“I think Henry was teasing you, Barry,” Iris said.

“I guess Malcolm Thomas is kind of old fashioned too. We’d be a right pair, wouldn’t we?”

“Malcolm, that was what your twin was going to be called?” Cisco asked.

“Yeah, Bartholomew for my paternal grandfather, Malcolm for my maternal grandfather. And Mom’s maiden name was Thompson, I guess Thomas kind of came from that?”

“We should start a club,” Hartley said. “Old-fashioned, unpopular names. Or perhaps we should track down Snart.”

“He’s gone,” Barry said. “We already looked, there’s no sign of him. Or anyone else from the meta-wing.”

“So, he just broke all the metas out of Iron Heights and vanished?” Cisco asked. “That can’t be good.”

“No,” Iris said. “It’s not. All of them?”

“There’s one, Jake Simmons? Snart killed him.”

“I know him, he’s the guy I helped Ray with,” Cisco said. “He got his powers from something else, not the accelerator, we should probably look into that when we’re not dealing with evil speedsters from the future.”

“It’s not like Snart to just disappear,” Caitlin said.

“I’m sure he’ll be back,” Barry said.

“Hey, where’s Joe?” Cisco asked.

“Captain Singh’s wedding.”

“At least there’s something nice today,” Wally said.

* * *

Barry’s phone rang at five.

“Hello?” he answered. “It’s Barry, Aunt Ruth, did you…”

“I’m not bothering you, am I?”

“Oh. No, I’ve just finished work. Did I forget something?”

“The break in at Iron Heights was on the news, dear,” Aunt Ruth said. “Are you all right?”

“Oh. Yes, I’m fine. They all seem to have skipped town for now, so, um, we’re all safe. And Central City’s got the Flash and Pied Piper now, we’ll be fine.”

“And Henry…”

“Is still in Iron Heights, and not involved,” Barry said. He clenched his other fist. “He hasn’t left Iron Heights in fifteen years, except when the Tricksters took him as their hostage.”

“That was Henry? You should have called, Barry.”

“I was a little busy, I didn’t think…”

“I don’t hate him, however much you think I do. Actually, Barry, I wanted to let you know I’ll be in Central for a few days in September. Hannah’s applied to C.C.U. next year.”

“Oh. That’ll be… It’s a good university, Iris went, and her brother Wally’s studying engineering there. Actually, I think Hartley might have gone to Central too. And Martin’s done some lecturing there, Martin Stein, Lily’s dad, so, yeah. He’s a physics professor though, and Hartley’s another engineer, so I guess Hannah’s, um, is she still into dinosaurs?”

“Sometimes she reminds me very much of you,” Aunt Ruth said. “She only told me last week, or I would have given you more warning. But I did want to talk to you about the Flash. I looked through Iris’ blog. He’s what you described that night, isn’t he?”

“Yeah.”

“I should have listened to you. We can talk after I drop Hannah off.”

“That would- That would be nice,” Barry said. “I’m back at Joe’s so I don’t have a room she can borrow, or-”

“Don’t worry about that, she’s got somewhere. It will be nice to see you, Barry.”

“Yeah. You too. I’ll, err, I guess I should go. There’s a lot going on right now.”

“I’ll let you know when I’ll be in town.”

“See you soon, Aunt Ruth.”

Barry hung up and looked at the phone. That was a new development.

“Hey, Allen,” Eddie said. Back to Allen, Eddie must hate him now. “You okay?”

“I should be asking you that.”

“You look lost in thought.”

“My cousin’s going to C.C.U. next year, my aunt’s coming to drop her off, she wants to see me. She asked me if it was the Flash I saw that night. Aunt Ruth’s never believed me. It’s why I only rarely go up there, arguments break out.”

“It’ll be a fresh start though.”

“Yeah, I guess. Are you okay?”

“It’s been weird. But I’ll be fine.”

“Good. I’m really sorry, Eddie.”

“You didn’t know he’d do something like that.”

“I mean I’m sorry for not telling you.”

“Would you have?”

“I don’t know. I did consider it. I asked Caitlin if I should. But I really don’t know.”

“I get it.”

“I actually, err, I might have had a few versions where I run in, swoop you off your feet, and then reveal myself. Guess it didn’t turn out that way, huh?”

“He showed me a newspaper article. Written by Iris West-Allen.”

“Yeah, we’ve seen it too. It’s not right though. Because if that were right, something awful would have to happen to Caitlin and Iris.”

“It’s the future. You marry Iris. I’m an unassuming detective in Keystone, and my descendant is a murderer.”

“Eddie, I’m sorry. I considered it after Tony, but you’d seen me get hurt badly the day before, I didn’t want you remembering that. And then so much has been happening, with Wells being the Reverse Flash, and the other timeline, he killed Cisco, then Snart came back and took Cisco, Lily, and Cisco’s brother, and there was the time before he took Caitlin, when you saved me, and then the Tricksters and my dad, Hannibal Bates, and then he took you, and Grodd took Joe, I just… People get hurt when they’re close to me. You were right, he was there to kill me, not my mother. He wants me dead. If he’d done what he wanted, she’d still be alive. I don’t think I can keep putting people in danger, and people who know are in danger.”

“I’m a detective, Barry. I’m a detective in a city with metahumans. You could have trusted me.”

“I do trust you.”

“I should have worked this out.”

“Maybe you just didn’t want to. Wally said that’s why we didn’t realise Wells was evil. I am really sorry, Eddie.”

“I assume you’re going to S.T.A.R. Labs.”

“Thawne- Eobard- he’s still out there.”

“He wants you dead.”

“I know. But he wants something else first, or I wouldn’t be standing here. We just have to find out what.”

* * *

“Ronnie!” Caitlin rushed over to hug him as soon as Firestorm separated. Lily hugged her dad. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Yeah, Cisco filled me in,” Ronnie said. “Wells is the Reverse Flash and Eddie’s great something grandson?”

“I’m thinking fourteen greats,” Wally said. “Maybe only thirteen, maybe fifteen.”

“Wally, that’s not helping,” Iris said.

“Okay.”

“But you guys are okay, right?”

“I remember being murdered in an alternate timeline and I’m pretty sure I’m going to be traumatised for life, but physically, yeah, fine,” Cisco said.

“We’ll find him,” Ronnie said.

* * *

Cisco, Hartley, Ronnie, and Lily spent most of the weekend at Iron Heights. Cisco left his blueprints with the warden; he’d be able to handle it in the future, he said.

Barry looked for Eobard Thawne.

Turned out, he didn’t really need to look. Thawne came to them. _Gloating_.

At least Ronnie, Martin, and Hartley were there. Oliver managed to swing by with some nanites of Ray’s invention.

They put him in the trap Cisco had built at Christmas. Maybe it wasn’t ideal, but it would do for now. Just until Iron Heights was fixed.

Barry glared at the screen. Thawne didn’t look phased at all. It was like he wanted to be there.

“Barry,” Iris said.

“I have to do this.”

* * *

“I wondered how long it would take you to come down here, Barry. Longer than I thought, I’m impressed.”

“You don’t sound it.”

“I don’t suppose you brought something to eat? I’m quite fond of Big Belly Burger, we don’t have cows when I’m from.”

“The 25th century,” Barry said. “That’s what Gideon said. You’re not born for another four hundred and thirty-six years, yet you decide to spend your life here.”

“Decide? No.”

“You’re trapped here. Lily was right, you changed time and created a paradox. You started to erase yourself from existence. Then why even try? If you’re so smart, surely you considered it.”

“I was young. Rash. And I hate you. We’re destined to fight across the centuries, Barry. But we always reach stalemate. You might earn the title fastest man alive, but I’m one step ahead. And then I realised. If I kill you as a child, you never become the Flash, and I win.”

“But future me travelled back too.”

“A version of you from a future, yes. He saved you, and I was so angry.”

“You murdered my mother.” He clenched his fists.

“She’d been dead for centuries, according to my history books. What do a few decades matter?”

“They matter to me. She was my mother.”

“Yes, that was the point.”

Barry hit the force field. Thawne didn’t even flinch, and Barry turned away. He ran towards the door.

“You can save her,” Thawne called after him. Barry turned back around. “You can save her.”

“How?”

“My plan worked. The trauma from losing your mother stopped you becoming the Flash. But I couldn’t return to my own time. I had to create you.”

“So you killed Harrison Wells and Tess Morgan, and took Doctor Wells’ place. You planned for the accelerator to fail, and you tried to fire Hartley when he found out, to keep your secret.”

“Cisco was right, I opened your skylight, and I pointed the mugger in the direction of Ms West. I even arranged your scholarship. Though there was very little else I needed to do, it seems forensic science is always your destiny, Barry.”

“You trained me. You helped me. You helped me save people.”

“A means to an end. I needed you to get faster, so you could-”

“Time travel,” Barry said. “This has all been about time travel. You’re not fast enough, so you need me to run you to the future.”

“Simply to open a wormhole. I travel home, and you travel back to March 18th, 2000.”

“And then what?”

“You have your mother back.”

“But there have to be consequences. Look at what you did, time travel has consequences-”

“Ah, now there is a lecture I know well. Tell me, Barry, are the possible consequences worth more than your mother’s life? Than your father’s freedom?”

Barry didn’t have an answer.

* * *

“She’s your mother,” Cisco said. “You changed time and saved me.”

“But that was one day,” Barry said. “And he’s the one who told me I shouldn’t, that I didn’t know what would happen.”

“And we told you you should,” Ronnie said.

“Barry is right, fifteen years is a lot longer than a day,” Martin said. “And each day during those fifteen years moments will change, building up, everything you know would change.”

“And this would all go,” Lily said. “Maybe none of us would ever meet.”

“Joe-”

“You should do it, Barry,” Joe said.

“I wouldn’t grow up with you.”

“But you’d have your parents back. You should do it.”

“I’ll be back in a flash.”

The joke felt dry in Barry’s mouth.

* * *

Iris hadn’t said anything. Hartley hadn’t said anything. Nor had Caitlin, nor Wally. Barry didn’t know what to do.

His dad just nodded.

“Don’t do it.”

“Dad, I could get Mom back. You wouldn’t be in here, we’d be a family.”

“And what about your other family? Things happen for a reason, slugger.”

“Yeah, because a guy from the future hates me for some reason and wanted to hurt me.”

“Barry. Look at me. Who you are is more than DNA. It’s your family. It’s your friends. It’s your experiences. This changes more than time, this changes you. And you, you are so remarkable, and I am so proud of you. I know Nora would be too. I know it hurts. I miss her too, every day, and I wish I’d been able to be there for you properly, but looking at you, our beautiful boy, and the man you’ve grown up to be, I wouldn’t change a single thing.”

Barry could feel tears rolling down his cheeks. He sniffed and covered his mouth with his hand.

“I can’t tell you it will stop hurting, Barry. People leave our lives and it hurts. We miss them. Especially when we love as deeply as you do. But it’s part of life. It happens. We can’t change it. Your mother loved you so much, we both do. She would never want you to give up your life for her. Understand?”

Barry nodded. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

“I love you so much, Barry.”

“Love you too, Dad.”

“I have to go.”

“I know.”

“Take care of yourself.”

“I will, Dad.”

* * *

He didn’t go back to S.T.A.R. Labs. Not yet.

Barry didn’t even realise his feet had taken him up to Jitter’s rooftop until Iris and Wally arrived.

He dried his eyes and Iris wrapped him in a hug.

“I don’t know what to do.”

“When my mother wanted to see me, you told me I wouldn’t know if I tried,” Iris said. “You’d get to see her again. You’d get a life with your parents.”

“I had a life. With you and Joe. It was a good life, Iris.”

“If I had a way to save Mom, I’d take it,” Wally said. “But I don’t know if I would if it meant losing Dad and Iris.”

“We’ll know each other, Wally," Iris said. "You’re my brother, we’ll meet somehow, no matter the timeline.”

“And Caitlin?” Wally asked. “Cisco, Lily, Hartley?”

"Them too, I know it. Barry. I don’t think anyone can tell you this time. You have to listen to your heart.” Iris kissed his forehead. “You’ll always be my best friend.”

* * *

“So, Wells used the chair to charge himself, which is why he’s faster than you, he can’t actually-”

“Cisco,” Barry said. “Are you okay?”

“You’re the one with the impossible choice.”

“He went to see Doctor Wells,” Ronnie said. “I think Hartley’s down there now, swearing at him for upsetting Cisco.”

“He gave me a great destiny, he said,” Cisco said. “That I can see through the vibrations of the multiverse, whatever that means. He said it was a gift given with love. He- He-”

“He had no right to say that to you,” Barry said. “Cisco-”

“This has been a really great year. Maybe not all of it, but I’m really glad I met you. I hope I remember this timeline too.”

“I’m really glad I met you too, Cisco.”

“I know Iris is your best friend, but-”

“Who says you can’t have more than one best friend?” Barry hugged him. “You guys, you all...”

“Barry?” Ronnie asked.

“I think I know what I have to do.”

* * *

Lily and Martin must have called Clarissa, and Eddie was there too. Everyone was trying to pretend they weren’t waiting outside Eobard’s room.

“Joe,” Barry said. “Did you mean it? Before?”

“It’s what you wanted. To grow up with your mother. With your real father.”

“I did. I should have been less stubborn, should have seen it earlier. I should have told you earlier.”

Barry hugged him. He took a deep breath.

And stepped in.

“There you are,” Thawne said. “You took longer than I thought you would. I assume you’ll want Cisco, Hartley, and Ronnie to build Captain Hunter’s device, my connection to the Speed Force has slowly been returning since you were struck by lightning, but it isn’t strong enough to navigate the time stream without protection.”

“Probably best you stay here then,” Barry said. “Iron Heights have got plenty of space in the meta wing now.”

“Excuse me?”

“Oh, I’m saying no. To your suggestion I change time. It was you that told me not to last time?”

“Barry, what are you doing?” Iris asked.

“You are turning down the opportunity to save your mother,” Thawne said. “To have your family back. I know you, Barry, I’ve watched you since you were a child, this is all you ever wanted.”

“I don’t think you were paying enough attention. I’ve got a family.”

“You barely speak to.”

“That’s not who I’m talking about. Maybe I’m not related to any of them by blood, but they’re the family I choose. I love them all. And you will never hurt them ever again.”

“Two of them will try and kill you.”

“No. I can imagine how Hartley and I met in a world you didn’t approach him before he fell in too deep with Snart. But he is a good person, and you’re wrong.”

“I’ve seen enough to know you can’t escape destiny, Barry.”

“Maybe I don’t believe in destiny. Iris is a journalist in your reality and ours, yes, because she’s Iris West, she searches for truth, and she’s good at it. The Atom was mentioned in your newspaper article, but that’s not why he became a hero, he just wants to help people. It’s who he is. Do you know why I became the Flash, Eobard?”

“I recreated-”

“No. You recreated the incident that gave me powers. I could have walked away. But I had the opportunity to help people, and my parents raised me to be kind, to care, and to help people who need it. All three of my parents. I didn’t become the Flash because of you, because of some great destiny, I chose it because it’s right, and that’s who I am. You might have manipulated us into being here, that isn’t why we stayed. You should double check the name on your newspaper, I don’t think it says what you think it says. Choice governs our lives, not destiny, not fate, and certainly not a cruel man who hurt an innocent woman, an innocent man, and a child, because he was bitter he wasn’t fast enough. That’s all I have to say to you.”

Barry stepped back. He could feel tears again. He’d been so sure a few minutes ago, that he was making the right choice. But this was turning his back on the only way to save his mother, and his dad said it was right, but what if, what if...

Iris’ fingers were interwoven with Caitlin’s. Barry smiled.

It wasn’t a mistake.

He was not going to give Thawne the satisfaction of knowing how much Barry was hurting.

Thawne was vibrating. His eyes glowed red.

“I did not spend fifteen years trapped in this hell to lose to you, Flash.”

“I’m not afraid of you anymore.”

“You should be.”

Electricity crackled around them. Barry looked at Joe. Frozen, mid-motion, reaching for his gun. Hartley had his gauntlets half raised. Ronnie and Martin were reaching for each other.

They weren’t frozen, Barry realised. Thawne was moving as fast as he was. The others must be just seeing two blurs.

“You aren’t the fastest man alive yet, Barry.”

“And you can’t get out of there.”

“You think I wouldn’t put in a fail safe?”

The lights flickered. The generator would back up the power if it failed.

But it only took a second for Thawne to run through the gap in the force field. He lunged at Barry, and Barry skidded out the way.

“You will not take everything from me.”

“I didn’t take anything from you! You did this!”

Thawne lunged again, and Barry skidded and darted. He had to get him away from his friends. He had to get him-

The accelerator. There was no one there. No one could get hurt there.

Barry ran, Thawne hot on his heels. He didn’t have to be faster for long. His connection to the Speed Force was stronger.

He just had to get Thawne away from his family.

The faster Barry got; the faster Thawne got. He said that, he said his connection to the Speed Force had been slowly returning since Barry got struck by lightning. His paradox was Barry not becoming the Flash. And for Thawne to have studied him in four and a half centuries, the Flash had to have been famous. More than just a Central City story. More than just Barry.

The Flash was a story. Started by Iris, probably. A story that grew. Who knew how much of that story was true?

2024 was nine years away. How much more could he really do in nine years?

Lightning filled Barry’s eyes.

Everything he possibly could.

Their feet barely touched the ground. Barry and Thawne ran up the walls, on the ceiling, everywhere, Barry aiming as many punches as he could, faster and faster, faster, faster-

The faster he got, the faster Thawne got. Barry could see pictures. Caitlin with white hair, ice flowing from her hands. Cisco fighting a person with a scythe who looked just like him. Hartley hugging a girl. Barry sitting in an Iron Heights behind the thick glass, holding a phone, talking to a woman with dark hair he didn’t recognise. Martin, Ray, and Leonard Snart standing side by side, with other people Barry didn’t know.

“The time stream,” Thawne said. “Focus on where you want to go, Barry.”

“I don’t want to go anywhere!”

Barry lunged, his punch knocking Thawne to the floor. Blue swirled behind him.

“No more,” Barry said. “No more.”

“Hello, Flash,” Thawne smirked. He eyed the blue behind Barry. “Choice, you said. Interesting. Then I suppose people choose to believe in your legacy, and I don’t need you now, Barry.”

He threw Barry against the wall, and Barry slumped to the ground. He could get up. He could still get-

A blast of fire threw Thawne back before he could reach Barry. Firestorm stood his ground.

“You can’t stop me,” Thawne said. He ran towards Ronnie and Martin. Barry shot after him.

A gunshot rang out.

Blood spread across Eddie’s shirt. He dropped.

Barry raced to catch him.

“Eddie,” Barry said. “No, no, Eddie, please. Why would you do that?”

“Paradox,” Eddie coughed. “The only way to stop him.”

“No, please-”

“He’s right,” Lily said. “If Eddie dies, he’ll never be born. If he isn’t born, then...”

Thawne was fading. Harrison Wells’ face disappeared, and Eobard Thawne glared at Barry with his real face for the first time in fifteen years. He was shorter, a little broader, blond, Barry even guessed he was a few years younger.

He would remember that face.

“I’ve been controlling your life for so long, Barry,” Thawne sneered. “What will you do without me?”

“You manipulated me,” Barry said. He cradled Eddie’s head in his lap. “You don’t control me.”

“I’m your Reverse. We’re opposites. You need me.”

“No, I don’t.”

Flakes floated away, as Thawne started disintegrating, floating away.

“You still haven’t caught me, Barry.” He ran into the portal. Barry turned back to Eddie. Thawne said he couldn’t survive the time stream. There were more important things to deal with.

“I can run him to the hospital.”

“I think it’s too late, Barry,” Caitlin said. Iris rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Is it normal for dead people to catch fire?” Cisco asked. “Because I’m pretty sure it’s not, but-”

Eddie gasped and sat up. A blue flame covered his chest.

“What just happened?”

“Caitlin,” Joe said.

“I don’t know,” Caitlin said.

“Figure it out later,” Lily said. “That is not a stable wormhole, if it gets worse-”

“It’ll form a Singularity and destroy the world,” Ronnie said. “That was the Professor. He says get outside.”

“Can you stop it?” Clarissa asked.

“I can try,” Barry said.

He ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Facts: If Eobard is born in 2451 (as on the DC wikia for the New Earth continuity), he's 25 in 2476 when he finds Gideon (the same age as Barry at the start of chapter 1), and IMDb gives Matt Letscher's dob as 1970, so if we use that as the basis for Eobard's age, he travelled back to 2000 when he was 30, probably, and 2020 (the year the accelerator was turned on and Barry became the Flash in the original timeline) Barry is 30/31.  
> According to behindthename.com, last time Hartley ranked anywhere in terms of popularity (in the US; all their data is US based), was 1909, and even then it was unpopular
> 
> Barrence comes from here:  
> http://garbagelogan.tumblr.com/post/171209715497/do-you-ever-think-about-how-barry-allens-name-was  
> behindthename doesn't even recognise it as a name. 
> 
> I think there should be 14 greats.


	16. Epilogue: Conversation by the Sea

"Are you sure you're all right, Cait?"

"Fine." Caitlin leaned forward and kissed Iris. "I mourned him once. This past year has just been extra time. Ronnie saved the world. He's gone, but we'll remember what he did."

The sea glistened as the low sun reflected off it. Sand stretched as far as they could see.

"This would be perfect if Cisco and Barry still want to try super speed water-skiing," Iris said.

"Maybe we shouldn't remind them," Caitlin said. "He'll be okay, Iris."

"He's been looking for the proof he needs to free Henry for fifteen years, and it slipped through his fingers. On the same day Eddie nearly died, and Ronnie disappeared. I understand why he's pushing everyone away. I hate that he is, and I wish I knew how to help him, but I understand."

"He just needs time," Caitlin said. "We all do. Doctor Wells- Thawne- he betrayed us all. Barry will come around eventually."

"Cisco and Hartley are still going through their inheritance. Hartley said they put Thawne's house on the market yesterday."

"We'll get there."

"One step at a time. That's all anyone can do. And we have each other."

"You'll always have me. Whatever life throws at us next, I'll always be yours."

"Such a romantic, Doctor Snow."

"Always for you, Miss West."

"I love you."

"I love you."

Iris kissed her again as the sun touched the horizon, deeply, long and slow, Caitlin as her only focus.

"We can worry about what life will throw at us when we get back to Central," Iris said, their foreheads still pressed together. "Being here with you is all I need."

The sky burst into colour, orange, pink, and blue, and the sea echoed it. Birds sang in the trees.

Iris and Caitlin sat together, fingers entwined, and watched the sun set.


End file.
